


Family Man

by Mslyth, Shiko_chan



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Reality, Christmas, Emissary in Training Stiles Stilinski, Hale Family Feels, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Mpreg
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-01-07 03:27:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 24
Words: 77,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1114931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mslyth/pseuds/Mslyth, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiko_chan/pseuds/Shiko_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek no quiere saber nada de su pasado, tiene una nueva vida, un nuevo trabajo y hasta una nueva "relacion", pero cuando no puede ir en contra de su instinto protector, se encuentra con que el resultado de seguir sus impulsos siempre le sale al revés, aunque esta vez no sabe si fue para bien, o para mal.</p><p>NUNCA BAJO NINGUNA CIRCUNSTANCIA PERMITIMOS LA PUBLICACION EN OTRA PAGINA POR NADIE QUE NO SEA SHIKO O YO </p><p>No goodreads, no wattpad</p><p> </p><p>Family Man</p><p> </p><p>MCN: CF3FZ-U2CCU-VSBUC</p><p>© copyright 2015-03-09 01:24:40 - All Rights Reserved</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, Algo tarde pero aqui está.
> 
> Estámos tratando de romper nuestra mala racha y por fin podémos publicar algo xD esperamos que les guste. Es nuestra primera incursion en el fandom so, no sean muy malos ¿si?
> 
> Nerviooo
> 
> Disclaimer: Teen Wolf pertenece a Jeff Davis y a la MTV, esta historia es una adaptación libre (muy libre) de la película "A Family Man" De Nicholas Cage, la cual tampoco poseemos, no ganamos nada con esto más que dolores de cabeza.
> 
> Ah otra cosa, mi señorita co autora no tiene cuenta, pero en cuanto la cree la agregaremos. Shiko_ Chan dice hola.

Seattle era lo que había deseado siempre, una ciudad grande, iluminada y concurrida que le dejara perderse en la multitud sin llegar a consumirle,  que le permitiera camuflarse como un ser humano más sin que la gente estuviera pendiente de sus movimientos veinticuatro por siete como en el maldito pueblo que no extrañaba ni mínimamente.

Cora parecía estar adaptándose, después de convencerla de volver al colegio (bueno, ordenarle hacerlo) y de que no le dirigiera la palabra por casi diecisiete días y contando, por fin parecía estar disfrutando un poco de su nueva y normal vida.

Dorothy, la recepcionista de la empresa de publicidad donde trabajaba como  modelo (no le hacía gracia, pero pagaban bien y no hacían preguntas) le dio un par de sugerencias de sitios donde podría llevar a su rebelde hermanita el fin de semana para que terminara de “perdonarlo”. Por supuesto que él sabía que si tomaba el consejito acabaría encontrándose con la buena samaritana por “Casualidad”. Dios ¿Por qué siempre tenía que haber alguna mujer como esa cerca suyo?

Por lo menos la idea le sirvió para intentar la treta de chantaje con su hermana, por eso estaba allí, con el cuerpo entero apestando al aceite de piña-coco que a pesar de haberse lavado cuatro veces parecía no querer salir de su piel; pagando la compra en un pequeño supermercado veinticuatro horas. Tal vez, y sólo tal vez si a la mañana siguiente Cora se despertaba y se encontraba con un plato de pancakes rodeados de fresas como solía servírselos su madre por fin le levantara la ley del hielo.

La vida de su hermana no había sido nada fácil, pero tampoco la suya y no andaba buscando un saco al que golpear o culpar por todo. Y a pesar de que Derek sabía, que de hecho si era culpable, tampoco es que pasara un día sin que millones de cosas se lo gritasen en la cara; es más a comparación con la suya, la vida de Cora hasta su regreso a California había sido por  menos normal.

Pero en alguien tiene que caber la prudencia, y los tiempos en que él mismo se vanagloriaba en los berrinches que hacía a Laura los cuales conseguían lo que se le antojaba habían pasado a la historia; Ahora era el hermano  mayor responsable y estaba en sus manos regresar a Cora al buen camino. Aunque algunas noches tuviera que enumerar una a una las razones para no regresar a casa y matar a Peter de nuevo o por lo menos forzarle a encontrar una manera de regresar a Laura a la vida para que cuidara de Cora…y para que cuidara de él.

El piso que alquilaron no estaba en una zona muy elegante de la ciudad, es más si su difunta madre viera el lugar donde fue a meter a la  niña de sus ojos seguramente buscaría el modo de resucitar solamente para soltarle un par de gritos; pero las cosas cambiaron demasiado desde que ella dejó de estar allí para protegerlos.

Laura siempre dijo que lo mejor para ellos era estar en lugares donde el ruido y los gritos no eran algo extraño, por algún incidente aislado que pudiera presentarse, lo último que  necesitaban era la policía tocando a su puerta.

Tampoco es que le encantara, si es cierto que era un lobo grande y fuerte, pero cada vez que caminaba por la boca de un callejón oscuro no podía evitar los escalofríos en su columna vertebral. Era un pequeño inconveniente de estarse acostumbrando de nuevo a vivir en un pueblo donde la mayoría de la gente era decente…o bueno, hasta que llegara cualquier forastero a matar a los parroquianos cada dos por tres con fines de dominación mundial o cualquier estupidez del tipo.

-Por favor no me haga daño- Un susurro desde lo profundo del callejón, _No es tu asunto, camina_ su parte racional tenía razón, no podía darse el lujo de meterse de problemas por quién sabe quién, pero a pesar de ya no tener poder de Alfa seguía teniendo el instinto de uno, maldito sentido de protección

Sacudió la cabeza y dio media vuelta, decidido a llegar a casa y sintiéndolo mucho por el pobre hombre pero no podía darse el lujo de llamar la atención. Ahora portaba con orgullo antecedentes penales.

 

-Es lo único que tengo, por favor- _Mierda_   la bolsa de compras se arrugó un poco debajo de los dedos de Derek, pudo sentir la gotita de sangre sobre su lengua resultado de morder el interior de su mejilla, a la mierda con sus antecedentes.

Volvió sobre sus pasos hasta ver perfectamente a los dos hombres dentro del callejón, un tipo de mediana edad con cara de apreciar más el cigarrillo entre sus amarillentos dientes que al resto de la humanidad sosteniendo un cuchillo pequeño contra el estómago de un anciano acorralado contra la pared. El bastón de madera abandonado en el suelo junto con la vieja boina de lana a cuadros, la bolsa de papel con el logotipo de la farmacia a dos cuadras de distancia junto al mocasín café desgastado y la billetera de piel con más que unas cuantas raspaduras siendo completamente ultrajada, documentos, credenciales y fotografías regadas por el asfalto sucio.

-Cállate viejo,  setenta dólares no me sirven de nada ¿Qué más traes encima?-  El olor ácido y amargo del sudor resbaló por su lengua, la mezcla de alcohol en la sangre y tabaco en la boca le revolvió el estómago, pero lo que le hizo gruñir y prácticamente botar al suelo su compra fue ver al atracador dar un golpe seco en la rodilla del anciano, arrancando un quejido sordo y obligando al pobre hombre a caer al suelo apestando a miedo y abandono.

-¡Hey!- el ladrón ni siquiera soltó a su presa cuando se tomó la molestia de voltear hacia Derek- déjalo en paz.

-Ya claro, porque tú lo dices Batman – Podía considerarse carne molida, el tipo ese podía considerarse carne muerta, pero por si fuera poco  y a manera de reto evidente, el pobre anciano recibió un puño estrellado contra su estómago.

-Tienes diez segundos para correr…- Nadie podría decir que Derek no era un hombre justo, pudo haberse lanzado a la yugular del malviviente en cero coma cuatro, cronometrado.

-Mírame temblar chico malo- El asaltante aferró su arma (claro, un pica hielo…que patético)

-Diez…- Dos pasos hacia delante y una sonrisa petulante del tipo.

-¿De verdad quieres jugar Derek?- Y no tenía idea de cuánto. El lobo arañaba dentro de su pecho por salir y cazar, por la adrenalina de la lucha…demasiado tiempo en sedentarismo.

-Nueve…-Podría jurar que el tipo apreciaría el brillo azul de sus ojos aun en la más absoluta oscuridad,  su miedo comenzaba a perfumar el aire.

-¿Qué cosa eres?- La voz teñida de alcohol y nerviosismo, temblando un poco, la adrenalina ordenándole pelear, desgarrar, arrancar…a la mierda el conteo.

El gruñido resonó entre las paredes mohosas y el calor de un cuerpo debajo de su cuerpo fue  casi demasiado, sus garras rompiendo piel y músculo, llenándose  de sangre fresca, roja y tibia, huesos rompiéndose debajo de sus dedos. Si ha matado gente inocente que nada debía, no va a venir a sentir remordimiento por una lacra como esa.

Bueno, tal vez si…y tal vez sus antecedentes penales no necesitaban incrementarse; Aquí no conocía a ningún pariente de cualquier autoridad que le sacase de líos,  por  lo que se obligó a separarse del delincuente antes de que dejara e respirar, dándole el espacio justo para escurrirse de  su agarre y echar a correr hacia la oscuridad.

-¿Está bien?- preguntó apenas mirando al anciano recoger dificultosamente sus pertenencias desperdigadas por el suelo.

\- Si, si muchas gracias ¿Cómo puedo…?

-Cállese- Derek ni siquiera volteó a verle, caminó directamente hacia la entrada del callejón, inclinándose ligeramente para recoger la bolsa con el desayuno de su hermana- Vaya a casa, y evite ponerse un blanco de tiro en la espalda la próxima vez

No necesitaba agradecimientos, no lo hizo por eso…ni siquiera tenía intención de ayudar. Bueno tal vez sí, pero tampoco es que ahora vaya a encontrar un anciano mentor que supla al padre que no tiene o al tío que perdió en el incendio, quien venga a darle sentido a su vida y a llevarlo por el buen camino. No gracias, muchos años esperó por eso y nadie apareció, no va a venir a buscarlo ahora.

Vale, tal vez se haya proyectado un poco.

Nada de cena ni nada, no esta noche. Esta noche estaba inusualmente cansado, en su mente no había otra cosa que lanzarse en un buen clavado directo entre sus mantas y su almohada, después perderse en la hermosa tranquilidad del sueño inconsciente.

-_-

 

-¿Por qué siempre me toca a mí llevarme las palizas?- El hombre sentado en el suelo intentaba acomodar el hueso roto de su brazo mientras sostenía un pañuelo blanco contra el corte de su ceja.- Este pudo haberme hecho pedazos literalmente; veinte segundos más, VEINTE y probablemente tendrías que estar limpiando mis entrañas de las paredes.

-No esperas que las cargue yo ¿o sí? En realidad no es como si pudiera hacerte daño de verdad, y  llevas muy bien el papel de villano, Gilles- Ya claro, porque era un demonio. ¿eso justificaba que siempre acabara con algo roto por las ocurrencias de su amigo con plumas?.

-¿Vas a darle el regalo a ese?- No sabía ni para que preguntaba- ni siquiera es humano- Y lo sabía porque además de identificar su especie, un humano no pegaba así ni queriendo.

-No sólo lo merece Gilles, lo necesita.

-Balthazar, es un lobo…es un hombre lobo fuerte que puede arreglárselas sólo perfectamente en este enorme y malvado mundo. ¿no deberíamos buscar otro humano tonto que crea que lo tiene todo y en realidad no tenga nada? Derek Hale está bastante consciente de su realidad.

-¿Sabes que justo por eso lo necesita?- Los ojos grises del ángel brillaron traviesos hasta encontrar los de su amigo- Porque necesita recordar que una parte de él es justamente eso. Humano.

-_-

Nunca le ha gustado mucho la navidad; Hay gente ruidosa riendo y alborotando por todas partes, lucecitas centellantes en cada maldita ventana de cada comercio y casa que agobian sus sentidos  y vuelven su cabeza una maraña de humo blanco, ruido y confusión que le hace desear  arrancarse los tímpanos con sus propias garras, además del  olor a humo, muérdago y dulce que le da náuseas de sólo imaginarse a una familia reunida frente a la chimenea con sus tazas de chocolate caliente abriendo obsequios. Nadie puede culparlo por lo del muérdago.

Su edificio por supuesto no era la excepción, en cada uno de los nueve pisos anteriores al suyo había por lo menos tres ventanas con las malditas luces navideñas, coronas en las puertas y cualquier otra ridiculez que tuvieran a bien estampar, y por la falta de ascensor se tenía que  chupar todos y cada uno.

En el descansillo del séptimo piso y sin dejar de maldecir su suerte  tuvo que detenerse al escuchar el click de una puerta, la segunda de la derecha, esa misma que cada vez que se abría cerca de él crispaba una media sonrisa en sus labios.

-¡Derek!- una sombra estilizada dibujada por el pasillo, olor a perfume caro y la imagen de rizos rubio cenizo colándose por el rabillo de su ojo.

-Paula- Saludo entusiasta y sonrisa de medio lado número tres (la del catálogo de Macy’s) -¿tomando un poco de aire viciado de pasillo por la noche?

-Sí, bueno…me pareció escuchar una conversación interesante. ¿Trabajando tarde?-  Paula no encajaba para nada en su perfil acostumbrado de maestra de inglés psicópata o arquera pirómana, tal vez justo por eso  se permitió mandar a la mierda cualquier tipo de reserva y meterse entre las piernas de la mujer unas dos…o siete veces,  ¿Quién lleva la cuenta?

-¿Algún día vas a sacarme de la incertidumbre y a decirme dónde trabajas?-¡Ja! Ni loco.

-Si eres buena conmigo y encuentras una manera de convencerme tal vez lo haga, algún día.- El tono rosa en las mejillas de su vecina cuando se acercaba a ella traspasando el espacio políticamente correcto era adorable, igual que la forma en que el olor a canela y algo agridulce que golpeaba su sentido del olfato.

-He sido buena contigo- Nadie lo niega, para nada- Te ves cansado, ¿quieres pasar y, ya sabes…relajarte?- La octava que disminuyó el sonido de la voz de Paula tuvo que haber tenido en Derek algún efecto, ya sabes un remolino en el vientre, escalofríos en la columna o algo. Generalmente sucedía, pero aparentemente no esta noche. Hoy había algo raro en el ambiente.

-Voy a…subir antes la compra- Puntualizó  mostrando las bolsas de polipapel en sus manos- Ya sabes perecederos- Que excusa más patética, pero fue lo único que se le ocurrió- En cuanto esté a salvo en la nevera puedo bajar, si es que tú quieres- Otra sonrisa inocente de su repertorio de gestos fingidos, aprendidos bastante bien por cierto.

-Siempre- La respuesta empapada con olor a dentífrico casi le hizo dudar, casi le hizo considerar el quedarse esa noche enredado entre las piernas de su ¿follamiga? pero no; esa noche no.

-En cuanto mi hermana se duerma estaré aquí- Mentira, pero ya después inventaría alguna excusa, cuando volviera a necesitar…relajarse.

-Ese rol de hermano mayor responsable es bastante Sexy ¿sabes?- Derek sonrió y despidiéndose con un gesto de la mano retomó su camino escaleras arriba.

El teléfono vibró dentro de su bolsillo por quien-sabe-cuanta vez en el día, y como las anteriores ni siquiera se molestó en revisar el número, la única persona que le interesaba era Cora, y con su  persistente ley del hielo estaba bastante seguro de que no era ella quien lo buscaba, quien quiera que fuera podía irse a la mierda.

Paula era una mujer bonita, pero jamás sería alguien que tomara en serio; aparte de ser superficial a decir basta era bastante tonta. No en el sentido de falta de inteligencia, porque el título en leyes colgado en su sala de estar tuvo que haber salido de algún lado, sino por…simplemente era tonta.

Igual no es que sus dotes conversatorios fueran muy importantes en sus actividades juntos; Paula era perfecta para él por una muy simple y sencilla razón: No le importaba una mierda.

No conocía nada de él, ni siquiera su apellido, sólo su nombre, que tenía una hermana pequeña y que vivía tres pisos por encima de ella, además tenía tres cualidades indispensables para Derek y su cama. Lucía bien, olía bien y no hacía preguntas.

Su “hogar” en Seattle no era muy distinto de su Loft en California (no quería siquiera pensar el nombre del maldito pueblo), casi ningún mueble, mucho polvo y oscuridad; ah y su hermana sentada en el suelo con su carpeta escolar abierta en el regazo.

Ni siquiera se molestó en saludarla, sabía que no iba a obtener ninguna respuesta así que caminó directamente hasta la barra de la cocina, acomodando la leche, huevos y zumo en la nevera y sus demás compras en los gabinetes de bajo la mesa.

-Stiles llamó-Derek se quedó congelado por unos segundos con una barra de mantequilla en la mano, después bufó e hizo de cuenta que no había escuchado nada. No quería saber, no le interesaba.- Dijo que te ha buscado todo el día pero no contestas el teléfono.

-Me hablas de nuevo, eso es bueno- No hizo ningún comentario sobre lo otro.

-¿Vas a llamarle?- Aparentemente Cora de verdad esperaba que dijera que sí.

-Por supuesto que no- Acarició el cabello de su hermanita al pasa detrás de ella de camino a su habitación con una botella de jugo en la mano y toda la resolución de ignorar la situación.

-Derek- No dijo nada, ni siquiera se molestó en detenerse- Parecía asustado.

Y una mierda

-No es mi problema- Dijo apenas volteando la cara sobre su hombro- Ya jugué demasiado tiempo a ser su niñera, cuando dejamos California ellos se quedaron atrás.

-Pero…

-No quiero ni recordar que existe Baecon Hills ¿de acuerdo? Y lo mismo aplica para cualquier cosa que respire en ese lugar, incluido tu amiguito. No me importa si está atrapado en la estupidez que haya cometido esta semana y que ninguno de los mocosos tiene idea de cómo solucionar, si de verdad necesita ayuda para eso tiene un padre, y ese no soy yo.

Ni siquiera se molestó en hacer caso a la cara de indignación de su hermana, no le dio oportunidad de replicar nada, si iba a seguir tratando de hacerle cambiar de opinión, mejor que mantuviera su tonta ley del hielo.

Se dejó caer en picada sobre su cama, revisando su teléfono por curiosidad. Diecinueve llamadas perdidas y dos mensajes de texto, nada de correo de voz.

_“Necesito preguntarte algo, contesta el teléfono”_

_“¿Por favor?”_

Al demonio, no era su problema; y aunque pareciera que trataba de convencerse a sí mismo de eso por repetirlo tantas veces era cierto, no iba a romperse la cabeza pensando en qué clase de tontería se habría metido el niñato de los cojones ahora que no estaba cerca para salvarle el trasero.

Ignorando el pinchazo de culpabilidad se sacó los Jeans y camiseta aun apestando al maldito aceite de piña- coco, se enrolló en su edredón y se quedó dormido, haciendo lo posible porque su mente no pusiera imágenes del maldito mocoso hecho pedazos y espatarrado en un charco de su propia sangre.

Se estaba quedando dormido recordando el callejón, el anciano y al asaltante cuando su mente clarificó algo que en el momento le pasó completamente desapercibido.

-¿Cómo mierda supo mi nombre?

-_-

El sol le despertó dándole de lleno en los ojos, algo extraño porque la pequeña ventana de su habitación topaba directamente con el muro de ladrillo rojo del edificio de enfrente y por si eso fuera poco él mismo cubrió con papel periódico las cuatro rendijas de cristal unos minutos después de mudarse.

No quería despertarse aún, era muy temprano y esa mañana no tenía sesión, no había nada en el planeta que le hiciera querer dejar el capullo cómodo y calientito que eran sus mantas. Extraño, porque que él recordara el colchón que tenía en el suelo de su habitación no se sentía ni remotamente así de suave, muchísimo menos olía a suavizante ni estaba cubierto por tela felposa que hacía a su lobo desear rodar entre ella. Lo que fuera, si estaba soñando mejor.

-Derek- Cora, ¿Qué mierda quería ahora?- ¡Despieta!

-Imagina que sigues con tu ley del hielo hasta medio día-  Contestó medio dormido abrazándose a su propia almohada y enterrando la cara en ella.

-¿Qué ley del hielo? No inventes excusas ahora, prometiste que me llevarías al colegio- Claro, como si él hiciera una cosa así alguna vez en su vida. No iba a cruzar media ciudad en metro sólo para acompañar a su hermanita al instituto. Una hermanita que era perfectamente capaz de cuidarse sola.

-Ve en metro como todos los días, no me necesitas.- ¿Por qué había tanta luz?  Esa ventana no filtraba esa cantidad de sol ni siquiera a medio día y sin sus adorados periódicos.

-Aquí no hay metro estúpido, no estás en Nueva York- Los pasos de Cora resonaron por la madera del suelo bastante fuerte, denotando el fastidio por tener que pedirle un favor…momento ¿madera?- Vamos Derek si no vas a dejar que Stiles venga a buscarme lo menos que puedes hacer es llevarme al colegio, es tarde.

-Stiles no está aquí- ¿Qué tenía que ver él con el colegio de su hermana y con que no estuvieran en Nueva York?

-Ya sé que no está aquí, si estuviera no habría entrado; aún no supero el trauma de la última vez- ¿La última vez de qué?- Vamos Derek saca tu culo de la cama.

Por toda respuesta el mencionado Derek se acomodó boca abajo y puso una de sus almohadas sobre su cabeza, ¿desde cuándo tenía almohadas?

-Última advertencia, si no sales de la cama en treinta segundos se lo diré a mamá- ¿Qué?, no ese era el truco más sucio, rastrero y  cruel truco que la mocosa podía haber usado.  Abrió los ojos bastante seguro de que ardían en color azul fuego y se sentó dispuesto a pegarle cuatro gritos a su hermana; una cosa era que dejara de hablarle y al día siguiente le molestara con una tontería y otra muy distinta era que hablara de su madre como si estuviera…¿Qué mierda?

Estaba soñando, tenía que estar soñando porque estaba en su habitación, no en su cuartucho de Seattle, estaba literalmente en SU habitación, en SU casa en Baecon Hills.

No era el mismo sitio donde hasta hacía menos de un año se acurrucaba en un rincón del suelo de madera quemada a mirar la pared de enfrente tratando de no ponerse a llorar hasta quedarse dormido, este lugar estaba entero, pintado de beige con una franja más oscura en medio con figuras espirales color negro dentro, al lado derecho de la cama matrimonial en la que dormía cuando tenía dieciséis estaba su armario de cedro empotrado, el mismo en el que cuando tenía ocho años pegaba estampas de los power rangers por dentro de las puertas para que su madre no se molestara, la puerta blanca abierta de par en par y frente a su cama el escritorio que le regaló Peter cuando cumplió doce, sólo que en lugar de la vieja Compaq presario estaba una iMac de apariencia bastante resiente, al lado una laptop  rodeada por un desorden bastante poco propio de él que incluía restos de comida y unas cuantas tazas,  después otra puerta, la que comunicaba a su baño,  libreros en las paredes, uno de ellos sosteniendo sus alegres y orgullosos trofeos de béisbol y por último a la izquierda de su cama la enorme ventana con la cornisa adaptada para funcionar como asiento, llena de cojines desordenados y una manta…seguía dormido.

-¿Derek?- Cora movió su mano frente a él tratando de enfocar su vista, ahora perdida en algún lugar del espacio vacío de su habitación; ella también lucía distinta, pantalones grises (bastante ajustados para su gusto), botas negras y un suéter  negro con la imagen de un copito de nieve en el frente hecho de pequeñas manchitas metálicas, cabello levantado en una cola de caballo y maquillaje; Su chaqueta en un brazo y la mochila sobre el hombro, una imagen que se ajustaría más a Lydia que a Cora.

-¿Qué mierda?- No era su frase más elocuente, pero fue lo único que pudo articular.

-¿Tienes resaca? – De verdad esperaba que Cora estuviera bromeando, porque sabía perfectamente que no podía emborracharse, mucho menos tener resaca- Lo que sea, mala suerte para ti, tienes que llevarme a clases.

Derek no dijo nada, por instinto se  encogió contra la cabecera de su cama sin dejar de mover su cabeza en una negativa, ni de pensar _despierta, despierta, despierta._

-¿Por qué están haciendo tanto alboroto?- Estrictamente hablando la que estaba gritando era Cora, pero Derek no iba a ponerse a argumentar sobre eso cuando estaba viendo a su hermana muerta (la misma que él mismo había visto partida en dos, enterrado y vengado) de pie  con el hombro contra el marco de la puerta de su habitación, luciendo una sonrisa traviesa idéntica a la que tenía cuando le aseguró que volvería pronto a Nueva York.

-Derek que por no querer llevarme al colegio finge estar catatónico o algo así- Laura caminó hacia dentro ignorando la cara de susto con la que era recibida por su hermano.

-Vamos enana comprende al muchacho, uno no toma una decisión como esta todos los días, tiene derecho a enloquecer un poco- Laura se sentó junto a él en su cama, obligándole a contener el impulso de saltar y pegarse a la ventana. –Todos te apoyamos en esto Derek.

Posiblemente debería haber preguntado qué cosa era tan importante para él que hacía a Laura pasarle un brazo por los hombros y apretar un poco con cariño, pero  estaba bastante ocupado mirándola de cerca y tratando de asimilar que de hecho le estaba sonriendo.

En un gesto automático puso el cabello de Laura detrás de su oreja, era un poco más corto de lo que recordaba, pero por lo demás parecía que  fuera el día anterior cuando peleaban por que ver en televisión o porque Derek no era capaz de levantar su plato después de cenar.

-Sí, claro pero mientras yo tengo que ir a clases caminando porque a él se le ocurrió cancelar mi transporte- Laura siguió con su risa como si fuera navidad o algo así (todavía no era, faltaban unos días…¿o no?), se levantó y le dio a Cora un golpecito cariñoso en el brazo.

-Baja a desayunar algo si no quieres que de verdad se te haga tarde, yo te llevo al colegio- Cora iba a protestar, pero Laura se le adelantó- Deja que Derek despierte bien, si para la hora de la comida sigue con esa actitud  ya sabemos quién se encargará de aterrizarlo.

Cora se dio el lujo de lanzarle una mirada asesina más antes de dejar su habitación detrás de Laura. Las escuchó conversar escaleras abajo; algo sobre la hora de la comida y que John los iría a buscar para llevarlos a casa. No pudo importarle menos.

 

-Continuará


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aqui dejámos el otro capitulo, nos da mucho gusto que les agrade la historia y muchas muchas gracias a todos por comentar y dejar Kudos!

Ahora que por fin estaba solo podía entra en pánico de forma apropiada, ¿En qué agujero negro se cayó? Porque la noche anterior se había ido a dormir en Seattle, esos años de tortura  que vivió después  del incendio no fueron imaginarios estaba bastante seguro de eso.

Lo primero era ubicarse, saber qué cosa lo había mandado allí, donde quiera que fuese. Un Djinn lo más probable pero había que estar seguros, no quería acabar suicidándose por accidente.

Salió de la cama por fin con un poco de recelo, como si los sesenta centímetros de altura y su edredón significaran una garantía infalible de protección; La madera bajo sus pies se sentía tibia y familiar, reconfortantemente segura.

Por un momento tuvo la sensación de que debía estar listo para ir al colegio, y probablemente era cierto pero no precisamente porque fuera a asistir a clases; Como fuera Laura le había dado unos minutos de tiempo fuera sin querer, por lo menos tendría tiempo para decidir su próximo movimiento con conciencia, porque ahora mismo lo único que se le ocurría era volver a la cama e intentar dormir a ver si al despertar todo regresaba a la normalidad, pero dado el ruido de abajo dudaba mucho que eso fuera posible.

Dentro de su armario las cosas eran un poco bastante distintas de cómo lo recordaba, allí estaban en efecto sus stickers de los power rangers y el espejo de cuerpo entero en la puerta derecha, además de su ropa perfectamente doblada en las gavetas y  colgada en los ganchos; pero también había camisetas tiradas en el suelo, Jeans aventados cerca de la cesta de ropa sucia sin ningún cuidado, calcetines sin su par y otras cosas que la verdad no quería ni averiguar que eran, sobre todo porque no olían como él…Sin embargo tampoco le resultaba del todo extraño.

Sacudió la cabeza un par de veces, tomó la primera camiseta que encontró y examinó un poco su reflejo. Algo más lleno de la cara, sin ojeras y sin esa expresión en los ojos de perro apaleado o de furia extrema; podría disfrutar del espectáculo pero cada vez se convencía más de que era un Djinn, sólo debía encontrar cualquier pequeño indicio de realidad, cualquier diferencia.

La pintura era de un color distinto pero no creía que eso se pudiera tomar como un indicio razonable para romper el espejo y apuñalarse el estómago con una esquirla, en las paredes había unos cuantos diplomas escolares, su graduación de la preparatoria de Baecon Hills, su Hey! Su carta de admisión a NYU. Ingeniería mecánica automotriz al parecer;   el escritorio con sus computadoras, tal vez debería comenzar por ahí a explorar. Pero él no era tan asquerosamente desordenado, vale que a veces se olvidara un vaso por ahí pero lo de la mesa era un insulto a la higiene, alcanzaba muy apenas a distinguir dos marcos de fotografía, uno boca abajo sepultado bajo la caja vacía de una pizza y el otro en posición correcta pero totalmente eclipsado por bolsas de frituras.

Sus libros estaban ordenados, demasiado ordenados a decir verdad, porque si, no era un desorden con patas pero tampoco tenía un trastorno obsesivo-compulsivo que  le obligara a ordenarlos por tamaño, color, editorial y fecha. Sobre todo no tenía tanta paciencia.

Algo parecido sucedía con sus trofeos de béisbol, no estaban colocados por logros, sino por fecha; casi parecían una cronología de su paso por el equipo de secundaria y preparatoria, con un solo detalle fuera de lugar; Un pequeño osito de felpa marrón con un casco y una pequeña camiseta color vino con un enorme “24” estampado al frente. Raro, a él nunca le gustó el Lacrosse…y su madre jamás le habría permitido jugar de todas maneras.

El bosque a través de la ventana se veía exactamente igual que siempre; verde, espeso y enorme. Por supuesto sin el pequeño detalle de los tintes chamuscados ensombreciendo la vista, allí fuera tampoco estaba su signo de realidad.

Lo que le llamó la atención fue que en el cristal inferior de la ventana había ¿dibujos? Y unos bastante arcaicos. Muchos perros  aparentemente de raza Schnauzer haciendo diferentes tipos de cosas, uno estaba enroscado durmiendo, otro caminaba con un suéter y otro más le aullaba a la luna, ese último tenía una flecha señalándole, que al otro extremo ostentaba orgullosa un “Derek” con letras suficientemente legibles para no ser de un niño pequeño pero  aun así bastante deformes. ¿Cómo que Derek?

Probablemente estaba drogado, porque si hubiese visto los garabatos  de corazón con las letras “StD” dentro en otro momento habría roto la ventana de un puñetazo, pero ahora  podría decirse que le hizo gracia.

Comenzaba a acomodarse sobre la cornisa de la ventana para analizar mejor a los Shnauzer (lobos, eran lobos…con cola esponjosa) cuando un ruido proveniente del piso de abajo le hizo ponerse en alerta.

-¡NO TIO PETER!-Un grito. De Laura. 

Peter, ese maldito bastardo no iba a volver a tocar a su hermana; antes de darse cuenta ya estaba saltando sobre el pasa manos de cristal que aseguraba la escalera (¿esa cosa no era de madera?) y aterrizando en el piso de abajo  con una mano en el suelo para detener el impulso dispuesto a destrozar a Peter con sus propias y ya desenfundadas garras.

Por supuesto no se esperaba entrar a la cocina y encontrarse…con eso.

-¿Qué demo…?

-Derek, ¡Auxilio!-  Frase correcta, persona equivocada.  Peter estaba doblado sobre sí mismo apoyado contra la encimera de la cocina mientras Laura lo atacaba haciéndole cosquillas en la barriga y Cora luchaba por quitarle lo que parecía ser un intento de muffin todo quemado y con pedazos cayéndose.

-Es el último de los que hicieron Cora y tu amor ayer en clase de economía doméstica- Explicó Laura sin dejar de torturar a su tío, que comenzaba a ponerse peligrosamente rojo.

-Se ve horrible- Es que de verdad, quien iba a querer comerse esa cosa tan… ¿Cora y quién?

-No decías eso ayer, te comiste seis. Tiene arándanos tío Peter, sabes que debo comer arándanos en el desayuno y ya no hay más en la casa- Cora seguía saltando tratando de quitar el remedo de pan de las manos de su tío y él estaba parado en la puerta de la cocina sin saber que hacer  o hacia donde moverse.

Se veía todo tan tranquilo, doméstico, como si nunca hubiese pasado nada.

Al parecer fue suficiente juego para Peter porque en un momento dejó de reírse y  escapó de sus sobrinas con demasiada facilidad, dándole el panecillo a Cora sin más y sentándose en una de las sillas de la mesa redonda para, según parece seguir tomando su taza de café.

-Derek, Hola- Ah claro, le estaba hablando.- ¿Qué le pasa?

-No sabemos- Contestó Cora partiendo el bollo a la mitad, un trozo para Laura, que a su vez volvió a cortarlo para compartir con su tío y otro para ella.- Está así desde que lo desperté

-Está nervioso- Laura estaba en la puerta de entrada ni siquiera se dio cuenta de cuando salió de la cocina.

Cora le dedicó una última risita, luego le dio un beso en la mejilla, se echó su mochila al hombro y salió corriendo al sonido de las llaves tintineantes de Laura, dejándolo exactamente en la misma posición.

No tuvo idea de cuantos minutos/horas/segundos/lo-que-fuera pasaron antes de que Peter moviera la mano delante de su cara buscando señales de vida

-¿Hola?-Derek sacudió la cabeza y la apartó del camino de la mano de su tío, nadie podía culparlo si no le ponía buena cara  - No te preocupes, ya hablamos de esto Derek todo saldrá bien.

No estaba preocupado, estaba confundido y podría decirse que algo acojonado también.

-No estoy preocupado- Peter hizo una mueca condescendiente y sirvió mas café en otra taza, la pasó delante de la nariz de Derek y luego la puso en su mano.

-Necesitas despertar, no puedes estar en el limbo todo el día- ¿Limbo? Posiblemente

-¿Estoy muerto?- Nunca pensó que viviría para ver el  día en que Peter volviera a reírse de él con burla cariñosa

-Por supuesto que no, anda bebe esa cosa y despierta chico.

-¿Tiene acónito?- Si no, ¿Por qué otra razón Peter le serviría café?

-Nop, tiene cafeína

Derek se acomodó en un rincón entre la lava trastes y una alacena, tomando sorbitos pequeños en su café y buscando cualquier rastro de sustancias extrañas sin tener éxito. Hasta ahora sólo sentía el agradable hormigueo de los estimulantes recorriendo sus venas.

Peter trató de iniciar una conversación unas cuantas veces antes de rendirse y limitarse a mirarle entre divertido y preocupado. Raro, él por supuesto disimulaba lo mejor que podía con ayuda de  la taza que tenía entre las manos, Azul marina que al calor reaccionaba mostrando un corazón con las letras StD como el dibujo de su ventana.

Escuchó perfectamente un motor apagarse y segundos después la puerta de entrada abrirse y cerrarse con un pequeño golpe, pasos sobre la duela de la sala de estar y después resonando en el par de escalones de la cocina.

Cora y Peter fueron una sorpresa, Laura casi lo mata de un susto. Pero ella…

-No puedo creer que tanta gente decidiera abarrotar el supermercado justo hoy- Peter se levantó de la silla casi de un salto para quitar las bolsas de papel de los brazos de su hermana, quien seguía quejándose de la cantidad de personas y felicitándose por madrugar para conseguir  la cantidad barbárica de comida que llevaba en las manos.

Derek soltó su taza y convirtió el suelo en un desastre de café y trocitos de porcelana.

-Mamá- No supo bien si lo pensó o lo dijo en voz alta, pero no le importaba tampoco. Su madre le miraba entre divertida y confundida a  de pie treinta centímetros de él. Su madre.

-Pensaba que ibas a llevar a tu hermana a clases- Debió haber  olido su miedo, porque ella no preguntó si estaba bien, nunca lo hacía; siempre conocía la respuesta- ¿Qué es Derek?

Se le hizo un nudo en los pulmones al volver a mirar a su madre a los ojos, sintió perfectamente la comisura izquierda de su boca comenzar a temblar, sus manos abrirse y cerrarse espasmódicamente y su cabeza comenzar a negar algo de lo que no estaba muy seguro.

-Mamá- Otra vez, la voz rota y casi en un susurro que hizo a su madre concentrar toda su atención en él, salvar la distancia y sujetarle por los antebrazos como si temiera que se le desmoronara ente las manos. Fue todo lo que necesitó para abalanzarse sobre ella, echarle los brazos al cuello, esconder la cara entre su cabello y comenzar a llorar como un niño pequeño.

-Hijo…- Claramente no supo que decir, no debía entender por qué su hijo perfectamente normal (para ella) de repente estaba lleno de miedo, rabia y arrepentimiento, por qué se aferraba a ella como no lo hacía ni a los cinco años y por qué estaba temblando como si no fuera un hombre hecho y derecho, más alto que ella por cierto; Cuando Talia lo apretó contra su pecho con esa fuerza tan característica de ella supo que a pesar de que no tenía idea de que le estaba pasando ella estaba allí, de verdad estaba.

Supone que debió preguntarle a Peter con la mirada si sabía algo, porque su tío sólo hizo un sonido de negación y comenzó a frotar su espalda suavemente.

-Ha estado así desde que despertó según Cora. Laura dice que está nervioso pero…- Sintió a su madre negar con la cabeza y arrastrarlo con suavidad hasta obligarlo a sentarse en una de las sillas alrededor  de la mesa.

-Mamá lo siento- No hablaba de la escenita, pero Talia simplemente acarició su cabello con los dedos y le hizo levantar la mirada

-Está bien Derek, es normal estar…- Él empezó a negar con la cabeza frenéticamente otra vez y sintió los ojos arder antes de que su cara se volviera tibia y húmeda de nuevo.

-No, no lo entiendes. Debí haber hablado contigo, debí decirte pero pensé que podría con eso, pensé que no haría daño a nadie…mierda pensé…- Se quedó sin palabras otra vez y su única opción fue volver a abrazarse a la cintura de su madre, alcanzando una imagen de reojo de Peter con cara de preocupación y una mano cubriendo su boca.

-Derek está bien, si fue algo inesperado y no es la situación ideal pero no es una mala noticia- ¿No es una mala noticia que por su culpa ella y Laura estuvieran muertas, Peter demente y Cora llena de miedo y rencor? Ella no lo entendía, no sabía que no merecía que lo abrazara y consolara, no merecía que lo perdonara.

-Perdóname mamá- Susurró comenzando a ahogar los sollozos aún sin sacar la cara de su escondite en el abdomen de su madre-por favor perdóname.

-No tengo que perdonarte nada- Su cuerpo se tensó nuevamente y su madre pareció notarlo- Esta bien, está bien; te perdono Derek- Puede que lo hubiese dicho de dientes para afuera pero para Derek esas palabras fueron fuego redentor, se tuvo que morder el labio con algo más fuerza de la habitual para no romper a llorar de nuevo.

-Pensé que ya habíamos hablado de esto- Susurró Peter  aun sin atreverse a mover un músculo.

-Está bien- Contestó Talia-Como dije y  aunque no lo creas hijo es una buena noticia- Y seguía sin tener idea de que le estaba hablando- Todos estamos felices por ti y por…

-Quien sabe si John esté muy feliz cuando se entere- Cortó Peter con una media sonrisa, claramente tratando de relajarlo.

-¡Peter por Dios ahora no!- A pesar del regaño de su hermana, a Peter no se le borró la sonrisa de la boca- Además no es como si fuera a dejar que le hiciera daño a mi hijo.  Sabemos lo que puede suceder y estamos listos para ello, ¿verdad Derek?

-Si me preguntas hermana- volvió a interrumpir tío Peter. Mierda ¿Cuándo volvió a ser tío Peter?- No está listo ni para dar los buenos días con propiedad.

-Cállate-  Talia sabía que su hermano bromeaba, si no hubiese sido así Derek estaba seguro de que hubiera acompañado la palabra con un gruñido- Lo único que Derek necesita es distraerse, por eso nos va a ayudar a preparar la comida.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó Derek a la sonrisa resplandeciente y traviesa de su madre. Él no era capaz de cocinar nada, nunca. Se le quemaba hasta el agua.

-No quiero quejas, lávate las manos- Peter comenzó a reírse abiertamente esta vez dispuesto a salir de allí antes de que su hermana soltara las palabras mágicas- Tu también ayudarás Peter.

-¿Por qué? Yo no hice nada, no estoy nervioso, ni necesito distracciones, ni me da de repente por esconderme debajo de la falda de mi mami- Derek si le gruñó, pero al parecer esa  hubiese sido su reacción normal porque Peter sonrió y caminó directo a lavarse las manos.

 

\--Continúa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer y comentar ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se me había olvidado poner una advertencia más!! en fin ya verán las nuevas

Se pasó el resto de la mañana pelando patatas, cortando verduras, poniendo mantequilla en refractarios y viendo a su madre ir de aquí para allá con un delantal azul.

En último caso ¿Qué importaba si era sólo una ilusión Djinn? Iba a morir de todos modos y tenía el presentimiento de que no iba a ser de viejo precisamente,  dadas sus posibilidades esta era la mejor opción que tenía, finalmente se iría feliz.

En algún momento entre aplastar patatas y revolverlas con carne de pollo Peter le lanzó un puño de harina a la cara y el polvito fino  entró en sus ojos haciendo que le picaran, gruñó como advertencia  esperando que cuando acabara de frotarse con su brazo iba a encontrar a Peter amagando con asesinarlo. Lo que encontró fue a su tío revolcándose de risa y no pudo evitar tomar  él mismo un huevo y estrellarlo en el cabello rubio en puntas.

Antes de darse cuenta Derek estaba en cuclillas detrás de la barra de la cocina evitando los proyectiles de patatas y riendo a carcajada limpia, con sólo Dios sabe que embarrado en su camiseta y cabello.

-Niños por favor- Talia no había dejado de caminar entre ellos preparando cualquier cantidad de comida, inmaculada de pies a cabeza. Ambos sabían lo que podía suceder si una sola partícula aterrizaba sobre ella.- Se está haciendo tarde. Derek sube a darte una ducha y ponerte ropa decente, no pensaras presentarte  en esas fachas.

Derek aún tenía la sonrisa bailando en sus labios cuando subió las escaleras de dos en dos, riendo abiertamente al escuchar hablar a Peter.

-¿Qué? Funcionó no es así- Algo debió haber hecho su madre porque Peter soltó un chillido digno de un perrito regañado y después agregó.- Deja de mirarme así mujer no eres mi madre.

 

A pesar de sentirse demasiado tentado a llenar su vieja bañera y relajarse hasta que la ilusión se terminara con la tranquilidad de saber que su madre estaba abajo, una de sus hermanas en camino a casa y la otra tranquilamente en el colegio aparentemente tenía prisa, o eso fue lo que le dio a entender su madre cuando asomó la cabeza por su puerta justo antes  de que entrara en el baño para suplicarle que por favor no perdiera el tiempo,  que se afeitara y se pusiera una camisa decente.

Una sonrisa tonta se dibujó en su cara cuando se encontró con una insana cantidad de ropa para elegir en su armario, era raro tener a su disposición más que Jeans viejos y camisetas gastadas; la mayoría de las prendas estaban prácticamente nuevas y eran apreciablemente costosas.

Es increíble lo poco que importan esas cosas cuando la vida  te voltea la cara de una bofetada, porque Derek seguía teniendo el dinero de  su herencia, pero sin su madre para recordarle que debía vestirse bien no le importaba una mierda el estado de su ropa, para él la señal de renovar unos pantalones era cuando no podían sujetarse más por sí mismos.

No entendía por qué estaban todos tan nerviosos, probablemente debería preguntar, pero entonces se quedaría sin coartada para su exabrupto de por la mañana y  descubrirían que algo andaba mal, entonces su madre indagaría y en cuanto supiera del Djinn le obligaría a hacer lo correcto, y no quería. Tal vez se estaba rindiendo pronto pero estaba cansado, mucho. Y si este sueño significaba su muerte que así  fuera.

-Mírate- Laura entró sin llamar como solía hacer desde que él tenía uso de razón, sin importarle que estuviera comenzando a abrochar su camisa- Mi pequeño creció, me siento tan orgullosa.¿ Lo tienes?

-Sí, claro

Su hermana acomodó el cuello de su camisa exactamente igual que su primer día en la universidad, que él recordara; después le dio un par de palmaditas en la mejilla y sonrió.

-Sólo vine a avisarte que John ya llegó con los chicos- Su sonrisa se hizo un poco mas grande si es que aquello era posible, dio un par de saltitos destilando nervios y anticipación- Hora del espectáculo.

Derek se mordió los labios y un remolino de nervios hormigueó en su estómago, Laura corría escaleras abajo murmurando quien sabe que cosas. Al fin iba a saber quién era el famoso John que habían estado nombrando todo el día.

Tomó aire y deslizó sobre su cabeza el suéter blanco de punto que estaba seguro que él no habría comprado en ningún universo posible, lo que indicaba que su madre iba a estar bastante complacida, que era el punto.

Cuando llegó al recibidor su madre estaba abrazando a alguien y casi no podía distinguir nada a través del alboroto,  acomodó su mejor sonrisa educada y se dispuso a saludar. No duró ni cinco segundos.

¿Por qué Cora estaba tomada de la mano de Scott? Peor, ¿Por qué su madre estaba abrazando a Stiles y por qué el Sheriff Stilinski estaba en su casa? Y le acababa de tender la mano.

Derek la tomó concentrándose todo lo que pudo para no entrar en pánico, sintiendo el apretón firme y la suave palmada en su antebrazo acompañada de una sonrisa casi cómplice. ¿Perdón?

La gente (Su madre, Peter recién duchado, Laura, Cora, Scott, y el Sheriff) comenzó a avanzar hacia el comedor por indicación de su madre, ¿él? Seguía parado en el pasillo como imbécil muchas gracias.

-Hola, tú- Los dedos de Stiles  se crisparon sobre su abdomen en lo que no quería pensar que fue una pequeña caricia.

-Hola- ¿Por qué siempre tenía que atravesarse en su camino? Ese chico era sinónimo de cualquier cosa, todo, menos buena.

-¿Estás listo?- Con un demonio si alguien más le preguntaba eso iba a gritar

-Si- Stiles sonrió grande y comenzó a seguir a la familia. No esperen, no! No estaba listo. Mierda pudo haberle preguntado a él la razón de todo el alboroto pero él y su estúpida manía por no necesitar de nadie.

Todos estaban sentados a la mesa cuando por fin se dio valor para aparecer y sentarse en la única silla disponible ente Stiles y Peter.

-Bien, ¿alguien me dirá por fin la razón de la reunión?- Preguntó el Sheriff y Derek pidió internamente que sí por favor alguien le dijera y así poder pensar una estrategia para lo que fuera que viniese.

-Creo que deberíamos comer primero- Ordenó Talia y Derek quiso azotar su cabeza contra la mesa.

-Por favor- Secundó Scott con entusiasmo y comenzó el vaivén de platos.

Todo olía delicioso, pero Derek no podía comer. Parecía que iba a vomitar en cualquier momento a pesar de que seguía repitiéndose que su madre no iba a dejar que nada malo le pasara. ¿Qué tan patético sonaba eso?

-¿De qué te disfrazaste?- La vocecita burlona  de Stiles le obligó a mirarlo, a él y a su media sonrisa de lado.

-Cállate- Afortunadamente todo mundo estaba demasiado metido en sus conversaciones para notar la de alguien más.

-Tu mamá eligió eso ¿verdad?- Derek rodó los ojos y rotó un poco su cuerpo para enfrentarlo

-Nadie pidió tu opinión. Mierda ¿Cuándo vas a aprender a cerrar la boca?- Esperaba que su mueca de fastidio no fuera lo suficientemente evidente, porque lo que menos necesitaba era que alguien escuchara la discusión que vendría ahora encabezada por un “Y tu deberías dejar de ser un lobo amargado”.

Pero la frase no llegó, Stiles simplemente bajó la mirada y comenzó a escarbar en su postre pasando saliva, Tentando demasiado a Derek a lanzarle agua bendita o algo.

-Bien, la tarta sacher se ha terminado y no hay más razones para seguir posponiendo esto. ¿Derek?- La voz de su madre le hizo querer esconderse bajo la mesa. ¿Qué era lo que tenía que hacer?

-¿Si?- Que era, ¿Qué era? Mentalmente repasó los rincones de su habitación, no creía que tuviera que informar a la comunidad acerca del desorden en su escritorio,  tal vez algo de la universidad…si, eso tenía que ser. Algo de la universidad.

-Tienes que anunciar algo querido- bien, no era algo de la universidad- Adelante

-Claro, bien- Se aclaró la garganta y se puso de pie, rezando por una criatura extraña, algo que la sacara de esa…No veía por ahí a Jackson (aunque tampoco tendría por qué) tal vez aun fuera Kanima…tal vez.

-Adelante chico, estás matándonos de incertidumbre-  El Sheriff, ¿tenía que hablar?, él no era tan amigo de su madre. Mierda, ¿y si tenía que confesar algo ante la ley? Tal vez había atropellado a alguien, tal vez escapó y tal vez su madre lo estuviera obligando a hacer lo correcto. Aunque probablemente para eso hubiesen ido a comisaría, no en el comedor de su casa.

-Familia…-¿Extraños presentes? No, no eso sería ofensivo. Había olvidado totalmente como ser una persona educada- Amigos

-Oh vamos Derek todos somos familia aquí- Peter, maldito fuera por interrumpirlo.  Aunque no supiera que cosa iba a decir

-Claro, como sea. Quiero agradecerles  por…- otra interrupción.

-¿Sólo tú?- Stiles, al final iba a acabar cumpliendo su amenaza de destrozarle la garganta.

-Cállate- Apenas se dignó a voltear a verlo, tenía problemas más grandes en ese momento. Nunca  pensó que fuera a hacerle caso.- Como decía, a pesar de que para todos fue algo inesperado no lo considero en sí una mala noticia- Retomó las palabras de su madre con la esperanza de que alguien saltara en su ayuda.

-Está nervioso ¿ya lo notaron?- ¿Cómo no lo iban a notar? si le estaban temblando las manos evidentemente.

-¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer, para que te calles la boca?- Esta vez sí volteó a mirarlo directamente, con sus ojos destellando azul. -¿Cuándo vas a aprender a no meterte donde nadie te necesita?, mierda ni siquiera sé qué  demonios estás haciendo aquí- Iban a empezar a pelear, seguro pero no le interesó mucho en ese momento, De verdad ¿ni siquiera podía callarse para el maldito anuncio de lo que quiera que fuera?, por supuesto todo en ese lugar estaba al revés porque en lugar de ponerse a su altura y comenzar a gritarle que era un mal agradecido por rechazar su ayuda sólo se quedó mirándolo con los ojos acuosos y la boca entre abierta- Eres un dolor de culo de cualquier manera que intervengas, esto no tiene nada que ver contigo, no tienes por qué meterte.

-¿Cómo que no tiene nada que…?- Antes de que el muchacho pudiera terminar su argumento Derek siguió con su perorata, apenas consiente de que los de más le miraban por el destello dorado en los  ojos de Scott, que por lo que podía deducir estaba a un parpadeo de lanzarse sobre él.

-Si tuvieras una vida propia y no estuvieras pegado a Scott cada segundo de cada día no tendrías nada que ver conmigo, y yo sería feliz ¿sabes porque? Porque no sería yo quien tuviera que dar la cara cada vez que haces cualquier estupidez para evitar que te maten, aunque si sigues así es muy probable que un día de estos termine haciéndolo yo.

Cora puso una mano en el muslo de Scott para detenerlo en su silla, Stiles cerró la boca, inhaló profundamente y  secó con el dorso de su mano una lagrimita que se le escapó. Si Derek hubiera estado un poco más alerta lo habría notado, pero estaba volcando su (negada hasta para sí mismo) preocupación por el Stiles de su realidad y lo que quiera que le pasara.

-Aparentemente no está nervioso- Habló el muchacho por fin mirando fijamente a Derek- Y tampoco muy consciente de lo que está diciendo, porque probablemente habría notado que estoy hablando, que todo el asunto me incumbe y que está diciendo tonterías. Porque- Se tragó otra inflexión en su voz- La gran sorpresa familia, lo que yo creía que era una noticia feliz y no una “no tan mala”, es que Derek y yo vamos a tener un bebé- Hizo una mueca extraña y se dejó caer contra el respaldo de la silla, todo labios temblorosos y respiración acelerada.

Scott empujó a Derek para apartarlo de su camino hacia su amigo, pero él no estaba consiente ni la cuarta parte de lo que debería.

Un…¿él y…? un…¿Qué?

Estaba comenzando a marearse en serio. Necesitaba aire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estámps muy muy muy felices de que les esté gustando la historia, y en cuanto al Djinn sip, Supernatural 
> 
> What can i say? es dificil vencer los viejos vicios


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien, como podemos haber notado todos el fic no se ajusta pero naaaaaada a la nueva temporada, asi que mantengámoslo en universos separados vale? el plan era terminarlo antes pero el muso no coopero asi que nos amolamos todos xD
> 
> Gracias a todos por leer y muchisimo más por comentar, nos hacen muy felices.

No paró de correr por un buen rato y cuando lo hizo fue solamente para doblarse sobre sí mismo y vomitar el café y las dos galletas que Peter le obligó a comer esa mañana, todavía no podía clarificar en su cabeza lo que acababa de escuchar.

Tuvo que sentarse a la orilla de la carretera porque aparentemente sus piernas se negaban a seguir moviéndose y su cabeza incrementó su masa a una tonelada. Debía llevar mucho tiempo escapando si se encontraba a orilla de carretera y echó a correr desde casa.

Definitivamente aquello no era un Djinn, esa no era la ilusión de su vida. En todo caso sería una pesadilla.

¡Eso! Seguramente le dispararon y estaba alucinando por la fiebre, no sería la primera vez y era una explicación bastante razonable, seguramente ahora mismo estaba muriendo  tirado en el suelo de ese sucio callejón  con una bala de acónito en la espalda.

Se hizo a un lado por mero instinto de supervivencia al escuchar el rugido de un motor, nunca esperó ver el auto negro detenerse junto a él. Mucho menos su viejo auto negro.

-Aww el lobito comió pasto y se enfermó ¿necesitas que te acerque a casa lobito?- Sonriendo desde el asiento del conductor estaba ¿el ladrón? Mierda.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?- Prácticamente se dejó caer contra la puerta del copiloto –Tu hiciste esto.

-Sube al auto Derek- Tuvo que haberlo sabido desde que le llamó por su nombre, tuvo que imaginarse que ese no era un hombre común y corriente, pero su estúpido lobo estaba tan ansioso por adrenalina que no se detuvo a pensar.

-Por supuesto que no- Si hacía eso el tipo lo acabaría en un parpadeo

-No voy a hacerte daño- Al parecer lo encontraba divertido. Mirando al tipo detenidamente se podría hasta dudar que fuera la misma persona que golpeó en el callejón, este estaba limpio, afeitado y peinado, vestía ropa elegante y no destilaba alcohol y mugre.

-Vaya, disculpa mi desconfianza- contestó sarcástico- Por favor no me mal entiendas, suelo poner mi vida en las manos de la gente que me manda a universos paralelos  todos los días.

-Sube antes de que comience a fluir el tráfico y tenga que mover el auto- Derek sólo le sostuvo la mirada sin ninguna expresión- Sólo así te vas a enterar que está pasando aquí.

Con un suspiro frustrado por fin se rindió y se deslizó en el asiento del copiloto del camaro.

-Toma- El ladrón le tendió una pequeña bolsa de papel blanca con letras doradas que tomó por puro acto reflejo

-¿Qué es esto?

-Lo vas a necesitar. Laura te preguntó hace un momento si lo tenías y dijiste que si-¿Y si lo mataba de una vez? Total estaba atrapado ahí de todas maneras.

-Bien, habla-Guardó el paquete en el bolsillo de su pantalón, seguía jugando con él por los nervios pero al menos no lo demostraría.

-Primero que nada, me llamo Gilles- Derek no dijo ni una palabra-¿Nada de protocolo?

-Disculpa mis modales

-Bien, al grano entonces. Mi amigo piensa que fue muy valiente lo que hiciste anoche. Ya sabes arriesgar el pellejo por un pobre anciano desconocido.

-Yo no arriesgué nada- Visto en retrospectiva esa frase sonaba verdaderamente estúpida- Oh

-Yo te pregunté si de verdad querías jugar ¿recuerdas?-Tuvo que haber dicho que no, tuvo que haber pasado de largo el maldito callejón- Como sea, estás aquí.

-Para que conste, nunca voy a volver a ayudar al prójimo en desgracia.- Derek se dejó caer contra el asiento de su viejo auto ante la afirmación de lo obvio- Siempre que tengo buenas intenciones alguien muere, yo casi muero o…oh espera, esta es nueva. Un par de lo-que-seas-tú me envían a una realidad alterna como castigo por meterme donde no me importa.

Gilles volvió a reír haciendo a Derek plantearse la posibilidad de por lo menos rasguñarlo… ¿un poquito?

-Ese es tu problema Derek, estás tomando esto como algo malo.- Su estómago estaba comenzando a revolverse otra vez

-Me pregunto por qué- Soltó con sarcasmo

-Estabas dispuesto a morir a manos de un Djinn muchacho, eso debería darte una pista de que es lo que estás haciendo aquí.

Estaba a punto de reclamar al hombre por haber  invadido su mente cuando Gilles volvió a hablar.

-Como decía, Balthazar, mi amigo. Quien por cierto te agradece haber intervenido en mi  fabulosa actuación como facineroso piensa que tu comportamiento merece un premio, entonces decidió dejarte dar un vistazo.

-¿Un premio? – discúlpenlo por seguir en estado de shock, pero francamente no estaba muy acostumbrado a despertarse rodeado de su familia muerta y con un bebé en camino. Jesús, un bebé en camino- Vale lo de mi madre y Laura lo entiendo. Pero  Lo otro, ¿En qué mundo es eso posible?

-No lo sé Derek, nosotros no acomodamos a las personas ni los roles que juegan. Esto sólo es una probada de lo que hubiera pasado si hubieses tomado una decisión distinta en tu vida.

-¿Cómo?- O sea si hubiese decidido que le gustaba Stiles (ugh, aún sentía escalofríos en su columna por eso) en lugar de Jennifer.

-Sí, esto es la respuesta a esa pregunta que está constantemente en tu cabeza involuntariamente. Tu gran duda existencial. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si…?- Claramente esperaba que contestara la pregunta.

-Si hubiese hablado con mamá sobre Kate - ¿Lo dijo en voz alta?

-Ahí tienes tu respuesta.

-Claro, ya lo vi, muchas gracias- Ahora se sentía peor, porque si esa noche que estuvo a punto de contarle a su madre sobre Kate hubiera hablado su familia estaría viva- Ahora por favor sácame de esta alucinación para que pueda…- _Enroscarme en mi cama y llorar un mes o dos_ \- volver a mi vida.

-Esto no es una alucinación Derek, yo no soy un Djinn. Es una oportunidad- Llegados a este punto Derek estaba comenzando a preguntarse dónde iban, porque ese definitivamente no era el camino a su casa.

-Una oport… Bonita manera de llamarlo. Está bien si esto es un premio ¿Por qué no se me permitió elegir la situación? – Pensándolo bien no hubiese variado mucho pero  estaba molesto y quería quejarse. Gracias.

-Esta es tu elección, inconsciente o consciente, llegamos

Derek casi salta de su piel cuando se dio cuenta de que estaban frente a la casa del Sheriff.

-No, no me voy a bajar y mucho menos aquí. No puedes dejarme aquí como si nada, no sé qué hacer o que decir, no sé qué hace…no sé porque Scott toma de la mano a mi hermana. ¡Voy a tener un hijo con un tío! Eso ni siquiera es biológicamente posible.- Razonándolo mejor no podía decirle que eso no era una alucinación.

Gilles simplemente apretó el puente de su nariz entre los dedos pulgar e índice de su mano, suspiró exasperado y prosiguió

-¿Por qué siempre me toca a mí hacer esta parte? Todos reaccionan igual. Ángeles…

-¿Eres un ángel?- Eso acababa completamente con el concepto que tenia de ellos.

-¿Qué? Ah no, no yo soy un demonio- dijo el hombre con orgullo- Balthazar en un ángel, pero siempre se las arregla para enviarme a mí a explicar de qué va esto.

-¿y que, Ahora toman café los fines de semana y juegan bolos o algo así?- Porque un  ángel y un demonio ¿en serio?

-Eso no te importa a ti muchacho, en cuanto a tu bebé…no debería estar diciéndote esto pero en vista de que no tienes ni la menor idea pues ni hablar. Vas a sentarte con Peter en la primera oportunidad que tengas y le vas a decir exactamente estas palabras “Tío Peter ¿podrías explicarme de nuevo como fue que sucedió lo del bebé?” Es todo lo que diré baja ya del auto.

-Si quieres que baje llévame a mi casa, ya te dije que no tengo nada que hacer aquí- Derek pudo apreciar como el demonio se estaba conteniendo de golpear su cabeza contra el volante.- Además todavía tengo muchas preguntas.

-De acuerdo, necesito algo de aire así que si te parece bien podríamos dejar el auto aquí y caminar un poco-Propuso abriendo la puerta del conductor y a Derek le pareció razonable, él también tomaría bien mantenerse en movimiento para no explotar en una bola de ansiedad.

-Hecho- Bajó de un salto y en cuanto su puerta se cerró el camaro arrancó el motor y desapareció calle abajo a los trecientos veinte kilómetros por hora que alcanza su hermoso auto.

 

Mierda

 

Bien, razonando esto se supone que era cosa de que aprendiera una lección o una cosa así. Entonces si fingía estar cómodo en este lugar ellos pensarían que había alcanzado su meta y lo sacarían de allí.

Tomada esa resolución decidió saltar hasta el techo de la casa del Sheriff y entrar por la ventana de Stiles…Stiles; ¡claro!  ¿Por qué no se le ocurrió antes? Si le contaba al chico lo que estaba pasando seguramente lo ayudaría a averiguar cómo salir de ese lugar, además también lo dejaría mas tranquilo por saber que el padre de su hijo no le había gritado su vida delante de tanta gente por razón desconocida. Mierda la cara del mocoso a punto de llorar no iba a olvidarla en su vida.

Al menos algo familiar, la habitación de Stiles estaba tal y como la recordaba azul, armario, cama, escritorio, posters, su laptop y…ay madre santa.

En su mesilla de noche estaba una fotografía enmarcada, justo junto a la de sus padres. Él, Derek abrazándolo por la cintura desde detrás y besando su mejilla con una sonrisa contenida, mientras Stiles descansaba  la cabeza sobre su hombro y reía abiertamente de Dios-sabe-que. Sus manos entrelazadas al frente sobre la cintura de los Jeans de Stiles y detrás un cielo lleno de nubes.

Joder, esa sensación de un puño apretando su estómago no debería aparecer en ese momento.

Soltó el marco de cristal como si quemara y retrocedió lo más que pudo. Mejor era no curiosear, se quedaría quietecito esperando en su rincón acostumbrado.

Tampoco lo dejaba en muy buen lugar el razonar que tenía un rincón acostumbrado en sus escurridizas visitas a la casa del Sheriff.

 

No supo si pasó mucho o poco tiempo entre que se sentó en su silla y descubrió que Stiles tenía en su librero junto a su casco de lacrosse un oso pequeño vestido con uniforme de béisbol como el que estaba en  su propia habitación, que los dibujos del schnauzer en su ventana se reprodujeron en el escritorio del muchacho y que la fotografía no dejaba de mirarlo desde la mesita de noche.

Golpeó su cabeza contra la pared detrás de la silla, esto no podía estar pasándole a él.

Estaba comenzando a quedarse dormido cuando la puerta de entrada cerrándose le despertó.

Dos pares de pies subiendo lentamente la escalera, después un par desviándose y el otro acercándose a la ubicación de Derek. Bien,  sólo era cosa de decirle a Stiles lo que estaba pasando, buscaría información y en dos o tres días todo de vuelta a la  normalidad. Nada complicado.

¿Entonces por qué se estaba muriendo de nervios por segunda vez en el día?

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y en menos de cinco segundos Stiles estaba atravesándola cortando la pequeña línea de luz que se filtró.

-Estoy bien papá, en serio.- Era la sonrisa más falsa que Derek había visto en esa cara, y había visto unas cuantas.- Porque el hecho de haber tenido un ataque de pánico no significa que me vaya a pasar algo después, a mi o al bebé del estúpido que…- frunció el ceño ante el inicio de la perorata, otra cosa conocida.

-Stiles- El corazón del muchacho casi se sale de su pecho cuando le escuchó y el brinquito que pegó hubiese sido cómico en otras circunstancias, otras que no involucraran el hecho de que ya no estaban en una habitación llena de gente y ahora podía escuchar perfectamente el segundo latido quedito y rápido proveniente del cuerpo de Stiles. Santa mierda.

-Dios Derek ¿Qué haces ahí?- Ahora mismo superando el susto de que la pequeña cosa dentro del cuerpo de Stiles olía a una combinación de ellos dos juntos y que estaba escuchando su corazoncito latir. Un mini Hale, no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Tenemos que hablar – Tenía que creerle, tenía que…

-¿Ahora si quieres que hable?- Rodó los ojos al mismo tiempo que Stiles se cruzaba de brazos, aunque seguía prefiriendo mil veces discutir a grito pelado que verlo llorar…volver a hacerlo llorar.- ¿Por qué demonios entraste por la ventana? Sabes lo que pasará si papá se entera

Lo que no podía creer era que el Sheriff no lo hubiera llenado de plomo apenas enterarse de que estaba saliendo con su hijo, ni que decir del hecho de que lo iban a hacer abuelo

-Estaba asustado- No mentía.

-Estabas asustado- repitió Stiles con incredulidad- ¿De qué?

-Tu padre debe estar furioso conmigo.- no había que ser genio para saber eso, aun así Stiles soltó una risa sarcástica de las suyas. Oh dulce normalidad.

-¿Te preocupa que MI PADRE esté molesto contigo? –vale si, se supone que el que debía preocuparle era  él, pero Stiles no cargaba en la cintura un arma de fuego las veinticuatro horas de los siete días de la semana- Pues relájate, resulta que cuando pude respirar de nuevo trató de consolarme diciendo que tu actitud es normal, y contó delante de todos su famosa historia de cuando yo iba a nacer y se encerró una semana en el ático a comer kit-kat.

No lo podía creer, ¿El Sheriff Stilinski defendiéndolo?

-Todo tiene una explicación – no lógica, pero era una explicación.

-Que bien, menos mal- Ironía, definitivamente podía tratar con eso.

Tomó aire y sin querer comenzó a jugar con la bolsita de papel que le dio Gilles y que aun llevaba en las manos.

-Eres la persona más inteligente que conozco- Comenzó… y terminó, porque Stiles apretó los labios y comenzó a soltar el vómito verbal que seguramente estaba conteniendo desde esa tarde.

-El hecho de que sea inteligente no quiere decir que no esté asustado, puto imbécil- Este era su Stiles. Momento ¿Qué?- Soy un tío ¿de acuerdo?  Con polla y todo y ahora resulta que voy a tener un bebé, UN JODIDO BEBÉ porque mi novio desde hace cinco años - ¿cinco? Mierda el otro Derek comenzó a salir con Stiles cuando tenía trece - es un jodido hombre lobo y por una vez se nos ocurrió follar sin condón en luna llena. UNA, porque el señor no pudo controlar el calentón. Pero vale no es la primera vez ni será la última a decir de tío Peter- ¿Cómo que tío Peter?- Y si, nos asustamos al principio pero luego tu parecías endemoniadamente feliz, y yo me trague mi miedo y decidí estar feliz en lugar de completamente acojonado porque TU estabas feliz, y ahora resulta que me gritas delante de todos que estarías mejor sin mí, que lo único que hago es joderte la vida y que me calle la boca sólo porque estás asustado, cuando no te has puesto a pensar por cinco minutos en que el bebé va a salir de MI jodido cuerpo.

Demonios. Literalmente, malditos demonios que creen que pueden jugar con la vida de la gente. Al carajo su plan de pedir ayuda a Stiles, lo único que iba a conseguir era que creyera que estaba inventando un pretexto para escaquearse de lo del bebé y eso seguramente saldría contraproducente porque a Gilles y a Balthazar no les iba a hacer ni puta gracia la idea, bien entonces se calla la boca y a seguir con el plan A, fingir que está muy a gusto.

-¿Qué demonios es eso? Me estás poniendo nervioso- Stiles arrancó de sus manos la bolsita blanca toda húmeda por sus manos sudorosas. Sacó de ella una cajita pequeña de forma rectangular.

Al abrirla su cara cambió radicalmente, y a Derek se le cayó el alma a los pies

-Oh Dios, Oh Dios mío. Derek…-¿Desde cuándo los ojos de Stiles eran tan brillantes? Parecían dos gotitas de bronce iluminadas por la luz azulada de la lámpara mercurial de la calle, una sonrisa estaba bailando en su boca- ¿por eso querías que me callara?

-¿Si?- ¿Qué podía decir? No tenía ni idea de lo que estaba pasando por esa cabecita hiperactiva y francamente le asustaba descubrirlo, así que mejor darle por su lado.

-Por eso estabas tan nervioso- y ahí va otra vez con los ojos húmedos. El Stiles de su mundo sólo lloraba por su padre, y eso cuando estaba en peligro mortal porque…mal tren de pensamiento para el momento.

Su estómago dio un vuelco cuando alcanzó a ver la pequeña cinta de metal plateado ser extraída cuidadosamente de su estuche y encajar perfectamente en el dedo anular de Stiles; recordó las palabras de Laura de esa tarde. _¿lo tienes?_ Ella no hablaba de la situación, ella hablaba de…

Ay no…no, no, no, no, no, no, no.

Iba a vomitar otra vez

Acababa de apoyarse en la pared cuando Stiles se le echó a los brazos y le plantó un beso en toda la boca como si tal cosa, labios cerrados (gracias al cielo) y manos a los lados de su cara.

-Obviamente no va a ser en un futuro muy próximo- sí, estaba de acuerdo, ¿Qué tal nunca?- Primero tengo que terminar la escuela, el bebé nacerá y yo iré a la universidad y esas cosas, pero igual es un lindo gesto. Oh mierda mejor que vaya a decirle a papá que estas aquí y a darle la noticia de que mi novio ha digievolucionado a prometido, ahora regreso.

Se fue corriendo por el pasillo balbuceando a saber qué cosas, dejando a Derek parado en medio de su habitación con cara de imbécil y los labios hormigueando. Por alguna razón sospechaba que debía estar más preocupado por el maldito anillo que por la sensación de pérdida en su boca, pero sus dedos estaban allí antes de que se diera cuenta, tocando el lugar como si no pudiera decidirse entre echarse a correr o…¿Por qué estaba sonriendo?

Sacudió la cabeza y se sentó en la cama de Stiles. Sólo esperaba salir rápido de allí.

 

continúa...


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola!! siento subir capi hasta ahora pero esta semana he estado un poco ocupada, entre hacer de niñera para mi sobrina y estudiar para un cursillo que tengo que tomar pues ya saben... pero aqui les dejo el capi.

El ruido de algo metálico cayendo en el piso de abajo despertó a Derek con un salto y mandó su corazón a tocar un solo de batería, que  se incrementó al darse cuenta de que no estaba en casa…en ninguna de las dos. ¿Dónde mierda había despertado ahora?

Ah, claro

La noche anterior le fue físicamente imposible negarse a pasar la noche en casa del Sheriff, y después de la cantidad de metidas de pata añadidas a su record el día anterior mejor era no buscar más problemas.

A pesar de todo tuvo que pelear con cada célula de su organismo para no abrazarse más fuerte al cuerpo suave y firme junto a él, porque a pesar de que estaba calientito y fuera de las mantas estaba haciendo un frio del carajo, aunque oliera a una combinación de bosque, tierra, manada y él mismo no dejaba de ser…bueno Stiles, acurrucado contra él rodeándole con brazos y una pierna y suspirando contra su pecho.

Sacudió la cabeza y se desengarzó del abrazo sin mucho cuidado, aun sorprendido porque de hecho acababa de razonar que la noche anterior había dormido con alguien que se supone es su novio…o prometido o algo así sólo con sus bóxer como defensa, más nervioso que una virgen en su noche de bodas y sólo consiguiendo el sueño por…por la extraña sensación de tranquilidad que tenía al estar allí; probablemente a causa del aire de normalidad.

Una vez vestido y con su ridículo suéter sobre los hombros tuvo que resignarse a salir, pero a medio camino hacia la ventana se detuvo, razonando que sería peor si alguien le viera salir por la ventana que por la puerta. En este lugar no tenía que escurrirse para escapar del Sheriff.

Tenía que hacer algo para salir de allí, pero hasta que no se le ocurriera otra cosa el plan seguiría siendo fingir, aunque de eso a no tratar de evitar contacto directo con el padre de Stiles había un buen trecho, puede que el hombre fuera amable con él, pero conociéndolo no creía que lo quisiera mucho.

Pensándolo con claridad, John (ni siquiera conocía su nombre de pila antes de ayer por Dios santo) tendría  todo el derecho de aborrecerlo y querer mantenerle lejos de su hijo,  él era impulsivo y a veces a decir de su difunta hermana…y también de la viva, un poco tonto. ¿Pero de allí a salir con un chico de trece años cuando él tenía dieciocho? Eso no era ni remotamente legal.

-Derek- Mierda, hablando de evitar el contacto directo. Se quedó congelado en el pasillo de la puerta de entrada al escuchar la voz del Sheriff, sin la mínima intención de voltear a verle al más puro estilo canino, demostrando sumisión. - ¿Te desperté?  Lamento el ruido pero “alguien” dejó una cacerola  sostenida de forma heroica por la jarra de la cafetera en la lava trastes y yo no me di cuenta.

Derek se dio la vuelta despacio, con cuidado y resistiendo el impulso irracional de levantar las manos y ponerlas sobre su cabeza

-Está bien, señor- ¿Cómo le llamaba aquí?- De todas maneras tenía que irme temprano- Mintió, no tenía absolutamente nada que hacer en ese día…ni en esa vida si a esas vamos, pero por él mejor porque despertarse abrazado a Stiles aún era demasiado para asimilar, no quería pensar que pasaría si el muchacho estaba despierto también.

-Oh si, tu reunión en San francisco- ¿Su qué cosa dónde? – vamos, toma un café antes de irte, te queda un día largo y nadie es capaz de enfrentar eso sin una buena dosis de estimulantes en su cuerpo, ni siquiera un hombre lobo joven y sano.

El Sheriff Stilinski acababa  de atraparle escapando de su casa, de ofrecerle café y de llamarle hombre lobo, todo en menos de  diez minutos.

Su siguiente pensamiento coherente fue estar sentado en la mesa del comedor con una taza de café entre sus manos. Tenía que ir a casa y cambiarse antes de ir a San Francisco, para empezar averiguar qué diablos iría a hacer a San Francisco.

-¿Estas bien hijo?- Estaba comenzando a aterrizar hasta el momento en que el Sheriff le llamó hijo, muchas gracias.

-Sí, yo- Sólo trataba de sumir el hecho de que el hombre había cambiado el querer  meterlo a la cárcel o asesinarlo por servirle café con dos galletas de chispas de chocolate, palmearle el hombro y ofrecerle apoyo moral- Aun estoy algo…sacudido por…

-Es comprensible Derek, aunque no lo creas es mas común de lo que parece- En realidad iba a decir que estaba sacudido por haber despertado en su casa intacta con su familia muerta, un novio que ahora es su prometido y un bebé en camino, pero igual apreció el esfuerzo- El que estés acostumbrándote al hecho no te hace una mala persona.

-¿No?- Era bueno que alguien se lo dijera, aunque estuvieran hablando de circunstancias completamente distintas

-No- El Sheriff le dio un golpecito en el hombro y una sonrisa tranquilizadora- Cuando Claudia me dijo que Stiles venía en camino mi primera reacción fue ocultarme de ella- Derek no pudo evitar prestar atención a la historia, John le hablaba como si fuera parte de su familia, como si confiara en él- Incluso me sentí molesto, a tal grado de buscar pelear por cualquier tontería. Y llevábamos dos años de casados.

Derek dio un sorbo a su taza para oculta el que no tuviera absolutamente nada que decir

-Conociste a Claudia, no puedo mentirte en cuanto a su actitud; pero durante ese corto periodo de tiempo fue fiera e implacable torturándome hasta que me vi obligado a encerrarme en el ático y sucedió la historia de la semana kit-kat que ya conoces.

-Es un cambio de vida- Derek disfrazó la frase lo mejor que pudo, porque por alguna razón se sentía bastante cómodo con John como para decir más de dos palabras juntas que no fueran insultos- Sólo supongo que tengo miedo de disfrutarlo mucho y cuando me haya acostumbrado y haya asimilado el hecho, desaparezca del mismo modo que apareció.

El Sheriff le dio su cuarta sonrisa condescendiente de la mañana

\- La familia no es algo que se evapora con el sol Derek, aún si se van- Un trago de café para el Sheriff, el nudo en su garganta para Derek- Aún si se van, como Claudia. Ella estará aquí para siempre.

No quiso razonar muy bien eso, no se sentía lo suficientemente bien plantado todavía.

-Pensé que estaba molesto conmigo- Cambió de tema antes de que  el silencio pesara de más, tal vez no para el Sheriff  pero a él le tranquilizaba asegurase de que no iba a haber una pistola emergiendo bajo la mesa abruptamente.

                                                                                                                                                                                                   

-No tendría por qué, te conozco y sé que el arranque de ayer no es quien eres  en realidad-Golpe bajo, porque él no era el Derek que el Sheriff pensaba- Sabes que al principio yo no estaba de acuerdo con todo esto, su relación.

Bueno, menos mal

-Nadie puede juzgarlo por eso, él era muy joven- En serio _Derek_ , ¿Trece?

-A pesar de eso peleo por estar contigo- Con eso tenía para traumarse de por vida, muchas gracias-y tú por él, aún contra mía.

-Señor yo…- ¿él que? Iba a pedir disculpas pero no sabía ni por qué.

-Por eso sé que puedo confiar en ti Derek, harás lo que sea porque él esté bien y a salvo.- Santa mierda, y el Sheriff que seguía hablando.

-Sabes que los días posteriores a la muerte de Claudia no fueron los mejores para mí- Si bueno, podía imaginarlo- No me enorgullece mi comportamiento, ni las veces que te eché de aquí prácticamente a punta de pistola- Ahora sabía que estaba hablando con el mismo hombre que conocía- Pero tu tenías los dieciocho bien cumplidos y Stiles apenas alcanzaba los trece así que- El Sheriff se encogió de hombros- Pero solo Dios sabe lo que hubiese sido de mi hijo sin tu apoyo muchacho.

Probablemente sería un crío sarcástico peleado con la vida pero aun así bueno en el fondo, sólo por especular.

-Yo…- ¿Qué cosa? No podía decir nada, porque no tenía ni idea de que estaba hablando el Sheriff.

-Basta de momento de niñas, son casi las diez y tienes que irte si quieres llegar a San francisco al medio día. Además de cambiarte de ropa- Levantó las tazas y las puso cerca de la lava trastes.

\- Sí, gracias- Al fin un pretexto para salir de allí- Yo sólo estaba…

-Sé que querías esperar a que bajara, pero sabes que es imposible arrancarlo de la cama un sábado antes de las once, anda largo de aquí antes de que tenga que echarte de nuevo a punta de pistola.

 

Estaba caminando por las heladas calles del pueblo antes de darse cuenta de que había salido de la casa.

 

Agradeció sobremanera que su madre conservara la precaución de esconder una llave en la hendidura al lado del marco de la puerta de entrada (era un lugar tan pequeño que era imposible que algo más grande que la punta de una garra afilada entrara por allí) porque la tarde anterior, cuando salió corriendo no se llevó absolutamente nada con él.

El calorcito de la temperatura artificial de la casa  contrastó de forma agradable con el viento helado y la amenaza de nevada nada más entrar, Lo primero que vio fue a  Cora en bata en la sala de estar arrodillada en el suelo con aproximadamente treinta cajas frente a ella, aventando por todas partes adornos, escarcha y luces navideñas mientras Peter arrastraba a un lado el sofá de la esquina para hacer lugar al enorme árbol que reposaba alegremente junto a la puerta de entrada.

No las malditas luces

-¿Todo en orden?- Su madre, saliendo de la cocina con una taza de té entre las manos (nunca café, jamás), probablemente sabía la respuesta ya que lo más probable es que apestara a la cama de Stiles; pero aun así buscaba  confirmación verbal.

\- Sí- Talia asintió una vez, tomó un sorbo de su té y volteó a mirar a  Cora y Peter.

-Debo…- Derek señaló la escalera y disimuló lo más que pudo antes de intentar huir, su madre molesta le seguía asustando. Mucho.

-Derek- Segunda vez en el día que tuvo que contenerse para no levantar las manos sobre su cabeza, y apenas eran las diez de la mañana.

-Dime

-Me gustaría, si te es posible claro que en el futuro evitaras este tipo de contratiempos- Traducido al lenguaje de su madre: _Vuelves a hacer una estupidez de esas y vas a estar comiendo ensalada de acónito hasta el próximo año_ \- Sobre todo en público- Corrección _ensalada de mata lobos._

\- No va a volver a suceder madre- Cabeza abajo, ojos en el suelo y cuello expuesto. Sumisión total ante su alfa. Nunca pensó que se sentiría tan bien hacer eso luego de haber portado los ojos rojos por tanto tiempo.

\- Sé que no- Talia dio un par de palmaditas en su cuello y le hizo levantar la mirada- No haces muchas cosas sin pensar, pero cuando se te ocurre o la bordas, como con el bebé o corres el peligro de arruinarlo todo. – Simplemente asintió ante lo obvio. Tenía tanta razón- ahora dúchate antes de que se te haga tarde.

Más despierto y con la cabeza mejor plantada  tenía que considerar sus prioridades, si quería darle gusto al par de sociópatas que le encerraron en ese lugar para que le permitieran salir tenía que estar cómodo ¿no? Pues entonces averiguaría que es lo que tenía que hacer en San Francisco y donde, iría a la famosa reunión y volvería para la cena sin una sola queja.

El teléfono en la mesita de noche sería un buen lugar para empezar

Una imagen de Stiles sentado en el cofre del camaro le dio la bienvenida y no reprimió un gesto de fastidio. No podía estar tan absoluta y estúpidamente enamorado de ese chico en ningún universo, no era posible ¿o sí?

Ignoró el detalle, más adelante tendría tiempo de entrar en shock con propiedad y renegar un poco de su otro yo,  por el momento era más importante encontrar su agenda.

_Sábado BF Goodrich_

Sin más detalles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como dije, este fin de semana tengo un curso y no voy a poder subir capitulo hasta el lunes, basicamente porque no voy a tener internet -_-u i know deseenme suerte. 
> 
> Siento que el capi esté tan chiquito u.u
> 
> Gracias por leer, comentar y sobre todo por su pasiencia xD


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ujuu, i did it. Todavia es Lunes por otra media hora

Laura estaba sentada en la mesa de la cocina, recién duchada y poniendo mantequilla a una tostada, apostaría que después usaría mermelada de durazno, podían envenenar a su hermana con esas cosas.

Aunque parece que a Peter no le pareció suficientemente efectivo un método tan sutil.

-¿Qué me ves?- Toda boca llena y palabras bruscas. Su hermana era asombrosa.

Se sentó en la silla frente a Laura y robó una de sus tostadas, recibiendo a cambio un manotazo

-¿Qué es BF Goodrich?- preguntó casualmente, deteniendo la tostada de Laura a medio camino entre el plato y su boca.

-Una marca de neumáticos, ¿Estás jugando no?

-Pues…no- Otro robo, esta vez a la taza de leche.

La tos de atragantamiento por la sorpresa no parecía fingida, mucho menos cuando Peter palmeó la espalda de su hermana en su camino casual hacia la cafetera

-Derek, tienes que estar con el tipo en tres horas para venderle la idea de que eres su mejor opción en Beacon Hills.- Laura alejó su desayuno no tan discretamente

-Pues…- Mierda, se supone que sabía lo que estaba haciendo- ¿Sabes dónde tengo que verlo?

-¡DEREK!- Oficialmente metió la pata- De acuerdo, puedo entender que sigas aturdido por todo este asunto del bebé y del compromiso que no fue pero no puedes andar por la vida con la cabeza en las nubes, mucho menos respecto a algo como esto.

-Si fue- Susurró queriendo cambiar de tema, dándose cuenta demasiado tarde de que  se estaba hundiendo más.

-¿Qué cosa? Oh Dios, tú…¿por eso no llegaste a dormir anoche?-La buena noticia fue que como distracción funcionó, en menos de veinte segundos tenía a Laura sobre él, ahorcándolo con sus brazos y chillándole al oído.

¿La mala? Eso atrajo a Cora y a su madre, quien de pronto y como por arte de magia había borrado esa expresión de vergüenza hacia su persona por una de orgullo absoluto.

-No es justo- Se quejaba su hermana pequeña tirando un poco del suéter de su madre- Yo quería ver cuando se lo diera

-Está bien, de acuerdo sólo por eso disculpo tu atolondramiento de hoy, por lo visto la reconciliación te drenó el cerebro ¿no es así hermano?- Laura le guiñó un ojo y él se sonrojó hasta las orejas, podía sentirlo claramente- Está bien, iré yo a la reunión con Goodrich, sólo por esta vez y sólo en nombre de la ocasión.

Derek se sintió aliviado por un segundo antes de que Laura pegara otro grito y razonara que la causa de su emoción era que pensara que él iba a casarse…con Stiles.

Disimuladamente dejó caer su cabeza contra la mesa; últimamente esa sensación de agobio iba con él bastante seguido.

Al menos se salvó de la mentada reunión.

-_-

No había vuelto a tocar su cama desde el día anterior que la abandonó muerto de pánico y totalmente desorientado, en cuanto aterrizó en plancha sobre su edredón blanco  fue casi orgásmico, amaba su cama; cómoda, calientita y segura. Sobre todo segura.

El teléfono en la mesita de noche atrapó su mirada. Esa sería una forma acertada de conocer cosas sobre el otro Derek, para al menos no meter la pata tan descomunalmente.

Hizo un gesto involuntario al encontrarse de nuevo con la imagen de Stiles en su camaro. Tenía los pies llenos de lodo sobre el salpicadero, una sonrisa enorme en el rostro y gafas de sol protegiendo sus ojos del sol directo; una parte de él no pudo evitar preguntarse por qué jamás había notado esa sonrisa antes.

Mensajes de texto, más bien pocos y de un solo remitente.

 

_“Ya quiero que vuelvas, te extraño  :( ”_

_“Que llevas puesto? ;)”_

_“No puedo creen que en dos semanas estarás de regreso en casa para siempre :D”_

_“Ya sé que es luna llena, pero no pasará nada no es la primera vez que lo hacemos”_

_“Deja de ser tan miedoso, tienes que arriesgarte a vivir un poco”_

_“Entonces…la jodímos verdad?”_

_“De verdad estas contento?”_

_“Cora y Scott ya se dieron cuenta, lo escucharon”_

_“¿En serio tu mamá no se molestó?”_

_“La vamos a hacer abuela Derek, por supuesto que es la gran cosa”_

_“¿Estas nervioso? Yo no”_

_“Bien, ve a dormir. Mañana es un gran día”_

_“¿De verdad crees que papá lo tome bien?”_

_“Vale, descansa. Te quiero xX”_

_“Estamos bien Derek, en serio duérmete ya”_

No había mucho que deducir a partir de eso, salvo que aparentemente tenía una relación medianamente normal con Stiles, que per se ya era extraño. Además de que estaba feliz con la noticia de su hijo y preparándose para ser todo un hombre de familia.

Nada que no le hubiera quedado suficientemente claro en las treinta y seis horas anteriores.

Tal vez las fotos ayudaran más

La galería comenzaba con una foto hecha por él mismo con una cachucha de la NYU, una sonrisa enorme y aparentemente demasiado frío fuera del edificio, después él con tipos que en su vida había visto y no tenía jodida idea de quienes eran fuera de un bar, él en times square con la nariz y las orejas rojas aparentemente congelándose, Laura, Cora, Peter y su madre sentados en el bosque.

Por supuesto no podía faltar Stiles nuevamente, Dios ¿era tan cursi como se veía? La misma foto de la mesa de noche que casi le da un coma diabético, después Cora y Stiles con la cara llena de harina y Scott de fondo tratando de despegarse algo de las manos que la verdad no quería saber que era, después él y Stiles en lo que parecería un carnaval, con cualquier cantidad de golosinas y de pie delante de una rueda de la fortuna, Su madre y Peter en el momento en que les dijo que el bebé venía en camino según la nota hecha a mano; Nuevamente Cora y Scott aparentemente después de un entrenamiento, Laura molestándolo, Nuevamente abrazando a un Stiles con un gorro ridículo en forma de lobito gris con manoplas, bonita manera de pararse en broadway. Nuevamente Stiles esta vez con su uniforme de Lacrosse, un antes/ después de un partido.

Su corazón se saltó un latido con la siguiente imagen.

Estaba bastante mal tomada,  el ángulo era malo y la luz no permitía distinguir casi nada del lado izquierdo aparte de su ojo y un trozo de sonrisa, A la derecha, enterrada en su cuello estaba la cara de Stiles.

El mocoso probablemente ni siquiera era consciente de que estaba tomando la fotografía, tenía la mitad de la cara enterrada en el hueco entre el cuello y el hombro de Derek con los ojos cerrados, todo pestañas enormes apenas rozando sus mejillas, labios rosas entreabiertos y mejillas sonrojadas, su expresión totalmente matizada con los restos de un orgasmo.

Ese puño en su vientre debió apretarse cuando Paula le propuso pasar a su casa, no en ese momento.

-Derek-La cabeza rubia de Peter apareció detrás de su puerta entreabierta y él se encontró a sí mismo escondiendo el teléfono debajo de su almohada como si tuviera catorce y fuera una playboy.

-¿Qué?- Peter le miró sorprendido por un par de segundos, luego se encogió de hombros y habló

-Es la primera vez en tres años  que estas en casa a tiempo para decorar el árbol, baja a ayudar- No tenía idea de que cara pudo haber puesto, pero Peter rodó los ojos y agregó- El hecho de que te hayas quedado en casa en lugar de asistir a tu reunión no te da derecho a estar de holgazán mientras tu hermana y yo trabajamos.

-¿Dónde está mamá?- Generalmente era la directora de todo el numerito navideño en su casa

-Se fue con Laura, dijo que tenía algo que buscar en la ciudad, vamos

Antes de que su tío bajara las escaleras Derek lo detuvo

-¿Podrías…explicarme nuevamente como pasó lo del…bebé?-Peter le miró con el ceño fruncido, medio divertido y medio extrañado

-Te lo expliqué cuando cumpliste dieciocho- _Cuando cumplí dieciocho estabas en coma_

-Olvidé los detalles

Sintió su cama hundirse con el peso de su tío y se preparó mentalmente para una conversación que no quería tener en la vida.

-Entiendo que no estén listos para esto-El golpecito cariñoso en su rodilla le hizo levantar la mirada- Pensé que fue suficiente la plática que tuvimos el día que me lo contaste, pero si no es así no tienes por qué hacerte el valiente Derek, no estás sólo.

Casi sintió su corazón detenerse con esas palabas, porque en realidad, en SU realidad si estaba sólo.

\- Siempre puedo ayudarte a torturarte mentalmente-No pudo evitar la risa sarcástica, puede que Peter lo diera de broma (puede…) pero aún así.

-No estoy asustado- ¿A quién engañaba?, a Peter no, seguramente pudo escuchar su corazón aletear y oler la adrenalina que destilaba- Bueno un poco sí.- Aunque poco tuviera que ver con el bebé- No sé cómo pasó esto.

-Bien, ¿quieres repetir todo el espectáculo con un vaso de leche, galletas y tu cara de susto al hablarte e sexo o pasamos directamente al grano?

Si Derek pudiera matar con los ojos, Peter sería carne molida

-Vale, bien. Cómo sabes un lobo tiene un compañero de por vida- Pues eso tampoco lo sabía, muchas gracias- ¿Por qué haces esa cara?

-Hipotéticamente hablando- comenzó- Si un lobo cualquiera  tuviera digamos…sexo, con unas cuantas personas distintas

-No estabas poniendo atención ¿verdad?- Peter rodó los ojos- Hace años no hice más que gastar saliva y perder mi tiempo. Crío, escúchame y entiéndelo porque no voy a repetirlo ¿de acuerdo?

Derek volvió a fulminarlo con la mirada

-Un lobo tiene un compañero de por vida, una pareja que está destinado a querer y proteger hasta el día que muera, no importa cuántas veces hayas estado con Kate Argent- Tuvo que disimular su sorpresa por la mención de esa mujer- Una vez que encuentras a tu compañero nada ni nadie va a volver a importarte.

¿Y de dónde por todos los cielos sacaron que Stiles era su compañero este par de estúpidos?

-¿Y si no fuera sólo Kate? – Peter soltó una pequeña risita

-así fueran veinte, pero no creo que hayas tenido tiempo de incrementar tus números de forma tan alarmante, encontraste a tu compañero cuando tenías diecisiete- Stiles tenía once…ONCE. De repente se sentía pederasta y él ni siquiera había hecho nada- Como decía, cuando tienes a tu compañero y están enlazados lo suficientemente fuerte para crear un vínculo irrompible- Últimamente estaba sintiendo náuseas muy seguido- Lo cual al lobo le da la confianza de estar cerca de su compañero durante luna llena, aún si este es humano.

Bueno, eso explica por qué no hizo pedacitos a Stiles en vez de…ay Dios

-Pero es un tío! Peter, es-un-tío.

-¿Y eso que? No me preguntes mucho por la parte biológica, esa te la explico Alan, pero no es la primera vez que pasa. ¿Recuerdas al tío Caesar?-Claro que sí, su hijo era su otra mitad diabólica en cuanto a travesuras cuando eran pequeños

-Por supuesto.

-Entonces recordarás a su esposo, el tío Max- Mierda

-Sí

-¿De dónde pensabas que salió Greg? No tuvieron la suerte de adoptar un pequeño hombre lobo que parecía la copia idéntica de Max.

Doble mierda

-Entonces esto puede pasarle a cualquiera

-Siempre y cuando esté con su compañero y, en caso de que su compañero tenga polla. Sólo sucede en luna llena si tiene polla y es humano

Derek suspiró demasiado audiblemente para su gusto y Peter le dio una nueva palmadita en el hombro.

-Ahora vamos abajo, ese árbol no va a atraer las esferas y luces con promesas de cena, vino y rock’n roll

Peter estaba mal de la cabeza.

…

Scott estaba sentado en el suelo junto a Cora, poniendo escarcha entre las hebras negras y largas que eran la melena de su hermana.

Derek sonrió al verlos, la vida de ambos sería tan distinta si él no la hubiese jodido con lo de Kate

-deja de mirarlos así, te ves igual de ridículo cuando estas con Stiles- Peter le dio un pequeño empujón que lo hizo bajar el último escalón si no quería romperse la cara y por fin unirse a la alegoría de color, brillo y desorden que era la sala de estar de su hogar.

Ver a Scott con Cora era el extremo opuesto a verle pulular alrededor de Allison, no parecía menos atento o menos _ojitos brillantes y sonrisa floja_ , simplemente parecía relajado, a gusto; sin esa sensación de tener que estar mirándola cada segundo por miedo a que desapareciera o cuidar cada movimiento para evitar hacer algo que la molestase.

Quizá tuviera que ver el hecho de que la familia de Cora era la suya también, su manada; y no un puñado de cazadores esperando cualquier pretexto para hacerlo comer plata.

-Tío Peter Derek está enredando todas las luces- La vocecita chillona de Cora lo sacó de sus pensamientos y le hizo notar que, efectivamente estaba envuelto en metros y metros de cable con foquitos tintineantes por no prestar atención a lo que estaba haciendo.

Después de casi dos horas las pequeñas bombillitas por fin estaban fuera de él y descansando en las ramas del enorme pino donde correspondían, aderezadas con las risas de Cora y Scott, alguna que otra suya y las burlas satíricas de Peter.

-Bien chicos, son casi las cinco de la tarde y muero de hambre, así que Cora ¿tailandesa?- Preguntó Peter levantando el teléfono. Hubiese sido mejor preparar algo en casa, pero Derek era negado para la cocina y Peter ya tenía hambre, lo que significaba que quería algo rápido o era capaz de ir a cazar un conejo y comerlo crudo.

-¿Por qué ella? Siempre tiene que decidir todo- ¿De dónde cojones  salió eso? No hacía ese tipo de pataletas desde los dieciséis.

-Ya me extrañaba que no abrieras la boca, tú elegiste la pizza de salami la semana pasada, es su turno Derek. No puedes ser el consentido siempre. Dios es lo mismo desde que tienes seis y nació tu hermana.- Peter pareció relajar la tensión que había tratado de disimular toda la tarde con esa afirmación, siempre había sido su saco de boxeo favorito.

 

Mientras esperaban a que llegara la comida (tailandesa, como era la santa voluntad de la señorita) Derek se retiró disimuladamente de los demás, aún no sabía que decir la mayoría del tiempo y Peter comenzaba a lanzarle miradas que le estaban poniendo nervioso.

Evitando retirarse por completo se sentó en uno de los últimos escalones, estaba lo suficientemente lejos del barullo pero completamente a la vista, fingiendo atar el cordón de su zapato.

Peter subió a buscar su billetera y no iba ni a mitad de la escalera cuando Cora ya estaba sentada en el regazo de Scott, metiéndole la lengua hasta la garganta a juzgar por sus apreciaciones.

Mierda, aparte de ser asqueroso le estaban dando ganas de arrancar la garganta de Scott y esparcir sus entrañas por todo el lugar. ESA era su hermanita, la bebé de su casa.

-Podías hacer lo que quisieras con Allison delante de mis narices y no me importaba, pero ahora podrías cortarte un poco McCall.- Scott pareció quedarse congelado y se separó de Cora demasiado rápido para el gusto de su hermana, quien le fulminó con la mirada  levantándose como rayo de las piernas del muchacho.

-No tienes por qué compararme con esa zorra, y mucho menos reclamar nada a Scott- Lo que le estaba preocupando de su reflejo era que ni siquiera conocieran a Allison y no pudiera explicar de qué diablos estaba hablando, no esperaba ese apelativo cariñoso para la muchacha de parte de su hermana, no eran amigas pero tampoco se detestaban; al menos hasta donde él sabía.

Iba  a replicar algo en su defensa sin pensar y que probablemente traería más problemas que soluciones, pero Scott se le adelantó.

-Puedo defenderme sólo- Su voz  sonaba rota y sus ojos estaban clavados en la mancha de tinta china que el mismo Derek donó a la blanca alfombra navideña de la sala de estar cuando tenía cuatro y que fue imposible quitar.

-¡Hazlo entonces!- Los ojos de Cora mostraban matices dorados conforme seguía hablando

-No- Scott negó con la cabeza- Es bueno que no te dejen olvidar las cosas que pudiste perder sólo por un momento de estupidez

Creyó ver los ojos del muchacho humedecerse un poco cuando pasó de largo frente a él para escapar hacia el patio trasero por la puerta de la cocina. Había metido la pata de manera monumental y ni siquiera sabía por qué.

-¿Cómo pudiste utilizar eso? Es bajo Derek, aun para ti- ¿Cómo que aún para él?- Era un cachorro cuando eso ocurrió y ella se aprovechó de eso. Es cierto que nos puso en peligro a todos pero si Scott se hubiese convertido dos semanas después el objetivo hubiese sido yo y ¿sabes qué? Igualmente habría caído, porque ella llegó aquí con cara de inocencia y fingiendo perfectamente estar asustada en un colegio nuevo. Yo recuerdo lo que es eso y habría sido capaz de hacerla mi amiga y posiblemente la emboscada fuera para mí.

Ya se imaginaba por donde iban las cosas y probablemente no estaba disimulando nada su cara de sorpresa, pero le costaba imaginarse a Allison seduciendo a Scott solamente para romper la cadena de su manada por el eslabón mas débil. Igual a Kate

Detuvo la renovada perorata de su hermana levantando la palma de su mano, al menos sabía cómo arreglar eso, sabía exactamente qué era lo que Scott necesitaba escuchar.

En su camino de perseguir a Scott ignoró completamente la mirada intensa de Peter sobre él, sólo Dios sabe cuánto tiempo llevaría escuchando a sus espaldas.

Scott estaba sentado en la orilla de la piscina vacía mirando a la nada, espalda tensa y olor a tristeza, vergüenza y decepción inundando el aire y golpeando a Derek con su propia perspectiva de circunstancias parecidas.

-No es tu culpa- Fue lo primero que dijo nada más sentarse junto al muchacho.

-No se siente así- No, Derek sabía exactamente como se sentía.

Eso era lo que intentaba prevenir cuando recién conoció a Allison, pero en su mundo la chica era un arma valiosísima que tenía a su favor por el simple hecho de haberse enamorado como tonta de Scott; aparentemente aquí era un daño colateral.

No le gustaba ver a Scott así, el pequeño cachorro atolondrado era el único afecto que se permitía tener abiertamente en casa, tal vez inconscientemente había buscado en él a su familia y el hecho de que fuera inocente y tuviera que sacarlo de líos cada dos por tres sólo ayudaba a incrementar ese sentimiento de protección.

-Lo sé-Scott parecía inmerso en las maravillas del pasto congelado- No es malo confiar en la gente ¿sabes?- Sonó sincero, aunque ni él mismo lo creyera- Sólo tienes que conocerlos antes de entregarles tu corazón…o las llaves de tu casa.

A pesar de que no era una broma los hizo reír

-Soy un estúpido ¿verdad?- Preguntó Scott con la voz bajita y apretando los puños

-Si- Derek sintió al muchacho respingar con su respuesta- Pero esa no fue la causa de lo que sucedió.

-¿Entonces, según tú cual es la causa?

-Eras un cachorro- Scott le miró como si le hubiese salido otra cabeza

-¿Y eso que? Cora también y…

-Cora no era el objetivo Scott- Derek le cortó antes de que se siguiera auto flagelando, para esas ya estaba él.- Nadie hicimos nada para detenerlo, a pesar de estar aquí.

-Tú no estabas aquí, estabas en Nueva York- Con razón, estaba seguro de que hubiese puesto el grito en el cielo- Además aparentemente era bueno en esconder las cosas de Peter, Laura y Talia.

-Sí, suelen tener ese efecto- Hablaba por sí mismo claramente, pero ahora mismo interesaba que Scott soltara ese peso que llevaba encima y de paso que él se enterara qué diablos había pasado, así que aprovechando su recientemente adquirido rol de persona sana mentalmente y hermano mayor irresponsable prosiguió-Si quieres entenderlo tienes que hablarlo.

-¿Qué, contigo?- Derek se encogió de hombros- Sabes lo que sucedió

-Imagina que no lo sé, que no estaba en este mundo cuando sucedió y que es la primera vez que voy a escuchar la historia.

Scott hizo un gesto con la boca y comenzó a hablar.

-Ella llegó al colegio la misma semana en que recibí el mordisco- Más o menos misma línea temporal, bien. Ahora sólo quería saber cómo pasaron de ser Romeo y Julieta a Sansón Dalila.-Yo comenzaba a destacar en Lacrosse y bueno, era difícil de no mirar, después de ser el chico asmático y todo eso- Scott no había cambiado mucho de una realidad a otra, misma sonrisa floja y todo- Entonces la vi, sentada con Lydia Martin en las gradas del campo, mirándome y absolutamente hermosa.

Derek escuchó pacientemente y resistiendo el impulso de hacer gestos de desagrado ante el relato, no era la misma historia que conocía definitivamente; Por lo que el muchacho contaba Allison disfrazaba de citas las ocasiones que tenía para observar sus movimientos, lo provocaba para que su cuerpo reaccionara de manera específica y  poder obtener gruñidos, colmillos u ojos brillantes. Y lo más importante, lo engañó con una noche “romántica” para que le enseñara como entrar en la reserva sin ser detectada por la manada

-No sé cómo lo que se suponía sería una noche contando estrellas tumbados en una manta se convirtió en mi parado en un claro del bosque con una canasta de picnic en la mano y rodeado por flechas y armas de fuego- La voz de Scott era apenas un susurro- Pero lo peor era la sonrisa en su cara. Ni siquiera era eso, sino una mueca llena de…

-Diversión, burla. Tal vez hasta un poco de lástima- Derek le ayudó a completar la frase, recordando la cara de Kate- Como si con eso te dijera _pobre, patética cosa, estás respirando tus últimas bocanadas de aire y eso es por mi_

Scott asintió y dejó que sus manos jugaran mecánicamente con la brizna entre sus dedos.

-Justo después de eso me disparó, y yo ni siquiera me moví- Si, a Derek le resultaba familiar el concepto- Traté de escapar pero entonces llegaron las balas y caí al suelo. La recuerdo aproximándose a mí  con un cuchillo en la mano y allí supe que iba a cortar mi garganta.

La niña aparentemente no tenía tiempo para divertidas torturas como su tía

-Mis recueros son borrosos, pero lo siguiente que supe fue que Laura estaba pasando sobre mí para ir directo contra ella, lo último que tengo registrado antes de que todo se volviera negro es a Cora abrazándome y gruñendo para protegerme.

-Tuve que haber estado aquí – Fue la conclusión de Derek.

-No creo que hubieses podido hacer mucho.

-Advertirte, por lo menos

-¿Qué ibas a saber tú Derek? No es como si nadie lo hubiese imaginado.

-Era hasta cierto punto una duda razonable, por lo de Kate.

-¿Kate, la tía de Allison?- Derek asintió- ¿Qué hay con ella?

-Digamos que…-No podía creer que no supiera de lo que estaba hablando, por lo que Peter dijo esa mañana aún en esta realidad Kate había de hecho pasado.- Lo que Allison te hizo a ti, fue la versión dos punto cero de lo que Kate me hizo a mí.

La cara de Scott pudo haber rivalizado con una caricatura cuya mandíbula cayó al suelo

-Tío… ¿Stiles lo sabe?- Y Derek que iba a saber.

-No creo, si fuera así no habría dejado que te acercaras a tres metros de Allison Argent, es demasiado paranoico, pero eso es útil a veces.

Scott se quedó callado unos cuantos minutos, probablemente digiriendo la noticia.

-¿De verdad piensas lo que dijiste el otro día?- Derek frunció el ceño- Lo de que estarías mejor sin él

Ah…eso

-No- Fue todo lo que dijo, aunque era verdad.

-¿Entonces por qué…?

-Como habrás comprobado hace un momento, últimamente abro la boca sin pensar

-Gracias Derek- nunca pensó que llegaría a vivir para el día que Scott dijera esas palabras, así debió demostrarlo su expresión- Por cuidar de él…de nosotros.

-Ya sabes, deber de manada y todo eso, no hay por qué dar gracias.

-Si pero, tú has cuidado de nosotros desde mucho antes de que supiéramos que él era tu compañero, o de que yo fuera mordido.- Scott siguió hablando y a Derek casi le dieron ganas de saltar de su piel con esas palabras- Aún si fue allanando propiedad privada la primera vez que nos vimos, no dejaste que nuestros traseros se perdieran en el bosque.

Menos mal, la manera en que se conocieron no cambió. Un grano de información más.

Sonrió algo aliviado y chocó su hombro contra el de Scott de forma cordial

-Deberíamos entrar y comer algo- Sugirió- Antes de que lo único que quede en las cajitas sea pasta pintada y vegetales de lata

Scott sonrió grande y aceptó su mano para ayudarle a levantarse.

Esa plática le había dejado sintiéndose extrañamente bien, como si en lugar de habar sólo para Scott, también lo hubiese hecho para sí mismo.

…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias a todos por leer y más por comentar ^-^


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aqui empieza lo bonito xD

Cuando pasaron seis días y la situación parecía no cambiar para nada Derek de verdad comenzó a permitirse reír con las ocurrencias de sus hermanas, asustar a Scott cada vez que lo veía con Cora y desayunar con su madre todos los días sin temer que todo se esfumaría si cerraba los ojos. Por supuesto también ayudo a su estado de relajamiento actual el hecho de que Stiles fuera castigado por una de sus profesoras y estuviera atrapado por la tarde ayudando con una obra escolar o alguna cosa igual de ridícula, por lo que sólo le veía durante los pocos minutos que le llevaba buscarlos en el colegio y llevarlo a casa (El primer día los olvidó y Cora se dio el lujo de reclamarle a gritos delante de Peter y Laura). Podía vivir con un par de besos embarrados y un mensaje de texto de buenas noches.

Otra cosa peculiar era Peter, su tío era una persona muy alegre antes del incendio, pero jamás había sido particularmente navideño; sin embargo ese año parecía que estaba empeñado en tener a Derek pegado a su trasero mientras balbuceaba sobre cualquier cantidad de ideas decorativas y lugares donde el espíritu decembrino no había llegado.

  _Hay que poner luces en las ventanas, la chimenea necesita ser limpiada e iluminada antes de colgar las medias, los pinos de la vereda de entrada se verán increíbles con luces de colores alrededor de cada uno_

Derek tardo dos semanas y algo más en conseguir que los pinos del camino de entrada quedaran iluminados, a precio de cuatro caídas, un bazo roto dos veces y una cadera dislocada. Afortunadamente sanaba rápido, si no este Peter navideño habría logrado lo que su psicopata tío  tanto ansiaba. Medio matarlo.

Por eso estaba ahora allí, sentado a horcajadas en el techo de dos aguas con una caja de luces de focos gigantes y Peter a su lado ayudándole a colgarlos en el borde;  a tres semanas y algo de haber despertado en ese lugar y tres días de víspera de navidad, congelándose hasta las orejas y lanzando bolas de nieve de vez en cuando a Cora y Scott, que estaban sentados debajo de él y no parecían sentir mucho el frío.

-Me extraña que no  estés adherido a tu prometido- Difícil tomar algo en serio cuando está colgado de cabeza como murciélago, y cuando uno está enredando un cable lleno de bombillitas en la chimenea de casa.

-Ha estado ocupado, parece que lo castigaron o algo así. Es bueno tal vez así aprenda a cerrar la boca de vez en cuando- Peter le miró por más tiempo de lo que se considera normal, pero sólo se encogió de hombros y volvió a poner su atención en no caerse de cabeza. Aun así Derek supuso que tenía que argumentar algo más por su seguridad.- Parece que desde que los conocí en el bosque se han olvidado de que tienen un hogar propio y padres- Señaló a Scott como prueba. Ahora sus hermanas intentaban enseñarlo a patinar en el lago congelado de casa.

Peter se sentó en el techo con un movimiento  rápido y por reflejo se alejó de él un poco, comenzaba a lucir más como el de su realidad.

-No lo conociste en el bosque- Los ojos de su tío lucían más verdes que grises a la luz de las cinco de la tarde, aunque parecía como si fueran a resplandecer en azul en cualquier momento y fuera a saltarle encima.

Por supuesto que les había conocido en el bosque, Scott se lo dijo.

-Conociste a Scott en el bosque- No lo dijo en voz alta…¿verdad?- A Darareaksmey no

Derek se quedó mirando a Peter como si le hubiesen salido alas. No entendió ni la mitad de lo que suponía era el nombre de Stiles. Estuvo a punto de pedir que se lo escribiera, porque  no iba a ser capaz de decirlo sin ensayarlo unos…tres años.

-Claro, no…hablo de Scott, que parece que vive cosido a las botas de Cora.- Intentó encontrar una salida fácil señalando a su hermana y a Scott abrazados en medio del lago congelado en la más asquerosa imitación de una comedia romántica.

Peter le gruñó abiertamente esta vez, ojos brillando como dos gotitas de oro y buscando el momento perfecto para atacarle, disimuladamente desplegó sus garras  aun ocultas en la nieve del techo,  esperando el momento de clavarlas en el pecho de Peter.

-¡Hey allá arriba!- Laura estaba de pie debajo del techo, cubriendo sus ojos del reflejo del sol en la nieve y completamente vestida para salir- Dejen de pelear por la tontería del momento, Derek es hora de recoger a Stiles en el colegio; compras navideñas ¿recuerdas?

Derek recuperó la compostura y la sonrisa, ignoró a Peter lo más que pudo y bajó de un salto del techo, sólo logrando que Peter le diera otra de esas miradas de rayos equis y que Laura hiciera una mueca.

-Alguien ha estado practicando-  Se puso el abrigo que Laura llevaba en las manos con una media sonrisa, llamando a los cachorros. Suponía que el plan los incluía, y si no lo acababa de decidir.

-Laura- Escuchó a Peter llamarla y tuvo que contener el reflejo de ponerse entre ellos

-Sí, si no olvidaré tu té chai, ¿con leche de soja?- Preguntó con una sonrisa que Derek pudo casi _escuchar_. Le revolvía el estómago la manera en la que Laura confiaba en Peter.

-Sólo tengan cuidado ¿sí?- Fue todo lo que dijo su tío antes de darles la espalda y seguir acomodando luces.

 

Laura se encogió de hombros y caminó hasta donde Derek, Cora y Scott la esperaban recargados en su Peugeot.

-Mamá dice que tomemos la suburban- Informó la mayor de los hermanos Hale mostrando el llavero tintineante- No queremos quedar sepultados en bolsas y cajas otra vez, ahora tenemos carga delicada ¿recuerdan?

Derek estuvo a punto de preguntar de qué diablos hablaba cuando casi por obra de magia lo notó. Estaban hablando del bebé.

Aun le sacudía un poco la idea pero había aprendido a disimular mejor, por lo que sólo sonrió lo más grande y real que pudo, se sentó en el asiento del copiloto escuchando a Scott y Cora, como los cachorros que eran hacer demasiado barullo hasta para algo tan simple como entrar en la camioneta.

Laura soltó un gruñido bajo desde su pecho y los chicos guardaron silencio, Derek extrañaba eso de ser un alfa, era tan fácil poner orden. Aunque sólo fuera una alfa en entrenamiento como su hermana.

-Bien, las reglas de siempre. Teléfonos encendidos y con sonido siempre, tengan paciencia y si alguien toma antes que ustedes algo que quieran no se permite gruñir, morder o intimidar ¿entendido?- Derek se encontró a sí mismo asintiendo antes de razonar que las reglas también iban para él-  Hablo en serio Cora, no quiero tener que inventar otra excusa estúpida como la del disfraz de Halloween a fines de diciembre como el año pasado.

A Derek le hubiese encantado ver eso

-Esa excusa la inventaste por las botas que traes puestas, te resta autoridad moral- Laura decidió no discutir más aparentemente y echó a andar el motor.

…

-¿Qué diablos te pasó? – Preguntó nada más ver a Stiles salir con la mitad de la cara completamente cubierta de pintura verde junto con su camisa  y parte de su camiseta.

-Lo siento, hoy no hay saludo cariñoso- _Gracias al cielo_ Derek sonrió por la imagen, aderezado con el puchero permanente que llevaba el muchacho era imposible no hacerlo- Esa mujer es una bruja ¡No te rías!

-Lo siento, lo siento- Stiles se sentó a un lado a Scott, quien junto con Cora comenzó a azuzar a su _prometido_ (aun le daba escalofríos la palabreja) en sus quejas contra la maestra que lo castigó.

-Te lo digo tío, lo hizo a propósito totalmente, no es como si alguien va por la vida con un bote de pintura y la fuerza de gravedad la hace lanzarlo hacia arriba- Derek iba a volver a reírse, pero la visión de la piel cremosa a través del espejo retrovisor le hizo tragar aire de forma casi audible, aunque sólo Laura se permitió sonreír en silencio. ¿Por qué demonios nunca había visto antes a Stiles sin camisa?

-¿Desde cuándo cargas una camisa extra?- preguntó Scott sosteniendo en una mano el espejo y en la otra las toallitas desmaquillantes que Cora había sacado mágicamente de su enorme bolso.

-Desde que a alguien le da por rechazar cualquier cosa que coma- Stiles señaló su abdomen aun plano, pero Derek tuvo claro en ese momento que no la estaba pasando muy bien con todo eso del bebé, se veía más pálido de lo común, con marcas oscuras bajo los ojos y los labios algo secos. Era evidente que no estaba rozagantemente saludable. De pronto sintió rabia hacia la seguramente frustrada cincuentona obesa que forzó al pobre muchacho durante casi tres semanas a trabajar tiempo extra después del colegio.

-¿Funcionó el medicamento del doctor Deaton? –Derek quiso preguntar por qué mierda el progreso de su hijo estaba siendo controlado por un veterinario cuando los dos factores importantes de ese hecho lo  golpearon.

Uno: Stiles no podía visitar a su médico familiar en el hospital porque era un hombre y había un bebé dentro de él, un bebé lobo para más inri.

Dos: Acababa de pensar en la cosa como “su hijo”, puede que Stiles no fuera el único que necesitara una camisa extra.

Pero era sólo que…podía escuchar el pequeño corazoncito latir desde donde estaba sentado y…

-Líquidos- Stiles aclaró sacando a Derek de sus pajas mentales- y papas fritas rizadas- dijo con una sonrisa culpable, por fin  dejando la mayor parte de su piel libre de pintura y pareciendo una persona medianamente normal, al menos para sus estándares justo antes de que Laura encontrara un lugar para aparcar en el “Enorme” centro comercial de Beacon Hills.

 

Las tiendas en esa época eran peores que la generalidad de la vida, de la que ya se había quejado antes con las luces los ruidos y un enorme etcétera.

 

Las tiendas eran salvajes, tanto que comenzaba a replantearse la idea de lo que dijo su hermana sobre nada de gruñir, porque casi podría jurar que la mujer que, literalmente le quitó a Stiles de las manos el Suéter de Casimir que estaba evaluando para su padre había poco menos que ladrado.

-Vamos progresando- Dijo el muchacho con una sonrisa cuando salió de la impresión que les dejó a ambos quietos en su lugar- Al menos no tuve que evitar que te lanzaras encima de alguien como la última vez que sucedió esto- Debía confesar que había tenido el reflejo.

Comenzaron a caminar por el pasillo en busca de otra cosa para el Sheriff, su madre, Laura o; según Stiles “lo que la prenda nos grite”

Ninguno de los dos era muy bueno en eso de la ropa, Derek era demasiado austero, y  Stiles…bueno, era Stiles al fin y al cabo; y no pensaba regalarle a su madre una camisa con letras bordadas en cosas brillosas y redondas en toda la espalda. Era capaz de ahorcarlo con ella.

Decidieron dejar esa ridícula boutique pija en la que aún no sabían por que habían entrado, con lujo de gestos sobre el hombro por parte de Derek al darse cuenta de que la mujer de la caja no dejaba de lanzarles miradas asqueadas. Una cosa es que Stiles no fuera nada suyo en realidad y otra muy distinta que fuera a tolerar ese tipo de tonterías.

-No hagas caso- Según él no había demostrado nada su molestia, por lo que levantó una ceja en forma de pregunta- Te conozco Derek y sé que todavía te molesta, pero la gente siempre va a hablar o a juzgar. Aprendemos a vivir con ello o de verdad vamos a tener una vida muy amargada. Los tres.

Eso hizo que la rabia de Derek prácticamente se destilara, Está bien que en realidad él y Stiles no tenían nada, que iba a volver a casa y que esto sería sólo otra mala experiencia de su larga lista, además de que ese niño ni siquiera era su hijo, pero la sola idea de que alguien le acosara por tener dos papás en lugar de un papá y una mamá le revolvía las tripas.

Pensándolo bien él no iba a ser tan estricto como su madre y Laura, si llegara a ser necesario que el bebé desgarrara gargantas para defenderse él no lo iba a impedir. Ya verían como salían del problema.

-La violencia tampoco es la solución lobito ¿te imaginas? yo no quiero un hijo con ojos azules a los seis años. Dudo mucho que lo arresten porque su abuelo piensa malcriarlo contra todo y todos pero aun así, nos va a costar mucho limpiar.

-¿Lo dije en voz alta?-Aún no salía de la impresión de ser llamado “lobito” (con acompañamiento de enormes ojos brillantes, sonrisa bailarina y risa escandalosa) en lugar de “lobo amargado”

-Sip,  Créelo Derek hay muchas maneras de vengarse de la gente, pero eso es cuando vale la pena. Ahora mismo me preocupa más nuestra evidente falta de presentes a comparación de los demás.

Derek soltó una risita y cedió sus instintos asesinos, aun así cuando entraron a la siguiente tienda tomó a Stiles de la mano entrelazando sus dedos y así caminó por los pasillos comparando aparatos electrónicos.

No se sentía tan raro como pensaba…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias a todos por leer y más a quienes se toman el tiempo de comentar.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aqui de nuevo, con uno de los capitulos mas cursis que he escrito en mi vida. What can i say? sólo disfrutenlo y déjnme saber su opinion, siempre me siento insegura de como me salen estas cosas
> 
> Ah otra cosa, para maximizar el feeling y compartan un poco mi experiencia escribiendo recomiendo que cuando encuentren un pequeño asterisco (*) escuchen esto http://www.goear.com/listen/9af641b/kiss-me-sixpence-none-the-richer
> 
> Lo siento, no me pude resistir soy una...pesona? bastante musical. Ahora si a leer ;)

Pasaron en resto de la tarde recorriendo tiendas, en la de electrónica consiguieron regalos para Scott, Cora y Laura. Además Derek compró algo para Stiles mientras este estaba distraído probando la última consola de videojuegos.

Suponía que la cámara digital que le compró le gustaría. Al de su mundo le encantaría, así podría documentar con imágenes y todo cualquier “bicho” que tuviera cerca y estudiarlos aun después de que se hubiesen encargado de ellos.

Después de las primeras dos veces ya no le costó trabajo establecer contacto físico con el muchacho, lo que comenzó como un signo de rebeldía terminó siendo una especie de ancla en todo ese barullo de luces, ruido y gente.

Por lo tanto ahí estaba, cargando un millón de bolsas de compra, con su brazo izquierdo sobre los hombros de Stiles y la cabeza de este descansando en el suyo. No era una sensación mala, al contrario. De alguna manera sabía que tenía la obligación de cuidar de él, instinto o lo que fuera. Ese algo siempre había estado allí, siempre corriendo para quitarlo de la línea de fuego, siempre poniéndose delante de él. Tal vez fuera pura costumbre.

-Wow, asaltaron el lugar ¿eh?- Laura llegó apareció junto a ellos salida de Dios sabe dónde, bebiendo ruidosamente del vaso transparente que contenía una bebida lechosa y aguada, mientras en la otra mano sostenía una charola con cuatro vasos más.

-Es navidad, sería ilegal no hacerlo- Contestó Stiles sin moverse de bajo su brazo.

-Toma- Laura extendió uno de los vasos delante de él y otro delante de Stiles- Café con leche y media tonelada de azúcar para Derek – Nadie lo conocía mejor que su hermana- Y leche fría con chocolate para mi sobrino.

Stiles la fulminó con la mirada

-A tu sobrino parece no agradarle la comida ¿recuerdas?-Stiles rechazó el vaso haciendo una mueca de desagrado- Ni siquiera el olor.

-Tonterías, soy su alfa y me tiene que obedecer. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que comiste?- Ahora que lo pensaba Derek no sabía cómo demonios habían caminado por horas después de que Stiles se pasara la tarde trabajando para Dolores Umbridge (como había empezado a llamar a la maestra, quien quiera que fuese), sin comer y con esa cara.

-Hoy- contestó Stiles casi ocultándose detrás de Derek

-¿A qué hora?- Laura iba a ser una digna sucesora de su madre…ah, sí claro. Alucinación

-Por la mañana- Derek podría reírse de sus pucheros, pero no le hacía ninguna gracia el que llevara casi catorce horas sin comer nada

 -¿Ves? Decidido, toma la maldita cosa- Stiles tomó el vaso de las manos de su hermana, lo miró un par de segundos y luego se lo dio a Derek, que lo miró como si fuera una bomba de uranio en lugar de un poco de leche.

-Te haré una demostración grafica de por qué no puedo hacerlo- Stiles quitó la bandeja de las manos de Laura y la puso en la banca que sostenía el resto de sus compras, después sonrió de manera casi maquiavélica y abrazó a Laura por la cintura desde detrás de ella, sujetándole ambos brazos, la levantó del suelo y comenzó a dar de vueltas cada vez más rápido.

Laura chillaba con los ojos cerrados mezclando los gritos con carcajadas y Derek no pudo evitar unírsele. Ella hubiese adorado a Stiles, al real. Se habría reído  de sus chiste malos, habría sabido como contestar su sarcasmo y sólo el destino sabe en qué clase de sanguinaria guerra verbal habría terminado eso, habría cuidado mejor de Scott, de Jackson…de Erica y de Boyd.

Luego de quien sabe cuántas vueltas Stiles por fin bajo a su hermana, su cabello estaba hecho un desastre y tuvo que sostenerse de la maceta cenicero junto a la banca para no ir a dar de bruces al suelo; Stiles tomó el vaso de Laura y lo puso en su mano.

-Ahora intenta hacer que algo entre ahí- retó

Laura sacudió su mano entre risas, con los ojos cerrados y su mano cerrada en puño en la maceta.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo tú ganas

Laura volvió a reírse echando la cabeza hacia atrás justo cuando Cora y Scott aparecieron. La verdad no quiso averiguar por qué su hermana llevaba el cabello desordenado y Scott los labios rojos e hinchados, prefirió quedarse con el momento en que se unieron a las carcajadas generales.

 

Al final Laura ganó y haciendo equipo con Scott y sus tontos ojos de cachorro convencieron a Stiles de que tenía que comer algo utilizando el argumento más viejo del mundo _si no lo haces por ti entonces por el bebé_.

Fue como magia, el vaso quedó vacío y Stiles se quedó calladito y quietecito, caminando tomado de su mano sin decir una sola palabra y casi mirando al suelo. Una bendición del cielo por su buen comportamiento aparentemente

Con el maletero de la camioneta lleno de compras, muchos kilómetros recorridos y la luna menguando  en el cielo oscuro estaban listos para volver a casa.

-Cora- Su hermana volteó a mirarlo levantando las cejas en forma de pregunta sin dejar su té- ¿viajas con Laura?- No tuvo idea de que fue lo que le llevo a pedir eso, tal vez la mano de Stiles apretando la suya como si fuera una pelota anti estrés o su propio cuerpo cansado pidiéndole espatarrarse contra el asiento trasero.

El camino de regreso estaba prácticamente desierto de tráfico, el ambiente se respiraba somnoliento. Laura conducía mientras platicaba con Cora, quien a su vez hacía manitas con Scott (¿Quién iba a decir que su hermana era tan cursi? A veces era peor que verlo con Allison) y Stiles iba recostado en su hombro sin decir una palabra, respirando profundamente de vez en cuando y cerrando los ojos; curiosamente él mismo reclinaba su cabeza sobre el pelo de su prometido y sus dedos jugaban con la camisa de Stiles sin permiso, a pesar de estar toda llena de pintura.

-Derek- Abrió los ojos sin darse cuenta exactamente a qué hora los había cerrado, Stiles le miraba con terror y negaba con la cabeza, era evidente la película fina de sudor frío que cubría su rostro y su cuello, además  apestaba a adrenalina, a miedo y…ay mierda.

-Laura detén el auto- medio gritó, o eso pensaba porque su mente estaba demasiado nublada por el susto. Escucho el rechinido de Laura embarrando las llantas en la carretera para acercar la camioneta lo más posible a la vereda y después el golpe de aire en la cara.

Apenas el auto se detuvo Stiles salió escopetado hacia el bosque, sólo para que a los pocos segundos Derek pudiera escuchar ese maldito batido de chocolate volver a pisar la superficie terrestre, regresando por donde entró.

Iba a pegar un salto hacia fuera, estaba oscuro y Stiles estaba sólo y nada bien, pero algo tiró de la manga de su abrigo y lo mantuvo en el sitio.

-Mejor que no te vea asustado- Casi pidió Scott, tendiéndole el paquete de pañuelos desechables que su hermanita siempre cargaba en esa horrenda e infinita bolsa.

Derek asintió, respiró profundo un par de veces para controlar el temblor de sus propias manos y por fin salió del auto.

Encontró a Stiles temblando de frio…o de nauseas, a saber; recargando su cabeza en el antebrazo que apoyaba contra el tronco de un árbol sin hojas.

-Lo siento- Murmuró justo antes de doblarse sobre sí mismo y recibir el resto del contenido de su estómago.

-No tienes por qué, todo es culpa de ese par de estúpidos, jamás debieron obligarte a hacer algo que no querías- Derek tendió su brazo con un pañuelo, pero al notar que Stiles seguía jadeando con los ojos cerrados no le quedó más remedio que limpiar él mismo la comisura de su boca.

Cuando aparentemente el estómago de Stiles dejó de amenazar con deleitarlos con su contenido el chico simplemente se abrazó a Derek y para su propio asombro razonado después, respondió el abrazo, acariciando inconscientemente el cabello castaño hasta que Stiles estuvo lo suficientemente calmado.

-¿Podemos ir a casa?- preguntó el muchacho en un susurro y Derek asintió, rodeando sus hombros para guiarlo  de vuelta al auto sin que apenas tuviera que abrir los ojos.

-Lo siento mucho cariño- Laura acarició la pierna de Stiles desde detrás del respaldo del asiento del conductor, entre preocupada y arrepentida, el muchacho sólo hizo un gesto con la mano quitándole importancia, acomodándose de nuevo en el pecho de Derek, bajo su brazo  y sin abrir los ojos.

Aun quedaban unos cuantos minutos para volver a la civilización de la zona residencial del pueblo, dejarían a Stiles, después a Scott en casa de su madre y el día terminaría por fin, con todo y sus preocupaciones y sobresaltos.

Podría jurar que Stiles se estaba quedando dormido, su cuerpo estaba relajado junto a él y su brazo apretaba la cintura de Derek como para asegurarse de que no iba a ir a ningún lado. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando él mismo comenzó a sujetar su abrazo alrededor del muchacho, no podía sacarse de la cabeza los ojos asustados con los que le había mirado; enormes y brillantes pero total y absolutamente confiados en que él podía arreglarlo todo.

Tampoco podía dejar de pensar en la última vez que vio esos ojos en su realidad.

_¿Dónde está mi papá?_

Derek sacudió un poco la cabeza, no quiso analizarlo en ese momento y no iba a empezar ahora, pero recuerda sus garras en la garganta de Jennifer y algo dentro de él gritándole que la rompiera en dos, que la hiciera pedazos hasta que Stiles dejara de llorar, porque podía soportar todo, odiar sus chistes, sus imprudencias y su verborrea. Pero odió como nada verlo llorar.

Ahora, en otro lugar y en otro tiempo, comparando ambas situaciones supo que le dolió más saber que hacia algunos meses él no le había mirado como si supiera que fuera lo que fuera podría arreglarlo, con confianza y fe ciega; sino como parte del problema.

Llegaron a la casa del Sheriff en poco tiempo, Stiles había abierto los ojos y recuperado parcialmente su capacidad de hablar (lo que vendría siendo la de una persona normal, vamos) había jurado venganza a Laura y comenzaba a despedirse.

-Vamos- Derek le echó su propio abrigo sobre los hombros, el  mocoso sólo llevaba su inseparable franela de cuadros sobre la camiseta y hacía demasiado frío. Igual no iba a dejar que caminara sólo así fuera para cruzar la calle, no quería arriesgarse a que le fallara la vertical a medio camino.

-No olvides que mamá quiere que estemos temprano en casa mañana para ayudarla con la cena- Miró a Laura sin entender que quería decir, no entendió por qué parecía que su hermana estaba dando las buenas noches.- todos los obsequios tienen tarjetas ya ¿no? No quiero confusiones a la hora de ponerlos bajo el árbol.

Derek asintió comprendiendo que Laura pensaba que iba a quedarse en casa del Sheriff por alguna razón, podría corregirla; es más iba a corregirla pero Stiles  se apretó más contra él recordándole que su temperatura corporal no era tan elevada y que mejor se daba prisa.

-Con cuidado- Fue lo único que dijo Derek antes de colocar su brazo en su nueva posición anatómicamente correcta sobre los hombros de Stiles, despedirse con la mano de sus hermanas y de Scott para cruzar la calle hasta la puerta del Sheriff.

-Llave- Siempre podía tirar la puerta de una patada  o subir por la ventana como toda la vida, pero no creía que el padre de Stiles le pasara otra tontería.

-¿La tuya?- Tenía llave de la casa del Sheriff Stilinski. Sólo esperaba que su cara no delatara que no tenía la menor idea

-Laura sólo guardó mi billetera en el abrigo cuando me secuestró, estaba arreglando el tejado con Peter y no pude tomar nada, ni siquiera mi teléfono- Se estaba volviendo bueno en eso de inventar pretextos, y aparentemente buenos pretextos porque Stiles simplemente asintió, metió la mano en el bolsillo de sus Jeans y sacó un bodoque de llaveros con tres llaves,  una evidentemente del Jeep, otra de candado y la única restante podía ser la de casa.

-¿Distraes a papá mientras subo?- Derek le miró con las cejas arqueadas-No quiero que vea esto-Stiles señaló su camiseta manchada- se preocupa

-Está bien-Derek asintió abriendo la puerta y empujando a Stiles dentro, el calorcito de la casa golpeando sus mejillas heladas-¿Te sientes mejor?

-Si, en realidad ya no siento nada raro- Se encogió de hombros y Derek reprimió el impulso de tirar de él nuevamente para abrazarle cerrando la puerta-  Ve con papá.

 

-¿Sheriff?- Llamó aun escuchando las pisadas de Stiles resonar por la escalera e ir directamente al baño.

-En la cocina-Derek se pasó una mano por el cabello en un gesto de nerviosismo que no tenía desde los dieciséis años.

John estaba sentado en la mesa con una taza de café frente a él y cara de cansancio, en cuanto le vio sonrió, probablemente jamás terminara de acostumbrarse a eso.

-Se supone que debo distraerlo; distraerte- Nada mejor que decir la verdad, tampoco es que se le ocurriera con que podría entretener al hombre.

-¿Qué pasó esta vez?- Al parecer la situación no era nueva para John

-Laura le obligó a tomar un batido de chocolate porque no había comido nada en todo el día y pues, digamos que no permaneció donde debía- Derek miraba sus manos sin atreverse a mirar a los ojos al Sheriff.

-Bueno tampoco puede vivir sin comer- Aparentemente todo mundo se ponía del lado de su hermana en eso- Hey, no te preocupes muchacho, según el Doctor Deaton será por poco tiempo.

-Es sólo que…-Quien sabe, ni él mismo sabía que.

-Sé que te preocupa, pero no puedes hacer nada Derek- Tampoco se acostumbraba a eso de que el hombre que le dio caza feroz y encarnizada ahora le revolviera el pelo como si fuera un perrito- Excepto sujetarlo mientras yo pongo los medicamentos en su boca y le obligo a tragarlos, porque creo que no hay otra manera.

-Él dijo que los había estado tomando- Preguntó Derek de forma casi inocente.

-¿Tú le crees?- Su única respuesta fue azotar su cabeza contra la mesa de forma bastante evidente y gruñir, de repente estaba muy cansado- Ve a dormir hijo, por lo que dices sospecho que fue una tarde larga.

¿Lo estaba mandando a casa? Y si fuera así eso debería ser algo bueno ¿no?

-¿Me está enviando a casa?- Estaba pasando demasiado tiempo con Stiles, el filtro entre su cerebro y su boca empezaba a fallar.

-Por supuesto que no Derek- Contestó el Sheriff entre risas- Ya pasamos esa etapa hace un buen rato, deja de decir tonterías y sube a dormir

Derek asintió con una media sonrisa, dio las buenas noches al Sheriff y subió las escaleras sin pararse a pensar mucho en lo normal y correcto que se sentía hacer eso en una casa a la que usualmente entraba por la ventana.

 

Entró a la habitación de Stiles por la puerta, la primera vez en más o menos siempre; no era muy distinto de usar la ventana pero si más cómodo y menos…¿clandestino?

No había rastro del muchacho a simple vista, sólo el abrigo de Derek a los pies de la cama, las llaves botadas en el escritorio y el teléfono en la mesita de noche, junto a la foto del mal.

-¿Stiles?- llamó en voz algo más alta que la normal, estaba comenzando a formar imágenes en su cabeza de cosas que no le gustaban nada; ¿y si volvió a marearse y se golpeó la cabeza?, ¿Qué si estaba inconsciente tirado en el suelo del baño? O peor…

-Estoy aquí- …espatarrado en el tejado fuera de su ventana.

-¿Qué demonios estás haciendo allí fuera?- se iba a congelar, mínimo. No vestía más que su camiseta de pijama, un pantalón de deporte y una sudadera ligera, aun así a Derek le pareció algo divertido.

-Te lo dije, las Geminidas caen esta noche. No voy a perdérmelo solo porque  estoy un poco mareado- No quería pensar en cómo hizo para caminar por el tejado si apenas podía mantener la vertical hacia menos de veinte minutos.

-¿Las qué?- preguntó  saltando la cornisa y caminando hasta llegar a su lado- vamos adentro, está helando aquí afuera y te vas a congelar

-La lluvia de estrellas imbécil, ¿ves cómo tengo razón al decir que sólo escuchas la mitad de lo que digo?- A veces ni eso, a decir verdad- y en cuanto a lo otro, para eso tengo mi estufa personal.

Extendió ambos brazos hacia Derek, como si fuera un niño esperando a que lo levantaran pero pretendiendo exactamente lo contrario, no lo sabría de forma tan clara si no conociera su retorcida mentecita.

El por qué le hizo caso no lo tendría claro en un buen rato, sólo sabía que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba tumbado en el techo de la casa del Sheriff con su hijo entre los brazos y recostado contra su hombro.

-Te extrañé- La respuesta correcta a eso lógicamente hablando sería “también yo”, pero Derek no estaba listo para decir eso, es más apenas estaba listo para abrir la boca.

-No fue a mí a quien castigaron por hablar de más en clase-Si no hubiese estado muy ocupado pensando que contestar para no quedar tan mal sin tener que comprometerse Derek habría notado su mano acariciando despacio la nuca de Stiles, pero últimamente parecía que su cuerpo se movía por voluntad propia.

-No podía quedarme callado, era mi deber moral- Claro, como cuando lo tuvo cuarenta minutos escuchándole parlotear sobre coleópteros.

-Casi puedo verte peleando a escudo, capa y espada- Cuando menos con su verborrea interminable sí que lo imaginaba.

-Ella dijo que Edward Cullen era la representación actual de Romeo Derek! –Tuvo que morder su risa ante la cara de indignación del muchacho, recibiendo en toda la cara el golpe del olor a menta de la pasta de dientes.

-¿te lavaste los dientes con jabón?

-Agh, no te burles

-No lo hago, huele bien- De verdad, estaba comenzando a acostumbrarse a encontrar por debajo del bosque, tierra, colegio, Scott y ahora pasta de dientes el olor de  Stiles…el olor a _casa_ –Todo tú hueles bien.

*

Ahí estaban  de nuevo, esos ojos enormes y oscuros reflejando la luz mercurial de la calle en pequeños puntitos dorados, mirándolo fijamente; a él de entre todo el mundo, de entre todas las personas que lo merecen. Le miraba él como si fuera lo único que necesitara para vivir, como si dentro de su cara estuviera el secreto de la vida o alguna tontería por el estilo, y lo peor de todo es que Derek quiso que estuviera, quiso que eso no fuera una farsa y que le mirara así de verdad. En el techo de su casa o corriendo a la mitad del bosque porque cualquier cosa los está persiguiendo, que supiera que iba a estar para él, como siempre.

Tuvo que tocar su piel para saber si era real, que no lo era pero …bueno eso, para por lo menos sentirlo real, tener los puntitos negros que salpicaban la cara de Stiles bajo su dedo pulgar y comprobar que no perdían suavidad contra el resto de su piel, enredar sus propios dedos detrás del cuello blanco del muchacho e inclinar su cabeza hacia un lado y acercarse poco a poco, con sus propios labios temblando como si tuviera quince años y fuera la primera vez que hacía algo así, avanzando cada milímetro con miedo esperando en cualquier momento sentir el manotazo y escuchar “que te pasa lobo amargado”

Pero no llegó, encontró los labios de Stiles demasiado rápido y demasiado lento, entreabiertos y suaves a pesar de estar resecos por el frío y la falta de alimento, suspirando sobre ellos y sintiendo contra su propia boca la sonrisa de su compañero, para él no era nuevo todo esto pero decir que Derek estaba acojonado era quedarse corto.

Movió su labio inferior despacio, acariciando poco a poco hasta que quedó abrazado entre los de Stiles, era cálido y suave.

El olor del suspiro que le arrancó fue suficiente para disparar una corriente eléctrica por su columna vertebral que fue a dar directo a su boca, quería más, necesitaba más de eso ¿Por qué no lo había hecho antes?

Su lengua asomó despacio, tímida en cualquier movimiento hasta que encontró el pequeño botón que indicaba el centro del labio superior de Stiles y caracoleó un poco por ahí, hasta que su compañero entendió el mensaje y separó un poco más para darle espacio, su mano derecha enganchada a la camiseta de Derek y la izquierda en camino desde el cuello hasta su pelo, empuñándolo como si estuviera acariciando un perro y tirando un poco de él, royendo el labio inferior de Derek con los suyos en pequeños pellizquitos, apenas usando los dientes para hacerle estrechar su agarre en la cintura de Stiles y acerarlo más a él.

No era la primera vez en su vida que metía su lengua en la ecuación, pero si era la primera que no tuvo que contar tiempos o casi milimetrar su campo de acción, porque esto estaba bien, aunque era algo torpe y extraño estaba bien sin importar nada, no sentía asco por sentir la lengua de Stiles resbalarse suavemente contra la suya, tampoco estaba pensando todo el tiempo…es más, ni siquiera estaba pensando.

Impulsó el brazo que sostenía la cintura del muchacho e hizo palanca lo suficientemente fuerte para lanzarlo sobre su cuerpo sin  obligarlo a separarse, lo justo para sentir el muslo de su compañero aterrizar entre sus piernas y su mano afianzar el agarre en el cabello de Derek, movimiento justo para despedirse de sus últimas neuronas funcionales.

Stiles levantó su cabeza con una sonrisa enorme en el rostro de improviso, dejándolo con la boca abierta, hormigueando y demasiado mareado para saber qué era lo que había hecho mal, lo único que sabía era que quería estar hundido de vuelta en ese lugar que le llevaba lejos de la realidad, de cualquiera que fuera; mientras más pronto mejor.

-¡Mira! Allí va la primera – alcanzó a ver la rayita luminosa correr a través del cielo negro de invierno, que estaba milagrosamente libre de neblina.

Aunque la ignoró por completo, estaba demasiado distraído con una vista mil veces mejor que una estrella fugaz.

-Eres…- ¿Por qué nunca había visto detalladamente sus ojos? Eran enormes y brillantes, rodeados por millones de pestañas largas, su lobo tenía el reflejo involuntario de rodar sobre su espalda y pedir caricias sólo con una mirada y probablemente cuando estuviera  un poco  más cuerdo le costaría aceptarlo pero eso no era algo nuevo- Quiero decir siempre has sido difícil de no mirar, pero ahora mismo eres…- _hermoso_. Obviamente no pensaba decir eso en voz alta ni a punta de plata, pero ya era suficiente con saber que lo estaba pensando – Adoro tus labios ¿sabes?- Como no, acababan de seducirlo hasta prácticamente la inconciencia.

-¿Por qué haces eso?- Preguntó Stiles cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho de Derek y recargando su barbilla en ellos.

-¿Qué cosa?- Estaba un poquito más allá de atontado, no pueden culparlo por no sabe de qué le hablaba.

-Mirarme así- Derek frunció el ceño y resopló una risita. No tenía ni idea de que cosa le estaba diciendo- como si fuera la primera vez.

Pues porque lo era, pero eso no lo podía decir así que sólo se encogió de hombros y tiró de Stiles para volver a hundirse en su boca.

No supo exactamente el tiempo que pasó así, con los brazos alrededor de la cintura del muchacho y prácticamente drogándose con su esencia y su boca, hasta que volvió a separarse.

-Deberíamos entrar- Sugirió Stiles secando la comisura de su boca con la manga de su sudadera y Derek casi tuvo que golpearse para entender lo que acababa de decirle.- No queremos que la señora Buttermayer vuelva a llamar a papá exigiéndole que nos arreste por faltas a la moral y escándalo público.

Derek asintió apenas consiente que eso que sentía contra su pierna en los pantalones de Stiles no era su teléfono, y que sus propios Jeans se sentían más ajustados de lo normal.

El calorcito de la habitación le hizo despertar un poco. ¿Qué había estado a punto de hacer?  Eso en cualquier lugar del planeta hubiese sido prácticamente una violación, estaba engañando a Stiles, él no era quien el muchacho pensaba.

-Deja que vaya al baño primero, al parecer alguien va a ser bueno en soccer porque no deja de patear mi vejiga.- Stiles y su sonrisa enorme desaparecieron en dirección al pasillo sin saber que la cabeza de Derek estaba a punto de implosionar.

¿En que estaba pensando? De hecho en nada, no fue capaz. Él no era el padre de ese bebé, no era quien debería estar en ese lugar, esa no era su vida por más que le gustaría que lo fuera.

Aun así no tuvo la fuerza física para alejarse de allí, probablemente era egoísta y ruin pero simplemente no pudo hacerlo. Se quitó los Jeans y se metió entre las mantas de la cama de Stiles, abrazándose a sí mismo y fingiendo dormir para el momento en que su compañero volvió a entrar en la habitación.

Le escuchó tragarse una risa, desvestirse y le sintió abrir las mantas, separar los brazos de Derek y meterse entre ellos para acurrucarse junto a él.

Tampoco pudo evitar enterrar la nariz en la nuca de Stiles y aspirar una vez más el olor que a falta de una palabra mejor había definido como _casa_ y dejar que el sueño lo arrastrara poco a poco.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer y mas a quien se toma la molestia de comentar


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello again, esta semana comienza a ser normal a pesar de que me siento como si estuviera en una olla express. Borré el capitulo anterior porque no quiero que si alguien llegaba a ver el trabajo completo alguna vez se atraviese mi nota de señales de vida, pero agradezco mucho a quienes me desearon suerte.
> 
> Sin mas aqui dejo el capi y gracias por la paciencia ^-^
> 
> PD: Nus... u know me

Despertó con el corazón amenazando con saltar de su pecho y el miedo bañando cada nervio de su cuerpo, podría jurar que estaba temblando hasta que sintió una mano apretar su antebrazo con algo más de fuerza que la que era necesaria.

-Derek,  despierta es un sueño- Los ojos de Stiles fue lo primero que pudo vislumbrar claramente, algo asustados pero completamente bien, no moretones en sus mejillas, ni sangre en su boca, ni el cuchillo de Kate Argent rebanándole la garganta.

-Sí, pesadilla…sólo una pesadilla- Kate estaba muerta, Peter la mató, no podía hacer daño a nadie más.

Stiles tiró de él hasta que la cara de Derek quedó enterrada en el hueco entre el cuello y el hombro del muchacho, acariciando su nuca hasta que pudo respirar un poco mejor.

-¿Estas bien?- Preguntó  Stiles y Derek no se dio cuenta en qué momento se había aferrado a él como si fuera una manta de seguridad

-Sí. Sólo ya sabes…

-No sé- ¿Cómo qué no? Si se supone que dormían juntos casi todas las noches- Tú nunca tienes pesadillas.

-Cazadores- Medio verdad y medio mentira- El otro día estuve platicando con Scott sobre Allison y…supongo que se quedó dando vueltas en mi cabeza, no pasa nada en serio- Justificó con su mejor sonrisa. No iba a decirle que en su sueño Kate averiguaba que Stiles era su compañero y le rajaba la garganta delante de él a la tierna edad de once años.

-Esa…tipa, ojalá se esté pudriendo en el infierno junto con su tía y su abuelo. No me arrepiento de haber dejado que Laura le arrancara la garganta- Stiles no sabía sobre él y Kate, conociéndolo hubiese enfatizado más en ella que en Allison. - ¿Quieres que te traiga un vaso con agua o algo?

-No- Cada vez que le escuchaba decir algo cruel era casi como estar viendo a su Stiles- sólo necesito un poco de aire.

Se puso los Jeans y tomó su abrigo de la silla del escritorio, la habitación se sentía demasiado caliente y pequeña de repente.

-Derek, son las cuatro treinta de la mañana.- Puntualizó Stiles mostrando la pantalla de su teléfono como apoyo visual.

-Lo sé, sólo…duerme; hoy fue un día largo y agotador, necesitas descansar

-Son las cuatro treinta y pretendes salir de la casa Derek, no voy a dormir-  Stiles hizo a un lado las mantas y comenzó a buscar sus propios pantalones en el suelo- voy contigo.

-Está bien, de verdad- Derek puso las manos sobre los hombros del muchacho para mantenerlo sentado- Sólo fue un susto, y no necesito otro pensando que estas por ahí sin dormir ¿de acuerdo?

-Vale- Aunque no se veía muy convencido, Stiles dejó que Derek lo recostara de nuevo y lo arropara con las mantas- Pero no olvides que debes venir a buscarme mañana para la reunión pre navideña del colegio, ya conozco tus excursiones para “tomar aire”

Qué bueno que se lo informaba

-De acuerdo, lo prometo- Ahora que lo sabía iba a ser mucho más fácil que lo recordara.

-A las diez, debo estar allí a las diez treinta para ayudar a esa mujer con su tonta obra-Derek sonrió con el puchero en los labios de su prometido.

-Tú solito te lo ganaste, ¿Quién te nombró paladín de la literatura?- No pudo evitar reírse y callar la protesta con un beso pequeño en los labios de Stiles- Duerme ¿de acuerdo?

El muchacho asintió y Derek se despidió con la mano antes de saltar por la ventana hacia el tejado, luego hacia la rama del abeto del vecino y después a la calle, como siempre.

…

Caminar el trayecto de la casa de Stiles hasta la reserva era tranquilizador, sobre todo con el pueblo en silencio y sin gente saludándole a diestra y siniestra como si se llevara de maravilla con ellos, cundo la mayoría le trataban como si fuera un perrito callejero que quieren alejar de su vista porque les despierta una mezcla de pena y asco. Puede que el otro Derek estuviera habituado a ser el niño bonito de mamá a quien todo mundo ama y sonríe pero él no.

No podía volver a utilizar la llave de emergencia para entrar en casa, seguramente su madre lo notaría, haría preguntas y eso precisamente era lo que menos necesitaba ahora; inventar más mentiras.

Decidió que lo más fácil sería emular sus días de rebeldía cuando escapaba de casa para ver a…a esa mujer y entrar por su ventana, un par  de  saltos, la ayuda de la canaleta de desagüe y mover rápido su mano derecha para empujar hacia arriba el marco metálico y allí estaba, aterrizando ambos pies en el suelo de su habitación, justo en los cojines mullidos de la cornisa de la ventana.

Sonrió de forma involuntaria al ver los dibujitos de lobos en el cristal, uno dormía, otro movía la cola y otro aullaba a la luna.

No tuvo idea cuando pasó de estar admirando los dibujos de Stiles a tener la espalda pegada a la pared contraria, un brazo presionando contra su pecho y algo metálico y frío contra su garganta. A Juzgar por las cosquillas nada agradables en su piel, la cosa era de plata.

-Tú no eres mi sobrino- Peter, Peter le tenía arrinconado contra el muro y le estaba amenazando, sus ojos brillando como oro líquido en la penumbra y palabras susurradas entre dientes- ¿Quién o qué demonios eres, dónde está Derek?

Alto ¿Qué?

-¿Qué?- Bien, eso era estúpido, Peter no tenía manera de saber absolutamente nada,  sólo era cosa de hacerle creer que estaba viendo visiones- ¿De qué mierda estás hablando? Estoy aquí, enfrente de ti

-¿Te atreves a afirmar que eres Derek Hale?-El brazo sobre su pecho presionó un poco más y supo que si quería salir de esa tendría que ser algo más convincente.

-Peter mírame, lo que estás diciendo es absurdo, ¿Qué te hace pensar semejante tontería?-Si hubiera puesto atención a Stiles hacia unos meses que estuvo parloteando acerca de un síndrome que hace creer a la gente que su familia ha sido secuestrada y reemplazada podría argumentar eso, pero no recuerda ni el nombre.

-Vamos a ver, tal vez el que hayas gritado e insultado delante de todos  a alguien que Derek no permite ni que se le mire mal- ¿en serio, tanto así?-o que hayas lastimado a Scott sacando a relucir un error, que olvidaras a tu hermana y a Stiles en el colegio y ni te hayas inmutado cuando dijeron que Scott llevó a Stiles a casa en su motocicleta cuando Derek no quiere ni que se acerque a su Jeep, que no sepas donde  conociste o peor, siquiera como se llama el que se supone que es tu prometido. ¿Estoy dejando algo?- Si a esas vamos probablemente debía mencionar la manera en que perdió los papeles y se puso a llorar abrazado a su mami, pero mejor no lo mencionaba.

-Espera, ¿Stiles no se llama Dara..Daru…eso que dijiste sobre el techo?-Bueno menos mal, era un alivio; vale momento inadecuado para pensar en eso.

-Si la plata no hace efecto en ti juro que voy a encontrar la manera de destriparte, pero no sin antes saber qué fue lo que hiciste con Derek- El filo de la pequeña hojita de plata cortó su cuello y la conocida sensación de quemazón  le hizo revolverse.

-Está bien, bien tienes razón- Iba a morir en una realidad alterna, eso era bizarro hasta para él- Si soy Derek Hale, técnicamente si soy tu sobrino pero no soy…no soy la persona que tú conoces ¿de acuerdo?

-Ya claro, ¿crees que me vas a confundir?- Estaba diciendo la verdad, Peter tuvo que haberlo escuchado en los latidos de su corazón.

-Sabes que no estoy mintiendo

-Ni siquiera sé qué cosa eres- Peter hundió un poco más el arma en su piel, rasgándola y amenazando con acercarse  a su yugular.

-Soy Derek, soy un hombre lobo, nací aquí en esta casa, Mi madre se llama Talia, mis hermanas Cora y Laura, tú eres mi tío. Es cierto que algo pasó y no soy el tipo que tú conoces pero sigo siendo yo- Se estaba haciendo pelotas

-Está bien- Pudo sentir las garras de Peter en la mano que estaba aplastando su pecho, amenazando con cavar hasta su corazón- Dime algo que sólo Derek sabría.

Mierda

-Cuando tenía catorce años entré al garaje a buscar mi bicicleta y te encontré dándote el lote con Paul Morgan, el tipo ése que trajo mamá para reforzar las tácticas de defensa

Peter se apartó de él de un salto. Derek recordaba ese incidente, se quedó parado como tonto viendo a Peter ser empotrado contra un gabinete de herramientas y luego salió corriendo. Esa noche Peter habló con él acerca de las preferencias sexuales y que estaba bien s te gustaba otro chico y bla bla bla.

-¿Qué demonios…?- Ahora le miraba asustado, hacía menos de quince segundos le estaba amenazando y ahora le miraba asustado.- ¿Te golpeaste la cabeza? Esto tiene que ser un hechizo o algo que…no te preocupes chico todo se va a arreglar, vas a dejar de alucinar.

Pues ya que estaba…a quemar las naves.

-No, Peter si sé lo que pasó- ¿Por qué iba a confiar en Peter?

-Tranquilo, hablaré con tu madre y en menos que…

No, eso no

-Un ángel y un demonio me pusieron aquí para mostrarme como sería mi vida si yo no hubiera hecho que Kate quemara la casa- Soltó apretando los ojos y tentando a su suerte. Una vez más ¿Por qué demonios estaba confiando en Peter?

-¿Qué?- Peter le miraba con cara de preocupación, como si acabara de ver brotar otro brazo en su cabeza o algo así.

-Esta sería mi vida si…si no hubiese habido incendio- Peter le arrastró por el brazo y lo sentó en la orilla de su cama, haciendo lo mismo en la cornisa de su ventana.

-Derek, es que si hubo incendio.

Eso no se lo esperaba.

-Espera, se supone que esto es lo que sería mi vida si yo hubiese hablado con mamá sobre Kate

-Me contaste a mí- Suena lógico, Peter era su héroe por aquellos tiempos- No pudimos prever cuando o que haría, pero si hubo tiempo para sacar a la manada de casa. Vivía en alerta permanente.

-Pero entonces…¿mamá?- Derek vio a su madre morir en el fuego y a Peter lastimarse y de cierta forma también  desaparecer.

-Sólo se quemó la sala de estar, parte del comedor y la habitación de Laura. Salimos a tiempo, llamamos a los bomberos y todo quedó en un susto. Por supuesto no pudo vincularse nada con Kate.

Si hubo incendio, aún con eso su familia vivía, pudo haber vivido.

-Unos días después tu tía Jeannette comenzó a ladrar sobre la seguridad, la responsabilidad de tu madre en todo el asunto  y ella y todos los de más prefirieron abandonar la manada. Nadie los detuvo, yo no iba a permitir que se cuestionase la autoridad de mi alfa

Cierto, el resto de la familia. Había estado tan mareado y contento con tener a su madre y a su hermana que ni siquiera se había parado a pensar en los  de más.

-Si dices que esta sería tu vida…entonces – Derek le vio dudar- ¿Qué es diferente para ti?

Derek suspiró y miró al suelo, le fue difícil comenzar a hablar; Contarle a Peter que su madre y todos los de más murieron, que Peter mismo estuvo en estado lamentable mucho tiempo, que él y Laura vivieron escapando y que Cora se separó de ellos y la creyeron muerta. No entró en detalles sobre la muerte de Laura, no había necesidad de decirle quien la asesinó, sólo que fue el mismo que mordió a Scott y le llevó indirectamente hasta Stiles, Jackson y su aventura reptilica, Le contó como asesinó al alfa para vengar a su hermana y sobre sus betas, su reunión con Cora y la muerte de Boyd y de Erica.

-¿Sabes?- Los ojos de Peter eran más brillantes de lo normal- Si no me hubieses dicho lo que viste en el garaje, pensaría que esta es sólo una estrategia para distraerme, funcionaría romperme sabiendo que viviste de esa manera.

Derek sonrió sin diversión, el Peter de su realidad jamás habría admitido algo así.

-Entonces un día se me ocurrió defender a un anciano en la calle y esto- señaló a su alrededor- al parecer es mi regalo de navidad.

-Algo cruel, si me lo preguntas- Al menos alguien pensaba como él- Eso explica por qué pusiste esa cara cuando se hizo el anuncio del bebé.

-Eso es otra cosa, el Stiles que yo conozco me odia. Bueno no me odia pero apenas me tolera, y es mutuo. Entonces llego aquí y me encuentro con ESO

Se dejó caer de espaldas en su cama, “eso” era precisamente lo que le había tenido tarareando  en su cabeza una canción ridícula de los noventa que había sonado en su baile de promoción.

Peter se rio de él, para variar.

-Eso no creo que varíe mucho Derek, él es tu compañero.

-Ni siquiera puedo decir su nombre- Fue su convincente argumento, cosa que por supuesto hizo reír a Peter más fuerte.

-Se llama Genim- Peter aclaró- Darareaksmey es un nombre Camboyano.  De niña

Derek se dio el lujo de mirarlo mal

-Tranquilo muchacho, voy a ayudarte en lo que pueda- Lo peor de todo es que efectivamente, si estaba un poco más tranquilo.- Te recomiendo que duermas un poco, en menos de tres horas tienes que asistir a una reunión de colegio.

-¿Y por qué yo? Eso es de padres e hijos.

-John siempre trabaja la mañana de la víspera de navidad para poder pasar las fiestas aquí con nosotros, entonces bajo pretexto de Cora tú acompañas a Stiles.

Derek medio sonrió, para cuando Peter estaba cerrando la puerta ya se había quitado los Jeans, la camiseta y metido a la cama. Aún quedaba una duda más en su cabeza.

-Peter- Su tío se detuvo y le miró levantando una ceja, incitándolo a continuar- Si alguien lastimara a mamá, mucho. Como Kate en mi realidad ¿la vengarías?

-Por supuesto- No hubo duda en la respuesta.

-¿Al precio que fuera?- Peter asintió.

-Es mi Alfa Derek, es deber de un beta líder cuidar de su alfa. Si ese fuera el caso sería instintivo el buscar venganza, tú mismo lo dijiste. Mataste al asesino de…de tu hermana

Derek asintió, Peter, este Peter claramente no concebía la idea de Laura muerta.

-Descansa muchacho

Con un peso menos sobre su cabeza se quedó dormido

…

Odiaba las aglomeraciones,  escuchar a tanta ente junta en un sitio encerrado le estresaba como pocas cosas en la vida, oler la mescolanza extraña de humanidad con aromas artificiales y comida le estaba dando ganas de romper una ventana o algo para que entrara el aire.

Stiles desapareció por un pasillo apenas pusieron un pie en el colegio, le dijo que lo buscaría más tarde que lo esperara en la mesa de catering; y allí estaba, como un  obediente cachorrito comiendo la mitad de un sándwich horroroso de pepinillos con atún, recargado en una mesa plegable con un mantel desechable blanco y rodeado del maldito muérdago navideño con lucecitas.

Parece que no pudieron elegir otra cosa para adornar

Cora y Scott se llevaron a Peter hacía tiempo entre el mar de estudiantes y padres, comenzaba a preocuparle eso de que no se soltaran las manos para nada. Estaba sopesando el preguntarle a su madre si era alguna práctica nueva en el entrenamiento, algo como la supervivencia o cualquier explicación porque eso no era normal.

Sólo Peter sabe de las artimañas que se valió para convencer a su madre de dejarle ir en su lugar a la famosa reunión pre navideña, supuestamente le ayudaría en caso de que no conociera a alguien que le saludara pero resulta que se perdió con los cachorros en el momento en que pisaron el gimnasio

-¿Por qué refunfuñas ahora?- Stiles salió de quien sabe dónde, materializándose a su lado y robando el resto de su bocadillo.

-¿Por qué decoraron con muérdago? – Preguntó con una mueca de asco.

-No sé, supongo que es tradicional o algo así, yo sólo ayudé a colgarlo. ¿No te gusta?

-Lo odio- Stiles levantó una ceja y lo miró fijamente esperando una explicación- No me agrada, es todo.

-Huele raro- Concedió el muchacho y Derek lo agradeció, pasando un brazo por los hombros de Stiles como ya se le estaba haciendo costumbre.

Casi salta de su piel cuando recibió un manotazo para apartar su brazo.

-Aquí no ¿recuerdas?- Pues no, no recordaba.

-Creí que no nos ocultábamos- ¿Por qué sonó decepcionado?, al menos merecía una explicación después de haber caminado una tarde entera de la mano o abrazados y sin que nadie dijera nada y ahora era rechazado sin consideración.

-No lo hacemos generalmente, pero aquí es distinto.- Stiles señaló alrededor- Probablemente nadie diga nada, pero no queremos problemas si esa mujer entrometida o el  entrenador nos ven. Todavía no se traga muy bien la explicación de que voy a estar ausente del equipo de Lacrosse por una extraña infección en los riñones, aun me mira raro y temo que me pida un certificado médico o algo.

-¿Por qué le afecta tanto que te retires del equipo?- Podría ser otro universo y lo que quisieran pero igual no creía que Stiles fuera la estrella deportiva del colegio.

-No sé- Se encogió de hombros- Probablemente necesite a alguien que cuide la banca en los partidos.

Derek soltó una risita por la explicación y aun así golpeó el hombro de Stiles con el suyo en un gesto cariñoso que fue correspondido con una sonrisa luminosa, de esas que según estaba aprendiendo podían despejar cualquier oscuridad cercana a él.

-¡Stiles!- Al seguir con los ojos el sonido de la voz encontró a su prometido abrazando cariñosamente a otro tipo, no cualquier tipo.

-Issac, pensé que no vendrían- Issac lucía distinto, alto y fuerte, con la chaqueta  del equipo de Lacrosse, ropa nueva y el pelo cortado de forma distinta, pero la misma sonrisa inocente y los mismos ojos brillantes.

-Al final tu padre obligó a mamá a dejar por un rato la comisaría, dice que puede arreglárselas sólo- Momento, ¿mamá?- Siento que él no haya podido estar aquí.

-Na está bien, no importa es el precio por que pueda pasar la noche buena con la familia. ¿Recuerdas a Derek, no?

Issac sonrió grande tendiéndole la mano y dando algún saludo educado que no escuchó, su pequeño beta se veía tan distinto. Seguro y sin miedo.

Se despidió de Stiles con otro abrazo y se perdió en la multitud, Derek alcanzó a ver como se reunía con una mujer pequeña y rubia que platicaba con un profesor.

Issac estaba bien, y él no podía dejar de sentirse un poco más tranquilo.

-Me agrada ese chico- Puntualizó en cuanto recuperó su capacidad de hablar.

-Es un gran tipo.- No quería preguntar, pero tenía que

-¿Y su padre?- Stiles le miró un par de segundos y luego se encogió de hombros

-Sigue en la cárcel, y dudo mucho que vaya a salir de allí en un buen rato. Lo atraparon con las manos en la masa. ¿Alguna vez te contó papá la historia?

Probablemente sí pero como no se la contó a él, estaba en todo su derecho de preguntar.

-No, no lo creo

-El tipo golpeaba a la madre de Issac, ella puso una denuncia pero el Sheriff de aquel tiempo no quiso atenderla, entonces papá que en ese tiempo no era Sheriff le dio  instrucciones de que si ocurría de nuevo llamara inmediatamente. Como puedes sospechar pasó, Issac tomó el teléfono y llamó al 911, cuando papá llegó encontró la escena completa y no hubo ninguna manera de negar el hecho; Issac es el héroe de su madre, a pesar de que era sólo un niño en ese entonces. Después cuando papá se volvió Sheriff la madre de Issac se convirtió en su secretaria.

Derek sonrió grande sin poder evitarlo, No tenía ni idea en que había influido lo de Kate en la vida de Issac, pero también era mucho, muchísimo mejor.

Aprovechando el momento, preguntaría…nada perdía con preguntar

-¿Qué ha pasado con tu compañera, la que tenía epilepsia?

-¿Erica?- La expresión de Stiles se ensombreció un poco, no…- Erica murió Derek, te lo dije. El año pasado estaba en la ducha y tuvo una crisis, se rompió la nuca.

-Lo siento- Su pequeña Erica, la joya de su corona. Bonita y peligrosa a partes iguales, no había podido salvarla en este mundo tampoco- ¿Te llevabas bien con ella?

-Pues…- Stiles desvió la mirada y comenzó a jugar con una de las servilletas decoradas- podría decirse que sí.

-¿Cómo que podría decirse que sí?- Algo en todo eso no le estaba gustando nada

-Bueno ella…ella estaba un poquito enamorada de mi- ¿Qué? Él nunca se enteró de eso, eso no pasó en su realidad ¿o sí? Igual no creía que Erica le hubiese dicho nada pero…pequeña zorra.

-sólo haré de cuenta que jamás escuche esa parte,  prefiero que mi concepto de ella no cambie- ¿Por qué tenía celos de una muerta? Pero si eso hubiera sido real, si Erica, Su Erica hubiera…no, no mejor no pensar en eso.

-Oye, puedo mostrarte algo bueno que tiene el muérdago- Cambio de tema flagrante. Y aceptado, muchas gracias, porque ese agujero verde y viscoso que se estaba instalando en su estómago no era conveniente en ese momento.

-Dudo mucho que tengas algo lo suficientemente convincente para que me agrade esa cosa- Stiles volteó a ambos lados antes de tirar del cuello de su chaqueta y estampar su boca contra la de Derek, en una emulación bastante acertada pero más corta de lo que sucedió la noche anterior en el techo.

-¿Qué pasó con “aquí no”?- Soltó Derek en cuanto se separaron, volteando por reflejo a buscar quien sabe qué.

-Bueno, sólo era cosa de asegurar el perímetro, ¿Qué me dices ahora?

-Puede que no lo odie tanto, de acuerdo- Adoraba ver a Stiles reírse. Momento ¿qué?

Afortunadamente no tuvo mucho tiempo de detenerse en sus pajas mentales, porque el brazo de Stiles justo acababa de entrelazarse con el suyo cuando lo distrajo una voz detrás de su prometido.

-Stilinski- La sonrisa de Stiles se desvaneció y rodó los ojos antes de atornillarse una mueca medianamente decente en la cara

-Sí, profesora Blake-No, ella no ¿Qué mierda estaba haciendo ella aquí?

-Parece que el reflector grande del medio no funciona, ¿quiere revisarlo por mí?- pudo oler la rabia de su prometido al ver la mueca estilizada de Jennifer- Oh, Hola señor Hale.

 

Derek no se movió, no hizo ningún intento por contestar el saludo ni por ser mínimamente educado

-¿Vienes conmigo entonces?- Pidió/ordenó Jennifer y comenzó a caminar sin molestarse en despedirse.

Stiles suspiró  e hizo un puchero que puede que en otro momento a Derek le pareciera adorable, ahora lo único que pasaba por su cabeza era que había dejado sólo a Stiles con esa bruja loca por horas y horas.

-No- Derek lo detuvo por el brazo cuando se dispuso a seguir a su carcelera (bautizada así por él mismo)

-Está bien Derek, en una hora la maldita obra se habrá terminado y con ella mi castigo, por ahora literalmente puede hacer lo que quiera conmigo-Sonrió pequeñito, se zafó de la mano de Derek y desapareció por la puerta del gimnasio con las manos dentro de los bolsillos.

La iba a partir en dos, la iba a destripar con sus propias garras si se atrevía a ponerle una mano encima a Stiles, ¿Qué es lo que estaba haciendo ella aquí para empezar? Que él supiera no había rastros de Deucalion y su grupo de marionetas por el pueblo.

Sintió sus garras rasgar el papel que cubría la mesa, iba a despedazar a Jennifer.

-Hey, hey-  Alguien le sostuvo por el brazo lo más delicadamente que pudo para impedirle correr hacia la puerta- ¿Qué diablos crees que estás haciendo Derek?-Era la voz de Peter, ahora no tenía tiempo para él- Cálmate ¿quieres? Estás a punto de perder el control de tu lobo.

No lo había notado pero Peter tenía razón, podía sentir los colmillos contra su labio inferior y las garras en sus manos. Si alguien le viera en ese momento con detenimiento sería perfectamente capaz de apreciar el color azul cobalto antinatural en sus ojos.

-Se llevó a Stiles- Tenía que zafarse de Peter, no podía dejar a su compañero sólo con esa demente un minuto más.

-¿Quién?- Peter parecía a punto de hiperventilar, no sabía si porque Derek  estaba a punto de revelar el secreto de su familia delante de medio pueblo o por lo que acababa de decir -¿Quién Derek?

-Jennifer- Peter volteó a ambos lados como buscando algo sospechoso- Su maestra Peter! Es ella, es esa…

-No sé de qué estás hablando Derek, ¿conoces a la mujer?- Evidentemente la conocía, si le estaba diciendo su nombre.

-Por supuesto que la conozco, ahora suéltame. No voy a dejarlo sólo con esa psicópata

Peter pareció pensarlo un par de segundos y luego lo soltó

-De acuerdo, pero voy contigo- No, Derek no necesitaba niñera; lo que necesitaba era rebanarle el cuello a esa bruja de una vez por todas.- No puedo dejar que hagas una tontería, y en caso de que tengas razón que hagas esto sólo.

Estaba acostumbrado a trabajar sólo muchas gracias, pero si tenía que ir con él para que le dejara ir a cuidar de su prometido pues adelante, total no sería la primera vez que tenía que cargar con Peter.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un capitulo chiquitito pero intenso, hoy no he podido escribir por más que he querido, la familia no deja ¬¬ ojalá les guste mucho ^-^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soy mala ya lo se

El colegio no había cambiado mucho desde sus días allí, el auditorio estaba cerca del gimnasio y pudo haber llegado en tres minutos caminando de forma normal, pero  conocía esa sensación en la boca de su estómago, la misma que le hizo vomitar en el baño de ese mismo instituto una tarde hacía siete años, la misma que iba precedida de algo realmente malo.

-Te estas precipitando- Peter tenía buenas intenciones (uy, raro) pero no sabía con quién estaba tratando, y que lo disculpara pero él en ese momento no tenía tiempo de contarle nada.- Derek no puedes llegar y tirar la puerta de una patada, si no está pasando nada nos vamos a meter en problemas para explicar esto.

-¿Sugieres que llame y espere a que ella abra de muy buena gana?- Peter  le miró como si no pudiera creer que estuvieran emparentados.

-No, estúpido. Te enseñé a abrir puertas a los doce años-Oh, sí claro. Las garras.

Antes de que pudiera intentar algo Peter ya estaba sobre su rodilla manipulando las entrañas de la cerradura con la garra de su dedo índice;  cara de concentración y oliendo ligeramente a adrenalina. Tal vez había notado que no era normal el que echaran cerrojo en un lugar supuestamente abierto y para nada peligroso.

El pequeño click de la puerta provocó que el estómago de Derek se encogiera, pero Peter tenía razón; no podía entrar gruñendo y amenazando, siempre podía ser una trampa para hacerlo quedar como un monstruo y provocar que el pueblo entrara en pánico y lincharan a su familia o alguna cosa así.

-¿Está segura de que es aquí el problema?- La voz de Stiles sonaba lejana, extraño.- ¿Ya revisó los controles del escenario?

Derek levantó la mirada por inercia, porque no era posible que Stiles estuviera…

-No, no funciona. Tiene que ser mecánico Stilinski- Jennifer también miraba hacia arriba, hacia donde Stiles estaba encaramado sobre la tramoya tirando de unas cuerdas.

-No alcanzo a ver desde aquí, sólo debo…-Derek le vio pasar una pierna sobre la protección de acero y quedar de pie en una madera de aproximadamente veinte centímetros de grosor

-¿Qué demonios está haciendo allí trepado?-Se había olvidado de que Peter estaba detrás  de él

-No logro ver…- Stiles estiró un poso más el brazo tratando de alcanzar el reflector dañado impulsándose con el peso de su cuerpo, quedando sostenido únicamente por el gancho que formaba su rodilla y el débil apoyo que brindaban sus dedos sin el complemento de la mano.

Entonces sucedió

Derek vio a Jennifer mover la mano izquierda y la madera debajo de los pies de su prometido crujió, Stiles intentó afianzarse pero la mayoría de su cuerpo estaba precipitado ya hacia el vacío y no había nada que pudiera hacer para luchar contra la fuerza de gravedad.

-No- El sonido del golpe seco, huesos rotos y el grito ahogado de Stiles hizo a Derek terminar de abrir la puerta con un golpe y correr hasta donde  el cuerpo de Stiles comenzaba a  rodearse con pequeñas manchitas rojas en lugares estratégicos, haciendo a un lado a Jennifer con un golpe nada considerado mientras se aproximaba con paso lento y bastante despreocupado para alguien que tiene la intención de ayudar.

Derek saltó sobre ella con su lobo totalmente libre, una de sus garras en la muñeca de Jennifer y la otra apretando su garganta.

-No te acerques- Si no la conociera hubiese comprado el miedo en sus ojos, pero no era tan imbécil como para caer dos veces en el mismo truco- No te atrevas a ponerle un dedo encima.

-¡Derek!- Peter, se podía ir al carajo si quería; pero primero le arrancaba el corazón a esa bruja antes de permitir que se acercara a su compañero.

-Por favor, yo…- Claro, ahora piensa que va a caer con las lágrimas y la cara de maestra aterrada- Sólo quiero ayudar.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres de nosotros, que buscas con esto?- Estaba reuniendo todo el control que tenía y tuvo alguna vez para no rajarle la yugular de una vez, esa mujer era un peligro viva.

-Derek déjala ya!- Vio de reojo a Peter acercarse a Stiles y hacer algo con su teléfono móvil, lo sentía mucho pero no iba a retroceder, no esta vez; no con la voz de Stiles rota y desesperada resonando en su cabeza preguntándole a esta arpía por su padre.

-¿Qué cosa eres? Por favor no me hagas daño- Ella pudo haber ayudado a Boyd, pudo haber evitado que tuviera que…

-Deja de hacerte la tonta, no te queda el papel de víctima- Y ahora estaba comenzando a temblar, ya claro- Julia.

La expresión en la cara de Jennifer cambió justo cuando Peter se aproximaba a su espalda para separarlo a la fuerza de ella, toda tranquilidad y orgullo haciendo que sus lágrimas parecieran una expresión burlesca en lugar de aterrada.

-Alguien ha hecho su tarea al parecer, hiciste bien en nunca confiar en mi Derek- Claro, ahora su otro yo tampoco era tan estúpido. Gracias.

-¿Qué fue lo que te hizo él? Y no me salgas con que fue por la estupidez esa de Shakespeare

-Sabía que ibas a seguirle-Derek casi pudo sentir sus ojos brillar con furia asesina- Y tenía que comprobar algo que ya sospechaba.

-Te voy a arrancar…

-Hazlo, si quieres. Sólo espero que tengas tiempo de limpiar en los –Los ojos de la maestra se desviaron hacia el enorme reloj digital detrás de él- Siete minutos que faltan para que este lugar se llene de gente esperando ver una linda y tierna obra navideña. ¿Seguro de que estas dispuesto a exponerte así?  A ti y a toda tu adorada familia.

-Derek- Peter de nuevo, esta vez a su lado y mirándolo como si se debatiera entre apartarlo de Jennifer o arrancarle la garganta él mismo- He llamado a Alan, va en camino a casa; voy a buscar a los chicos y saldremos de aquí. Termina esto.

-Tengo una propuesta para ti- Derek no se había planteado siquiera necesitar al doctor Deaton, seguía escuchando el corazón de Stiles fuerte y claro, y el pequeño latido asustado del bebé resonaba cada vez más fuerte en sus oídos.

-No me interesa- Ahora le iba a salir con que necesitaba un guarda espaldas ¿no?

-Te recomiendo que la escuches, pero supongo que ahora no tienes tiempo.

-Repito, no me importa nada que tengas que decirme, sólo sé que si te vuelves a atravesar en mi vida te voy a partir en dos ¿lo entiendes?

Se dio el lujo de azotar a Jennifer contra la pared y disfrutar el sonido antes de correr al lado de Stiles, tenía que sacarlo de allí antes de que aquello se llenara de gente, los obligaran a ir a un hospital y entonces quedara al descubierto el bebé y todo se fuera al garete.

-Ahora mismo tengo que ir a preparar a mis actores, pero espera mi llamada- Probablemente su madre no tomara tan mal que la familia y la manada quedaran expuestas después de todo- Si no lo haces, algo muy malo y muy feo podría pasarle al pequeño tesoro de la familia Hale- Jennifer señaló con las cejas a un inconsciente Stiles y Derek supo que no estaba hablando de él. Esa zorra acababa de amenazar a su hijo.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola todos, antes que nada gracias por la paciencia con la actu, esta semana ha sido de locos y estoy cansada, cansada, CANSADA, pero de verdad necesitaba subir estoy hoy, recordarme mi lugar feliz y que cuando yo quiero puedo pintar los mundos como se me da la gana.
> 
> Espero que les guste ^-^
> 
> Gracias a todos por leer y más por comentar.

El tiempo que pasó entre levantar a Stiles en brazos y ponerlo con cuidado en la cama de una de las habitaciones libres de su casa transcurrió de forma extraña, porque apenas podía recordar los eventos en sí pero parecía que el camino del colegio a la casa jamás terminaría.

Doctor Deaton lo sacó a empujones (literalmente) alegando que  él y su casi estado de pánico sólo estorbarían y entorpecerían su trabajo, que era comprensible su preocupación pero que  junto con su madre  tenían todo controlado, y que alejara su trasero por lo menos un pasillo de distancia.

Tenía que haberlo sabido, su vida, cualquiera que fuera parecía un campo de juego para cualquier tipo de desastre y un imán para cosas malas, ¿Por qué aquí iba a ser diferente? No sabía en qué momento comenzó a ser tan estúpido para creer que aquello de verdad era un regalo y no una broma bastante cruel de un par de…seres que se creían con el derecho de jugar con las vidas de los demás sólo por tener el poder de hacerlo.

-Derek- La cara desencajada de su madre en la puerta de su habitación no aportó nada a su estado de casi pánico.

-Me paso la vida tratando de sacarlo de peligro- Tal vez Talia no entendiera que diablos estaba diciendo su hijo, pero no dijo una sola palabra- Siempre, trato de que sus propias tonterías y de vez en cuando las mías no pasen de un susto, y ahora esto.

Estaba consciente de que estaba señalando su entorno, no refriéndose precisamente a la caída y a Jennifer.

-Pensé…pensé que iba a estar bien, que si tú y Laura y tío Peter estaban aquí yo podría manejar esto. Después él  y sus estúpidos ojos brillantes y el corazón del bebé y yo pensé ¿por qué no? Se siente bien, siempre se ha sentido bien, seguro.

-Derek…- Su madre le tomó por los hombros y la obligó a mirarle, pero el cerebro de Derek estaba a punto de hacer combustión espontánea.

-Y tenía que aparecer  ella. Ya me parecía a mí que era maravilloso que Kate estuviera muerta, que todo fuera maravilloso y viviéramos felices y seguros. Al parecer no fue suficiente con verme la cara de imbécil una vez, ahora viene y…

Dejó de hablar obligado por el dolor en su mejilla derecha. Recobrando la lucidez justo a tiempo para razonar que su madre acababa de abofetearlo.

No estaba seguro de que las lágrimas en sus ojos no fueran de felicidad.

-¿Vas a escucharme ahora?- La que estaba hablando era su Alfa, no su madre.

-Si- contestó  mirando al suelo.

-Alan encontró fracturas en ambos huesos del brazo derecho, una en la pierna, cuatro costillas rotas del lado derecho y aparentemente una fisura pequeña en una del izquierdo, esguince en las cervicales y algo de consideración en el morado de su cabeza.- Derek se dejó caer en la cornisa de su ventana, su madre sólo estaba consiguiendo asustarlo más. No quería ni preguntar.

-¿El…pudo lograrlo, verdad? No le pasó nada al…- _bebé_

¿Desde cuándo le importaba esa cosa? Hasta hace unos días le tenía terror, pero ahora no podía siquiera pensar en que dejaría de escuchar el latido rápido y amortiguado del pequeño corazoncito.

-Escúchame ¿De acuerdo?- Su madre se sentó junto a él y tomó una mano de Derek entre las suyas. No…- Alan estaba preocupado porque al parecer no podíamos hacernos cargo en casa de algunas de las fracturas

¿Por qué estaba hablando en pasado?

-…Pero entonces su pierna estaba completamente sana- Apenas alcanzó a escuchar, aterrizando en la realidad con esa última frase.

-Espera, ¿Qué?- Tenía que escucharlo o no lo creería. Stiles no era un lobo, no era posible.

-Así es, mientras sopesábamos posibilidades para mantener al bebé a salvo de miradas curiosas su pierna sanó, y durante el segundo examen Alan descubrió que la fisura de las costillas y el esguince ya no estaban,  para cuando salí de allí parece que las costillas estaban en proceso de sanar.

-Pero…¿Cómo?

-El bebé Derek- ¿El bebé qué? – El bebé lo está ayudando a sanar.

-¿Qué?- ¿Cómo?

-Alan dice que es parecido a lo que sucede con los bebés humanos y sus madres en una cosa llamada síndrome de espejo, esto al parecer es que la madre muestra síntomas de la enfermedad de su hijo; sólo que aquí funcionó al revés. El bebé es un lobo, él no tuvo problema a la hora de sanarse a sí mismo de cualquier herida que el accidente haya provocado en él y que el cuerpo de su padre no lograra amortiguar, al parecer  la cualidad de sanar se extendió por asociación.

Su madre dijo todo eso con una sonrisa comprensiva, buscando su mirada.

-Es…es tan pequeño

-Pero es fuerte, como sus padres. Y al parecer muy valiente- La voz de su Talia estaba teñida con el más absoluto orgullo- Todo un Hale

Derek iba a llorar

-Entonces… ¿Todo está bien?- Talia asintió con una pequeña sonrisa

-Ahora ¿Qué diablos era todo eso que estabas balbuceando?- Si Derek se viera desde fuera sentiría ganas de golpearse, él no era de los que sonreían de manera grande, abierta y estúpida; pero no podía sacudir la sonrisa tonta de su cara.

-No sé, ¿Lo puedo ver?- Su madre frunció el ceño pero se encogió de hombros, probablemente  culpando al shock de todo lo que escuchó.

-Alan dice que es preferible que descanse, así que si está dormido trata de no despertarlo ¿de acuerdo?

Derek asintió, sería feliz con sólo verlo respirar y escuchar su corazón latir…ambos corazones latir.

…

Encontró a Peter de pie sin cruzar el umbral de la habitación de Stiles, pero viendo directamente hacia donde este dormía.

-Hey

-Hey- Peter le regresó el saludo sin mirarle.

-¿Duerme?

-Si

Silencio incómodo, extraño cayó sobre ellos aunque Derek no podía entender exactamente por qué.

-¿Tienes mucho tiempo aquí?- Preguntó, había que relajar el ambiente antes de que se arrancara su propia piel a tiras.

-Entré cuando Alan salió.

Peter de nuevo se quedó callado y Derek se estaba comenzando a asustar, ese era muy parecido al Peter de su realidad.

-Tuve que haberte dejado ir tras ella-… o tal vez no.

-No tenías manera de saberlo Peter, no es tu culpa.- Soltó Derek mientras caminaba hasta quedar al lado de la cama, donde pudiera tener una vista mejor de las circunstancias.

Stiles estaba dormido, acurrucado sobre su lado izquierdo con el brazo izquierdo doblado junto a su mejilla y el derecho cruzado sobre el primero; sus pestañas enormes aun con restos de humedad.

Aparentemente las fracturas estaban sanando o jamás habría sido capaz de asumir esa posición, la herida de su cabeza que parecía incapaz de dejar de sangrar cuando lo levantó en brazos ahora no era más que un pequeño hematoma comenzando a tornarse verdoso, el labio roto había sanado completamente y sólo quedaban manchas residuales de la sangre de su nariz que empapó toda la camiseta de su prometido y parte de su  propia camisa.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?- Peter terminó de entrar en la habitación y se sentó en la cornisa de la ventana, adaptada como asiento igual a la de Derek.

-¿Qué cosa?- Derek no estaba precisamente para descifrar crucigramas mentales, estaba demasiado hipnotizado por el latido rápido y aun asustado del bebé como para poner atención a otra cosa.

-¿Conocías a esa mujer, Derek?- ¿Cómo contestaba a eso? Pues sí, fíjate que  me acosté con ella y luego resultó estar demente ¿quieres un café?

-Desgraciadamente- Se dejó caer a un lado de Peter sin mirarle directamente, esperando que no tratara de indagar más.

-¿De ese otro lugar?- Así era como Peter llamaba a lo que Derek conocía cariñosamente como casa, como si fuera un lugar inventado exclusivamente para asustarlo y quitándole importancia y realismo fuera a desaparecer.

-Sip

-La llamaste por su nombre-Si bueno, en ese momento no estaba pensando mucho.

-Conozco más de ella que sólo su nombre Peter

El significado de esas palabras pareció caer poco a poco en la mente de Peter, tan paulatinamente

como fue abriendo los ojos y moviendo su cabeza para mirarle como si hubiese cometido el peor sacrilegio de la historia.

-¿Qué mierda tienes tú con las mujeres psicópatas?

Derek abrió la boca para decir algo que expresara su indignación, pero su mejor argumento fue…

-Oye, él no es la representación de la sanidad mental- Dijo señalando a Stiles

-Ah bueno, quita el sujeto ‘mujeres’ – Peter pareció buscar las palabras adecuadas para expresar la revoltura de ideas en su cabeza, aunque Derek ya podía olerla claramente.

Por supuesto, no entendía la rabia.

-¿Ya le conocías cuando eso pasó?- No tuvo necesidad de preguntar de quien estaba hablando.

-Si – Contestó con un toque de vergüenza en la voz, pero no fue su culpa, en ese tiempo ni siquiera sabía que estaba pintando un par de hermosos cuernos en la cabeza de Stiles, es mas no estaba engañándolo de ninguna manera porque de verdad él y Stiles no eran nada…mierda estaba comenzando a perder el sentido de la realidad.

La única respuesta de Peter fue un gruñido bajo apenas resonando en su pecho y los ojos  brillantes.

-Está bien, versión corta. Ella fingió ser maestra, fingió estar asustada de nosotros…

-Es buena actriz, a mí me convenció- Concedió Peter y Derek recordó como su tío intentaba hacer que dejara de amenazar a Jennifer

-Ahí lo tienes, como decía. Me vio la cara de imbécil- Peter soltó una risita, pero Derek volvió a hablar antes de darle tiempo de decir nada- Cállate. Lastimó a Cora, Secuestró a John, a Melissa y a Chris con la intención de matarlos y casi hace que nos maten a todos.

No necesitaba conocer más detalles.

-Debiste haberla matado- Si bueno, eso ya lo sabía- No allí, hace un rato

-No pude hacerlo Peter-Tampoco era tan idiota, y bueno a golpes  pero estaba aprendiendo a pensar antes de hacer las cosas.

-Si me dices que es porque estás irremediablemente enamorado de ella te juro que te arranco la garganta

Derek volteó a mirar a Peter con los ojos abiertos como platos

-¡Por supuesto que no!

-¿Entonces por qué mierda no la abriste en canal?

-No lo sé Peter, porque estábamos en un lugar lleno de gente e iba a ser un poquito difícil de explicar la razón por la cual de repente estoy cubierto de pelo, tengo garras y acabo de matar a la maestra de mi hermana en el auditorio de la preparatoria.

-Habríamos encontrado el modo de lidiar con eso y lo sabes.

-No, no lo sé Peter, y disculpa pero ya hice que mataran  a mi familia una vez, no me gustaría que se repitiera.

Peter pareció dase cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo y simplemente suspiró de forma demasiado audible para la paciencia de Derek.

-Espera, Dices que John no sabía nada de nosotros ¿no?- Derek asintió- Entonces ella sabía perfectamente cómo hacerte daño.

Ahora no entendía nada

-¿Disculpa?

-Si Derek, la manera tan sencilla de manipularte, de debilitarte. ¿No te resulta curioso?

Pues ahora que lo decía…

-Ella se llevó a Melissa porque era importante para Scott, ¿cierto?- Probablemente, a saber lo que pensaba Jennifer exactamente

-Me dijiste que tu  Stiles no tiene sentido de auto preservación ¿no?- Derek asintió, sin inmutarse siquiera por el señalamiento de propiedad.- ¿Cuál era la única manera de dañarlo entonces, si no se quiere ni a sí mismo?- a Derek no le gustó nada como sonó esa frase.

-¿Y qué tiene que ver eso conmigo?

Peter miró hacia arriba, en una clara señal de rogar por paciencia.

-Es-tu-compañero – Probablemente hubiera entendido más si Peter le hubiese hablado en Francés- ¿No entiendes como funciona esto, verdad? Él sufre, tú sufres; él es feliz, tú eres feliz. Están unidos Derek, es como si fuesen uno sólo- Por un lado estaba seguro de que Peter estaba loco, por otro recordar los ojos de Stiles llenos de lágrimas y su voz rota preguntando por su padre casi volvió a empuñarle el corazón de la misma forma que sucedió aquella noche.

Mierda

Peter no volvió a decir nada por un buen rato, solamente recargó la cabeza en la pared que estaba a su derecha y volvió a suspirar concentrándose completamente en ver dormir a Stiles.

Derek lo observó en silencio por unos minutos; hacía algún tiempo que venía  sospechando algo, pero  nunca se había detenido a pensar en ello.

Nunca le gustó la sensación en la boca de su estómago cada vez que intentaba razonarlo.

Reuniendo todo el valor y la entereza que pudo, y tragándose el pequeño nudo de nervios y algo más amargo que no quiso descifrar se mordió el interior de la mejilla y preguntó.

-Él te gusta ¿verdad?

Peter dio un pequeño respingo mirando a Derek como si acabara de decir la barbaridad más grande del mundo, después regresó sus ojos a la figura de Stiles delineada por las mantas sin decir una palabra.

Derek pudo haber deducido la respuesta afirmativa sin necesidad de los sentidos desarrollados del lobo, porque fuera del corazón de Peter latiendo como potro desbocado y del olor a inseguridad, vergüenza y hasta algo de aprehensión estaba el ligero y bastante cómico tono rosa-rojizo tiñendo sus mejillas y la punta de sus orejas.

-Desde la primera vez que lo vi sentado en el suelo de la sala de estar haciendo tareas con Cora- Claramente Peter necesitó algo de tiempo para hablar, pero fuera del sentimiento raro que acompañaba generalmente a Lydia y que acababa de amagar con estallar en su pecho como si fuera un pequeño petardo, estaba la tranquilidad de saber que Peter le estaba diciendo la verdad. -¿Lo siento?

Derek dio una palmadita amistosa en la rodilla de Peter.

-No tienes que disculparte conmigo- aseguró encogiéndose de hombros- Si te sirve de consuelo no es algo que sospeche desde hace un mes.

Increíble, tenía ya un mes que había despertado en ese lugar

-¿Quieres decir que el otro Peter…?

Derek asintió

-Le propuso…algo- Tenía que cuidar sus palaras, no podía decir “Le propuso morderlo” porque implicaría cosas de las que no quería que su tío Peter se entera, cosas que sólo lo lastimarían gratuitamente- Estar con él-Peter le miró con los ojos sorprendidos rayando en asustados- Stiles lo rechazó. – Después tuvo que explicar-Digamos que le tiene un poquito de miedo

Por decir lo menos

-¿Ves por qué es mejor que nadie lo sepa?- Intentó ser una broma, pero Derek no pudo evitar sentir algo de pena.- Era un niño Derek, un crío de once años.

Sabía cómo se sentía, a él todavía le costaba asimilar el hecho de que Stiles tuviera trece cuando comenzaron a salir, no quería imaginar lo que fue para Peter sentirse atraído por alguien que en su mayoría todavía estaba rodeado por grasa de bebé.

-Nunca dije nada, ni siquiera tu madre lo supo- Derek supo que en ese momento Peter estaba desahogando algo, que no estaba hablando para dar una explicación a Derek, sino porque por fin había encontrado a alguien con quien poder hablar de eso.-  Era amigo de Cora, tenía la edad de mi bebé. Estaba mal ¿entiendes?

Por supuesto que entendía.

-Trataba de evitarlo el mayor tiempo posible, pero con el tiempo y por como evolucionaron las cosas era cada vez más difícil- Peter se encogió de hombros- Cuando pasó lo tuyo supe que las cosas habían tomado el camino correcto, porque tu peleabas por él de una manea que nadie lo haría, sólo un compañero. Peleabas por protegerlo de lo que fuera y contra quien fuera, y entonces pensé “Bien ahora se ve mal porque Derek tiene dieciocho y el chico sólo trece, pero en diez años todo cambiará” y simplemente decidí aprender a vivir con eso.

Peter se encogió de hombros, probablemente y según Derek y su pensamiento instintivo, sus muros se tambalearon un poco al ver a Stiles lastimado y al sentir al bebé en peligro.

-Allá es todo muy distinto Peter- Demasiado distinto, si tuviera que enumerar las diferencias no sabría por dónde empezar- Por un tiempo sólo fuimos Laura y yo, llenos de miedo e inseguridad; Tú perdiste muchos años en un hospital inconsciente, hasta cierto punto es comprensible que trataras de seguir tu vida a pesar de – tuvo que aclararse la garganta para evitar soltar el resto de la frase _a pesar de haber matado a Laura_ –  Además no le conociste a los diez años, sino casi a los diecisiete- meses más, meses menos ¿Qué interesaba?

-Peor, ¿te imaginas? Llega un tipo que casi le dobla la edad salido de la nada y le propone ser su compañero. ¿Quién no se asustaría?- jamás dijo eso.  Probablemente esa era la única propuesta que rondaba la cabeza de Peter respecto  Stiles.

-Esta no es mi vida Peter, aunque así lo quisiera. Puede que yo también quiera algo que no tengo, exactamente igual que tú- Derek  tomó una bocanada de aire antes de confesar, nunca se imaginó que en tan poco tiempo le fuera a costar tanto trabajo decir aquellas palabras- A mí también me tenía miedo.

Peter le miró con una ceja levantada, como si acabara de discutir alguna ley natural o algo así.

-No estaba exagerando cuando te dije que apenas nos toleramos- Soltó una risita divertida, en retrospectiva todo el asunto le causaba gracia, aunque en el momento lo único que hubiera querido era arrancarle la garganta a quien ahora llamaba su prometido- El pequeño bastardo estuvo a punto de enviarme a la cárcel.

-De hecho fuiste a la cárcel por su culpa- Comentó Peter- Aunque haya sido John quien te metió allí.

-¿De verdad?-Estaba sorprendido, no lo iba a negar

-Sí, la tercera vez que te encontró entrando a hurtadillas en su habitación- Peter ahogó una risita- Tu madre tuvo que sacarte de comisaría.

-Joder- Le costaba poner esa imagen en su cabeza después de que John le había tratado con tanto cariño.

El silencio cayó sobre ellos por un largo rato, Derek perdido en los pensamientos de Stiles, la cárcel, el Sheriff, Peter, el otro Peter y la manera en que sutilmente amenazó a Stiles sin ponerlo realmente en peligro, porque no se hubiese tocado el corazón para desangrar a Lydia, pero a su compañero ni siquiera se le acercó.

John entró en la habitación casi corriendo y oliendo a miedo e incertidumbre, aproximándose a Derek, que ya sabía más o menos como funcionaban estas cosas por ese lugar y ni siquiera se tensó al recibir el abrazo de John, suponía que su madre ya le había puesto al tanto de los detalles.

Peter le sugirió no tan disimuladamente que salieran de allí para darle algo de espacio al Sheriff y él no pudo agradecerlo más.

-Ellos piensan que fue un accidente- Le soltó a Peter apenas estuvieron a una distancia prudente

-¿Crees que deberíamos decirle a tu madre?- Por supuesto que no, si Jennifer tenía que lastimar a alguien que fuera a él, iba a dejar a su familia fuera de eso.

-No, yo me encargo.- Peter le miró por más de unos cuantos segundos- Quiero decir que voy a matarla, no pienses cosas que no son

Su tío se rio abiertamente de él.

-Derek- Llamó y él se detuvo a medio camino de su habitación, estaba verdaderamente cansado.- Sé que piensas que esta no es tu vida y que no tienes derechos pero…- Peter se acercó a él y le puso una mano en el hombro- Si tienes que lidiar con obligaciones como hacerte cargo de la bruja loca esa y preocuparte por tu hijo, ¿por qué no tomar también las cosas buenas? Y sabes que no estoy hablando sólo de la familia.

Peter pasó de largo a su lado y dejó sus palabas bailando en la cabeza de Derek.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nada, en realidad xD gracias por la pasienca y por comentar

La nieve se estaba acumulando en la parte exterior de la ventana

Había comenzado hacía unas pocas horas, justo después de que John hubiese llegado a la casa y antes de que cualquier compra de última hora pudiera ser planeada.

Su madre le había sugerido (ordenado) que descansara unas horas, alegando que no había razón para suspender la cena de navidad cuando lo único que los rodeaba eran buenas noticias y motivos  para celebrar, ahora incrementados.

Se recostó en su cama, se cubrió con una manta y después de dos horas de dar vueltas y vueltas se resignó a analizar su interesantísimo techo y esperar la llamada a cenar, que sabía que tarde o temprano llegaría.

Se entretuvo observando la nieve cuando comenzó a caer, nunca había sido mucho de ilusionarse en fechas navideñas, pero esta vez parecía distinto, porque esta vez sí era consciente de que sería la última navidad que pasaba con su familia y podría decir que hasta le hacía un poco de ilusión

Aún más con el susto de la mañana

Su puerta se abrió con un click sin previo anuncio y la cabeza de Stiles asomó por ella

-¡Te levantaste!- vale era un exagerado, mátenlo pero se sentía feliz por verle de pie.

-Sip, ya casi no me duele nada- Derek se impulsó en su cama hasta quedar sentado, con sólo las piernas cubiertas con su manta mientras su compañero entraba- Te traje algo

El plato con las tres donas oliendo a  relleno e caramelo y espolvoreadas con azúcar glass le hizo sonreír grande y sincero. Las donas navideñas de su madre eran una delas cosas que más amaba en el mundo.

Stiles sonrió e impaciente apartó la manta y se recostó entre las piernas de Derek, quedando con la espalda recargada contra su pecho y la cabeza sobre su hombro, volviendo a cubrirse con la frazada de colores.

-¿Bajaste las escaleras?- Odiaba la preocupación que venía en el paquete con Stiles en cualquier circunstancia, pero ahora le resultaba más molesto el no poder (o tener que) ocultarla.

-No, Envié a Cora por ellas- Derek le miró con los ojos entornados por unos segundos, tratando de averiguar si decía la verdad, más bien demostrándole que podía oler y escuchar la mentira- Vale tío Peter las trajo para mí pero decidí compartir.

Peter le daba algo de pena, no ese Peter, él alegaba que tenía cosas que compensaban casi en totalidad sus sentimientos no correspondidos, su manada, su alfa y el papel que desempeñaba con su familia. Pero el otro Peter estaba realmente sólo y lo peor es que no había mucho que él pudiera hacer, jamás lo dejaría acercarse de nuevo y Derek mismo jamás volvería a confiar en Peter.

El tacto dulce del caramelo en su lengua le arrancó un gemido que en otras circunstancias le hubiese parecido demasiado embarazoso, pero que su única compañía por el momento pareció disfrutar porque se estaba riendo abiertamente de él

-Espero que no me pongas a competir con las donas- No pudo evitar reírse, estaba de acuerdo en que las donas de caramelo eran casi obscenamente deliciosas pero no se podían comparar con…no, no iba a completar ese pensamiento de ninguna manera.

-Nada puede competir con las donas

Ay no, él y su bocota. No, él conocía esa mirada maquiavélica y llena de seguridad, esa que parecía gritarle “Pobre iluso, no deberías haber abierto la boca, no te va a gustar la respuesta”  Era la mirada _¿Por qué crees que te he estado sosteniendo por dos horas?_

-Está bien- ¿Cómo?- Tienes razón- No, no eso no estaba bien- ¿Me das una mordida?

Derek sintió sus mejillas enrojecer y dio un pequeño saltito  al sentir el cuerpo de Stiles revolverse entre sus piernas para quedar recostado de lado con su pecho como almohada.

Oh, lo que quiso decir fue que compartiera el dulce, no que literalmente le diera una mordida.

Estaba perdiendo la cabeza con todo esto de tenerle tan cerca.

Stiles tomó su muñeca y arrastró la mano que sostenía  el resto de la golosina mordida  hacia su propia boca, robando flagrantemente el último trocito, lamiendo el caramelo que resbalaba del centro con una lentitud que permitió a Derek ver la punta rosada y brillante de su lengua recoger la gotita dulce y espesa antes de que cayera.

Los ojos de Stiles  eran color caramelo.

-Se terminó- Derek levantó una ceja ante el anuncio, si Stiles robó el último trozo de su dona, pero seguía habiendo dos en el plato esperando a ser deliciosamente comidas.

-Qué suerte que  tengamos reservas- Iba a apartar la mano de Stiles para renovar su suplemento de azúcar quemada cuando notó que el agarre en su muñeca apretarse

Se le ocurrió buscar una respuesta en los ojos de Stiles, y ahí estaba.

Maldad pura brillando en sus ojos y seguridad que asustaba en la media sonrisa de lado que adornaba su rostro.

-Aún hay azúcar disponible- Derek pudo ver la punta de un colmillo de Stiles asomar al morderse el labio inferior y sus pestañas (enormes, perfectas, hipnotizantes) caer como una cortina dibujando una sombra sobre sus mejillas- No debemos desperdiciar.

Apenas tuvo tiempo de intentar fabricar cualquier pensamiento cuando Stiles sonrió, tomó su mano apenas espolvoreada con pequeñas motitas dulces y estiró los dedos de Derek, que ni siquiera había notado que estaba empuñando.

 -¿Qué...? –Stiles se encogió de hombros sin dejar de sonreír y depositó un beso suave en la palma de su mano mandando una ola de cosquillas tibias entre las venas del antebrazo de Derek.

-Sólo  recojo los restos de azúcar-La boca de Stiles recorrió el camino desde su palma hasta alcanzar sus dedos, comenzando a recorrerlos con su lengua uno por uno, apenas rozándolos y dejando un camino húmedo desde el nacimiento hasta el borde de la uña, poco a poco limpiando cualquier resto de azúcar o caramelo que pudiera quedar en cualquiera, succionando de vez en cuando, entreteniéndose un poco más de lo necesario en el dedo medio.

Derek comenzaba a sentí sus pulmones demasiado apretados, sus mejillas enrojecer, su estómago apretarse y el aire entrando de forma irregular en su sistema; podía sentir claramente su labio inferior temblando de ganas por arrancar su mano de los labios de Stiles y abalanzarse a morder y succionar esa boca que tenía que ser obra del mal o de alguna deidad, porque sus pantalones estaban comenzando a sentirse más ajustados de lo común y estaba en una realidad alterna y su madre estaba abajo y seguramente media casa podía oler exactamente no que estaba sintiendo porque estaba a tres segundos de perder el control absolutamente como si fuera un adolescente.

-Relájate- Stiles se movió hasta quedar sentado a horcajadas sobre su regazo, guiando con cuidado  la mano de Derek que había estado molestando hasta ponerla justo en la orilla de su camiseta, donde podía sentir una pequeña probada de piel aun si la mayor parte  estaba ocupada con la mezclilla de los Jeans.

Estuvo a punto de explicar que no podía relajarse, que si no se detenían iba a hacer una barbaridad de la que se iba a arrepentir…bueno probablemente no pero si se iba a sentir muy culpable.

No pudo decir ni una palabra, la boca de Stiles chocando con la suya en un beso todo boca abierta, labios húmedos y lengua tibia se lo impidió, una de las manos de su compañero cardando entre las hebras negras de su cabello y la otra empuñada en su camisa.

-Espera- medio jadeó Derek reuniendo una buena cantidad de fuerza de voluntad, costándole la eternidad mantener un poco de cordura.- ¿Estás seguro que esto es buena idea?

-Si- Fue toda la respuesta que obtuvo de Stiles antes de que decidiera aferrarlo por la barbilla y mover su cara hacia un lado como si fuera un muñeco para dejarle espacio donde deslizar su lengua.

Su lengua húmeda que dibujaba espirales justo debajo del ángulo  de la mandíbula de Derek donde su pulso estaba comenzando a correr

-Pe…pero- Los besos húmedos se estaban extendiendo por toda la línea de su mandíbula y sus ojos ce cerraron sin querer al mismo tiempo que dejaba escapar un suspiro- El bebé

-Ya hablamos de esto con el Doctor Deaton- ¿Ah sí? Probablemente sí y no era capaz de recordarlo, porque la boca de Stiles se acababa de cerrar sobre el lóbulo de su oreja y una de sus manos acababa de deshacer la hebilla de su cinturón y francamente en ese momento le costaba  recordar hasta su nombre.

-La…- Tuvo que tragarse un gemido cuando el trasero de Stiles comenzó a mecerse sobre su entrepierna- La caída

-No me importa la caída- Podía sentirle completamente duro contra su abdomen, respirando tibio y húmedo contra su piel- Te necesito

Y fue demasiado, fue imposible para Derek contenerse más

Tomó a Stiles por el cabello halando firme y fuerte hasta que le obligó a volver a hundirse en su boca, tragándose el gemido de su compañero cuando sus manos se cerraron sobre la parte posterior de los muslos de Stiles y le empujó hacia él con probablemente más fuerza de la necesaria, haciendo sus dientes chocar con un sonido extraño.

Sus manos recorrían cualquier lugar disponible, hombros, cuello; aferraban la cintura de Stiles para mantenerlo sobre él, gimiendo contra su boca y oliendo a feromonas, excitación y sexo.

-Me vas a volver loco- Susurró dejando libre la boca de Stiles para torturar la línea de su mandíbula, sonriendo al sentir a su compañero echar la cabeza hacia atrás para darle más espacio para marcar su piel, blanca e increíblemente suave para ser de un muchacho de dieciocho años.

Sólo había una palabra en su mente mientras enterraba sus dientes (humanos) en la piel blanca y cremosa. _Mío_

Derek Enterró su cara en el hueco entre el cuello y el hombro de Stiles para tratar de amortiguar el gemido que se le escapó cuando Stiles comenzó a mover sus caderas en círculos, creando fricción que más que un alivio era una autentica tortura.

Las manos de Derek se deslizaron por dentro de los Jeans de su prometido buscando piel y encontrándola, marcando sus dedos en las suaves curvas de su trasero mientas comenzaba a embestir contra él aún con la cara escondida en la clavícula de Stiles y con la mano de esta enterrada en su cabello.

Podía sentir su alentó en la oreja, escucharle suspirar y lloriquear su nombre de vez en cuando, escuchar su corazón acelerarse y sentir su piel erizarse por la cercanía de su orgasmo al que seguramente y a juzgar por el temblor en sus testículos iba a arrastrarle en unas cuantas embestidas más, sólo unos segundos más y…

Los golpes en su puerta lo frenaron en seco.

-¿QUÉ?- Preguntó con un grito seco

-¿Están decentes?- La voz cantarina de Cora al otro lado de la puerta le dio el repentino impulso de patear a su hermanita.

-No- Contestó Stiles sin moverse, aún con su mano enterrada entre el cabello de Derek.

-Mejor arréglense, mamá dice que tienen cinco minutos para bajar y no queremos que se repita lo de tu cumpleaños, ¿o sí Derek?

No tenía ni idea de que hablaba, pero también tenía el presentimiento de que no quería saber.

-Bajamos en un minuto- Se las arregló para hablar lo más firmemente que pudo, sacó las manos de los pantalones de su prometido, que afortunadamente y sin que nadie le dijera nada se levantó de encima suyo y se tumbó en la cama aún con la respiración irregular y apestando a frustración sexual.

Tampoco ayudaba a su estado actual

-Todo mundo allá abajo va a saber exactamente que estaba pasando aquí- Comentó casualmente dejando caer su cabeza sobre el pecho de Stiles tratando de encontrar su ritmo respiratorio normal.

-No será la primera vez- Contestó el muchacho con una risita- Mejor nos calmamos porque según el doctor Deaton no puedo subir y bajar escaleras hasta pasado mañana.

Eso significaba que iba a tener que bajarlo en brazos, con todo y sus ganas de empotrarlo contra la pared y…

Stiles tenía razón, mejor se calmaban.

…

-Stiles- Derek estaba parado a buenos tres metros de distancia de su prometido, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y la espalda recargada en uno de los ventanales de la estancia en el piso superior de su casa, justo entre el pianoforte que nadie usaba y la estantería llena de libros que Peter había ido coleccionando a lo largo de quien sabe cuánto tiempo como si fueran barreras.

-¿Qué?

-¿Quieres hacerme el favor de controlarte ya? Llevamos media hora aquí parados.

Se suponía que iba a ayudar a Stiles a bajar la escalera cargándolo estilo luna de miel (cosa con la que se  burlaría por un rato) porque el doctor Deaton no recomendaba los movimientos de cadera necesarios para que bajara por su propio pie, pero apenas hacía un intento de aproximarse a él le abofeteaba el olor de excitación, necesidad y frustración que apestaba las cercanías de su prometido.

Francamente no tenía suficiente fuerza de voluntad y autocontrol para resistir eso, y no quería desafiar la autoridad de su madre digamos…regresando a su habitación, cerrando la puerta con seguro, lanzando a Stiles sobre la cama y…

Y mejor dejaba de pensar

-Lo estoy intentando ¿de acuerdo?- Derek sabía que estaba disfrutando su tortura,  lo sabía, le conocía demasiado bien

-Sí, claro

-¡Oye no es mi culpa!- Derek levantó una ceja en forma de pregunta, por eso no lo podía culpar a él…más o menos.- Estoy saliendo de la adolescencia ¿de acuerdo? Mi cuerpo es un hervidero de hormonas corriendo en todas direcciones- Si, eso ya lo había notado y no precisamente de forma reciente- Lo cual está bien, porque tengo un novio que me tiene acostumbrado a liberar tensiones por lo menos una o dos vece al día- ¿Qué, de verdad? Bueno dadas las circunstancias no era quien para criticar a su otro yo por no poder mantener las manos…y aparentemente otras partes del cuerpo fuera de Stiles- Y ahora por circunstancias de la vida me has tenido un mes a dos velas Derek. UN.PUTO.MES.

-No es cierto- Por supuesto que era cierto, pero tenía una necesidad fisiológica de contradecir al muchacho, además ¿Qué iba a decir si le pedía una explicación?-¿Qué hay de la noche del tejado?

Stiles le miró con algo parecido a la indignación que le hizo morder una sonrisa

-Te quedaste dormido-Error, no se quedó dormido. Estaba asustado- Sólo hacía falta una chispita para encender la hoguera

-De acuerdo, si – Por supuesto que estaba de acuerdo- Pero podrías por favor pensar en algo muy, muy asqueroso durante los treinta segundos que nos tomará bajar, para que pueda llevarte en brazos sin correr el riesgo de avergonzarnos más  de lo necesario frente a toda la familia.

Porque estaba seguro que todos menos Melissa y John estaban al tanto de lo que estaba pasando, podrían olerlo.

-Vale, me concentraré en recordar lo que sentí cuando encontré mi sándwich de atún después de un mes enterrado debajo de mis uniformes sucios de Lacrosse.

Sí, más o menos a eso se refería con algo asqueroso.  Eww

-Perfecto, mantén esa imagen en tu cabeza

Cuando aparecieron en la sala de estar  su madre le miró con el ceño fruncido, Laura se cubrió la boca para disimular su sorpresa, Cora y Scott estaban demasiado ocupados en lo suyo y Peter ni siquiera intentó disimular su carcajada cuando Derek sintió toda su cara tornarse carmesí.

-Oh Dios, no quiero saber. Siéntense, en la mesa…vamos a cenar

Talia tiró de su hijo empujándolo hacia la mesa del comedor con las risas de Peter de fondo.

Después del más que incómodo momento en el que toda la familia le miró como si fuera un inconsciente que piensa con la polla y que no es capaz de dejar descansar a su compañero aun si está lesionado todo se volvió más pacífico, gracias al cielo la cena sobre la mesa acaparó toda la atención.  

Nunca le gustó el pavo, a nadie en su familia le gustaba el pavo, pero en navidad siempre había una enorme ave rostizada en el centro de la mesa rodeada de cuarenta tipos distintos de guarniciones y cosas con las que Derek llenaba su plato rodeando una ínfima cantidad de pavo.

Sin embargo tenía demasiados años que no comía nada de la cena navideña tradicional de su madre, por lo que hasta esa insípida y horrible cosa le estaba pareciendo maravillosa.

Stiles parecía disfrutarlo, vigilando de cerca que era lo que su padre se disponía a comer y protestando cada vez que el Sheriff hacía algún intento de poner algo que no estaba en los parámetros de saludable dentro de su plato.

-Siempre te las arreglas para darle tu plato a John sin que él se dé cuenta- Eso explicaba por qué el Sheriff lo quería tanto y todavía no le había volado la cabeza de un plomazo.

Se aseguró de que Stiles estuviera entretenido sacudiendo obsequios con Scott, Cora y Laura antes de poner en un plato un trozo de pavo, un par de cebollines con mantequilla y albahaca, un croissaint relleno con jamón endiablado y un poco de ensalada de patatas, más valía seguir la tradición.

Su madre se había pasado la vida intentando hacer que comieran alrededor de la mesa como personas civilizadas y no  sentados en cualquier lugar, generalmente lo hacían a diario, alrededor de la mesa de la cocina, pero en ocasiones especiales siempre terminaban arrastrando su plato y sentados en las escaleras, en el suelo o en el enorme escalón que separaba el comedor de la sala de estar.

Ahora, aparentemente toda la familia lo hacía y su madre se había rendido y unido a la tradición, sentada con John, Melissa y el doctor Deaton junto a la chimenea encendida.

-Señor…- Llamó despacio poniendo su mano en el hombro de John y consiguiendo una mirada luminosa y una sonrisa enorme al darse cuenta de lo que Derek le ofrecía.

-Ese es mi chico-El Sheriff le dio un abrazo pequeño y regresó su atención a su plática anterior mientas disfrutaba de una cena de verdad y no dos rebanadas de pavo con tres espárragos sonriendo a Derek que se alejaba para no despertar sospechas.

Disfrutaba de la soledad que le daba el escalón enorme del comedor cuando Peter se le acercó

-Quita esa cara, se van a dar cuenta de que te pasa algo- Peter se sentó junto a él con un vaso de ponche de huevo en la mano.

-Lo siento- Stiles estaba espatarrado panza abajo en el suelo  jugando con los flequillos del suéter de Laura y casi podría jurar que hipnotizado por las lucecitas del árbol.

-¿Qué estás pensando Derek? Te aseguro que lo que sea no es adecuado para una cena de navidad con tu familia.

Ese era el problema justamente

-Es sólo que…hace unos días lo único que quería era salir de aquí, recuperar mi vida y dejar atrás toda esta locura. – Derek se dejó caer hacia atrás, quedando recostado sobre la alfombra en el suelo del comedor y con las piernas colgando en el escalón

-¿Ya no quieres?- No fue necesario que contestara- Aún con, ya sabes… ¿todo el paquete?

Le vio señalar a Stiles con la cabeza y quedarse mirando un par de segundos más de lo necesario, luego sonreír y volver a mirar hacia Derek.

-Siento que hayas tenido que…oler lo de hace rato

-¿Estas bromeando? Pocas veces me divierto más que cuando los atrapan con las manos en la masa, podría reírme horas y horas de tus orejas rojas.

-¿De verdad no te importa?- Peter no tenía por qué fingir con él, no era quien para reclamar nada

-Era en serio lo que te dije hace un rato- Peter golpeó su rodilla- Toma lo bueno, todo lo bueno. Sí, tienes razón en tus deducciones pero no es el fin del mundo, no para mí al menos. Tengo a mi familia, a ti a tus hermanas y mi deber con la manada. No me voy a morir por sentir atracción hacia alguien que me ve como si fuera su tío; quien de hecho me llama tío Peter.

-Nunca pensé que volvería a pensar que quiero ser como tú- Se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de lo que había dicho, pero afortunadamente Peter pareció no darle importancia y simplemente siguió riéndose de él.

La hora de los obsequios llegó demasiado rápido, justo después de los abrazos y buenos deseos propios de las fiestas en los que Derek se permitió detenerse un par de minutos más de lo normal abrazando a su madre, a Laura e incluso a Peter, justo antes de que los papeles de colores comenzaran a volar por la habitación.

Hacía unos días había dudado de la elección de Stiles en cuanto a los obsequios para sus hermanas, pero Laura parecía extasiada con su nuevo reproductor de MP3 y Cora y Scott (que estaba comenzando a pensar en ellos como una sola cosa a estas alturas) no dejaban de balbucear tonterías acerca de los pendientes en forma de mitad de corazón que habían pasado horas esperando a que grabaran en una joyería.  Sólo una C, una S y un par de huellas en letras estilizadas.

Por supuesto, la cámara de Stiles no fue la excepción. El muchacho se tiró encima de él rodeándolo con brazos y piernas como si fuera un koala y le plantó un beso de tornillo que casi dejó a Derek viendo estrellas, para luego tomar una cantidad insana de fotografías de todos los  demás con sus obsequios o en pequeños grupos junto al árbol.

Derek recibió un cheque en blanco por parte de su madre, como contribución a la “Causa”. Hacía pocos días explorando en la computadora de su habitación descubrió que su otro yo estaba montando una tienda de refacciones de auto partes y taller mecánico, por eso las reuniones con los proveedores y un montón de cosas de las que no tenía ni idea, pero que Peter le iba explicando cómo podía o, en caso de que se les saliera de las manos engatusando a Laura para que lo resolviera.

Peter le regaló una pequeña daga de plata con un lobo tallado en madera en el mango y una funda de piel gruesa, siempre decía que no era bueno que anduviera por la vida desarmado, aunque tampoco estaba muy seguro que fuera buena idea cargar un arma de plata.

Stiles llegó junto a él justo cuando Laura estaba subiendo el volumen de la música y tiraba de Peter para obligarlo a bailar con ella.

-También tengo algo para ti- anunció sacando del bolsillo de su sudadera un pequeño bultito envuelto con papel de seda sin pegar.

Derek sonrió y con cuidado desenvolvió lo que quiera que fuera que estuviera dentro.

Un triskel de bronce, pequeño y con una cadena.

-Sé que usualmente eso significa la jerarquía de la manada, alfa beta y omega pero- Stiles se lo quitó de las manos, desabrochó la cadena y la pasó por su cuello hasta que estuvo colgando sobre su pecho- Me gustaría que este en particular tuviera otro significado.

-¿Cuál?- Derek lo tomó entre sus dedos, no debía medir más de tres centímetros y destellaba reflejando los cientos de luces del árbol y las velas de la chimenea.

-Tú, yo y el bebé- Stiles aclaró señalando cada punta- Nuestra pequeña familia.

Derek tragó aire y con él el nudo que se le acababa de hacer en la garganta. No dijo nada, sólo atrajo a Stiles contra su pecho y lo abrazó, fuerte y apretado enterrando su cara entre el cuello y el hombro de su compañero, escuchando los dos latidos que lo tenían hipnotizado desde hacía unos días.

Su pequeña familia.

 

Continúa


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jesus Christ nos estamos quedando sin colchon de capitulos, pero no he podido escribir Dios sabe porque, como sea aqui dejo otro avance, espero que guste y explica algunas cosas. Como siempre déjenme saber si gusta, si apesta o si me tiro a un pozo.
> 
> Gracias a todos por leer, comentar o dejar kudos ^-^

Estuvieron hablando un rato hasta que Stiles se recostó contra su pecho, los brazos rodeando la cintura de Derek y su peso completamente contra él.

-¿Estas bien?- Podía admitir perfectamente que comenzó a preocuparle cuando se quedó callado, sus propios dedos resbalando entre el cabello de Stiles para asegurarse de que estaba consciente.

-Cansado – Contestó el muchacho en un susurro- Y algo aturdido.

La música estaba más alta de lo habitual y la gente reía y hablaba a su alrededor, tomando en cuenta que apenas esa mañana Stiles se había casi roto la cabeza era todo un logro que hubiese estado tanto tiempo bien y departiendo alegremente

-¿Quieres ir a la cama?

-¿A dormir?- Derek quiso darle una colleja, pero se contuvo

-Por supuesto que a dormir, estúpido- Pensándolo bien la duda de Stiles era más que razonable dados los eventos de la tarde-noche, pero ahora mismo lo que menos importaba era que se hubiesen quedado a medias.

-Deja que diga buenas noches a papá

Derek vio al Sheriff enfrascado en su juego de cartas con el doctor Deaton, se veía tan tranquilo, incluso feliz sin ese halo de tristeza que usualmente le rodeaba, observó a Stiles acuclillarse junto a él y susurrarle algo al oído; John se puso de pie para quedar a la altura de su hijo, le abrazó y asintió a Derek guiñándole un ojo como agradecimiento por el contrabando de comida y volvió al sofá para, aparentemente seguir machacando al pobre Alan.

Apenas Stiles estuvo a su altura lo levantó del suelo con ambos brazos y sintió como el muchacho se aferraba a su cuello y recostaba a cabeza sobre su hombro, sin molestarse en quejarse alegando no ser una chica para que le llevara así.

Ni siquiera se había cambiado la pijama para bajar a cenar, Derek tampoco lo hubiese permitido, las recomendaciones del doctor Deaton fueron muy específicas y para gusto de Derek se habían excedido en las actividades extenuantes, así que apenas abrió las mantas puso a Stiles dentro sin necesidad de pausas o escalas más que en el baño.

-¿Vas a volver abajo?- Preguntó Stiles apenas Derek ponía las mantas de su propia cama sobre él.

-¿Quieres descansar?- La verdad no se sentía con ganas de volver al barullo, pero siempre podía quedarse en la pequeña sala de estar de arriba leyendo si Stiles quería dormir.

-Quédate conmigo ¿sí?

Derek sonrió, asintió y botó sus Jeans y la camisa de vestir que llevaba sobre su camiseta antes de meterse a la cama y recibir a Stiles entre sus brazos, la cabeza de su compañero sobre su pecho.

 

Nunca pensó que iba a llegar a sentirse así de cómodo en circunstancias parecidas, tirado de espaldas en su cama mirando al techo con su brazo derecho siendo comprimido contra el colchón por el cuerpo de Stiles casi espatarrado sobre él.

-¿Estas dormido?- Stiles habló mientas se revolvía a su lado, quedando apoyado sobre su propia mano con el codo sobre la almohada.

-Pensé que tu dormías- Derek se estaba volviendo cursi, o al menos eso indicaba su dedo pulgar acariciando la mejilla de Stiles.

-Nah sólo estoy cansado- Volvió a poner su cabeza sobre el hombro de Derek, rodeando su cintura con el brazo.

-Hay mucho ruido allá abajo, poca gente puede dormir así.- Eran cerca de las cuatro de la madrugada, pero  la reunión navideña no mostraba trazas de terminarse pronto.

-No te preocupes ni siquiera tengo sueño- Ya claro, ahora iba Derek y le creía- En serio, sólo me sentí algo…agobiado. Creo que el bebé está pasando más cosas a mí que sólo la capacidad de sanar.

-¿Por?- El saltito que dio fue de forma involuntaria, pero si debía confesar que estaba conteniéndose de bajar a buscar al doctor Deaton.

-Escucho cosas de más- Derek debía estarle mirando con cara de susto porque Stiles sólo se rio de él (para variar) y explicó- No es que escuche el corazón de nadie o una plática en específico, lo cual creo que es peor porque es como si la habitación entera estuviera conectada a un altavoz y el ruido se mezclara de la forma justa para trepanar mi cerebro.

-¿Deberíamos preocuparnos?- Stiles negó con la cabeza cepillando su cabello contra la piel e Derek

-En realidad creo que es un poco  lógico, quiero decir dentro del hecho de que en realidad no tengo un útero y hay un bebé lobo creciendo dentro de mí. Si me ayudó a sanar después de haberme caído de no sé cuántos metros y en menos de doce horas estoy prácticamente bien es lógico que haya otros efectos colaterales ¿no? Además de su aversión a la comida.

-Puede ser, pero es mejor que preguntemos por la mañana a mamá- No quería pensar más bien que fuera consecuencia de la caída o peor, de Jennifer.

-¿En qué piensas?- Stiles le miraba con ojos enormes y fijos en él- ¿te pasa algo?

Sí, empezando por qué esta broma se volvía más cruel cada día que despertaba allí, además por si fuera poco acababa de aparecer una tipa que ya le había dado muchísimos dolores de cabeza una vez y vale en su momento pensó que posiblemente el sexo había valido la pena pero después de lo de esa tarde comenzaba a desestimar cualquier cosa que hubiese tocado en la vida y eso que no habían pasado de preliminares lo cual le hacía preguntarse el por qué demonios no había hecho antes aquello con el muchacho y volvía a empezar desde el principio del circulo vicioso que le recordaba que aquello no era real.

Pero simplemente dijo

-Cuéntame cómo nos conocimos- A decir de Peter no fue en el bosque, y francamente se estaba muriendo de curiosidad.

-Hasta donde recuerdo estabas allí- Pues no, no estaba- Cora me trajo a casa del colegio cuando tenía once.

-Esa es la versión corta, imagina que no sé nada de cómo ha sido lo nuestro hasta ahora- Stiles le miró con su cara de _tiene que ser una puta broma_ pero de verdad quería saber, se moría por saber-Me gusta como lo cuentas tú.

-Eres un cursi- Lo que decía, aunque en este caso sólo era curioso.- Bien, veamos

_> > Al parecer cuando tu hermana cumplió once se negó a seguir siendo educada en casa y tu madre se las arregló para conseguir que la admitieran en el colegio, pero como era mitad de ciclo todo mundo la miraba como bicho raro y yo la adopté, era pequeña y graciosa como una ardillita. _

_Ya sabes que en ese tiempo éramos sólo Scott y yo. Como sea cuidé de Cora toda la semana, estuvo prácticamente cosida a mis pantalones… ¿Qué? ¿Por qué me ves así? ¡Derek es tu hermana! Además de ser la novia de mi casi-hermano, no hagas esas caras  y déjame continuar, tú pediste la historia._

_En fin, ese viernes fuimos invitados a comer a tu casa por Cora, toda sonrojada y con voz bajita que juraba sobre su vida íbamos a negarnos. Pues bien no lo hicimos, sólo que Scott tuvo un ataque y tuvo que ir a casa temprano, obviamente tampoco iba a acompañarme a la casa de Cora. Tú casa._

_Tu madre me adoró desde el primer momento, debo decir; se pasó todo el viaje a casa sonriéndome y siguiéndome le conversación, ¿sabes cuantas personas hacen eso por un crío de once con TDAH sin tratamiento? Tu madre es genial. Pero eso ya lo sabes_

_En fin, cuando la puerta se abrió ahí estaba el hombre más guapo e impresionante  que he visto en toda mi vida._

_Entonces  tío Peter se hizo a un lado y detrás de él estabas tú._

-Espera, espera ¿Qué?- No sentía celos de una broma, definitivamente no sentía celos de una broma.

-Tío Peter es guapo ¿vas a negarlo?

Con la mano en la cintura.

-Sólo…continúa, no quiero saber- Si Peter le parecía guapo y Peter perdía  la polla por Stiles.

 No, el mocoso sólo estaba provocándolo.

Maldita sonrisa maquiavélica ¿por qué tenía que ser tan linda?

-Vale, como decía

_> > Me sonreíste y no dejaste de mirarme de forma rara durante toda la comida, tanto así que Laura no pudo disimular su risa y tu madre te dio esa mirada de advertencia que da miedo, la de mamá no la de alfa._

_Intentaste hablar conmigo muchas veces, pero siempre abrías la boca como pez, te sonrojabas y cerrabas la boca, hasta que supongo reuniste el suficiente valor para  aparecer  en la sala de estar y preguntarme si me gustaban los videojuegos y si quería ver tu Xbox._

_Jugamos toda la tarde, hasta que mamá vino a buscarme. Cora se quejó tooodo el día siguiente de que la abandoné por tu culpa, Pero no pude hacer nada por evitarlo porque eras mayor y fantástico y hablabas conmigo como si fuera un adulto, no con ese tono condescendiente que usan los mayores con los niños pequeños, y me hacías reír y me hacías sentir seguro. Obviamente no comprendí porqué hasta tiempo después._

_Se te hizo costumbre ir a buscar a Cora a la primaria sólo para verme, yo lo sabía pero en ese tiempo no era capaz de clarificarlo; supongo que era demasiado obvio porque mamá se dio cuenta y comenzó a hablar contigo, dijo que le agradabas y que si yo quería ser tu amigo por ella estaba bien._

_Por supuesto a papá no le pareció tan buena idea. Yo estaba saliendo los once y tú tenías bien cumplidos los diecisiete. Me dio una charla sobre tener cuidado y que no descuidara mi amistad con Scott, que te estaba idealizando y un montón de mierda más que ya no recuerdo._

-¿Me estabas idealizando?- Le costaba digerir la idea, francamente

-Probablemente, aunque debo decir que la realidad supera por mucho a lo que había imaginado- Stiles sonrió y Derek sintió su pecho expandirse con un calorcito agradable y suave que le hizo sonreír- Como si necesitaras incrementar tu ego

-Continúa ¿sí?

-Vale

_> >Igual no me importó mucho la prohibición de papá, seguía yendo a tu casa para estar contigo bajo el pretexto de Cora, por supuesto mamá sabía que en realidad iba a verte a ti y nunca pareció molestarle, ella te adoraba maldito bastardo, siempre dijo que confiaba en ti._

_No podía alejarme por mucho tiempo, porque tú eres, eras quiero decir; impresionante. Fuerte, divertido, y yo podía pasarme horas simplemente así, como ahora. Tirado en tu cama hablando de cualquier tontería, por supuesto en ese entonces no me abrazabas, sólo me mirabas raro._

_Supongo que papá se dio cuenta al cabo de un tiempo porque me prohibió volver a pisar esta casa e incluso hablar con tu hermana, él y mamá pelearon y todo._

_Por supuesto no se dieron cuenta de que mientras discutían a grito pelado abajo yo escapaba por la ventana, fue la primera vez que salté del techo como dato cultural._

_Convencí a Scott de venir a buscar a Cora, pero creo que sólo lo engañé a él porque era_

_perfectamente obvio que a quien quería ver era a ti; fue la vez que nos encontraste en el bosque con los traseros congelados y totalmente perdidos._

_Aquel día, cuando me abrazaste para evitar que me congelara mientras tu madre arropaba a Scott supe que nunca ibas a dejar que nada malo me sucediera._

_Eventualmente papá notó mi ausencia y supo perfectamente donde buscar._

_Pero eso no te detuvo, comenzaste a colarte en las noches por mi ventana para jugar consola o cualquier cosa que se nos ocurriera, en mi cumpleaños incluso te las arreglaste para organizar un mini picnic, visto en retrospectiva es bastante estúpido porque lo único que hiciste fue llevar a mi habitación dos bricks de jugo y unos cupcakes de esos que venden empaquetados con una velita; pero en el momento fue muy lindo._

Derek no hubiera hecho eso ni en un millón de años, bueno Derek ahora, quien sabe a los diecisiete y aparentemente enamorado hasta as trancas…de un crío de doce.

_Me regalaste tu juego favorito, no una copia o una versión nueva, sino tu juego favorito que estaba rayado de tanto que lo desgastamos._

_Escapaste antes de que papá entrara a la habitación, pero justo antes de saltar del techo me besaste en la mejilla, y creo que por ahí empezó a cambiar mi perspectiva de ti, o tal vez antes pero en ese momento comencé a ser consciente._

¿En serio, beso en la mejilla?  De repente tenía el extraño reflejo de abofetearse

_Estuviste haciendo eso por meses, entrar en mi habitación a media noche por la ventana, jugar conmigo o simplemente acostarte a mi lado mientras dormía, era algo escalofriante a veces debo confesar, pero jamás tuve la intención de que dejaras de hacerlo, ya estaba demasiado acostumbrado._

_Por supuesto que papá nos descubrió, quiero decir no es el Sheriff por casualidad. La primera vez te echó de casa civilizadamente, la segunda a gritos y la tercera apuntándote con su arma. Aún no supero la cara que pusiste y creo que siempre me seguiré riendo de eso._

_Cuando mamá enfermó todo se puso raro, feo. Creo que más porque no estabas allí, te alejaste meses y aunque lo comprendía no podía dejar de pensar en que no era justo que me hubieses dejado en ese preciso momento._

_El día que cumplí trece años me estaba quedando en casa de Scott, las quimioterapias nunca fueron fáciles y a mamá no le gustaba que la viera cuando acababa de volver del hospital. Esa noche apareciste y sin que Melissa se diera cuenta escapamos…como seis metros, sólo la distancia suficiente para que pudieras decirme lo que eras y mostrármelo, dijiste que estabas esperando a dominarlo completamente para volver a acercarte a mí; supongo que no querías hacer tiritas a papá si volvía a apuntarte la cabeza con su arma._

_Esperabas que tuviera miedo o algo pero, Pues yo soy yo y lo único que hice fue jalarte las orejas._

_Te veía más seguido pero aún teníamos que cuidarnos de papá, por supuesto hacía más sencillas las noches de hospital ver por la ventana y encontrarte sentado en el tejado._

_La noche que mamá…se fue, no apareciste. Esa noche la recuerdo apenas y sé que no te molestará que omita los detalles que me incluyen llorando abrazado a Melissa y a Scott haciéndose sangre en el labio para no llorar conmigo._

Tenía razón, no quería escuchar esa parte.

_El día del sepelio estaba al lado de papá, pero él estaba…no estaba. Simplemente veía el agujero y a veces me daba la impresión de que no era consciente de nada, ni siquiera de mí, de que lo necesitaba mucho en ese momento._

_Cuando comenzaron a bajar el féretro las cosas se pusieron aún más raras, dejé de escuchar y  todo alrededor se volvió borroso, mamá ya no estaba y todo era malo y entonces…entonces ahí estabas tú._

_Me sujetaste para que no cayera y me susurraste que estabas allí, que no ibas a dejar que nada me pasara. Me di la vuelta y comencé a llorar escondido aquí._

Stiles atizó su dedo justo en el esternón de Derek para enfatizar el lugar

_Creo que pasaron veinte años o algo así porque lo que recuerdo después es estar acostado en mi cama cubierto hasta las orejas con las mantas y abrazando la bata de mamá cuando te sentí entrar por la ventana. Ni siquiera voy a molestarme en preguntarte que pasó porque sé que no me lo vas a decir, pero sospecho que papá no fue muy bueno contigo y por eso tuviste que usar la ventana e nuevo._

No sabía de qué hablaba, pero se imaginaba que no sólo  él había recibido la furia del Sheriff, la vez que medio le habló de eso parecía avergonzado y asustado, asegurando que ya no era más esa persona de la que Derek debía proteger a Stiles.

No podía juzgarlo, no después de ver en lo que se había convertido él después de la muerte de Laura y su madre.

_El caso es que cuando papá llegó a la mañana siguiente sólo me abrazaste más fuerte y le gruñiste. No me mires así yo no te dije que lo hicieras, le gruñiste con todo y colmillos y ojos destellando y todo._

_Parecía que le había golpeado algo, pobre jamás olvidaré su cara. Pero funcionó, porque simplemente asintió, cerró la puerta y a partir de ese día nunca nos ha vuelto a decir nada. Es más ahora te adora porque le das comida de contrabando._

-¿Lo sabes?- había metido la pata. El otro Derek llevaba años alimentando al Sheriff y nunca fue descubierto, ahora viene él y por primera vez lo hace y…

-Desde hace años- Stiles se acomodó un poco mejor usando su brazo de almohada- No me molesta, siempre y cuando sólo sea de vez en cuando.

Derek suspiró aliviado

-¿Cómo continúa la historia?

-Demonios escarba en tu memoria si tanto te interesa- Espetó Stiles con una sonrisa adormilada- No hay mucho más que contar, esa mañana me besaste por primera vez y no dejaste de hacerlo, ni pareces tener intención. Ah y la única condición que puso papá fue que dejaras de entrar por la ventana y con el tiempo te dio una llave. Vivimos felices para siempre, viene un bebé en camino porque somos idiotas y fin.

Se tragó una risotada ante la evidente falta de cooperación de Stiles para iluminar su mente, era  obvio que se estaba quedando dormido y Derek no hizo nada por impedirlo, sólo sacó su brazo de bajo el cuello de su compañero y lo acomodó sobre la almohada para evitar torticolis y apoyo su cabeza sobre la de Stiles escuchando el poco ruido que quedaba en el piso de abajo.

Stiles se quedó dormido en pocos minutos, dejando a Derek con la cabeza completamente revuelta.

Su padre murió cuando tenía siete, lo abrieron en canal en forma de venganza hacia su madre por a saber que molestó a saber a quién, aunque tenía el extraño presentimiento de que aquello había sido de parte de su propia familia.

Ellos nunca aceptaron que su alfa hubiera elegido a un humano como pareja, porque eran débiles y por lo tanto hacían la manada vulnerable.

Ver a su madre destrozada por la muerte de su compañero le hizo jurarse que jamás iba a caer con un simple humano, él no quería ser débil; él no iba a buscarse una debilidad a propósito.

Por eso le atrajo Kate. Ella era fuerte a pesar de ser humana.

Y bastante peligrosa a juzgar por los acontecimientos.

¿Stiles? Él era un dolor en el culo. Molesto, hiperactivo, exageradamente inteligente hasta para su propia seguridad, sin instinto de auto preservación y estúpidamente valiente y leal.

Como su padre

Era perfecto

Antes de que su cabeza ahondara más en el tema agradeció el latido rápido y asustado que lo sacó de su auto psicoanálisis.

El latido del bebé no había cambiado desde el momento en que el cuerpo de Stiles azotó contra el suelo del auditorio, estaba asustado. Seguramente no entendía que pasaba, no entendía el proceso de curación y mucho menos que de repente todo mundo a su alrededor estuviera aterrado cuando hasta ahora lo único que había sentido era el cariño de sus abuelos y de sus tíos.

De su padre supone.

Con cuidado de no despertar a Stiles se dobló sobre sí mismo hasta quedar recostado con su oreja contra el estómago de su compañero, era estúpido pero quería sentirse un poco más cerca del cachorro.

-Hola bebé- Habló bajito- Siento que tu papi no esté aquí, él seguramente sabría que decirte para que dejes de tener miedo. Yo no sé hacer eso, el único modo que conozco de olvidar el miedo es esconderlo debajo de la rabia, pero tú no puedes hacer eso. Sé que tú y yo no tuvimos un comienzo muy alentador, pero por alguna razón siento que debo cuidar de ti y de tu padre, ¿tu padre-canguro? Si me escucha llamarle “Madre” es capaz de asesinarme mientras duermo ¿sabes? Está un poco loco, pero te quiere y sé que nadie cuidará mejor de ti. Yo también voy a cuidar de ti mientras tu papi regresa, te prometo que no va a volver a pasarte nada malo; no voy a permitirlo.

-¿Derek?- La voz adormilada de Stiles le hizo voltear la mirada hacia él.- ¿Estás hablando con mi ombligo otra vez?

Sintió sus mejillas arder por diezmilésima vez menos de veinticuatro horas.

-Ya te dije que el bebé no te escuchará mejor por que hagas eso. Anda, ven a dormir ¿sí? Mañana es navidad y seguramente nos espera otro día familiar ocupado.

No dijo nada, sólo asintió y abrazó a Stiles contra sí haciendo a un lado sus pajas mentales y enterrando la cara en la nuca de su compañero.

Se durmió deseando que su padre, y la madre de Stiles hubiesen podido conocer a su nieto.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nuevo capiii
> 
> Aqui comenzamos a justificar el rating del fic, primero de varios.
> 
> Déjenme saber que opinan.
> 
> Gracias por leer y comentar

Despertó por el sonido de los besos aleteando sobre su piel, las cosquillas apenas tangibles en su estómago por encima del elástico de su bóxer, los dedos largos pintándose en la piel de su cadera a través de la tela.

-¿Qué demonios…?

Sintió a Stiles sonreír contra su ropa interior, empapándola con  aliento tibio que le envió escalofríos a través de los muslos, recorriendo la columna y que fueron a parar directamente a su polla medio dura.

-Shh…- Stiles deslizó los labios por las líneas definidas del abdomen de Derek, rozando con su lengua de vez en cuando y sintiendo los músculos contraerse a su paso- Estoy a cargo de esto. Es mi juego ¿de acuerdo?

Probablemente Derek alegaría que no, no estaba de acuerdo porque así eran las cosas entre ellos, el control nunca se soltaba porque eso significaría que el otro acabaría poniendo sus vidas en peligro aunque al final de todas maneras acabaran corriendo en el bosque a media noche.

A Stiles no parecía importarle mucho, porque enganchó los dedos de ambas manos entre la ropa interior de Derek y la deslizó hacia abajo con cuidado mientras le entretenía llenando de saliva y lengüetazos su pecho y su abdomen hasta estar de nuevo de rodillas entre sus piernas con esa maldita sonrisa malévola pintada en la cara y mirando a Derek  a los ojos, como retándolo a hacer algo.

-Hoy se juega con mis reglas amigo- _mi casa, mis reglas amigo_ Mierda Derek no debería sentir ese pozo en el estómago al recordar eso, pero era el mismo olor sólo que intensificado, la misma esencia y el mismo calor en la punta de sus dedos que le ordena tocar, apretar y estrujar contra la pared.

-No, pero…- No pudo terminar la frase, la boca de Stiles se cerró sobre su polla en un beso que podría pasar por casto si se encontrara en otra región de su cuerpo, pero que justo en ese momento lo que estaba haciendo era tenerle temblando y balbuceando algo que probablemente era para intentar detener a su compañero.

No es que tuviera muchas intenciones reales de hacerlo, no cuando la boca en la que había pensado muchísimas veces al meter la mano dentro de sus pantalones en la soledad de su casa quemada estaba recorriéndolo de arriba abajo, acariciando con los labios y de vez en cuando con la lengua toda la extensión de la pobre polla de Derek.

Por supuesto jamás admitiría eso, ahora porque no es que su mente tuviera la capacidad para mantenerse centrada.

-Nadie nos va a interrumpir ahora- Podría haber preguntado por qué estaba tan seguro, o podría haber alegado que toda la familia estaba durmiendo en el mismo piso y que nadie tardaría mucho en averiguar lo que estaba pasando allí por el olor, o por el sonido o por lo que fuera, pero Stiles había tomado su miembro medio duro para levantarlo y permitirle enterrar la nariz en sus testículos,  para lamer el ángulo como si fuera un cono de helado.

-Relájate- Susurró sonriendo pequeño y Derek se cubrió los ojos con una mano, sabiendo en lo más profundo que tendría que haberse levantado de allí con cualquier pretexto, pero en lugar de eso se quedó disfrutando de la lengua de Stiles recorriendo la parte inferior de su polla como si estuviera chupando una piruleta.

Stiles se detuvo en el surco justo bajo la cabeza, dando pequeños golpes con la punta de su lengua en el frenillo, arrancando del pecho de Derek un pequeño jadeo ahogado que hizo sonreír a su compañero un poco más si acaso era posible.

-Amo tu reacción cuando hago esto- Repitió la operación en el frenillo una o veinte veces, no tiene mucha idea, porque a esas alturas ya era su antebrazo  izquierdo el que cubría sus ojos, sus labios entreabierto sin su permiso ayudando a respirar con algo más de dificultad.

La mano de Stiles se cerró sobre la base de su polla justo a tiempo para sostenerla ya completamente dura contra sus labios, que en ese momento se cerraban justo sobre la punta, con la lengua aun delineando el surco y avanzando lentamente en círculos hacia arriba hasta que se encontró reptando sobre la pequeña abertura, arrancándole a Derek un gruñido desde el pecho.

Siempre pensó que si alguna vez llegaba a hacer eso quien estuviera con él iba a salir corriendo, pero Stiles no era cualquiera, él tomó ese pequeño desliz como una señal para comenzar a mover su mano de arriba hacia abajo lentamente y succionar.

Literalmente, succionar como si fuera una pajilla, apretando sus mejillas haciendo que sus pómulos se vieran más prominentes, mirando a Derek a través de sus pestañas  y llevando su otra mano a la fiesta, mientras comenzaba a bombear con su cabeza de arriba abajo más rápido, tocando con su lengua cada parte de la polla de Derek que estaba a su alcance, el frenillo, el  glande, las venas que trazaba con la punta en caminos húmedos y tibios que tenían a Derek mordiéndose los labios.

-Mierda- Sentía sus propios muslos saltar de vez en cuando, más o menos cuando la boca y las manos de su compañero aumentan su velocidad, dejó caer su brazo en la cama, empuñando las sábanas y comenzando a pensar que se le iban a reventar los pulmones y la garganta se le iba a congelar por el aire entrando tan rápido y tan frío, pero estaba bien, estaba allí con la piel en carne viva recibiendo el mejor sexo oral de su vida de alguien que…

Su línea de pensamientos se cortó con el gemido que no pudo contener cuando Stiles deslizó sus dientes por toda la extensión de su polla y después siguió ocupándose de volverlo loco con la lengua girando en la punta, una mano moviéndose rápido en sincronización con los movimientos de su cabeza y la otra masajeando suavemente sus testículos, que estaban comenzando a saltar de vez en cuando.

No podría decir en qué momento exacto sucedió, pero fue perfectamente capaz de sentir sus garras cortar en tiras la superficie de la sabana y sus colmillos crecer, su pudiera verse en ese momento (probablemente se hubiera corrido) encontraría sus ojos brillando azul cobalto.

-Para- Medio gruñó con voz más rasposa y animal de lo  normal. Nunca le había pasado eso, nunca había llegado a perder el control de sí mismo, pero ahora tenía a Stiles gimiendo sobre en su polla y las vibraciones tenían al lobo arañando por salir y hacer Dios sabrá qué.

-Por supuesto que no- Stiles no entendía, si seguía por ese camino era capaz de hacerlo pedazos, dudaba mucho poder mantener el control por mucho tiempo más y el mocoso no entendía que tenía que parar.

Tan no lo entendía que apartó su mano completamente para ponerla en el muslo de Derek, justo a tiempo para sentir sus músculos contraerse cuando la punta de su polla rozó la garganta de Stiles.

No tenía voluntad suficiente para apartarlo, no cuando el ritmo de su cabeza subiendo y bajando comenzaba a ser casi frenético y acompañado de los sonidos húmedos y  guturales mezclados con gemidos que retumbaban en las paredes de su polla  no le daban ni medio minuto de tregua para tratar de buscar su ancla y mantener al lobo a raya, no cuando el pozo en su vientre se estaba regando por sus piernas, sus brazos, sus dedos y su pecho, aumentando la presión en sus testículos, haciéndolos contraerse una, dos o cien veces más.

-Voy a…-No pudo terminar la frase, porque Stiles volvió a succionar, sólo el glande, dentro y fuera, dentro y fuera de forma profunda justo antes de volver a tragarlo entero.

-Adelante- susurró su compañero separándose unos milímetros- Córrete

Derek sintió como las vibraciones de la garganta de Stiles le empujaban por el borde al mismo tiempo que apretaba los ojos, rasgaba sus sábanas y su colchón con sus garras y se derramaba en la humedad de la boca de su compañero con un rugido completamente animal yendo directamente a la seminconsciencia que tenía mucho tiempo que no lo arrastraba durante un orgasmo.

Cuando abrió los ojos encontró a Stiles sentado entre sus piernas, limpiando una gota de semen de su labio inferior con el dedo pulgar.

-Feliz navidad lobito guapo- Se dejó caer sobre él para besarlo, dejándole probarse a sí mismo en su boca.

-¿Por qué no paraste cuando…?- Si ya sabía que inoportuno era su segundo nombre, pero tenía que saberlo, mierda no podía estar corriendo esos riesgos sólo por su estúpida adicción a la adrenalina.

-Sabía que no iba a pasar nada, nunca ha pasado- ¿cómo que nunca ha pasado?- Aunque también debo decir que tenía mucho tiempo que no nos sucedía esto. Definitivamente también te afectó el mes de celibato forzoso.

Derek no le encontraba la gracia, eso significaba que no era la primera vez que el lobo entraba en acción aquí.

-Aunque debo decir que es más divertido para mí cuando me estas follando- ¿perdón? Derek no pudo evitar sonrojarse, aunque tampoco evitó el respingo que dio su polla ante el pensamiento- Sé que mi lobo me extraña de vez en cuando, ¿te digo un secreto?- Derek asintió porque no sabía que otra cosa podía hacer- Yo también le extraño a veces.

Eso significaba que habían…cuando él…Ay Dios.

En realidad tenía sentido. La luna llena, el bebé, definitivamente lo habían hecho.

No sabía si era peor estar consciente de eso, o de que la idea no le desagradara nada, nada, nada.

-Mejor voy a darme un baño y a lavarme los dientes. Ya va a ser hora de ir a abrir los obsequios de Santa.

Cuando Stiles desapareció por la puerta del baño Derek se dejó caer sobre la cama con una de sus almohadas en su cara, rogando ahogarse, olvidar lo que acababa de suceder…o repetirlo tal vez.

…

El día de navidad pasó rápido justo después de abrir  los obsequios de santa, pulular un rato con sus hermanas, Scott y Stiles y desayunar con la familia, recibieron sus obsequios de santa Claus y en lugar de rodar los ojos y gruñir cuando Stiles desenvolvió el gorrito con forma de lobo peludo con manoplas incluidas sonrió, no puede decir que no fue una sorpresa pero tampoco pudo darle la importancia requerida porque  casi se infarta cuando vio el primer regalo de navidad para “? Hale” en forma de un pequeño lobito de felpa por parte de sus abuelos todo pasó sin novedad. Cabe destacar que la cara de Stiles pudo haber rivalizado con la suya mientras abrazaba contra su pecho el muñeco.

Dos días después del “accidente” el doctor Deaton determinó que Stiles estaba completamente recuperado y podía volver a casa, eso Derek lo hubiese podido asegurar desde cierta mañana a inicios de semana pero él que iba a saber de diagnósticos médicos, a esas alturas de la vida lo único que tenía claro era que el lobito de felpa le miraba todos los días desde la cornisa de su ventana, donde Stiles lo había sentado y le recordaba que pronto habría unas pequeñas manitas alrededor de la bola de pelos probablemente intentando que Derek lo tragara.

Comenzaba a asustarse de verdad

La semana de año nuevo fue luna llena  y Derek debía confesarse a sí mismo que estaba algo nervioso por todo el asunto, lo que más quería era volver a pasar una luna llena con su manada, con su alfa; pero aparentemente era casi una ley que se encerrara con Stiles en su habitación y no sabía cómo plantearle siquiera el asunto.

Así descubrió que la vida se veía distinta a través del adderal, aunque fuera sólo por el filtro ámbar del frasquito de la prescripción, porque estando echado de espaldas en la cama de su prometido y en el más sentido estricto de la palabra hablándole a un contenedor de plástico. Era una buena manera de decir algo que no te atreves sin necesidad de ser tan obvio en no ver a la otra persona a la cara.

La respuesta de Stiles fue algo…inesperada, por decirlo de algún modo. Le lanzó a la cara un cojín estampándole en la nariz el frasco de su medicamento y llamándole de todo en medio de risas divertidas, diciendo por fin que no le importaba que quisiera pasar tiempo con su familia, que en realidad estaba por sugerirlo porque iba a llegar el tiempo en que tuviera que llevar al bebé con él a la mitad del bosque para que pudiera pasar la transformación sin dificultades, y necesitaba estar seguro de que Derek todavía pertenecía a la manada, porque todos esos años pasando las lunas llenas con él debían haber traído alguna consecuencia y lo que más interesaba en ese momento era la seguridad de su cachorro.

Esa noche fue la mejor en muchos años, bueno casi; estaba compitiendo muy reñidamente con aquella vez en el techo con la lluvia de estrellas.

Fue excelente correr en el bosque libre, sin preocupaciones, con SU manada, con su madre, sus hermanas, su tío y el mejor hermano pequeño que pudo haber tenido (jamás lo diría en voz alta, pero era la más absoluta verdad) sabiendo que en cuanto amaneciera alguien esperaría por él en su forma humana, que su compañero estaba dormido tranquilo y seguro junto con su cachorro quien muy pronto estaría a su lado en las noches de luna llena, jugando y correteando pelusas.

Increíblemente ya no le parecía extraño o incomodo cumplir con estar cerca de Stiles, es más arreglaba en tiempo casi record lo que sea que tuviera que hacer para la tienda o su madre o la manada sólo para maximizar el tiempo que pasaba entre llegar a casa de Stiles (entrar sin llamar, con SU llave)  y quedarse dormido en su cama, abrazándolo y con su nariz enterrada en el pelo de su prometido.

No pasaba una sola noche sin que durmieran juntos, para nadie era extraño, más que para él por supuesto y algo para Peter. Las noches que John cubría la guardia Stiles dormía en  casa de la manada, no era necesario que nadie le invitara o cualquier protocolo, Simplemente Derek iba a buscarlo o su padre le llevaba desviándose de su camino al trabajo y allí estaba el resto de la tarde- noche, cenaba con ellos e incluso jugaba con Cora y a veces, muy raras veces hasta con el mismo Derek.

Tampoco se había repetido lo de la mañana de navidad, no había una razón especifica simplemente no había pasado, eso si los besos se habían incrementado en cantidad y calidad, al menos a perspectiva de Derek, podía pasar horas simplemente besando a su compañero sin necesidad de nada más y era completamente feliz, se sentía en casa y era suficiente para él.

La noche antes de que los chicos tuvieran que volver al colegio Stiles se quedó a dormir en casa, estaba acostado en su lado de la cama (acojonante, gracias) con una pierna sobre las de Derek y sus dedos trazando figuras sobre el abdomen desnudo del hombre lobo.

Derek sabía que quería decir algo, podía olerlo y casi escuchar las palabras y las ideas correr a cinco mil kilómetros por hora dentro de esa maraña incomprensible que era la cabeza de Stiles.

-Escúpelo- ordenó entre divertido e impaciente.

-¿Qué cosa?- Ahora iba a intentar hacerse tonto, claro. A ver a quien engañaba

-Sé que estás pensando algo, llevas callado más de siete minutos-Stiles le miró indignado entornando los ojos, pero igual suspiró profundo y escondió su cabeza en eh hueco del hombro de Derek.

-No es nada malo, sólo que a veces no puedo evitar pensar…- Se encogió de hombros y Derek sabía por experiencia que cuando Stiles “pensaba” había dos escenarios, uno exitoso donde terminaban cada uno en casa completo y a salvo y otro  despedazados a mitad del bosque en un charco de su propia sangre.

-¿Qué te preocupa?

-Cuando nazca el bebé- Derek levantó una ceja pidiendo más información, todavía no leía mentes- Sé que no hay por qué pero me da algo de miedo.

Buen punto, el parto no iba a ser precisamente normal, ni siquiera sabía cómo demonios iba a salir de allí el bebé, pero tenía el presentimiento de que no iba a ser precisamente por vía rápida.

-¿Qué ha dicho el Doctor Deaton?- mátenlo, fue su mejor salida.

-Nada nuevo, va a tener que ser por cirugía. Justo eso es lo que me acojona.- Derek le miró con el ceño fruncido  una media sonrisa- No me entusiasma que me corten la barriga ¿vale?

Lógico, ambas cosas.

Momento

-¿Dónde va a llevarse a cabo esta…cirugía?

-Aquí, creo.

Vale, Derek no sabía ni zorra de medicina pero tampoco era estúpido, las operaciones se hacían en los hospitales, e incluso dentro de estos había habitaciones especiales sólo para eso. ¿Qué demonios iban a hacer en casa? No tenían todo el equipo, ni toda la limpieza. ¿Y si algo salía mal?

-Pero…

-El doctor Deaton dice que los riesgos son mínimos ¿recuerdas?

-Existen riesgos- Aunque fuera uno, Derek estaba comenzando a sentir como si acabara de recibir una descarga eléctrica

-Como en todo tipo de cirugía.

-Tendríamos que encontrar el modo de conseguir un hospital- Estúpido, pero tenía que por lo menos decirlo.

-Sabes que Alan intentó pedirle el favor a su amigo ese alfa de quien sabe dónde, pero si Talia dice que no quiere nada que venga de ese hombre yo confío en ella sin preguntar por qué.

Si bueno, él también pero…

-No es eso lo que me asusta- Tenía el presentimiento de que no quería escuchar el resto.

-¿Me puedo quedar con esa versión?- Stiles soltó una risita sin diversión y respiró profundo.

-Me costó mucho reunir el valor para decirte esto así que te jodes

No quería escuchar, podía oler la duda, el miedo y la tristeza apestando alrededor de su prometido. No quería escuchar.

-Si algo llegara a …no salir como esperamos.

Mierda no, no iba a pensar en eso siquiera.

-No quiero escucharlo.

-Derek, por favor- Resopló su frustración e hizo un gesto con la mano para que Stiles siguiera hablando- Decía, si las cosas no salen bien, no le odies ¿vale? No será su culpa.

-¿Disculpa?- Jamás lo haría. Se sentiría perdido y probablemente quisiera morirse también pero jamás… Ni siquiera era su problema.

-Papá pensaba lo mismo, y por un tiempo me odió- ¿Qué es lo que le estaba diciendo?- Sólo promete que no vas a abandonarle, y mucho menos a odiarle.

Derek miró al techo buscando algo que contestar, no quería pensar en eso, no iba a soportar perder a alguien más.

-Jamás podría odiarle- Eso era verdad, no sabía como pero se había encariñado con el pequeño guisante que vivía en el estómago de Stiles y que parecía alegrarse cuando le escuchaba hablar- Pero tampoco quiero perderte.

-Esperemos que no suceda

Estaban siendo paranoicos, de haber un riesgo elevado su madre no estaría tan tranquila ¿cierto? Es lo que pasaba con todo mundo cuando estaba por llegar su primer bebé, el tío Max estaba vivito y coleando y Greg tenía veinte cuando... pasó lo que pasó. Simplemente estaban siendo paranoicos.

-Está bien, cambio de tema urgente, ambiente muy pesado aquí- Bendito fuera Stiles y su bocota. No pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco internamente por los recuerdos que compartía con dicha bocota.

-Por favor

-¿Has pensado en algún nombre? Ya te dije que no vamos a llamarle Fenrir

Pero Fenrir Hale se escucharía absolutamente imponente

-¿Por qué?—protestó.

-No quiero ser la causa de que mi hijo sufra acoso escolar, muchas gracias.

-Podría defenderse perfectamente, es más dudo que cualquiera se atreviera a meterse con él después de la primera vez que golpee a alguien.

-Derek ya hemos hablado de esto, no violencia innecesaria. Fenrir no.

-Vale- Tenía su punto había que reconocerlo

-Entonces, ¿nombres?

-¿Para qué me molesto?  Apuesto lo que quieras a que tú ya pensaste en unos cuantos.- Stiles le miró indignado por un segundo, pero luego se dejó caer contra él nuevamente

-Vale si, lo confieso-Lo sabía- Si es niña, me gustaría Claudia

Por obvias razones, Derek no tenía objeción.

-Eso lo tenemos claro desde el principio- ¿Desde cuándo le daba tanto por sonreír?

-Y si es niño…no sé qué te parezca- John. Vale tal vez tuviera que agregar otro nombre para que combinara con el apellido- Pero había pensado en Nicholas.

Derek sintió que se convertía en piedra. Una pierda con un corazón que estaba amenazando con romperle el pecho.

-Ese era el nombre de mi padre- Estúpido, por supuesto que Stiles lo sabía.

-Lo sé

Derek tiró de su prometido para abrazarlo fuerte, casi a punto de exprimirlo

-Eres increíble- Y él estúpido y ciego- ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes?

-¿Sabes? Si te hubieses dado cuenta antes creo que yo habría estado en el jardín de niños- Claro, si por eso.

Lo mejor era reírse y fingir demencia.

-Duérmete ya señor inteligencia, mañana tienes colegio y no quiero que lleguemos tarde.

Stiles no discutió por algún milagro, o quizá porque de verdad estaba cansado.

Pero Derek no podía dormirse sin preguntarse, de verdad ¿por qué no se había dado cuenta antes?


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone
> 
> Gacias por su buena vibra, Shiko se acaba de hacer una limpia y estoy sopesando hacerme una yo tambien porque resulta que despues de la crisis de la disautonomía de los cojones y todo lo del brainfog y mi cerebro inutil y todo tuve tifoidea...TIFOIDEA!!! so God Help us con este capitulo, espero que les guste y prometo seguir ASAP
> 
> Gracias gracias gracias millones por los comentarios de ánimo. Ayudaron A LOT

 

Debían ser alrededor de las dos treinta de la madrugada cuando despertó.

Era cierto que las pesadillas habían disminuido considerablemente desde que dormía acompañado (tal vez tuviera que ver la compañía, pero no iba a dejarse pensar eso) pero a veces regresaban y ahora tenían un componente en común, Jennifer dañando a su bebé.

No sabía que iba a pasar cuando Stiles regresara al colegio, quería pensar que esa mujer no tendría la cara para ir a dar clase como si nada después de lo que sucedió, pero conociéndola no le importaría una mierda y seguiría jugando a ser la maestra dulce y buena que les había visto la cara a todos.

Decidió salir de la cama antes de que Stiles se diera cuenta y comenzara el interrogatorio, ¿Qué iba a decirle? Tampoco podía comentarle nada porque conociéndolo era capaz de iniciar una cacería de brujas (literalmente) y eso era igual a servirlo en charola de plata.

Las paredes de la pequeña sala de estar fuera de las habitaciones parecían teñirse de azul metálico a la luz de la luna, y el viejo reloj cucú de abuela Iris llenaba el aire con sus cansados “toc, toc, toc”.

Cuando Derek era pequeño le aterraba estar en ese lugar de noche y en silencio, tenía la impresión de que las sombras en la pared tomarían formas antropomórficas en cualquier momento y se arremolinarían sobre el hasta consumirlo.

Por supuesto, eso no era nada comparado con lo que sucedía cuando se le ocurría pisar ese lugar en casa.

La pared que daba al jardín lateral se había reducido a pedazos junto con el enorme ventanal del que no quedaban más que hierros fundidos y doblados de manera extraña por los que se filtraba la lluvia o el frío de la noche. Sin mencionar el hecho que las sombras sin nombre habían pasado a ser la de su madre, Laura y por un tiempo también de Cora.

-Últimamente tienes insomnio muy seguido ¿no?- El pequeño saltito que dio por el susto que le pegó Cora le hizo darse cuenta de que estaba bajando la guardia, ya no estaba en modo de hipervigilancia veinticuatro horas y eso no era bueno, no era conveniente comenzar a sentirse seguro en ningún lugar, mucho menos en una alucinación.

-No estás precisamente durmiendo enana- su hermanita estaba arrinconada en el pequeño sofá bajo la ventana, con un cuaderno en sus rodillas, un lápiz de colores en la mano y un libro en el brazo del mueble. Nunca había vuelto a llamarle así, no últimamente, viva y viviendo con él, era como si fueran desconocidos jugando a ser hermanos.

-Deberes escolares- Señaló con un gesto, rascándose la maraña de cabello sujeta por una liga forrada de tela que claramente había visto mejores días y que podría perfectamente estar más limpia.

Ver a Cora en una pijama con piecitos tipo ropa de bebé super desarrollada de color blanco con pequeñas huellas rosas, verdes, amarillas y azules no era algo que esperara en un futuro muy cercano en su realidad, tampoco tomar chocolate caliente mientras refunfuña porque no ha terminado sus deberes la última noche de vacaciones.

Estar sentado junto a Cora era más incómodo de lo que pensaba, al menos para él, porque ella apenas parecía notarlo. Era raro tener los pies de su hermana sobe el regazo y recibir de vez en cuando golpecitos por las bolas de papel llenas de saliva que Cora aventaba a su cara como si esperara algo.

-Estas muy callado ¿pasa algo?- Pues estaba en una realidad alterna desde hacía mes y medio, había una druida loca amenazando a su hijo no-nato y por supuesto que seguramente Cora y Scott no se salvaban del todo de estar en peligro y eran las dos de la madrugada y se sentía incómodo con su hermana pequeña, pero fuera de eso todo estaba muy bien.

-Nada, sólo no quiero despertar a nadie- Cora soltó una risita y Derek levantó una ceja preguntándose qué diablos le pasaba por la cabeza.

-Te estás convirtiendo en un padre responsable- si quería tomarlo de esa manera- Menos mal que yo sí sé para qué sirven los condones.

Derek casi se ahoga con su propia saliva.

-Esas palabras acaban de grabarse en mi cerebro a fuego- Soltó apretando los ojos tratando de detener la ola de imágenes mentales y pensamientos que le hacían tener el impulso primario de cortarle las manos a Scott…y otras partes de su anatomía también.

-¿Qué? Ahora resulta que debo ser pura y virginal sólo por el hecho de que soy tu hermana ¿no?- Pues sí

-No quiero decir eso- Oh sí, claro que quería- Pero tienes diecisiete años Cora.

-Si sabes que no tienes ninguna autoridad moral para utilizar ese argumento ¿cierto?- Oh vamos, que el hecho de que su hermana fuera cuatro meses mayor que su propio compañero, quien gesta un hijo suyo no deje que nadie se haga ideas equivocadas. Vale punto para Cora.

Derek sabía que no debía decir aquello, que sonaría estúpido y corría riesgos innecesarios, pero de verdad no podía evitar que la preguntita de los cojones rondara su cabeza cada vez que tenía la imagen enfrente, antes de poder evitarlo las palabras ya estaban cosquilleando en su lengua.

-¿En serio, Scott?

Cora le miró hastiada por un par de segundos, golpeando su lápiz de colores contra la espiral metálica de su cuaderno provocando un ruidito medianamente fuerte.

-No vamos a tener esta conversación de nuevo Derek- ¿De nuevo? Al parecer (menos mal) no era tan extraño que Derek no le encontrara ningún sentido a la relación de esos dos. Vale se conocían, se toleraban y podría decir que hasta simpatizaban bien pero de ahí a que Cora pasara a ser Allison 2.0 mejorada y corregida había mucha distancia.

-Debes entender mis dudas- Era una frase hecha, de libro; pero no podía decir ‘vale no tengo ni idea de cómo llegaron a esto y quiero saber’

-Sé que al principio no nos soportábamos- Eso si es nuevo- pero no todos podemos tener una historia de amor idílica como la tuya hermano.

Buscando sarcasmos por aquí…

-¿Tanto así como no soportarlo?- Definitivamente estaba pasando demasiado tiempo con Stiles, tenía que empezar a moderar lo que decía.

-Bueno al principio él tenía celos de mí, pensaba que iba a robarle a su amigo o que se yo. Siempre fue muy infantil- Si no se lo hubiese dicho Derek jamás lo hubiera notado- Después cuando convencieron a mamá para que le mordiera yo lo detestaba porque ya nadie cuidaba de mi para cuidar de él.

¿Quién convenció a su madre para morder a Scott? Ese era un detalle en el que no había reparado, ¿Por qué Scott era un lobo aquí? Y aún más importante ¿Por qué parecía estar tan contento con eso?

\- Sabes que necesitaba el cuidado- Cora rodó los ojos, ¿Cómo podría sacarle más información?- Sobre todo porque nunca fue el sueño de su vida ser como nosotros.

…o eso esperaba al menos.

-No hagas que regresen mis sentimientos de aversión al ‘pobrecito Scott que tuvo que ser convertido para no morir de un ataque de asma’- ¿tan literal?

-¿Lo prefieres muerto entonces?- Cora le miró con ojos reluciendo en dorado y esa fue toda la respuesta que necesitó- ¿Por qué estás con él, si tanto te fastidia?

-Porque le quiero- No hubo sombra de duda en la voz de Cora- Y porque es mi compañero y tal

No pudo evitar la sonrisa que se le resbaló en la cara al ver a Cora decir aquello como si estuviera hablando de una pelusa en su ropa, pero con las mejillas rosadas visiblemente aun en la oscuridad.

-Debió ser poco menos que inesperado descubrir que tu compañero es alguien a quien apenas soportas- Hablando de eufemismos

-En realidad cuando lo tuve claro estaba más preocupada por evitar que Allison le rebanara la garganta que por mi epifanía- Cora sonreía como si en lugar de estar recordando un intento de asesinato en su mente estuviera pintando una escena romántica con lago y puesta de sol incluidos- Sé que no vas a entender esto porque siempre has tenido claro que Stiles es lo que quieres y nunca has tenido el impulso de arrancarle la garganta con tus propios dientes- Derek tuvo que reprimir el impulso de atragantarse con su propia saliva- Pero en el momento en que sientes a tu compañero en peligro lo único que quieres es ponerlo detrás de ti y hacer tiritas a lo que sea que lo esté amenazando.

Digamos una Kanima o su tío demente…por poner un ejemplo cualquiera.

-No piensas mucho- No se dio cuenta de que estaba completando los pensamientos de su hermana hasta que ya era demasiado tarde- Y lo que menos importa es ponerte en riesgo siempre y cuando te asegures de sacarlo de la línea de fuego ¿no?

Cora asintió y Derek tuvo ganas de enterrar la cara en la tapicería del sofá, porque ahora iba a resultar que lo de proteger a Stiles era instinto primario o alguna cosa de esas.

-Sip- Cora levantó uno de sus pies para tratar de obligar a Derek a comerlo, ahogándolo en el proceso de evasión y haciéndole tragar unas cuantas pelusas de su pijama- Mamá dice que es el precio de ser un lobo inestable.

Dudaría toda la vida si comenzó a toser por culpa de una pelusa en su garganta o porque su hermanita le acababa de cantar sus verdades a la cara sin siquiera proponérselo, lo que fuera le hizo apartar el pie de Cora de un manotazo.

-¿Scott es un lobo inestable?-Eso ya lo pensaba dese antes pero la verdad es que el muchacho lo manejó muy bien…o Stiles lo manejó muy bien…o quien sabe qué.

-No estúpido, hablaba de mí

-¿Tu eres inestable?- En su mundo puede, aquí ni de coña.

-No desde que estoy con Scott-La sonrisa orgullosa y tonta en la cara de su hermana le dio el impulso de rociarle agua bendita o algo.

-¿Por qué?

-Bueno Derek compréndeme, soy la hija pequeña de la alfa más poderosa en no sé cuántos estados a la redonda, mi hermana y mi hermano son conocidos por ser excelentes en sus respectivos entrenamiento como alfa heredera y beta líder en formación, y yo sólo soy yo.

Estaba hablando de él, ¿él excelente beta líder? Si como no.

-No es malo ser tú- Cora era diez veces mejor beta que él

-Eso lo sé ahora- Sobre entendió el mensaje. “ahora que tengo a alguien que no espera nada de mi más que ser yo, que me quiere como soy”- Pero mamá dice que esa fue la causa principal de mi rechazo inicial hacia Scott.

-¿Cómo?

-La mañana después de todo el numerito de los Argent en el patio trasero de la casa yo estaba flipando. Por decir lo menos- Si, puede que estuviera algo familiarizado con la sensación- aparte de por haber casi matado a una persona y por qué casi me mataran a mí, me estaba volviendo loca porque Scott no despertaba.

¿Qué hubiese pasado si Jackson hubiese hecho pedacitos a Stiles aquella noche en la comisaría?

Mejor ni pensarlo

-No imagino…

-Mejor, no es agradable. El caso es que mamá habló conmigo para tratar de calmarme, porque yo no entendía el estar muriendo de angustia por culpa de alguien que hubiese destripado yo misma de tener la oportunidad- Ese era otro sentimiento que no era ajeno para Derek- Entonces mamá me dijo que cuando un lobo inestable encuentra a su compañero, su primera reacción es alejarlo ya que le considera una amenaza.

¿Perdón?

-¿Por qué?

-Porque al parecer, contrario a lo que sucede con un lobo estable a quien su compañero le aporta fuerza, poder y estabilidad como sucede contigo y Stiles- Ya, claro- A un lobo inestable, dígase yo; le hace sentir más débil. Según mamá el instinto dicta que lo último que necesitas es otro punto flojo, uno tan enorme que es capaz de destruirte. Entonces uno trata de alejarse.

Joder…ahora tenía el impulso repentino de lanzarse por una ventana.

-Pero entonces…

-Entonces todo es fácil cuando lo aceptas, porque no es un punto débil Derek, al contrario. Es lo que te mantiene con los pies en la tierra, hace que tu cabeza se clarifique porque necesitas protegerle, es lo más importante que tienes.

Derek trató de no reparar en el hecho de que su hermana pequeña le estaba dando una lección de vida.

-¿Cambió mucho tu perspectiva de la vida?

-Ahora sé que soy fuerte, de verdad lo soy sin miedo y sin cosas raras en mi cabeza. Scott es lo único que me importa…además de la manada por supuesto, pero es parte de ella.

La manada…no quería pensar en el peligro que estaban corriendo todos, no hasta que tuviera sus garras clavadas en el corazón de Jennifer y estuviera recibiendo el regaño de su madre.

Pero Stiles no era el único que estaba en peligro con toda esa locura.

-¿Me vas a contar que te pasa?- Derek regresó de sus enredos mentales sólo para encontrar a Cora mirándolo fijamente, como si quisiera atravesarlo y deshacerlo fibra a fibra hasta descifrar lo que quería saber- Yo no soy Stiles, Derek. Puedo oler tu preocupación y un montón de cosas más.

Claro, cuando uno pierde la costumbre de estar rodado de lobos olvidas que es casi imposible esconder lo que te sucede.

-Necesito que me hagas un favor- La imagen de su hermanita en esa cama de hospital le golpeó justo en la mitad de su memoria- no se separen mañana en el colegio, ni por un segundo.

Afortunadamente la única clase que Cora no compartía con Stiles y Scott era el entrenamiento de Lacrosse, y ese se lo podían saltar con la mano en la cintura.

-No contestaste mi pregunta, ¿Qué está pasando?

-Nada de lo que debas preocuparte ¿de acuerdo? Yo me encargo.

-Ya. Por eso me dices que no nos separemos de Stiles como sí…

-No, no quiero que cuiden de él Cora, necesito que se cuiden mutuamente.- vale si, una pequeña explicación podría ser útil- Los tres corren peligro.

En realidad todos corrían peligro, incluidos Melissa y John…otra vez.

-Pero cual peligro, ¿de qué debemos cuidarnos?- Demasiada información.

-Sólo hazlo ¿sí? No pierdas de vista a ninguno de esos dos, para nada.

Cora le miró fijamente por unos segundos más, antes de suspirar y rendirse.

-Técnicamente me acabas de dar permiso para entrar al baño de chicos con mi novio y mi mejor amigo, pienso aprovecharme de eso.

Derek sabía que era una broma por lo que se obligó a reír.

-De acuerdo, sólo no dejes que nadie te atrape- Se levantó lanzando al suelo los pies de Cora que descansaban sobre su regazo y revolviéndole el cabello, era mejor que tratara de dormir un poco.

-Dame una pista- Exigió su hermana antes de darle oportunidad a Derek de desaparecer por el pasillo de los dormitorios

\- Sólo no confíes en nadie que no sea de la familia, ¿lo prometes?

-Supongo…- Era suficiente para él, Cora podía cuidar al par de estúpidos perfectamente bien, y Scott sería capaz de cuidar de su hermana. Stiles cuidaba de toda la manada toda la vida, así que sólo quedaba confiar en la incapacidad innata de los Hale para mantener la boca cerrada y mantener a esos tres en guarida permanente durante todo el día.

Al menos mientras terminaba de deshacerse de Jennifer.

…

Mentiría si dijera que cuando los críos se montaron en el Peugeot por la mañana para ir al colegio no le estaban temblando las manos, en teoría ese día tenía que ver cuatro locales distintos para la tienda mientras Peter convencía a Laura de hablar con quién sabe qué proveedor al que ellos no eran capaces de engañar, pero estaba sopesando muy seriamente la idea de mandar todo al carajo y quedarse escondido entre los árboles del instituto asegurándose de que los chicos estaban bien. Los cuatro.

Cora no dejaba de mandarle miradas extrañas por el retrovisor, y podría apostar su mano derecha a que la noche anterior puso al tanto a Scott de todo lo que le dijo porque el mocoso parecía a punto de salta de su piel al mínimo ruido fuera de lugar. Era bueno, siempre podría confiar en la paranoia de Scott para proteger a los que quiere. Aunque en lo que no podía confiar era en que eso nunca aplicaba a Stiles…o al menos en su mundo.

Por lo menos podía confiar en Cora, ver a su hermana pasar un brazo por la cintura de Stiles y tomara Scott de la mano antes de perderse en el mar de críos somnolientos con pinta de ir al matadero en lugar de a clases después de vacaciones de invierno era algo bastante reconfortante.

Prácticamente había dejado de preocuparse cuando al dar media vuelta para volver al auto se topó de frente con la figura pálida de Jennifer, toda sonrisa grande y ojos brillantes.

-Supongo que mis ilusiones sobre que desaparecieras de la faz de la tierra en estas dos semanas no se cumplieron- La mujer era bonita, de eso no tenía dudas (desde hace un buen rato, por cierto) pero analizándola detenidamente la verdad era que ni siquiera le atraía, no para enredarse con ella y mucho menos para hacerle bajar la guardia de la manera en que lo hizo. No se comparaba en mínima forma con…

-Lastimosamente no, siento mucho decepcionarte-Abrazaba la carpeta con papeles contra su pecho y su cabello castaño caía sobre sus hombros apenas sostenido por un par de broches, tamborileando sus dedos mientras miraba directamente a Derek.

-No pensé que tuvieras la cara dura de presentarte aquí después de lo que sucedió-Mentira, pero mejor que siguiera pensando que podía engañarlo. Total no era que le costara mucho representar el papel, ya pasó por ahí una vez.

-No puedo dejar a mis alumnos en mitad del ciclo escolar- Ya, claro- Ellos me aman, aunque claro hay sus excepciones.

Si, Derek ya se imaginaba quien.

-¿Por qué estás aquí? No me refiero en el pueblo, sino aquí, junto a mí.

-¿Por qué no? Supongo que sé que no eres tan estúpido como pareces- A estas alturas y dadas las circunstancias no es que se ofendiera por completo

-No tienes sentido de supervivencia entonces.

-Ya, claro. ¿Qué vas a hacerme? Ah sí, vas a partirme en dos en un lugar lleno de testigos-La muy zorra levantó la mano sonriendo y saludando a Jackson, quien regresó el saludo de forma animada. Tal para cual.

-Si sigues tentando a tu suerte…

-Sí, sí, si- Jennifer desestimó sus palabras con un ademán molesto- Como sea, yo estoy aquí para concretar una cita de negocios.

-Lo que sea no me interesa, ya te lo dije.

-No te estoy preguntando, supongo que no creíste que de verdad regresé a dar clases por amor al arte ¿o sí? – Derek le lanzó su mejor mirada indignada- Mientras esté cerca de tu precioso compañerito y de tu querido hijo te tengo en la palma de mi mano.

En serio ¿Qué pasaría si ahora mismo le arrancaba la cabeza?

Aunque…si quería verlo para hablar de ser su guardaespaldas y cualquier tontería más, tendría que ser en un lugar menos público ¿no? tal vez eso pudiera convenirle.

-¿Quieres que escuche lo que sea que tengas que decirme aquí?

-Por supuesto que no, no quiero arriesgarme a que tu hermana o tu pequeño cachorro mascota lo escuche-Lo sabía.

-Pon el lugar entonces.

-El sábado a las seis de la mañana, en la parte trasera de tu reserva- Bastante bien pensado lo tenía aparentemente, ni siquiera se molestó en disimular. A él por lo pronto le venía de puta madre.

Por supuesto que tenía que acordar su encuentro en persona, De verdad ¿Qué mierda esperaba, que le enviara un mensaje de texto?

-Es lunes, Julia- Sentía algo de control al verla respingar por ser llamada por su nombre real- No encuentro una razón para postergarlo.

-Soy una maestra de escuela, señor Hale; tengo obligaciones que cumplir durante toda la semana- Si, cómo no.

-Te voy a escuchar, pero si te atreves a ponerles un dedo encima…

-Por supuesto que no, no soy estúpida. Me sirven vivos, si mueren pierdo mi recurso para controlarte.

Maldita perra hija de puta

-Lo mismo incluye a mi hermana y a Scott- Jennifer soltó una risita y comenzó a caminar directamente hacia la entrada del instituto.

-La verdad es que no había pensado en ellos- ¿Cómo?- Pero muchas gracias por darme la idea.- Sin decir más desapareció entre la masa de estudiantes.

Lo dicho, Derek era idiota.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que con esto haya quedado un poquito claro lo de los compañeros y por que demonios Derek nunca se había dado cuenta de nada. Besos a todos y nos vemos prontito.
> 
>  
> 
> P.D. Sus comentarios alimentan al muso ^-^


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here we go
> 
>  
> 
> Otro capi, aqui vemos a alguien que va a venir a poner a Derek un poquito de los nervios mas de lo que suele hacer en su mundo. 
> 
> Es cortito, pero espero actualizar nuevamente esta semana si el braifog me lo permite
> 
> Gracias a todos por el apoyo

El resto de la semana pasó en una niebla espesa y violeta (¿qué? El violeta es un color que odia, no es claro pero tampoco es oscuro. Para él era violeta. Punto) en la que se pasaba la vida corriendo para llevar a los chicos al colegio, hablando con proveedores de cosas que no entendía y en los tiempos muertos envenenándose con café con leche mientras trataba de pensar en alguna estrategia que seguir la mañana del sábado que pudiera darle alguna ventaja sobre Jennifer.

 Desgraciadamente a la única conclusión que llegó fue a que la fecha y hora estipuladas tenía que mantener a Stiles lejos de la reserva y de él.

Aunque todavía no sabía cómo demonios iba a hacer eso.

 

Y por eso ahí estaba, el viernes a las tres de la tarde dejando el alquitrán de sus neumáticos en el asfalto de la calle principal del pueblo, sin un plan armado, sin apoyo de ningún tipo, sin afeitar, con su desayuno revoloteando en sus tripas como si estuviera practicando saltos kamikaze por los nervios, con Peter parloteando a su lado algo sobre comprar una llave que no estaba seguro si era para aflojar un tornillo o abrir una puerta y a tres o cuatro minutos de empezar a gritar como loco porque aparte de todo, iba tarde para recoger a los chicos en el colegio y pensar en los tres solos en esa maldita escuela vacía le daba escalofríos.

-No creo que pase nada por retrasarte cinco minutos ¿sabes? En cambio sí podemos chocar, eviscerarnos o algo así-Peter, él estaba acostumbrado a un mundo medianamente tranquilo donde toda pelea se libraba por el frente, sin trampas y sin engaños. Tampoco es que le hubiese comentado nada de su pequeña plática con Jennifer el inicio de semana, quería mantener a quien más pudiera lejos de todo aquello.

Según Peter caminaría desde la preparatoria hasta el sucedáneo de Home Depot que había en Beacon Hills, Derek estaba seguro de que era sólo una excusa (bastante pobre por cierto) para verse con alguien, Si bueno Peter  era bueno y tenía alguna clase de sentimientos por su prometido en los cuales no quería detenerse a pensar mucho, pero tampoco tenía porqué ser célibe.

Estaba por hacer una jocosa broma acerca del asunto (ahora que no tenía que estar en guardia permanente cerca de su tío recordaba lo que era bromear con él y hasta molestarle un poco. Divertido) Cuando los vio.

¿Qué demonios hacía Stiles hablando con…con ella?

-¿Derek?-La voz de Peter se escuchaba bastante lejana, ni siquiera era consciente de que estaba hablando con él, no quería despegar la mirada de ellos ni por un segundo- Hey ¿Está la mujer esa por aquí?

-Peor- Fue la primer palabra que pensó y vale llámenle exagerado, pero para él era peor

-¿Quién es ella?- Peter miraba a través de la ventana con cara de susto, pensando que podrían estar viendo a satanás en persona.

Pues casi.

Lydia

La camisa azul cielo contrastando con su falda blanca, dedos finos y blancos acomodando el cabello rojo detrás de su oreja izquierda, y Stiles por supuesto arrodillado frente a ella.

-Derek- No iba a contestarle a Peter, no cuando muy probablemente rompiera el volante por la fuerza con la que estaba aferrándose a él para evitar saltar del auto y hacer tiritas a esa pequeña niña con complejo de Napoleón sólo que un poquito más pagada de sí misma.

-¿Él está en peligro?- No, el que estaba en peligro era Derek porque donde esa mocosa batiera sus pestañas Stiles se olvidaba de él con niño y todo- ¿el bebé?

-Peor

Peter hizo un sonido exasperado

-¿Es la única palabra que recuerdas?- Peter rodó los ojos y le golpeó la nuca a mano abierta de tal manera que si hubiese sido humano probablemente habría atravesado el medallón de auto.- Estás mirando a esa chica como si tuviera una bomba de bolsillo en la mochila.

-La bomba es ella- ¿Por qué no se le había ocurrido antes? Era obvio que si Jackson andaba por allí también Lydia. Lo que nunca se esperó fue que la primera vez que la viera  Stiles estuviera de rodillas frente a ella.

-¿Qué es? Otra druida loca, una bruja, hace rituales paganos, le gusta Lady Gaga- Stiles se puso de pie y extendió una mano hacia la muchacha, quien sonrió de medio lado y desvió su cara para mirar a cualquier otro lado.

-No sabemos bien que cosa es, sólo que cuando la mordiste no se transformó y ahora hace algunas cosas raras

-¿Entonces? Y si vuelves a decir la palabra “Peor” te arranco la lengua

Derek suspiró con aire derrotado y Peter frunció el ceño, claramente no estaba acostumbrado a sacar las palabras con tirabuzón del otro Derek.

-Él está enamorado de ella.- Si hubiese sido más consciente habría notado que parecía que acababa de notificar que iba a ser ejecutado.

Porque más o menos así se sentía.

-¿Quién?- Preguntó Peter sin ninguna idea  de a quien se refería su apócrifo sobrino, quien se limitó a mirarle como si acabara de hacer la pregunta más idiota de la vida- ¿Stiles?

Derek asintió. Se acabó, el fin. Fue bueno mientras duró y seguramente criarían al bebé juntos y él podría visitarlo los fines de semana y tal vez llevarle al zoológico o alguna cosa de esas para el domingo por la noche dejarlo de nuevo en la casa de Stiles y Lydia que estarán felizmente casados y con un perro pomerano y un Cadillac descapotable en la puerta.

-Eso es absolutamente ridículo.- ¿Volvió a pensar en voz alta?- En cualquier universo, ese muchacho besa el suelo que pisas.

-Él besa el suelo que pisa ella.- Lo sabía, lo había visto de primera mano. Por ella fue que le prendió fuego a Peter en primer lugar, porque el muy estúpido se atrevió a amenazar al amor de su vida.

Peter, quien como para no variar se rio de él.

-¿De verdad estás celoso de una niña de diecisiete años, sin mucho en la cabeza aparentemente?

Ya claro, como si Peter no la conociera.

-Es un genio del mal, literalmente

Peter pudo haber preguntado más, averiguar cómo es que lo sabía o algo, pero estaba demasiado ocupado conteniendo su risa y bajando un poco el cristal de su ventanilla.

-Dirás lo que quieras, pero estás que te mueres de celos.

Bueno si, ¿y?

El cristal descendió justo al mismo tiempo que Stiles lanzaba sus brazos en todas direcciones, rodaba los ojos y hacía un gesto similar al que habría hecho si estuviera oliendo mierda.

-Por última vez no, Lydia. Si quieres terminar el proyecto tiene que ser la tarde de hoy, mañana tengo todo el día ocupado, y ya terminé de atarme los zapatos dame mi carpeta- Era cierto, Derek no había tenido el corazón de decirle a su prometido que tal vez no sobreviviría la salida del sol y habían hecho planes para visitar mueblerías para bebé, ya que según sus padres era tiempo de ir armando la habitación de “? Hale”

Momento, esa no era su “Cara de Lydia” ni su manera usual de hablarle a Lydia. Mucho menos le habría arrebatado la carpeta de las manos con riesgo de lastimarla.

-Cuidado con cómo me hablas Stilinski- Esa  era la Lydia que él conocía, altanera y pedante. Supuso que sin el evento de la mordida de Peter y subsecuentes aún seguía viendo a Stiles como mierda en el zapato- No es mi problema si tu agenda no encaja, ¿quién te crees que eres?

Derek frunció el ceño esperando la respuesta y escuchando las risitas contenidas de Peter.

-Una persona con una vida a la que le importan una mierda las estupideces sociales que crees que tienes que cumplir en forma de brillantes y coloridas fiestas.

Últimamente se le estaba haciendo costumbre eso de sonreír como tonto, pero de verdad no podía evitarlo.

Por lo que entendía Stiles acababa de rechazar pasar un sábado con Lydia (LYDIA MARTIN por todos los cielos) sólo para ir a recorrer tiendas con él buscando  mobiliario para el crío.

-¿Es mi culpa que seas un perdedor que nunca es invitado a ninguna reunión?- Stiles echó su cabeza hacia atrás en una carcajada corta y divertida que acompañó con una palmada.

-Tampoco es mi culpa que prefieras guardar las apariencias a cumplir con tus verdaderas prioridades- Derek hizo una mueca que aparentemente hizo reír a Peter- ¿Vas a negarme que te mueres por terminar este proyecto en lugar de ir a  aburrirte hasta la muerte viendo las musarañas y comerte las uñas rodeada de chicos ebrios?

Lydia parecía querer replicar algo, pero el día que Stiles dejara hablar a alguien en el turno adecuado el mundo probablemente colapsaría y la masa continental s reunificaría en la Panguea.

-Es prueba de excitabilidad en un músculo Lydia. Si estamos aquí es por tu teoría del Potasio y las líneas Z, es tu bebé no el mío.

Nop, el suyo estaba aparentemente feliz de escuchar a su papá poner en su lugar a alguien y tratar de arrastrar una mente brillante al camino del bien. Igualito de orgulloso que su papi.

-¿Y si dijera que no?- La estaba convenciendo, Derek podía escucharlo en el latido de la muchacha y podía verlo en la sonrisa traviesa de Stiles.

-Entonces lo dejamos en teoría, te envío por e-mail mi parte del reporte, lo complementas y lo entregamos el lunes a la señora Orchard.  No será la excelencia que se espera pero habremos cumplido con el trabajo.

-¿Qué te cuesta esperar a mañana?- Lydia haciendo pucheros. Nunca pensó que viviría para ver ese momento.

-Mujer, ¿en qué idioma quieres que te lo diga? Tengo-cosas-que-hacer-mañana. Sólo no elijas Polaco, Swahili o Lituano porque no los domino - Si la mirada de la gente tuviera la capacidad de matar lo más seguro era que Derek ya hubiese despedazado la garganta de Lydia por la manera en que ella estaba mirando a su prometido.- ¿En tres horas en mi casa?

-Me siento magnánima hoy, así que si, de acuerdo. Pero tu consigues el corazón de gato!- ¿Qué iban a hacer que cosa con el que de quién? Derek no podía imaginar a Stiles abriendo un gatito en canal, arrancando de cuajo sus costillas por el esternón y metiendo la mano en su tórax

-Sí, sí, sí. Asegúrate de llevar el cloruro de potasio.

Stiles comenzó a caminar hacia el auto al mismo tiempo que Scott aparecía todo sudado y revolcado con su uniforme de Lacrosse, empujado por Cora desde atrás.

Cuando le dijo que no se separara de ellos no quiso ser tan exacto, podía perfectamente esperar a que se duchara y no apestara SU auto.-Por cierto- La voz de Stiles volvió a sonar a medio camino, justo cuando ponía un brazo sobre los hombros de su hermana- No creo que tengas problemas para llegar a tu fiesta, tengo que estar libre antes de las diez de la noche.

Ludia pudo haber gritado, pataleado y lo que hubiese querido, pero Derek jamás iba a dejar de reírse por el momento gratis de diversión que le dio ver a Stiles hacer rabiar a la chica genio.

-¿Ves? Nada que ver tus celos de niño tonto. Ahora si me permites, voy a escapar antes de que ese chico se acerque a cuatro metros de mí y se me pegue el olor a perro mojado.

Peter corrió de una forma nada disimulada justo antes de que Scott y Cora botaran  sus culos en el asiento trasero envueltos en un argumento sobre la higiene personal contra la integridad física que a Derek le hubiese parecido muy divertido de escuchar de no haber estado bastante entretenido tirando de Stiles para estampar su boca contra la del muchacho sin darle siquiera tiempo de cerrar la portezuela con el propósito de meterle la lengua hasta la campanilla y arrancarle uno de esos quejiditos de cachorro que había descubierto podía escuchar horas y horas.

-¿Y eso? - Preguntó el muchacho- No que me queje.

-No sé, se me dio la gana- Sí, por supuesto que sabía. Stiles había desdeñado a Lydia para estar con él, había puesto una hora tope porque generalmente era la misma en la que aparecía en casa para dormir, porque no estaba enamorado de la niña que lo había flechado a los ocho años, porque estaba enamorado de él, porque quería a Derek y le importaba una mierda la mismísima Lydia Martín.

Porque le quería a él.

-Necesito conseguir algo antes de llegar a casa ¿me acompañas?- Preguntó su compañero jugando distraídamente con un hilito suelto en el dobladillo de su camiseta.

Derek no podía con esa imagen mental.

-¿De verdad vas a descorazonar un gatito?- La última vez que usó un diminutivo para referirse a algo vivo tenía dieciséis, Cora estaba cargando un conejo herido dentro de la casa y su madre la ayudó a aliviar su dolor y curarle la pata.

Justo veinticuatro horas antes del incendio.

-¿Qué? – Preguntó Scott (el apestoso) con un chillido desde la parte trasera del auto- Pero si te desmayas con ver sangre tío.

-¡Por supuesto que no voy a descorazonar un gatito!- Aclaró Stiles mirando a Scott- Usaremos un musculo de corazón de cerdo, que en realidad es más parecido a la contextura humana, pero  Lydia está empeñada en hacerlo con uno de gato por la densidad del músculo. Entonces le dije que yo lo conseguiría y lo que hice fue hablar con el carnicero de Wal-Mart para que guardara un trozo de corazón de cerdo para mí. Por supuesto si ella pregunta es de gato- Volteó a ver a Derek tratando de contener una sonrisa y  escupió-   tú no deberías escuchar conversaciones ajenas.

-Esa mujer está demente- Derek compartía la opinión de Cora, pero al menos ahora estaba menos preocupado por tener que matar un gato (Afrontémoslo, de haber querido Stiles el corazón del bicho habría terminado asesinándolo él)

Ahora sólo quedaba sobrevivir lo suficiente para no defraudar a Stiles e ir a cansarse en vano recorriendo tiendas, porque estaba el pequeño detalle de que no sabía si seguiría en una pieza  para el mediodía del sábado.

Tal vez debió convencerlo de mover la fecha de su proyecto con Lydia.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh My God, sé que no tengo vergüenza, pero en serio el brainfog es terrible, horroroso. 
> 
> Escribo cuando puedo, y como dice Shiko el fic ya esta completamente trazado pero hay veces que mi cabeza no es lo suficientemente competente para concretarlo. Les agradezco mucho a quien sigue conmigo hasta ahora, y pues espero que el tamaño de este capitulo compense un poco el tiempo.
> 
> Perdón si hay algun error o algo, són las 5 de la mañana y esta sin betear, pero sentia que se los debía. Ya mañana Shiko arreglará errores como siempre xD 
> 
> Edito: Si ya se me hacia raro que sacara 60 mil palabras xD gracias por el aviso, capitulo doble corregido
> 
> Gracias por todo

Bueno, por aqui dejo el soundtrack del capituo, a ver que tal

 

[ET](http://www.goear.com/listen/a2363f0/et-alex-goot)

[Take my breath away](http://www.goear.com/listen/b88fb04/take-my-breath-away-berlin)

[Chocolate](http://www.goear.com/listen/066c68e/chocolate-kylie-minogue)

[Insatiable](http://www.goear.com/listen/b712d37/insatiable-darren-hayes)

 

_Todas estas pertenecen a sus respectivos autores/interpretes, yo solo disfruto de las maravillas que hacen_

 

 

....

 

Después de dejar a Stiles en su casa buscando cacharros para guardar su víscera en un lugar donde no se endureciera pero tampoco comenzara a apestar todo el lugar Derek no sabía qué hacer.

Tenía aproximadamente seis horas antes de tener que ir a dormir con su prometido en casa del Sheriff porque después de hacer millones de malabares a lo más que su maravillosa estrategia había llegado era a convencer a ese pequeño testarudo que no importaba que su padre tuviera turno esa noche, perfectamente podrían dormir en su casa.

Y lo más importante. Lejos de la reserva

Lo que no tenía ni idea de cómo hacer era tener que dejar a Stiles de madrugada para ir a ver a Jennifer (reprimió un pequeño golpe de nauseas ante la perspectiva) sin que este se diera cuenta, pero visto el resultado de sus comederos de cabeza y el mínimo éxito de sus planes decidió adoptar el viejo método. Hacer las cosas como se pudiera.

Mientras, tenía que mantener la cabeza clara por un rato más para no arruinar lo que podían ser sus últimas horas de vida.

En una realidad alterna

Mierda

Romper cosas, lanzar sus estanterías por los aires y básicamente destrozar su habitación no era una buena manera de entretenerse mientras tanto, ¿verdad? A pesar de que hubiese ayudado mucho a desahogar su frustración. Su familia escucharía, querrían explicaciones y no tenía ni tiempo ni cabeza para inventar nada.

Podría haber hablado con Peter, no decirle nada sobre la mañana del sábado. Simplemente hablar con él porque le gustaba cuando le contaba cosas que pasaron en la vida del otro Derek, como es que Peter lo ayudaba a escapar en las noches para ir a ver a Stiles o como simplemente jugaban en el jardín con sus hermanas cuando eran niños.

Pero claro, Peter a esas horas debía estar demasiado entretenido follándose  a quien-sabe-quien.

No se mordía las uñas desde que tenía ocho y se lastimó con sus propias garras, pero de verdad estaba sopesando la posibilidad de simplemente salir a correr por el bosque para desfogar la ansiedad que estaba comenzando a consumirlo.

Aunque al parecer el otro Derek no sufría mucho de falta de paciencia e inseguridades.

Comprensible, cuando lo único que tuvo que hacer durante toda su vida fue ir y contarle el problema a su mami para que lo solucionara.

Y él era imbécil por estar celoso de sí mismo, pero ya que.

Se quedó de pie delante de su librero observando sus trofeos, libros, medallas de concursos en los que participó y por supuesto el osito con uniforme de Lacrosse.

El pobre mueble estaba tapizado de techo a piso con libros, enormes, delgados grandes y pequeños, unos dos o tres parecían ser distintos tomos de un mismo tratado.

-Máquinas y sistemas- No parecía un libro tan grande, aunque al parecer era sólo un compendio, pero daba igual; su propósito era enfocarlo y sacarle a Jennifer de la cabeza por un rato por lo menos, antes de que hiciera una zanja en el techo de la cocina por tanto caminar de aquí para allá por su habitación.

Se sentó en la cornisa de su ventana con el libro sobre su regazo y sin saber muy bien qué hacer con él, ojearlo parecía buena idea pero no le agradaba pensar que no iba a entender una mierda  de lo que estaba allí; él no era ingeniero. No llegó a terminar ni el tercer semestre de derecho.

Era sencillo, eligió derecho fiscal porque en ese tiempo muy estúpida e ingenuamente aun creía que tendría la posibilidad de vengar a su familia y llevar a Kate Argent ante un tribunal para que respondiera por sus crímenes.

…Mentira, la única razón por la que entró a la universidad fue porque Laura insistió, le dio un discurso acerca de lujos y orgullo y satisfacción y “que diría mamá Derek”.

Lo único que parecía medianamente útil era el derecho, porque iba a llegar el día en que asesinara a alguien y así no tendría que gastar en un abogado el dinero que no tenía.

Jamás, pero jamás tocaría un centavo de su herencia, no antes y ciertamente tampoco ahora.

Antes de que se diera cuenta estaba completamente concentrado en los diagramas de motores desmenuzados casi anatómicamente; Jamás olvidaría el pequeño salto en su estómago cada vez que escuchaba la campana que indicaba el inicio de su clase de mecánica en el instituto, ni la cara de Peter llena de orgullo cuando el viejo y destartalado Camaro 1977 que Derek eligió como proyecto final ronroneó como gatito bajo la primera inyección de combustible exitosa.

Pensándolo bien si le hubiese encantado ser ingeniero.

Mucho más después de que la oscuridad de la noche le sorprendiera con una vieja libreta de notas entre las piernas y la cabeza totalmente despejada mientras resolvía integrales y derivadas que resultaron ser la cosa más relajante del mundo.

A su lado el libro de física con millones de fórmulas que parecían entrar en su cabeza con una facilidad asombrosa, y frente a él cálculo vectorial maravillándolo con matrices y trazos que probablemente no tuvieran sentido para cualquier ser humano sin dos dedos de frente, pero que a él parecían hablarle muchísimo más claro que los pergaminos viejos de Deaton o cualquier cosa sobrenatural que los estuviera atacando.

Nunca pensó que la clave para tranquilizar su paranoia y sus pensamientos fuera precisamente ponerse a hacer cuentas, en el instituto se le daban bien pero tanto así como para dejarlo al borde de estar contento cuando cuatro horas antes estaba pensando seriamente rebanarse la garganta con sus propias garras.

Afortunadamente era tiempo de ir a dormir a casa del Sheriff, desafortunadamente el ser consciente de eso trajo de vuelta sus preocupaciones.

 

Pudo escuchar los gritos de Lydia desde media cuadra antes de la casa, tampoco es que le extrañara mucho, al contrario era realmente aterrador el sentido de normalidad que cobraba todo.

La imagen de John sentado en la mesa del comedor con cara de estar sopesando seriamente esposar a su hijo y amordazar a Lydia fue la que recibió a Derek, quien sólo sonrió un poco forzadamente.

-¿Cuánto llevan así?- Él estaba más o menos acostumbrado, y en todo caso siempre podía gruñirles y se callarían. Bueno no la verdad nunca le hacía caso pero cuando menos desahogaba un poco de su frustración.

-Casi dos horas- Derek tomó una taza de la alacena y la llenó de café, dispuesto a hacer su mejor esfuerzo por ignorar que su prometido estaba encerrado en su habitación con quien él consideraba el amor de su vida, sentarse con el Sheriff y hacerle compañía parecía lo más adecuado. Resistirían juntos la tortura y era capaz de detenerlo si se le ocurría arrancarle las tripas a Lydia.

-¿No tenías turno de noche?- No quería sonar a que no le agradaba que el Sheriff estuviera en bueno…su propia casa, pero iba a ser más difícil escapar de madrugada.

-No te preocupes- La risita amortiguada y los ojos brillantes del Sheriff le provocaron escalofríos, como si eso fuera suficiente para recordarle que todo aquello no era real, jamás había visto al John de su realidad sonreír, ya no especifiquemos la travesura –Sé que no debo abrir la puerta de la habitación sin tocar, cuatro veces fueron experiencia suficiente Derek.

No quería saber…de verdad.

-TE DIJE QUE SE QUEMARIA!- El Sheriff hizo un gesto y Derek supo que Lydia no dejaría de gritar pronto. Parecía que esa niña sólo sabía comunicarse a gritos en todas partes.

-Suficiente, voy a hacer algo con eso- Quizá el Sheriff se molestaría por el café salpicado en la mesa cuando golpeó su taza, pero no podía controlar el impulso cuando los gritos de la Banshee  le estaban reventando los tímpanos.

-Derek

Se detuvo esperando la reprimenda, aun sin volear a ver a John

\- Si es necesario esconder un cadáver, asegúrate de cortarlo en varios pedazos pequeños. Así será más fácil sacarlo de la casa y deshacernos de la evidencia.

Si Derek se hubiese puesto a analizar todo completamente habría notado que no era una broma, que el Sheriff de verdad le estaba dando permiso para asesinar a alguien en la segunda planta de su hogar, pero  estaba más que acostumbrado a lidiar a esos dos juntos, así que armado con toda la paciencia que fue capaz de reunir en el corto trayecto de las escaleras entró en la habitación de Stiles en el justo momento en que Lydia pegaba otro grito sin ningún sentido.

-Te dije que estaba muy cerca-  El olor a quemado rebotó en la nariz de Derek al mismo tiempo que la voz fastidiada de Stiles- Si sigues así no vamos a conseguir nada y vamos a terminar con los suministros de músculo.

El puchero en la cara de Stiles pudo ser adorable para Derek, pero la mirada asesina la conocía bien y si no hacía algo para controlar la situación su pequeño prometido era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa que acabara con todos metidos en un enorme problema.

-¿Se puede saber que pasa aquí? Sus gritos pueden escucharse hasta la mitad de la calle.

-¿Este quién es?- La pregunta de Lydia fue ignorada por la sanidad mental comunitaria, porque evidentemente Stiles no estaba para dar explicaciones y Derek no iba de ninguna manera a hacer de novio celoso marcando territorio y anunciando su rango en la vida de Stiles con bombos y platillos.

-Este es Derek- Una presentación neutra era lo mejor, aunque tampoco estaba para pensar en algo elaborado cuando tenía enfrente un mechero de bunsen sobe el cual pendía un pedazo de carne carbonizada- Si tu proyecto era hacer una parrillada debiste haber elegido el jardín.

-No te burles Derek, estoy comenzando a frustrarme en serio- Comprensible, y más si Lydia no aportaba nada más que pegar de gritos- Si no encontramos la distancia correcta para que el músculo tenga la suavidad justa para  ser receptivo al cloruro de potasio sin que termine siendo carne asada jamás podremos comprobar la teoría y no alcanzaremos una nota medianamente decente.

-Si sabes que una A- es una nota decente ¿verdad?- Era como tratar de razonar con un par de piedras en ese aspecto; Derek tenía dos opciones, rasgar la garganta de Lydia para impedir que volviera a gritar o apiadarse del par de críos y ayudarles.- ¿Cómo calcularon la distancia?

Lydia enarcó una ceja mientras Stiles le mostraba su cuaderno de notas. El error estaba muy claro para Derek, la distancia era la correcta pero el calor era demasiado.

-La distancia es correcta- Bendita la hora en la que se le ocurrió ponerse a curiosear en los libros de cálculo y de física- Creo que su problema en realidad está en que lo están sobreexponiendo al calor.

-Eso ya lo sabemos genio- Lydia. A veces se olvidaba de lo molesta que era esa niña antes de casi morir desangrada de la mano de su tío.- Por eso estamos tratando de ajustar la distancia

-Es algo decepcionante Lydia, que para ser una chica genio no conozcas otros métodos de control de temperatura que no sea modificar la distancia- Pequeña victoria número dos. No sólo Stiles le quería más que a ella (Le quería, a ella no.) sino que acababa de darle una lección de física a la señorita perfección.

-Ya claro, y ahora va a venir un modelo de ropa interior a darme una cátedra sobre eso ¿no?

La sonrisa de Derek se borró a la misma velocidad que un golpe imaginario impactaba en su estómago, la forma en que Lydia escupió las palabras como si fueran lo más bajo entre el mundo de porquería en el que jamás posaría sus inmaculados pies.

Lo que más le dolió fue que de hecho, eran verdad.

-Es ingeniero Lydia!- Stiles, su precioso e inteligente prometido tratando de defenderlo de la única manera que sabe, ingenuamente retorciendo el puñal en su estómago.

Derek no era ingeniero, demonios ni siquiera era abogado, era sólo un tipo estúpido que tuvo la suerte de tener una cara bonita y la definición muscular de un hombre lobo  que le permitía de hecho, modelar ropa interior y otras tantas cosas más.

Él no era el Derek que Stiles quería, él no era ingeniero ni sonreía, ni llevaba cupcakes con velitas saltando por la ventana en los cumpleaños.

-¿Quién mierda es él, otra vez por favor?- Danny, las mismas palabras.

-Él es mi…- Las mismas palabras y la misma cara de confusión.

-Primo- Derek terminó la frase por él, total ya conocía la respuesta. Miguel ¿verdad?

-por supuesto que no estúpido- ¿Cómo? No, eso no iba ahí ¿Qué pasó con Miguel?- Demasiado tarde para volver a meternos en el closet. Ese tonto de allá es mi prometido Lydia.

-¿Es tu qué?- aparte de la suprema felicidad que detonó en el pecho de Derek con el medio grito de Stiles, la cara que puso Lydia con la palabra “prometido” le arrancaría carcajadas por décadas.- Tú estabas enamorado de mí.

-Eso fue en tercer grado, tenía ocho años mujer ya supéralo- Stiles se levantó de la silla de su escritorio y llegando hasta Derek de una zancada- Ahora, el hombre de mi vida sería tan amable de ayudar a hacer que esa cosa funcione para que aquí la banshee pueda irse a su casa y nosotros quedarnos solos ¿por favor?

Si Stiles supiera la cantidad de verdad que llevaban sus palabras…

-Bien, si es cierto que la distancia es la mejor forma de reducir el calor pero dado que tenemos un mechero casero no creo que funcione si no está cerca de la flama, pero – Las constantes y las variables se movían en su cabeza como coreografiadas mientras saltaba de la cama hasta la silla del escritorio y sus manos escribían números y letras en un post it explicando su teoría- nos deja la opción de bloquear un poco la fuente de calor, para lo cual lo mejor será utilizar…esto- La lamina pequeña de asbesto tendría que ser suficiente dada la densidad. Derek la acomodó sobre la de mayor tamaño en el mechero y sonrió en dirección a Lydia.

Las siguientes dos horas fueron algo más que divertidas para Derek y demasiado enriquecedoras para su ego, ver a la niña genio todo-lo-sé haciendo pucheros porque el método de control de calor del advenedizo que se coló en su experimento  funcionó a la primera y mejor que todos los intentos que ella hizo era un placer extravagante y demasiado bueno para suceder más de una vez en la vida.

Casi pega un salto él mismo cuando vio el pequeño trocito de carne saltar después de que Lydia pusiera una jeringa con algo en él.

Llámenle exagerado, pero cuando Lydia guardó el cuaderno de notas en ese enorme bolso que estaba aparentemente tan de moda entre las chicas con estilo (Cora, su hermanita Cora usaba una cosa de esas…y maquillaje y suéteres con brillitos. No pensaba superar eso en un buen rato)

-Pensé que nunca iba a largarse- Apreciaba a Lydia, era parte del equipo; qué diablos era parte de la manada, de su familia…pero en ese justo momento lo único que quería era mantenerla lejos de Stiles.- Aún no sé cómo puedes trabajar con ella.

-Es una buena chica, pero ese novio que tiene además de ser una bolsa de mierda es un completo idiota que la convence de parecer idiota por mantener su status social. Además no tengo ningún derecho a juzgarla, a saber qué es lo que dirán de mí.

-Probablemente también des la impresión general de ser una buena chica- El golpe en el antebrazo no lo dolió, es más podría jurar que  su pequeño prometido se arrepentía por el reflejo si tenía que juzgar los movimientos espasmódicos y calmantes de su muñeca, no debería pero Derek no pudo evitar reírse abiertamente.

-Más bien que mi novio es un idiota, y aparentemente tienen razón- ¿Por qué nunca había visto esos pucheritos adorables? Conocía la sonrisa sardónica, el gesto de fastidio, la boca torcida y como olvidar los ojos tristes, pero esos pucheros de cachorro consentido eran totalmente terreno inexplorado.-¿Mi primo Derek, en serio? No pienso volver a meterme en el closet después de cinco años

-Titubeaste antes de contestar- ¿Dónde estaba su voz? Esa no era su voz- Yo no sabía si…

-¿Qué? Derek yo te quiero ¿de acuerdo? Se supone que sabes eso, no tengo ningún problema con gritarle a la gente lo que eres para mí, lo que has sido desde la primera vez que te vi prácticamente.

Ese era el problema, Stiles no tenía problema con Derek ingeniero, Derek buen hijo y Derek futuro papá, pero no conocía a Derek ex alfa, Derek ex fugitivo y Derek lobo amargado. Evidentemente elegiría al paquete funcional, no al roto y defectuoso.

-¿Bajo cualquier circunstancia?- No debió haber preguntado eso, ¿Qué si empezaba a sospechar? A ver qué cara ponía para explicarle lo que pasó ahora, y lo peor si preguntaba por su Derek ¿Qué cosa iba a decirle? Por supuesto no que probablemente estaba en un lugar donde su familia estaba muerta, su prometido no lo conocía hasta hace un año y algo ah y por supuesto donde en lugar de ser ingeniero…-¿Aunque fuera lo que dijo Lydia?

-¿Qué cosa?- Derek se encogió de hombros y se concentró en una mancha bajo el escritorio de color violeta sospechoso, Dios sabía que cosa fuera- ¿Modelo? Estás jugando.

Stiles  caminó los dos pasos que lo separaban de Derek, tomó su rodilla y movió un poco la silla giratoria para mirarle de frente y se puso de rodillas para quedar a su altura.

-No sólo eso, ¿tú que querrías aun si no fuera…?- ¿Qué cosa? Si no fuera ingeniero, beta líder en entrenamiento, paciente, buena persona…¿feliz?

-¿Por fin vas a aceptar llevar a cabo mi plan para dominar el mundo?- Derek sonrió pequeño, más porque sabía que era lo que Stiles buscaba que por la gracia que le  pudiera llegar a hacer la broma-¿Ves como si eres estúpido?

Eso ya lo sabía.

-Yo no te quiero porque seas ingeniero o lava alfombras-la mano tibia de Stiles rodeó su barbilla para obligar a Derek a mirarle a los ojos.- te quiero por ser tú, de la manera que sea, contra lo que sea y como sea. No puedo imaginarme a mí sin ti, ¿de acuerdo?  Así seas tú o una versión ridícula de ti que use pantalones militares, enormes bling-blings y lentes de sol en lugares cerrados. Yo te quiero- Primero se corta la cabeza sólo, gracias. Por supuesto eso no impidió que respondiera el abrazo de su prometido y enterrara la cara en el hueco de su cuello, como si allí pudiera esconderse de la realidad que no dejaba de golpearle dentro de su cabeza.

-Eres asombroso ¿sabías?

-Sí, algo me habían dicho- Stiles se separó un poco y dejó un besito rápido en la mejilla de Derek que resultó en cosquillas remanentes en el lugar

-No quiero pensar que pasaría sin todo lo de ser compañeros y eso- Por supuesto que no quería porque lo sabía perfectamente, lo había vivido.

-Cuando tío Peter y Talia nos explicaron todo el asunto dejaron muy claro que primero tenías que quererme- ¿Perdón?  Al parecer Peter omitió ese pequeño detalle con él- Si no, jamás hubiésemos sabido lo de los compañeros de por vida y eso, lo dejaron muy claro Derek, sin amor humano común y corriente, así sea sólo una pequeña chispita el lazo biológico entre nosotros jamás hubiese despertado a pesar de estar allí. Según tu mamá hay teorías  compañeros que no se soportan y jamás se enteran que lo son. Esto al parecer no es mera biología, Nunca hay que subestimar el poder del amor humano.-Si, recordaba esa frase- Si tienes una vida secreta como modelo ¿me puedo quedar con  las fotos sexis?

 

Ese era su Stiles, bromista e irreverente. Hipnotizarte

Tal vez, si hubiese estado menos asustado se habría detenido a observar los ojos enormes y la cara de angelito del mocoso molesto que nunca cerraba la boca, esa misma boca que acababa de cerrarse de forma cariñosa sobre la suya para desplegar todo su increíble poder diabólico que lograba  tranquilizar a Derek como nada en la vida, era como una carga de dinamita o un láser extraterrestre o tal vez fuera toda la cosa de ser compañeros esa, pero eso no podía suceder con toda la gente, esa sensación de simplemente no importa una mierda todo lo que no sea su prometido y sus benditos besos.

Pronto su mente estaba rodeada por una luminiscencia extraña que la ralentiza a tal grado que parecía que estaba flotando en un lugar cálido, tranquilo y seguro en el que su propio cuerpo le desobedecía brillando con luz propia y cerrando sus brazos alrededor de la cintura del muchacho para aproximarlo más a él.

Era una fuerza devastadora que daba miedo, él nunca se permitió volver a perder la conciencia de esa manera, pero tampoco es que le estuvieran preguntando, ahora lo único que importaba eran los labios suaves acariciando su piel, la lengua tibia y húmeda colándose entre sus dientes y el sabor combinado de cualquier bebida insanamente azucarada que no era capaz de enmascarar la canela y vainilla que era cien por cien Stiles, ese mismo sabor que le tenía empuñando las manos en la camiseta del muchacho y luchando con todas sus fuerzas para no dejar escapar sus colmillos, el lobo arañaba su pecho por que le liberara aunque fuera un poco, por poder disfrutar de su compañero así fueran pocos segundos.

Estrelló a Stiles contra las puertas de su armario en menos tiempo del que tuvo para pensarlo sin importar que estuvieran en la otra punta de la habitación, con ambas manos sobre su pecho y su boca a centímetros de la de su prometido, con el sabor de la promesa de un beso revoloteando en su lengua y picando en su piel, respirando  fuerte y profundo tratando de llenarse los pulmones y las venas con el olor de Stiles, el olor de ambos, ese que percibió por primera vez hacía ya tiempo cuando se ocultaba en esas cuatro paredes.

-Déjalo salir-  Sentía como si estuviera viendo desde fuera cada movimiento del estúpido juego de amantes que había estado jugando desde que llegó a ese lugar, pero no era un juego, no ahora que entre sus cuatro paredes, en su lugar seguro desde hacía ya mucho tiempo su compañero le estaba pidiendo que liberara al lobo, sin miedo y sin vergüenza.

Por el rabillo del ojo alcanzó a ver el reflejo de sus ojos en el monitor sobre el escritorio, azul brillante como fuego de cristal, el filo de sus colmillos rasgando levemente su labio inferior y  su frente apoyándose en la de Stiles mientras trataba inútilmente de retomar el control, sabía que estaba perdido, el lobo estaba debajo de su piel como nunca en  alguna luna llena.

-Vamos Derek…- Los labios de Stiles parecían moverse en cámara lenta, sus ojos enormes y brillantes mirándolo directamente, las manos blancas cerrándose alrededor de su cuello para tener la libertad de dirigir su rostro de nuevo hacia él y permitir a la boca de Stiles cazar la suya de nuevo en busca de un beso- …róbame el aliento.

¿Cómo iba y le soltaba eso? Él ahí tratando de contenerse por todos los medios y el niño de los cojones va y tira una cerilla ardiendo en la gasolina, se mordió el labio con un gruñido resonando por lo bajo dentro de su garganta, decidiendo que aunque su parte racional le dijera que se quedara agazapado esperando por la trampa podía irse mucho al carajo, pero mucho antes de que su debate mental se resolviera su impaciente prometido había capturado sus labios nuevamente con la confianza y seguridad de quien sabe que está con alguien que jamás le haría daño, sin barreras y sin reservas, entregándose por completo y volviendo gelatina a Derek con una combinación de labios húmedos, lengua tibia y manos inquietas que viajaban arriba y abajo por su espalda dejando escalofríos y electricidad por el camino.

Bendito fuera el lazo de compañeros o lo que mierda fuera lo que le estaba haciendo enredar sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Stiles y pegarlo aún más si es que eso era físicamente posible a su cuerpo, aprisionándolo contra la puerta del armario con un golpe que resonó bastante lejos y sin importancia para molestarse en hacerle caso, sin lograr opacar los “róbame el aliento” que se repetían como una oración en su cabeza.

En ese momento no había realidades distintas para Derek, era todo lo mismo, los dos lados de un reloj de arena en donde pasara lo que pasara siempre iba a correr al lado de Stiles, siempre iba a buscar la seguridad que le proporcionaba, siempre iba a ser la primera persona en la que pensara cuando estaba en cualquier problema y la última cuando cerraba los ojos, ya fuera para contrabandearse a  sí mismo una sonrisa por un comentario ingenioso o para negarse a sí mismo que lo que más deseaba en todo momento desde que lo vio y por supuesto ahora mismo era enredarse en su cuerpo y no salir de allí en la vida.

Donde no tenía miedo, aunque fuera sólo en ese momento.

Si estuviera más consciente se asustaría, porque no solamente su cuerpo y su piel estaban ardiendo en ese momento, algo muy dentro de él acababa de estallar en llamas y estaba derritiendo la enorme pared de hielo que tanto le había costado construir, su lugar seguro ya no estaba congelado, y no le interesaba una mierda, no mientras sus manos rodeaban los muslos de Stiles y levantaban las piernas de su prometido de un movimiento para enredarlas alrededor de su cintura.

Hasta ahora pensaba que gracias a su estupidez ahora estaba roto, con las costuras rasgadas o alguna cosa por el estilo por lo menos, porque no era capaz de sentir nada verdaderamente; siempre aquella sensación de adormecimiento y frío, seguro de que todo el asunto este no era más que una trampa, un arma para hacerlo caer y terminar de hacerlo pedacitos, y de repente casi de la nada aparece este jovencito sabelotodo con su enorme bocota y sus comentarios espinosos tirándole en la cara su error como toda la vida.

-Fuera- Las manos de Stiles se colaron por debajo de su camiseta, arrugándola y tirando de ella de forma desordenada y algo torpe, pero Derek no quería soltarlo, no quería renunciar a la presión que las piernas alrededor de su cintura ejercían sobre la cremallera de su pantalón (que por cierto comenzaba a resultar bastante incómoda y molesta), por lo que prefirió utilizar sus garras para romper en dos la camiseta estampada de su prometido.

-Tienes que dejar de hacer eso con mis…- ¿Pidió que le robara el aliento, no? bien pues el pequeño gemido a mitad de la queja parecía mostrar su éxito, luego le compraría otra camisa si  quería, pero ahora lo único que Derek tenía en la mente y aparentemente hormigueando por todo su cuerpo era la necesidad de probar y marcar toda la piel recientemente expuesta del cuello y el pecho de Stiles.

Dejó sus labios de lado porque aparentemente la boca era un instrumento necesario para el aire de sus pulmones a juzgar por los pequeños y constantes jadeos en que se había convertido la respiración del muchacho, la lengua de Derek recorriendo el contorno de su mandíbula, probándolo y saboreando el sabor salado y dulce de su piel como si fuera algún tipo de medicamento necesario para sentir su espíritu cada vez más fuerte.

Stiles soltó un lloriqueo y echó la cabeza hacia atrás de un golpe cuando la lengua de Derek comenzó a jugar con el lóbulo de su oreja al mismo tiempo que su pelvis se movía sin permiso, presionando ambas entrepiernas y arrancándole a Derek un ruido más animal que humano.

-Cama- Derek repitió el movimiento y las uñas de Stiles se clavaron en la espiral izquierda de su trisquel- Joder Derek, cama…ahora.

Las sábanas azules de Stiles contrastaban su piel bañada con la luz de luna que se colaba por la ventana, volviéndola brillante y blanco marfil, sólo con las pequeñas marcas de sus dientes y labios a lo largo del cuello y clavícula.

Suyo, su compañero, su pack, su ancla.

Casi podía sentir la esencia dulce y cálida pintar su piel, empapándole de verdad de Stiles de la forma en que se suponía tenía que hacerlo. ¿Cómo es que había sobrevivido tanto tiempo sin eso? No era nada parecido a cualquier otra cosa que hubiese tenido en la vida, por todos los cielos su corazón estaba latiendo como potro salvaje desbocado y no único que tuvo que hacer fue sostenerlo cerca unos cuantos minutos, apenas tocarlo y parecía que su pecho se fuera a romper.

Stiles se incorporó un poco sobre su antebrazo izquierdo y con la mano derecha tiró de la camiseta de Derek para volver a tirarlo casi por completo encima de él, volviendo a atrapar sus labios y metiendo estratégicamente una de sus piernas entre las de Derek mientras con la otra  se envolvía completamente alrededor de su prometido.

Si estuviera cuerdo alegaría odiar la forma en la que Stiles lo derretía con una sola mirada, y que diablos eso sucedía desde que lo vio por primera vez en el bosque, apestando a miedo y a Scott; Ahora mismo se declaraba totalmente fuera de argumentación, no había manera con el muslo entre sus piernas presionando de la manera en que lo estaba haciendo, ni con los besos húmedos y hambrientos que le estaban volviendo absolutamente salvaje, su lobo completamente libre hociqueando en el cuello de Stiles, ocultándose bajo su cara y  llenándose de su olor  y de su calor.

La respiración e Stiles, pesada y rápida era lo único que escuchaba, no le importaba una mierda lo que sucediera en la calle o en cualquier otra parte del mundo fuera de esa cama, lo único que quería era volver a escuchar los pequeños gemidos entrecortados que consiguió momentos antes.

Cuando ambas piernas de Stiles volvieron a rodear y cadera y Derek comenzó a moverse por puro instinto sobre él casi pudo sentir el pulso de sangre llena de adrenalina y Dios sabrá que más reventando en sus venas, disparado por aquellos soniditos ahogados que había descubierto eran su mejor recompensa.

-Derek…- Las manos de Stiles aterrizaron a ambos lados de su cabeza, empuñándose casi de inmediato entre su cabello mientras él mismo volvía a apoyar su frente contra la del muchacho, incapaz de mantener los ojos abiertos por más tiempo, perdiéndose en la sensación de estar prácticamente flotando que le daba el huracán de sonidos, olores  y otro montón de cosas más que le estaba golpeando sin misericordia.

En medio de las sabanas sudadas, bañado en la esencia de Stiles y enredado en su cuerpo por fin se sentía en paz, tranquilo y completo, como si fuese él quien le tuvo toda la vida, como si él mismo fuera el Derek feliz, el fuerte, el que era capaz  de ser padre y d cuidar se su compañero y de su familia.

No era ya siquiera un beso lo que estaban compartiendo, era una boca sobre otra, aliento compartido, gemidos y jadeos  junto con  un desastre de cuerpos acompasados y manos delgadas y blancas tirando de su pelo.

La electricidad recorriendo su cuerpo, los espasmos en los dedos de Stiles tirando de su cabello y la sensación de presión en su vientre creciendo con cada embestida le estaban haciendo literalmente temblar, sus garras cavando surcos en las sábanas a los lados de la cabeza de su prometido y sus ojos  destellando, eso era lo mejor que le había pasado en su puta vida…en toda.

-Derek ya casi…- El cuerpo de Stiles se amoldaba al suyo como un guante, respondiendo a sus movimientos y confirmándole que, efectivamente eso no iba a durar demasiado por más que quisieran, podía sentir el remolino formándose en su estómago, sus testículos contrayéndose y los músculos de sus brazos y piernas tensarse lentamente, su propia respiración reducida a gruñidos y jadeos guturales y su cuerpo aumentando la velocidad de sus movimientos.-…voy a…

-Mírame- Fue todo lo que Derek alcanzó a decir antes de que la boca de su prometido se abriera en un grito mudo y su cuerpo se estremeciera por completo, ojos entrecerrados y mejillas sonrojadas al tiempo que la tibieza de su liberación se extendía por la tela de los pantalones de Stiles y los Jeans de Derek.

Probablemente fuera el olor del semen combinado con todo el resto, la imagen de Stiles o la presión aumentada justo en su entrepierna lo que arrancó un gemido de Derek más agudo de lo que le gustaría admitir, un gruñido y el despliegue de colmillos en todo su esplendor mientras su cuerpo se retorcía de pies a cabeza y su propia semilla empapaba su bóxer y probablemente sus Jeans.

Es posible que después lo negara, pero por unos segundos todo fue blanco brillante y  silencioso, con el sonido de su corazón corriendo en su pecho y el de Stiles rebotando a un par de centímetros como única banda sonora.

Era lo mejor…lo mejor de su vida.

 

Cuando fue medianamente capaz de pensar de nuevo se encontró a sí mismo con la cara enterrada en el pecho de Stiles, siendo acariciado con cuidado por los dedos de su prometido cardando su cabello y sus labios besando la frente de Derek como si fuera algo sagrado y precioso, cuando la cosa era claramente al revés.

¿Le había pedido que lo mirara?

Daba igual, ese abrazo fuerte y seguro le gustaba, le hacía sentir a salvo, por él no se movería de allí por el resto de su vida, o por lo menos hasta que saliera el sol.

Que le dieran a Jennifer y su reunión y cualquier estupidez que hubiese hecho para molestar a Deucalion, él esa noche no se movía de allí. Ya hablaría al otro día con su madre para ver cómo iban a lidiar con la druida asesina psicópata que había dejado plantada.

Ahora lo único que le importaba era la sensación maravillosa de estarse quedando dormido con las pequeñas caricias en su espalda y cabello, en una cama calientita y segura rodeado de la esencia de su compañero y de su cuerpo…no, él no se iba a mover de allí por ningún motivo.

…Entonces la campanilla de la puerta sonó.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Por cierto ¿alguien sabe como poner links en AO3? Queria ponerles el soundtrack del capitulo con Links pero ...no se como :P


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sé que prometi esto hace como 20 días y tambien sé que no tengo vergüenza, pero de verdad no he tenido unos días muy buenos y la verdad es que no quería entregarles una porquería. El capi esta sin beter, falta que Shiko le de su repasada pero ahorita ya ha de estar como en el quinto sueño...yo me dispongo a ir para allá.
> 
> Consideren esto como un adelanto del capi, porque falta otro cacho pero de verdad era importante para mi personalmente subirlo hoy, gracias por su paciencia y nos vemos mañana con el otro cachito. Espero que disfruten la lectura y una vez más gracias por seguir con nosotras.

Derek pudo olerlo desde antes de que John abriera la puerta, cuando escuchó su pequeña charla con el Sheriff supo que algo no andaba bien, la confirmación fue cuando preguntó si estaba allí en lugar de llamarle directamente.

-¿Quién es?- Los brazos de Stiles seguían enredados detrás de su espalda y su propia mejilla descansaba en el hombro del muchacho, claramente ninguno tenía la intención de moverse.

-Peter- contestó con una voz tan suave que no parecía suya, volviendo a esconder su cara en el cuello de su compañero para volver a llenase la sangre del olor de ellos dos juntos.- Temo que algo no ande bien, suena extraño.

-¿Quieres bajar a averiguar?-No, por supuesto que no quería, En ese momento lo único que de verdad quería era echarse el edredón encima, quedarse dormido exactamente como estaba y no salir de la cama en un siglo o dos.

-No, pero es mejor que lo haga-Stiles desengarzó sus brazos y a él aun le costó un par de segundos reunir la determinación suficiente para levantarse.

-Derek…- Derek levantó las cejas esperando una respuesta, más concentrado en bajar a ver qué demonios quería Peter casi a la media noche, resolverlo o mandarle a la mierda y volver a la cama a abrazar a Stiles hasta que el sol estuviera bien alto en el cielo al otro día -…¿limpieza?

Siguió la dirección de la mirada de su prometido porque no tenía ni idea de que era lo que le estaba diciendo, hasta que se encontró con la casi minúscula manchita húmeda que comenzaba a expandirse en la parte del frente de sus Jeans.

-Oh, claro- Escala técnica en el baño primero, ir a ver que demontres se pasaba por la cabeza de su tío después.

En los pocos meses que llevaba en ese lugar Derek había re aprendido a confiar en Peter, en otro tiempo tal vez se hubiese llamado imbécil por eso, pero este Peter no era el mismo que trajo a Scott y a todos los de más críos en avalancha a la vida de Derek sin ninguna advertencia, por eso fue tan extraño verlo esforzándose por mantener una charla educada con John, cambiando su peso de un pie a otro en un bailecito gracioso y apestando a ansiedad hasta más allá de la mitad de las escaleras.

-Peter- No fue pregunta ni nada, sólo una señal para que su tío supiera que estaba allí.

-Hola, oh…- la ceja levantada y la media sonrisa eran una clara señal de que a pesar de los esfuerzos de Derek por hacer efectiva su limpieza, Peter aún era capaz de oler lo que acababa de pasar en la habitación de Stiles- Lo siento, pero tengo que hablar contigo de algo importante.

No había que ser un genio para saber que algo no andaba bien con Peter, sobre todo porque a pesar de saber quién era desde un buen rato atrás era la primera vez que se presentaba en mitad de la noche en la casa de Stiles para sacarlo de allí.

-Claro, si- Intentó observarlo, estudiarlo como Peter mismo había hecho tantas veces con él, pero no pudo ver más allá de la inquietud y ansiedad- Deja que diga buenas noches y vamos a casa, ¿está bien?

No vio a Peter asentir pero sí pudo escuchar al Sheriff ofreciéndole apoyo en cualquier cosa que necesitara y a su tío tranquilizarle educadamente. Puede que John no tuviera los sentidos desarrollados a nivel de un hombre lobo, pero era familia y tenía una intuición que podía compararse con la de su madre.

-¿Todo bien?-Stiles abrazaba su almohada medio dormido, tirado boca abajo y con las mejillas aun algo teñidas de rosa por el pequeño arranque de pasión de un momento atrás, tranquilo y seguro entre sus mantas.

-Tal vez Peter peleó con su cita y necesita desahogarse o algo así, luce como si alguien lo hubiese golpeado con un periódico enrollado.

-¿Crees que todo esté bien con el señor Argent?- ¿Con quién?- Hasta ahora parecían llevarse bien, sabes lo que yo pienso y a pesar de que aleguen que su relación es casual el actual estado de Peter indica otra cosa.

Peter

Y Chris Argent

-Solo espero que no haya detalles, no creo tener estómago suficiente para aguantar eso.

A estas alturas podía asegurar que ya no le costaba ningún trabajo besar a Stiles, cortito por buenas noches como ahora, o largo y húmedo como otras tantas ocasiones.

-¿A qué hora me pasas a buscar mañana?-Cierto, el ía e compras- No quiero entrar en las tiendas cuando ya estén llenas de gente.

-Antes de mediodía- Si es que sobrevivía. Al final todo era seguramente una pésima estrategia para que se encontrara con Jennifer, siempre recordándole que no puede escapar.

-vale, descansa. Suerte con Peter y sueña con nosotros…- La sonrisa que se le escapó fue totalmente involuntaria, pero no podía dejar de notar como ese nosotros” provocaba que su corazón diera un brinquito emocionado. Nunca pensó que le interesara tener cachorros, es mas no era una posibilidad siquiera, pero ahora parecía imposible no pensar en el bebé.

Su tío ya no estaba en el pasillo cuando Derek se despidió del Sheriff, quien le dijo que su tío había preferido esperar por él en el auto, evidentemente para evitar más plática y confort no requerido.

El Mustang de Peter era tal y como Derek lo recordaba, negro, brillante e intocable. Cuando tenía quince hubiera matado porque le dejara conducirlo, ahora sólo estaba asombrado de verlo íntegro y no hecho un montón de fierros retorcidos.

Aun si Stiles no se lo hubiese dicho Derek ya sabría a estas alturas que su tío favorito se estaba beneficiando a Chris Argent la pestilencia dentro del auto se lo habría informado. Dios no quería ni pensar en lo que pasara allí, y mucho menos en que él tenía que sentarse dentro.

Conscientemente, Derek sabía que tenía que estar más preocupado por la cara de póker y el olor a ansiedad, nerviosismo y miedo que Peter aportaba al ambiente en ese momento, pero la única frase coherente que pudo articular fue:

-¿Te estás tirando a Chris Argent?

La risilla entre dientes que Peter intentó tragarse se escuchó perfectamente, igual que Derek vio la comisura derecha ir hacia la izquierda de su boca y sus ojos perder ese aire amenazado por un momento y brillar con diversión.

-Sé lo que puede parecer- La voz de Peter era absolutamente una broma, pero Derek pudo percibir mucha verdad filtrándose a través de ella.-Pero aún si lo crees o no, Chris es un buen hombre. Nadie dijo que dos personas solas no pueden compartir…su soledad.

Eso era cruel, pero Peter parecía no tener ningún tipo de problema al respecto. Obviamente era muy probable que Derek mismo fuera la última persona en la lista de Peter para hablar sobre el tema, dados sus…sentimientos por su prometido.

-Es un tipo bastante decente, debo decir- Su tío le miró como si le hubiese salido otra cabeza- El Chris que yo conozco, es…es alguien en quien se puede confiar.

-A pesar de todo él no es igual al resto de su familia Derek- Vaya si lo sabía.

-Lo sé, Allison y él son algo aparte.

-¿Disculpa?- Ah claro, la trampa de Scott – Me es difícil imaginar a la misma niña psicótica que sostenía un cuchillo de plata en la garganta de Scott siendo una buena persona. ¿Qué pudo ser distinto para que la gran cazadora perfecta, el orgullo de su abuelo sea tan diferente ahora?

Si viera cuantas cosas eran diferentes…

-Se enamoró de Scott- Peter no frenó en seco porque a pesar de todo lo dado al drama que pudiera ser no le gustaría de ninguna manera tener que llamar a Talia para que fuera a sacarlos de la estación de policía por ocasionar un accidente de tránsito, pero pudo apostar que ganas no le faltaron.- Imagina mi cara cuando lo descubrí.

Peter ahogó una risilla que bien pudo no haber existido y volvió a centrar su atención en el camino. Callado y con olor a ansiedad como hacía un momento cuando tocó la puerta de la casa del Sheriff.

Después de un rato, en el que Derek imaginó cualquier cantidad de escenarios rocambolescos causantes del humor extraño de su tío, Peter volvió a hablar, aunque pareciera que alguien le habría atascado una piedra o algo en medio de la garganta, por la manera estrangulada en que sonaba su voz y por la forma pausada de decir las palabras, como si fuera lo último que quisiera.

-Cuando…pasó lo que pasó con Laura en ese otro lugar- Derek sintió sus hombros y espalda contraerse, era fácil perderse en la ilusión de llegar a casa y ver a su hermana corriendo y pululando por todas partes ordenándole cosas sólo para molestarlo, pero eso no cambiaba nada.- ¿Qué hiciste con ella?...con…su cuerpo, quiero decir.

Mierda…

-No podía permitir que investigaran más- Se justificó sin saber porque- Así que…su tumba está detrás de la casa. O de lo que quedó de ella.

Difícil ajustar ese pensamiento al lugar donde Peter acababa de detener el auto. Su casa grande, entera, luminosa y llena de ruido y vida. No un cascarón vacío y quemado lleno de fantasmas.

-Muéstrame donde

Peter bajó del auto y comenzó a caminar por el lateral del garaje sin darle espacio para replicar y a Derek no le quedó más remedio que seguirlo.

Pasó de largo el lugar donde Peter se resguardaba justo al lado de la cerca metálica blanca. Esa cosa fue de madera alguna vez, pero a raíz del fuego se cambió por acero electrificado, justo como el pasa manos de la escalera principal, que ahora era de cristal triple.

Se detuvo en el lugar que tan bien conocía, diez pasos desde donde debería estar el muro de la cocina, junto al álamo enorme, justo bajo el lugar donde estaba el columpio de llanta que su padre y Peter colgaron para ellos cuando eran pequeños.

Todo eso estaba allí. El muro de la cocina, el álamo y el columpio…lo que no estaba era el borde de tierra removida rodeada por rocas pequeñas en el que dejaba horas cada vez que podía, sentado en el pasto simplemente hablando con ella como si estuviera allí…flores no, Laura odiaba las flores fuera de su tallo.

-Es aquí

La tierra comenzaba a perder la humedad del invierno y la suela de su zapato ya no quedaba totalmente tapizada de briznas pegajosas, pero para Derek ese lugar seguía siendo tierra frágil, estuviera donde estuviera.

-Necesito que me contestes sinceramente- Peter miraba el suelo como si de él fuera a salir su peor pesadilla, los puños apretados y la mandíbula demasiado tensa, tanto que Derek casi podría jurar que estaba por hacerse sangre.

-Claro- Asintió preguntándose qué demonios era lo que Peter quería saber que le tenía temblando más que visiblemente.

-Promételo- Derek le miró sin entender – Te traje aquí porque sé que no vas a ser capaz de mentir en el lugar donde enterraste a tu hermana.

En eso tenía razón, pero últimamente ya no tenía razones para mentir a Peter, así que tampoco le costó mucho trabajo decir lo que su tío quería escuchar.

-Lo prometo

-¿Quién…?-Peter tomó algo de aire, miró al cielo azul oscuro de la noche de principios de febrero y suspiró- ¿Quién la asesinó?

Derek hubiese preferido un golpe en el estómago, quizá fuera menos sorpresivo.

-Un tipo que no conoces- Tenía que encontrar la manera de decir las cosas sin mentir para que Peter no lo notara, pero también sin decir la verdad- el alfa que mordió a Scott.

Peter sonrió pequeño con los labios apretados negando un par de veces con la cabeza.

-Si le conozco- Su tío se dejó caer al césped, sentándose en la hierba porque probablemente sus piernas no eran capaces de sostenerlo en ese momento.

 [Play me](http://www.goear.com/playlist/89c55b3/cap-17)

Mierda

Lo sabía

Peter lo sabía

-Peter…- Derek se sentó junto a él resistiendo el impulso de salir corriendo ante el olor a tristeza, decepción y rabia que tiñó el ambiente a su alrededor.

Una risa corta y amarga llenó la noche alrededor de ellos, las briznas de pasto entre los dedos de Derek no eran suficiente distractor

¿Cómo demonios lo había averiguado?

-No me costó mucho sospecharlo- En serio, tenía que hacer algo con el filtro entre su cerebro y su boca

-¿Por qué?- ¿Qué era lo que había hecho mal? Dios, era un desastre, y lo peor estaba comenzando a arrastrar a más gente con él.

-No eres tan discreto como crees- Si, esa parte ya la había notado muchas gracias, pero de verdad le gustaría saber dónde exactamente fue que metió la pata.

-¿Más claramente?- Quería saberlo, aunque su instinto estuviera arañando y pataleando por cambiar de tema y salir corriendo.

Peter miró hacia la noche, pasó la palma de su mano por encima de sus ojos, apretó los labios y suspiró. Derek sabía que tampoco quería hablar, pero que acabaría haciéndolo.

-No fue muy difícil sospechar que había algo mal con él…con el otro Peter, ya sabes. Considerando el tiempo en el que apareciste por aquí y la forma en la que me mirabas y actuabas cuando estabas cerca de mí, como incluso ahora en algunas ocasiones pareces estar en estado de hipervigilancia cuando estoy cerca de tus hermanas. Pero aun así no fue suficiente para fabricar una sospecha específica.

-¿Entonces? No me estás dando muchas pistas que seguir aquí.

-Entonces, tuvo que aparecer esa chica. Lydia.

Derek no supo que pensar, si la relación entre Peter y Lydia siempre fue…complicada, ¿intrigante? Curiosa; pero esta Lydia no sabía ni que existía.

-No te entiendo.

-El alfa que mordió a Scott fue el mismo que asesinó a Laura ¿no? Al que tu mataste- Derek asintió- Cuando aquel día en el auto te pregunté si ella era algo, tu dijiste que no sabían, que cuando la mordí no ocurrió nada.

No entendía nada.

-¿Cómo?

-Sí, tu dijiste “Cuando la mordiste no ocurrió nada”, ¿por qué habría yo de morder a nadie? Y aun si lo hiciera, tendría que ser un alfa para preocuparte por que mi mordida afectara a alguien para convertirlo en algo.

Por supuesto que recuerda la conversación del auto, habló sin pensar porque Stiles estaba con Lydia y él no era capaz de pensar en nada más que en su hijo y su compañero alejándose de él.

Demonios….

-Después de eso no fue muy difícil atar los cabos sueltos. – Peter sonreía, quizá pretendía que fuera de forma divertida, pero Derek sabía que era todo menos eso.

Pudo haber intentado negarlo, reírse y llamar paranoico a su tío, pero no hubo caso. Peter era inteligente y suspicaz como sólo un depredador completamente adulto puede serlo, era capaz de oler un disparo cuando el cazador apenas estaba cargando municiones (literal y figurativamente) Habría sido un insulto a su inteligencia el siquiera intentar cambiar su opinión.

No sabía que decirle, parecía devastado con sólo pensar que Laura había muerto…si hubiera mantenido la bocota cerrada…

-Hay algo que no entiendo- Peter no lo miraba, parecía que sus dedos arrancando briznas de hierba del patio trasero de casa eran más interesantes.- ¿Por qué demonios tuvo que hacer eso?

-Peter es que….- ¿Qué? Él había pasado noches y noches despierto pensando lo mismo, tratando de encontrar un motivo, una explicación. ¿Qué se supone que quería decir ahora?

-Puedo comprender su necesidad de venganza, por supuesto que sí- De eso no le cabía duda- Pero cuando comenzó a mejorar ¿por qué ocultarlo? Yo los habría mandado buscar inmediatamente, habría hecho que encontrasen a nuestro emisario para que me ayudara a sanar y en cuanto estuviera en buena forma habríamos planeado nuestra venganza. Los tres juntos, como una familia.

Entonces fue que Derek lo comprendió

La razón, la explicación que había buscado desde que descubrió al asesino de su hermana. La más sencilla, pero la única que tal vez no había querido considerar.

-No eres él…-Peter soltó otra risita amarga, pero para Derek estaba demasiado claro- Lo dio en serio, tú no eres él.

Era difícil de aceptar que en Peter, el real…o el de su realidad por referirse a él correctamente no quedaba nada de su tío, pero era cierto y lo acababa de comprobar.

El hombre que estaba sentado junto a él hablaba de venganza, sí; pero de buscarla en familia, como la manada que eran. Porque para él no había otra manera de hacer las cosas.

-Sabes que eso no es cierto Derek, él…

-Me niego a aceptar que el tipo que me atravesó de la espalda al pecho con una garra, amenazó a Melissa, le importó una mierda amenazar a Lydia y poner en peligro a Stiles sea la misma persona que me enseñó a afeitarme, que me ayudó durante incontables lunas llenas, que me enseñó a conducir….demonios Peter él no es el mismo que me abrazó durante horas el día que mi padre murió porque mi madre se olvidó de mi por consolar a Laura...- Diciéndolo en voz alta, de verdad sonaba como si hablara de dos personas distintas. Cada vez era más sencillo aceptar esa realidad ahora que había aterrizado en ella.- Ni siquiera huelen igual.

Este Peter olía a su madre, a bosque, a la cocina, a risas y a manada…el otro a rabia y miedo.

Nadie dijo nada durante algo de tiempo, minutos o tal vez horas, a Derek no le importó. Sabía que Peter lo entendió.

-Cuando ella nació- La voz de Peter sonaba apagada, pero extrañamente teñida con cariño- Yo estaba tan nervioso…recuerdo, recuerdo caminar por todo el pasillo con una enorme y horrible chaqueta verde. Es lo que sucede cuando te sacan de la cama a las seis de la mañana para anunciarte que tu sobrina viene en camino…

Derek no sabía si le estaba hablando a él, pero sí que quería escuchar esa parte de la historia.

-Parecía que el tiempo no pasaba, y yo estaba aterrado porque escuchaba perfectamente como mi alfa…como mi hermana estaba sufriendo- Derek miró a su tío como si le hubiese salido otra cabeza- ¿Qué? Si crees que dar a luz es cosa fácil nunca lo digas delante de tu madre, corres el riesgo de que te arranque la cabeza.

-Comenzaba a pensar que abriría un agujero en el suelo cuando la escuché llorar, y tres segundos después tu padre estaba en la puerta con el pequeño bulto de carne rosada envuelto en una manta amarilla. Sus…sus pequeños puños apretados a cada lado de su cabeza y llorando con esos pulmones que la naturaleza le regaló con los que hasta la fecha podía reventar los cristales de toda la casa…

Peter sonreía con el recuerdo, y Derek se preguntaba si el otro Peter recordaría todo aquello.

-No tienes que….

-Desde ese momento fue…lo más importante, podía pasarme horas mirándola dormir, sus pequeñas piernitas patear el aire y su nariz fruncirse cuando estaba a punto de comenzar a llorar…pocas veces he estado más feliz como la primera vez que me sonrió, sentada en su pequeña silla mecedora y aferrando un osito de felpa que era del tamaño de mi puño.

>>Me tenía enrollado en la punta de su pequeño dedito rosado, y eso no cambió cuando creció. Lo mejor de mi día era volver a casa y escuchar los pasitos inseguros hacia la puerta y saber que al pasar el umbral vería los pequeños bracitos extendidos hacia mí, junto con la enorme sonrisa luminosa que parecía nunca apagarse y los ojitos brillantes de una bebé que comenzaba a balbucear cualquier cantidad de cosas a la que yo respondía mientras paseaba con una varita mágica de plástico llena de agua con purpurina.

Derek había visto fotos, y recordaba a Laura de pequeña, pero como Peter la escribía era como si desde que nació se hubiese convertido en el centro de su vida.

-La quieres mucho ¿no?

-Es mi princesa, lo fue desde que nació; Aunque cuando cumplió once declarara abiertamente que ser una princesa era para niñas tontas que esperarían sentadas en sus cojines a que alguien las rescatara, y que ella no era eso.

Derek recordaba esa parte, recordaba a Peter diciéndole que no era necesario ser indefensa para ser una princesa y puso como ejemplo a la en ese entonces recién estrenada Mulán para demostrarle que una princesa podría ser hermosa y lo suficientemente ruda para patear los traseros de un tipo dos veces su tamaño y todos sus secuaces.

Aun así, Laura hubiese partido en dos a cualquiera que le llamase princesa…cualquiera menos Peter, por supuesto.

-Por supuesto aun así, estamos hablando de la misma niña que aparecía en mi puerta las noches de tormenta abrazando un conejo de felpa.

Entendía lo que Peter quería decir. Laura era fuerte, nunca le importó no tener amigos en el colegio o que los chicos la hiciesen a un lado, cuando en alguna ocasión nadie se presentó en su fiesta de cumpleaños sólo sonrió grande y aseguró que era lo mejor, porque entonces no habría podido bailar con Peter encima de las mesas.

Fue una de las mejores fiestas que pudiera recordar con su familia.

No dudaba que Peter los amara a todos, pero Laura era especial, era su princesa si, la niña de sus ojos; pero más que eso eran un equipo, una maquina bien aceitada. No había nada que no pudiesen hacer cuando estaban juntos.

-Ella era la Alfa, Peter- Aclaró- No tú, y claramente mucho menos yo….era ella

 

 


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aqui estamos, queriamos que esto estuvier terminado antes de navidad pero visto lo visto quien sabe si lleguémos, igual se hará la lucha. Un abrazo a todos por seguir con nosotras
> 
> Este es el otro cacho del cap anterior, es un solo capitulo, pero bueno...ya saben
> 
> Ah! y otra cosa
> 
> Desde el dia el plagio se me olvidó, este capi enterito va dedicado a Nus, porque ella fue la que descubrió el plagio y salvó Family Man. So...nus, love u so so much.

Ninguno habló por otro poco de tiempo, Peter evidentemente perdido en sus pensamientos. Derek por supuesto hubiese querido hacer algo, pero no podía; su tío necesitaba digerir la noticia.

-Derek- Sonrió para demostrar que estaba escuchando, pero rogando a quien le escuchara no tener que contestar más preguntas dolorosas- Si ese…ese hombre, fue capaz de hacer esa…esa atrocidad. Debes saber algo.

Dudaba mucho que pudiera escuchar algo que comprometiera la imagen de Peter psicópata un poco más.

-Claro

-Nunca….pero nunca, debes permitir que Stiles se quede sólo con él.

Oh.Santa.Mierda

No quería profundizar más en la razón de esa advertencia ni quería descifrar lo que significaba, pero probablemente su expresión delatara algo porque Peter se cubrió la cara con una palmada bastante sonora.

-Ya lo hiciste, ¿verdad?

Sólo había una respuesta a eso…y no iba a agradarle a nadie.

Afortunadamente no tuvo que darla, porque justo en el momento en que se preparaba para recibir la regañina de Peter este se precipitó hacia delante con un gruñido estrangulado, siendo aplastado por el peso de algo…de alguien, más específicamente.

-¿Han terminado con su momento de nenas?- Laura, viva y burlona tumbada encima de la espalda de Peter- Los vi llegar hace rato e imagine que estarían haciéndose confidencias como damas victorianas recatadas y finas así que decidí esperar, pero es tarde y muero por saber de qué hablaban.

La vieja sudadera gris con los bordes rotos y el enorme letrero de “BERCKLEY” descarapelándose y sus pantalones deportivos de pijama la hacían ver más pequeña de lo que era, difícil de imaginar que debajo de ese pelo enmarañado y ropa terrible estuviera la Alfa heredera de su manada.

-Estoy demasiado viejo para esto- Peter levantó a su hermana como si no fuera pesada y se puso de pie, sacudiendo la hierba de sus pantalones.

-Y yo estoy demasiado cansado para esto- Siguió el ejemplo de su tío dispuesto a encerrarse en su habitación hasta que amaneciera. Dudaba mucho que pudiera dormir algo.

-Hey! Espera, no! Exijo saber de qué hablaban- Derek no se detuvo, sólo escuchó a Peter reírse y a Laura refunfuñar alguna otra cosa, pero después de esa conversación de verdad no tenía estómago para enfrentarse a una escena como aquella.

Aun así pudo verlos desde la ventana de su habitación, hablando y jugueteando en la madrugada como si fuera medio día, hasta que Peter pareció dejar de buscar pretextos y simplemente envolvió a Laura entre sus brazos y pareció quedarse así, al menos esa fue la última imagen que Derek vio antes de cerrar sus persianas.

Era difícil entender el concepto del tipo de amor que uno pudiera profesar hacia un cachorro, pero ahora lo comprendía…más o menos, al ver a Peter con Laura y pensar en su hijito, no podía concebir la idea de no tenerlo cerca, aún recordaba la manera en que su corazón quemaba cuando no sabía si sobreviviría o no a esa espantosa caída del día antes de navidad.

Ahora, lo único que tenía claro era que en pocas horas amanecería y tendría que ver a Jennifer en el límite del bosque. Sí, su plan era rebanarla pero con esa mujer nunca se sabía.

¿Qué iba a pasar si no volvía?

No quería pensar que su bebé nunca llegara a saber cuánto le quería.

Caminó en modo autómata por el pasillo hasta la puerta de la habitación que estaban preparando para cuando el bebé estuviera en la casa, se sentó en una esquina a medio pintar y miró fijamente hacia el frente, hacia la pared pintada de beige con ribetes azules que en unos días ostentarían dibujos de osos.

La cuna iría justo en donde él estaba sentado, esa que irían a buscar en la mañana

Si es que sobrevivía.

No por primera vez en el día pensó en hablar con su madre, ahora mismo entrar en su habitación y despertarla, contarle todo y ocultarse detrás de ella como su otro yo probablemente haría; pero eso derivaría en que toda la manada se enterara, en que Laura, Peter, Cora, Scott y tal vez hasta Stiles quisieran aparecerse al amanecer a buscar a Jennifer, y eso sí que no lo podía permitir.

Probablemente se estaba volviendo egoísta, pero no iba a ver a su familia morir delante de sus ojos otra vez.

No iba a ver a su pequeño morir.

Encontró el carboncillo desgastado justo entre un montón de sobrantes de yeso y pintura descascarada junto al muro frente a él, y de verdad; ni siquiera supo por qué lo hizo, nunca había sido capaz de dibujar nada correctamente, pero pensar que en unos meses el bebé iba a estar viendo directamente a esa misma pared le hizo tomar el lápiz y comenzar a garabatear sobre la pintura más clara.

Su lobito no era la mitad de lindo que los que Stiles había dibujado en su ventana, que ya era decir porque estaban bastante mal hechos…pero estaba allí, relleno con el mismo carboncillo que su sencillo instrumento de trabajo le permitía y aullando a una luna falsa en tonos grises bastante precarios, con unos cuantos corazones mal hechos a los lados y unas letras justo debajo.

_“Te Quiero_

_-papi”_

Sí, el bebé vería eso…tarde o temprano.

El sol asomó por detrás de la montaña casi al final de los terrenos de la manada demasiado pronto para el gusto de Derek, había estado dando demasiadas vueltas al asunto y después de ver como Peter y Laura interactuaban supo que tenía que encontrarse sólo con Jennifer. Era más riesgo, pero al menos tendría la certeza absoluta de que su familia estaba a salvo.

Ellos valían el riesgo, Stiles y su hijo por supuesto, pero también Su madre, sus hermanas, su tío y Scott.

Intentaba auto convencerse claramente, pero si no lo hacía de esa manera iba a dar media vuelta y a esconderse detrás del tocador de su mamá como cuando tenía seis años.

El sol comenzaba a aparecer entre los cristales superiores, apenas una línea fina de luz que iluminaba los marcos de las fotografías que adornaban uno de los muebles del pasillo.

El marco platinado de una fotografía de su padre

Durante sus más que desafortunados años de rebeldía recuerda haber peleado con Laura, decirle que él no podía saber si su padre lo amaba porque no lo recordaba; en ese tiempo su hermana dejó de gritar histéricamente y sólo dijo “Papá nunca nos habría abandonado de haber estado en sus manos”

Ahora demasiados años después allí estaba, terminando de bajar las escaleras y mirando fijamente al hombre detrás de su yo de seis años tentado a preguntarle qué demonios estaba haciendo en el bosque casi de madrugada cuando pensó que tal vez, en algunos años su propio hijo estaría allí, pensando lo mismo.

¿Sería posible que su padre también intentara proteger a su familia?

Suponía que si moría lo descubriría pronto, por ahora lo único que interesaba era caminar despacio para no despertar a nadie, no quería testigos de cualquier cosa que pasara y si alguna seguridad tenía era de que si su madre le descubría le iba a sacar la verdad con tirabuzón de ser necesario.

Tomó su chaqueta del pequeño armario de abrigos junto a la puerta, y justo antes de abrirla se quedó congelado.

-¿Derek?- La cabeza de Laura apareció desde detrás del respaldo de la silla acolchonada de su madre, con cara de sueño.

-¿Qué estás haciendo ahí?- Debería estar más preocupado por ser cuestionado, pero de verdad tenía curiosidad.

-Mejor dicho- La cabeza de Peter se unió a la de su hermana, con la misma expresión y el control remoto en una mano, llevando la atención de Derek a la pantalla plana frente a ellos donde una imagen de un congelado emperador de china que acababa de ver a su pueblo casi caer contra los unos descansaba alegremente- ¿A dónde demonios vas tú?

-Yo…-Una verdad, algo que no dejara ver la realidad- Al bosque, aire fresco y eso.

La cara de Peter era todo un poema, claramente su sentido de tío responsable le decía que estaba mintiendo descaradamente, pero su corazón no lo delataba así que no tenía sustentación. Además ¿A dónde podía ir?

-Derek…

-Debo irme- Escapó flagrantemente, antes de que Peter pudiera completar su frase él estaba cerrando la puerta y su hermana, su bendita hermana justificaba “Debe estar regresando con Stiles, cállate y vuelve a ver la película, no me tuviste despierta toda la noche para desertar en los últimos cinco minutos”

Le causó gracia, pero no quería perder mucho el estado de alerta así que no se permitió ahondar mucho en que Peter tuvo que tener a su sobrina junto a él toda la noche para saber que estaba a salvo.

Seguramente este Peter siempre los vería como cachorros, pasara lo que pasara.

El bosque no era más espeso, ni estaba más oscuro que cuando salía a correr de madrugada pero parecía que estaba por echársele encima, los kilómetros que recorrió con las manos en los bolsillos desde su casa hasta el otro extremo de la reserva se sentían como una trampa mortal, como si detrás de cualquier esquina, árbol o roca estuviera esperando una emboscada entera por él.

Pero al final, sólo estaba ella

De pie en un claro medianamente escondido del bosque, demasiado tranquila envuelta en una chaqueta de apariencia gruesa, lo justa para el frío de finales de febrero.

Lo recibió con una sonrisa, como si fuera un viejo amigo, por supuesto en cuanto lo tuvo cerca sacó su puño del bolsillo de su chaqueta y sopló sobre su nariz.

-¿Qué demonios es eso?- Ni siquiera lo vio venir, ¿Qué clase de tarado era?

-Khat, nada que vaya a lastimarte. Sólo necesito asegurarme de que serás cien por cien sincero.

Se suponía que el plan era aparecer y rebanarle el cuello, pero ahora ya no tenía el factor sorpresa de su lado.

-¿Me vas a decir de una vez que es lo que quieres?- Mientras hablaba tendría tiempo para pensar en otra cosa.

-Ya te lo dije, hacer negocios…

-Mira Julia o Jennifer o como sea que te llames, siento mucho lo que le pasó a tu manada ¿de acuerdo? Pero…

-¿Mi manada? Nadie puede lastimar a mi manada.

Vale, esa no se la esperaba.

-Entonces no sé qué es lo que hayas hecho para molestar a Deucalion pero yo no…

Y se echa a reír, la maldita perra psicótica se echa a reír.

-No creo haber hecho nada para molestarlo…Deucalion es mi alfa- No, ¿cómo? –Bueno, uno de ellos.

-¿Qué quieres de mi entonces?-Porque si no era llevarlo en una misión suicida para protegerla entonces no lo entendía.

-¿Dónde está tu manada?- Y a esta que le importaba.

-El acuerdo fue que vendría sólo.

-No estas mintiendo- Hablando de puntualizar obviedades y gastar saliva a lo tonto.- Posiblemente podamos hablar de negocios de verdad.

-¿Vas a decir lo que quieres o no?

-A decir verdad pensé que ibas a tenderme una trampa con toda tu manada y que esto iba a ponerse de verdad feo, violento y sucio. Pero al parecer no eres tan reacio al concepto de lobo solitario así que es posible que pueda razonar contigo.

-¿Qué-quieres?

-Mi manada es algo…inusual.- Comenzó a hablar- Creemos en el poder, y no hay lobo más poderoso que un alfa

Santa mierda… ¿Esta loca era la emisaria de la manada de alfas?

-Al grano

-Nuestros miembros, la mayoría se han ganado su status de forma digamos…tradicional. Y como podrás sospechar, no tenemos muchos cachorros- a Derek no le gustaba nada por donde iban los tiros- A pesar de estar compuestos por cinco alfas, no tenemos ningún heredero. Toda manada necesita un alfa heredero, y eso es lo que yo quiero.

-¿Qué tiene que ver eso conmigo o con mi manada?

-Tu manada está por recibir a su nuevo alfa heredero

Esta ya había perdido la chaveta completamente

-Mi hijo no es un alfa heredero- Aclaró Derek con una risa estrangulada

-Oh claro que lo es, es el primer nacimiento de la generación después de tu hermana, es el alfa heredero.

¿Qué? Claro que no.

-Mi plan original por supuesto era atraer a toda tu manada hasta aquí y terminar con ustedes, llevarme al humano y esperar a que el cachorro naciera para deshacerme de él, pero ahora las cosas parecen ser un poco diferentes.

Por supuesto que eran diferentes, Derek no iba a permitirlo

-Al parecer- siguió hablando- eres propenso a hacer cosas por tu cuenta, así que te propongo incluirte en el trato. No sólo tendría un heredero sino un nuevo alfa joven y fuerte para dar más poder a mi manada. Está el pequeño detalle de que tendrías que matar a tu madre para conseguir su status por supuesto, pero míralo desde este punto de vista, vas a criar a tu hijo.

Estaba dando por hecho que aceptaría.

¿Acaso creía que iba a vender a su familia por poder? No iba a hacer que los mataran a todos por segunda vez, por supuesto que no.

¿Y Stiles? Entregarlo como mera incubadora y en cuanto naciera el bebé…no, nunca.

-Jamás- Derek sintió sus garras y sus colmillos crecer, sus ojos brillar y su cuerpo contraerse hasta que su lobo estaba completamente fuera, listo para entrar en juego- Ni en tus mejores sueños.

Se abalanzó sobre Jennifer salvando los pocos metros que les separaban de un salto, sus garras despedazando la piel de su chaqueta al nivel de su vientre, enterrándose y desgarrando la piel, músculo y viseras con un sonido húmedo que empapó sus oídos y sus manos.

Antes de que sus dientes pudieran cerrarse sobre el cuello de la mujer sintió un dolor punzante que le quemaba el pecho, justo bajo la unión de las costillas.

En la mano de Jennifer oculta aún en su bolsillo había algo filoso y pequeño, algo que debía ser distinto a la plata, porque no era la conocida sensación de ardor/calor solamente, había algo más, algo que cuando retrocedió hizo temblar sus rodillas y sus ojos desenfocarse.

-¿Ves Derek? Por eso siempre es conveniente tener un plan…-El rugido que escuchó Derek antes de caer de rodillas y la sombra saltando sobre él desde detrás de los matorrales impidieron que Jennifer terminara su frase, pero Derek no pudo ubicarlo por completo, no cuando la enorme espesura negra lo estaba arrastrando y lo único que impidió que su cara chocara contra el suelo fueron los brazos de alguien sosteniéndolo al mismo tiempo que sacaban el cuchillo de su cuerpo.

-Laura detente!- Peter, era la voz de Peter resonando sobre el concierto de gruñidos, rugidos, gritos de dolor y carne desgarrada que llenaba el ambiente- No está sanando.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cntinuamos prontito. Feliz navidad!!!!


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola a todos!
> 
> Gracias por seguir aqui con nosotras, no morimos ni fuimos abducidas, pero pue sya saben. La RL
> 
> Antes que nada n par de cositas
> 
> Como saben estoy peleando ahora mismo con mi hermosa tesis y pues, me quita mucho tiempo, pero ya me la autorizaron y espero ya con eso recuperar algo de ritmo
> 
> Comodije en la nota de inicio. Está ABSOLUTAMENTE PROHIBIDO sin excepción la publicación del fanfic por terceras personas o en otra página ya sea wattpad, goodreads o la que sea, siempre se subirá bajo el nick de Shiko o el mío, y pues esos ya los conocen así que les pido por favor que si encuentran una publicación fuera de lo regular nos avisen, ya que los plagios andan a la orden del día.
> 
> Tercero y esto es mas del cap :D Este y el que sigue van a ser POV de otras personas, no de Derek (este es de Peter y el que viene es de Stiles) así que para diferenciar, a Derek lo puse con letra cursiva. Si no se entiende igual me dicen va??
> 
> Gracias por la paciencia y por no abandonarnos. Un abrazote
> 
> Mslyth

_Sangre_

_Era todo lo que Derek podía identificar claramente de la mezcla abrumadora de olores a su alrededor, sangre enferma y pudriéndose que le seguía a pesar de estar moviéndose rápido._

_Su propia sangre_

_No iba por su propio pie, es más ni siquiera estaba medianamente consciente, todo a su alrededor era oscuro y las pocas formas que distinguía eran bastante borrosas, sólo estaba seguro que dolía, y mucho._

-Aguanta, estamos cerca- _Peter de nuevo, entre la cacofonía que le rodeaba alcanzaba a escuchar los gruñidos de Laura y los quejidos consecutivos, pero lo más claro era la voz de Peter- Estamos casi en casa._

Peter lo supo desde que lo vio salir, ese muchacho tonto iba a hacer cualquier cosa heroica y estúpida lanzándose a sí mismo de carnada, Laura debió sospecharlo también porque no tardaron mucho en mirarse y simplemente seguirlo, aún metidos en sus pijamas y todo.

Supo que habían hecho lo correcto cuando vio a la mujer esa, la maestra; esperando por su sobrino. Laura por supuesto demandaba una explicación satisfactoria como la niña malcriada de closet que era, pero a él le pareció mejor ocultarse entre el bosque y esperar, otro acierto a juzgar por los acontecimientos, cuando Derek fue literalmente rociado con polvo de Khat, dejando claro que no mentía cuando pensaba que su manada estaba en casa.

Se sintió asqueado cuando escuchó lo que la mujer quería, de más está decir que tuvo que literalmente retener a Laura para que no revelara aún su presencia, y se sintió aliviado cuando vio a Derek saltar sobre ella todo garras y colmillos, dispuesto a completar el trabajo que comenzó la mañana de la víspera de navidad.

Tendría que admitir que sonrió cuando vio la herida en el abdomen que Derek tan magistralmente dibujó, era casi una obra maestra. Entonces fue cuando olió la plata, plata con algo más que no supo identificar ni le importó en el mínimo al ver a Derek retroceder y notar el olor de la sangre regándose por todo el lugar.

Sangre de lobo

No intentó detener a Laura esta vez, no cuando él mismo estaba corriendo hacia Derek antes de poder siquiera razonarlo.

Lo atrapó justo a tiempo de evitar que cayera.

De buena gana hubiese dejado que Laura hiciera picadillo a la bruja, pero la herida en el abdomen de Derek seguía sangrando sin ninguna señal de sanación y eso sólo indicaba envenenamiento, lo mejor era conservar a la zorra esta hasta descubrir la sustancia.

-Talia!- Gritó a escasos cien metros de la puerta de entrada, solo en caso de que el aullido que soltó Laura cuando comenzaron su camino de vuelta a la casa no hubiese alertado a toda la familia.

Por supuesto no fue necesario, su hermana y su sobrina pequeña ya estaban en la puerta de casa aún en ropa de cama y con cara de preocupación.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- Talia no había terminado su frase cuando Peter sintió a Cora pasar a su lado como un borrón de colmillos, pelo y ojos dorados

-Tú!- Pudo haberla detenido antes de que cruzara la cara de Jennifer con un zarpazo…pero no quiso- Derek me dijo, me advirtió que había peligro cerca de nosotros ¿Qué hiciste con mi hermano, perra?

-Cora! No es el momento- Para Peter el momento fue hacía veinte minutos pero no podían darse ciertos lujos dadas las circunstancias.

-¿No? Tienes razón madre ¿Por qué sigue viva?

-Derek no está sanando, esta harpía lo envenenó y hasta no descubrir el tipo de acónito lo mejor es guardarla.

-Sin tomar en cuenta que dijo ser emisaria de otra manada- Talia miró a Peter como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza, pero hey, ¿Qué culpa tenía él de que existiera una manada tan loca como para meterse con Talia Hale?

-¿Quién?-Preguntó la Alfa simplemente

-Un tal Deucalion-Contestó Laura arrastrando a Jennifer hacia la escalera, si Peter la escuchó darle un empujón que la hizo caer, no dijo nada.

-Voy a arrancarle las tripas…- Cora estaba furiosa, no era para menos pero en ese momento tenían cosas más importantes que hacer.

-Basta Cora, busca a Deaton, hazle venir- Talia no vio a su hija hacer un puchero, y no le dio la mínima importancia a su salida dramática con lujo de golpazo en la puerta principal.

Peter dudó un momento entre poner a Derek sobre la primera superficie plana que viera, ¿Qué? No era lo mismo llevarlo en brazos a los quince años que a los veintitrés, siendo casi de su peso y estatura, pero la mirada perdida de su hermana que decidía si mirar hacia sus hijas e “invitada” o a su hijo herido decidió por él, lo mejor sería llevarlo a su habitación sin escalas y alejarlo de una vez de Jennifer.

Controlar una cosa a la vez.

Apenas tuvo tiempo de depositar a Derek en su cama antes de que comenzara ahogarse con….una cosa asquerosa mezcla de sangre y unas esferillas blancas.

Puso la cabeza de su sobrino de costado para que el vómito de lo que sea que fuese no le asfixiara, no quería saber qué cosa había cenado.

¿A quién engañaba? Eso era efecto del acónito, eso y la fiebre que parecía tener la piel de Derek a punto de ebullición.

El ruido de la puerta abriéndose y cerrándose no le interrumpió en su tarea de deshacerse de la ropa de más que agravaba la fiebre de Derek, probablemente iba a asesinarlo porque por alguna razón parecía que esa chaqueta de piel espantosa que usaba de adolescente parecía haber vuelto a encarnarle, pero al momento no veía otra alternativa que literalmente desgarrarla.

-¿Tienes alguna idea de qué clase de acónito fue?- preguntó su alfa tratando por todos los medios de mantener la compostura, a pesar de estar viendo a su hijo vomitar una cosa negra con textura.

-No huele a nada particular, deberíamos intentar con cada clase que tengamos en la casa.- Era una tontería si, pero no había de otra.

-Tenemos doce clases Peter…

-Entonces te sugiero hermana, que comiences a quemarlos mientras Alan aparece, así ahorraremos tiempo.

Talia tomó are como tratando de tranquilizarse, asintió y salió de la habitación.

No es que Peter fuera un excelente beta líder que conservaba los papeles aun cuando su alfa estaba a punto de entrar en pánico, es que tenía miedo de que descubriera lo que él vio justo antes de impedir que la cara de Derek se estrellara con el suelo fangoso de la reserva.

A partir de la puñalada, sospechaba y justo antes de que cerrar los ojos logró verlo.

El iris de sus ojos era rojo

Rojo alfa.

¿Cómo en el nombre de todo lo sagrado iba a explicarle a su hermana, que su hijo que era un beta líder en entrenamiento de la nada tuviera ojos rojos?

Si ni siquiera él se lo podía explicar

Hasta donde Derek le había contado tuvo el rango oficial de alfa, pero cambió el beneficio extra por la vida de Cora, y con eso se fueron también los ojos rojos. ¿Qué demonios estaban haciendo ahora de regreso?

Definitivamente no podía permitir que nadie lo notara, puede que el otro Peter fuera bueno diciendo mentiras y tejiendo redes de araña pero él era incapaz de no decirle algo a cualquier miembro de su familia, ya no decir a su hermana.

Puso a su sobrino sobre su costado justo a tiempo para evitar que la cosa viscosa y negra que estaba aparentemente vomitando lo ahogara por accidente, ya después se encargaría de cambiar las sábanas y mantas de su cama.

Parecía querer hablar, probablemente medio inconsciente, pero uno no podía saber y a Peter eso le gustaba cada vez menos.

-Derek- Intentó- Derek ¿puedes escucharme?

_Que si podía, claro que podía. Como si pudiera percibir otra cosa allí en medio del bosque en medio de la oscuridad casi total que la voz falsamente reconfortante que intentaba atraerlo hacia probablemente su muerte._

_A pesar de lo que dictaran los hechos Derek no era estúpido, puede que no supiera que estaba haciendo en el bosque, sólo y en una noche espantosa llena de neblina y escondido detrás de un pino, pero lo que si sabía era que si asomaba la nariz a la vista de Peter era hombre muerto._

-¿Has logrado que te diga algo? _-¿Laura? No, ella no podía estar allí, si Peter se acercaba a ella iba a…él necesitaba ser un alfa para poder sanar y asesinar a Kate, él necesitaba a Laura para eso, él…_

-No la lastimes…-Peter no pudo evitar el saltito involuntario- Por favor, ella es todo lo que tenemos.

-¿Qué demonios?-Laura parecía dudar entre zarandear a su hermano para que se explicase o echar a correr fuera de allí.

-Está delirando-Y Peter sólo esperaba que no le diera por decir algo peor que no supiera como explicar.

-Laura corre- …como eso.

-No sé que estaba pensando al ir sólo, es más ni siquiera sé por qué demonios tenía pensado verse con esa mujer, pero si no estuviera del color de los muros y sangrando negro mamá probablemente lo habría castigado por semejante estupidez- No era difícil ver que Laura estaba asustada, y que muy seguramente cuando Derek despertara y estuviera recuperado iba a pagar un precio que sólo la maquiavélica mente de su hermana conocía, al menos no le dio por preguntar sobre los delirios de Derek.

Quien parecía que estaba siendo por lo menos torturado, no paraba de revolverse sobre la cama ni de dar pequeños lloriqueos como un cachorrito asustado, con el corazón rebotando en su pecho en clara evidencia de su estado de terror.

-Derek-intentaba comenzar a decirle algo que ni él estaba muy seguro de lo que era, pero parecía que su voz resultara contraproducente, si intentaba sujetarle apartaba las manos que claramente apenas podía controlar.

No podía diferenciar entre el otro Peter y él.

Tampoco es que pudiera culparlo por reaccionar así, seguramente el maldito psicópata le rebanaría el cuello sin dudarlo si alguna vez, el cielo no lo permita llegaba a tenerlo a su merced en un estado tan vulnerable.

Peter era consciente de cómo eran las cosas con ese individuo, más de lo que le gustaría; la noche anterior la pasó tratando de descifrar su forma de actuar y de pensar. Fue sorprendentemente más fácil de lo que imaginaba, y no podía dejar de admitir que eso lo asustaba un poco.

La realidad era que el otro Peter, donde quiera que estuviera no podía, ni podría jamás encontrar la paz porque aunque hubiese logrado su vendetta contra Kate Argent y sus cómplices, simplemente porque en lo más profundo de su conciencia sentía que no había hecho pagar al verdadero culpable.

Y no era precisamente el muchacho tonto que ahora mismo estaba deshaciéndose en fiebre por salvar a su familia delante de él.

Su conclusión era muy simple, porque a pesar de todo lo diferentes que fueran y de que Derek jurara que no eran la misma persona, en algún momento por algún giro de eventos en el que no quería pensar Peter se convirtió en ese hombre, pero su forma de razonar las cosas no creía que hubiera cambiado demasiado.

Para él, era difícil lidiar con el verdadero culpable, porque tenía que verlo todos los días en el espejo. Puede que no lo admitiera pero Peter lo sabía, después de todo ¿quién podía culpar a un cachorro pequeño, inocente y que siempre ha estado bajo la protección de su manada por caer en el engaño de una cazadora de apariencia dulce e inofensiva y además le ofrecía amor y sonrisas?

Él debió darse cuenta, debió cuidar de él y cuidar de todos…y jamás se perdonaría por no haberlo hecho.

Pero él no era ese Peter, él, en ese preciso momento necesitaba que Derek se tranquilizara porque si seguía así iba a terminar por lastimarse con sus propias garras o arrancándose la lengua de un mordisco.

-Está bien, está bien. – Peter sujetó sus muñecas con un poco más de fuerza que la requerida sólo para asegurarse que no escaparía- Shh estoy aquí, estoy aquí. Soy yo Derek, el real.

Tenía que encontrar la manera de llegar hasta esa pequeña parte de él que aún confiaba, la que hacía que se sentara con él en el porche sólo porque sabía que no tenía que cuidarse de meter la pata y para pedir discretamente que le contara historias de como era su vida, la que Peter conocía. Como había crecido y lo que había hecho diferente.

-Estoy aquí Dei…no voy a dejarte, no otra vez lo prometo- “Dei” era el mote por el que todos llamaban a Derek de pequeño, cuando estaba aprendiendo a hablar sus colmillos tendían a saltar de forma involuntaria complicándole un poco su pronunciación en algunas letras, entre ellas la R, por lo que se refería a sí mismo como “Deiek”- Siento no haber estado allí para cuidarte, lo siento mucho de verdad, pero ahora es diferente y todo va a estar bien, lo prometo, todo va a estar bien.

 

_¿Se perdió en el bosque? Era lo más probable, porque delante de él estaba tío Peter con cara de susto y preocupación llamándolo._

_Derek miró sus zapatos llenos de lodo y su pantalón lleno de sangre, sabía que no tenía seis años, aunque los tenis de spiderman indicaran lo contrario, pero no le importó mucho porque cuando se dio cuenta estaba ya corriendo a los brazos de su tío, sintiéndose tranquilo, seguro y en casa por primera vez en mucho tiempo…probablemente desde que se perdió. Dios mamá iba a matarle._

 

Peter apenas podía creer que hubiera funcionado, aun le quedaban un par de trucos más pero el hecho de que Derek reaccionara simplemente a una palabra que asociaba con amor, protección y seguridad desde hacía demasiado tiempo le hacía sentir mejor.

Tal vez el otro Peter ni siquiera la recordara.

Derek pensaba, muy seguramente que iba por la vida con cara de tipo duro, insensible y ermitaño que alejaba a las personas, pero para Peter, al menos desde que le contó la historia al completo, tenía más parecido con el pequeño niño de siete años que encontró de pie en mitad del pasillo de su casa, luego de escuchar que su padre acababa de morir y al que ni su madre ni su hermana tenían cabeza para cuidar en ese momento.

No lloraba, no se movía. Ni siquiera hablaba, pero Peter sabía que estaba aterrado, tanto que no podía pedir ayuda a su madre o a su hermana.

Esa tarde simplemente lo levantó en brazos, se sentó con él en su cama, en medio de las sabanas de buzz lightyear y mirando los insectos de su luz de noche dar vueltas por el techo, le dejó acurrucarse contra él y esconder la carita en su hombro hasta que se quedó dormido.

-¿Qué demonios fue eso?-Laura, casi se había olvidado de que seguía allí, y ahora mismo le miraba con los ojos húmedos y una expresión de total confusión.

Tenía que cuidar sus palabras, su sobrina sería perfectamente capaz de saber si le mentía, pero tampoco podía simplemente escupir la sopa a la mínima presión

-Lo que tu hermano necesitaba escuchar

-Eso es mierda Peter, te estabas disculpando, te…

-Sólo Dios sabe que es lo que esté soñando, o viendo- No la dejó terminar de hablar, si hacía una pregunta directa estaba fritos- La única manera que se me ocurrió de llegar hasta su subconsciente fue hacerle saber que está seguro, rodeado de su manada- Si, era mierda…totalmente de acuerdo, pero era la única explicación más o menos verdadera que pudo encontrar.- Ahora ¿te parece si dejamos el interrogatorio para después y me ayudas a cambiar las sábanas?

La mancha de cosa viscosa negra que Derek había vomitado hacia unos minutos seguía decorando el edredón, peligrosamente cerca de la cara de su sobrino y fue cielo abierto encontrarla como un pretexto.

Entre los dos no fue muy difícil mover a Derek con cuidado y sacar la ropa sucia de bajo su cuerpo, hacerla un bulto y ponerla en una esquina.

Mientras buscaba una nueva manta vio de reojo como Laura, probablemente pensando en sus palabras anteriores abrazaba con cuidado a Derek, susurrándole una y otra vez “todo va a estar bien”.

El que estuvo a punto de llorar esta vez fue Peter, imaginándolos solitos en el mundo, huyendo de cazadores y cuidándose las espaldas de cualquier sombra.

Una vez que hubo puesto la manta de nuevo sobre la cama se acercó a sus cachorros (nunca iba a dejar de verlos así, por más que les molestase…y en ciertas ocasiones era divertido recordárselo) y simplemente rodeó a Laura con sus brazos ignorando su mirada interrogante.

Tal vez, en ese otro tiempo las cosas eran distintas, pero ahora mismo, pasara lo que pasara eran ellos tres, juntos en ese momento y nada podría quitarles eso. Jamás.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Asoma cabecita con una bnderita blanca ondeando*
> 
> Sé que ha sido demasiado tiempo, muchisimo y Shiko y yo quisieramos pedir una disculpa muy sentida. Ella estuvo en examenes y yo sigo peleando con mi Tésis, además de que como saben mi salud no es lo que pueda llamarse precisamente buena, por lo que a veces, literalmente apenas puedo pensar. 
> 
> Pero aqui estamos, de nuevo. Como siempre agraeciendo con el alma la paciencia de quien siga con nosotros.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Agradezco sobre manera a
> 
>  
> 
> [Nocturnal_fox](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Nocturnal_Fox/pseuds/Nocturnal_Fox)
> 
>  
> 
> la preciosidad de Cover que nos ha hecho para este fic, así como todo el set de Arts que ya iré subiendo poco a poquito y el fanmix que, debo confesar aún sigue en proceso.
> 
> Otra cosita, este capitulo y un par que siguen serán contados desde el punto de vista de Stiles, Las alucinaciones de Derek en cursiva, como con Peter.
> 
> Cualquier duda, pregunta, aclaración o mentada son bienvenida.

 

Los sábados por la mañana no se hicieron para escandalizar, si es que ya era de mañana porque la luz del sol aun no se filtraba por sus persianas y eso sólo quería decir que ni siquiera había terminado de salir el sol.

Nunca le gustó levantarse temprano, pero al parecer papá y su formación oficial pensaba que si lo hacían salir de la cama antes de que el reloj en su mesilla de noche alcanzara los dos dígitos no iba a salirse del camino del bien o algo así.

Ahora era distinto, tenía la excusa perfecta de un bebé-lobo creciendo en algún lugar de su abdomen (Indeterminado, porque estaba muy, muy seguro de que no había un útero ahí dentro así que sólo Dios y el doctor Deaton sabían dónde anidaba la pequeña cosa). Además, no era una mentira, últimamente se cansaba por bajar las escaleras…

Tener un bebé lobo en tu interior no es tan glamouroso como uno pudiera pensar, o como las mamás lo hacen sonar, no es el maravilloso sentimiento de saber que otra vida humana (o al menos la mitad de ella es humana) crece dentro de ti, es tener tu vejiga pateada vilmente varias veces por hora aun cuando el bicho no es más grande que una pelota de Tennis, ah y por supuesto, escuchar cosas que no te dejan dormir los sábados por la mañana.

Como la voz susurrante de Scott discutiendo quien sabe que cosa con su señor padre.

El bebé estaba actuando raro, no que alguna vez actuara normal, o al menos Stiles no sabía como actuaban los bebés normales; pero nunca le había dado por revolverse en su abdomen como si fuera un acróbata del cirque du soleil y dándole la sensación de que sólo le falta tirar de él para hacer que se levantara de la cama.

De todos modos, ¿Qué diferencia era levantarse a las nueve que a las siete cuarenta?...tal vez era un pensamiento tonto, pero eran sus pequeños consuelos, déjenle en paz.

Como todo padre complaciente que se respete terminó por levantarse y ceder a los caprichos de su cachorro, (además le estaba matando la curiosidad, porque que demonios podía estar haciendo Scott en su casa, un sábado casi de madrugada y cuchicheando con papá?)

Más o menos a media escalera comenzó a distinguir algo de lo que papá estaba diciendo.

-¿Es todo lo que sabemos?

-Sólo eso, Cora me sacó de la cama a rastras y me dijo que le llevara a casa de la manada tan pronto posible.-¿A quien? Algo pasó, era evidente. ¿Cazadores? Lo dudaba mucho, el único que estaba en el área era el señor Argent, pero a ese Peter lo tenía contentito y prácticamente frotando su pancita.

-Pero ¿Quién?- Papá y sus preguntas de Sheriff. Ahora mismo a Stiles lo que le importaba era terminar de bajar las escaleras para poder ayudar en lo que fuera posible a Alan.

-Cora no me quiso decir, sólo sé que literalmente dijo “Derek fue atacado, ve a buscar a Stiles y llévalo a casa” y que el doctor Deaton y ella iban adelante.

Stiles dejó de escuchar luego de ‘Derek fue atacado’, lo púnico que podía sentir eraal bebé moviéndose frenéticamente dentro de él, ahora entendía desesperado por llegar junto a su padre. Seguramente su pequeño era capaz de sentir el dolor, o el miedo o lo que sea que estuviera pasando Derek.

Y él pensando en dormir tarde…

No notó el resto del recorrido hasta la puerta del comedor, sólo vio a su padre ponerse de pie y caminar hacia él con la mano extendida como si estuviera listo para atraparlo una vez se derrumbara.

-Stiles…- Scott, pequeño y buen hermano Scott, seguramente planeaba decírselo de una forma más suave pero que malgastara tiempo, fue mejor así.

-Llévame con él- Su padre y Scott intercambiaron miradas, como sopesando que tan buena idea era eso, pensando que tal vez estaba muy alterado o algo así, pero no lo estaba. Después, probablemente cuando viera a Derek con sus propios ojos y constatara que no estaba más en peligro que estaba sanando y cuando su hijito dejara de sentir terror por algo que ni siquiera alcanzaba a comprender es muy probable que si tuviera un ataque de pánico, ahora mismo no podía permitirse ese lujo. Llévame con él, ¡Ahora!

\---

El camino desde casa a la reserva no era tan largo, tampoco era medio kilómetro pero estaba seguro de que generalmente no tardaba la eternidad que llevaban ahora rodando por el fango; probablemente fuera culpa del Jeep, o de Scott…Scott conducía como abuela.

Pero no hubo poder humano que le convenciera de dejarle ponerse al volante.

-Va a estar bien- Sabía que trataba de animarlo, pero Stiles no estaba para falsas esperanzas en ese momento, y para ser sinceros estaba bastante tentado a decirle a Scott que si no se callaba lo iba a hacer atragantarse con su propia sangre, pero pensándolo bien, eso mejor lo guardaba para quien quiera que se hubiese atrevido a tocar a Derek.

-No lo sabes- Scott no dijo nada- No sabemos nada.

-Cora dijo que iría a buscar al doctor Deaton, ya deben estar con él.-No necesitaba súper sentido del olfato para saber que Scott estaba nervioso, y el bebé también, es más de verdad esperaba que no pudiera cambiar de forma porque si no estaba bastante seguro de que sus pequeñas garritas milimétricas iban a hacer un agujero en el saco amniótico.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijo exactamente?- Estaba consciente de que era la séptima vez que lo preguntaba, y al parecer Scott también porque verlo rodar los ojos era casi como ver al Dalai lama azotar un florero en una rabieta.

-La respuesta es la misma que hace quince minutos. Me sacó de la cama a rastras, ni siquiera había terminado de despertar bien cuando ya me estaba gritando en la oreja que tenía que traerte a casa lo más pronto posible, que ella tenía que ir a buscar a Deaton pero que necesitabas estar en casa.

Stiles soltó una risita. En otra ocasión habría hecho un millón de bromas acerca de la novia de su amigo sacándolo de la cama. De la COMPAÑERA de Scott…. no era el momento, no le hacía toda la gracia que debería.

Después de lo que pareciera siete eones la casa por fin apareció, grande, impresionante y llena de vida como siempre, con las enredaderas alrededor de la puerta de entrada, como si nada estuviera pasando ahí dentro, como si todo estuviera bien. Como si Derek no estuviera prácticamente muriendo ahí dentro.

Apenas atravesaron la puerta cuando Cora apareció, desdoblándose de donde estaba hecha una bola junto a la escalera, con los ojos llorosos y el cabello desarreglado, aún en pijama y luciendo enfadada y aterrada al mismo tiempo.

-Tenías razón- Ay no…-Tuviste razón todo este tiempo.

Lo sabía, sabía que había visto a esa bruja mover los dedos cuando se cayó del techo, la vio hablar con Derek, la vio acechar a Cora y a Scott, casi pudo oler su falso aire de depredador la tarde anterior en el colegio

-¿Fue ella? – Contrariamente a lo que siempre pensó, la certeza absoluta de tener un nombre y una cara fue el sedante más poderoso que pudo encontrar, su corazón dejó de latir a mil por hora y casi podía sentir sus dedos hormigueando por la ansiedad de…

-No está funcionando- Fue lo que alcanzó a entender de lo que dijo Talia cuando pasó entre ellos casi corriendo hacia la cocina, regresando en menos tiempo del lógicamente posible y subiendo las escaleras sin apenas voltear a mirarlos.

-¿Dónde está la perra?- Lo último que necesitaban era que escapara mientras todo mundo estaba tratando de curar a Derek. Él la quería muerta, bien muerta.

Con sus propias manos a ser posible.

-En el sótano. Laura le hace compañía mientras hablamos, nunca le ha gustado dejar sólo a un invitado y lo sabes.

El grito que llegó desde el mencionado sótano era una prueba clara e irrefutable de eso.

_\----_

_No podía oler el humo, pero la casa envuelta en llamas estaba frente a él, hermosa, enorme y magnifica siendo envuelta por lenguas de fuego en diferentes tonalidades de amarillo y rojo._

_No podía moverse, aun sabiendo que su familia entera estaba dentro de la casa, viendo sus manos asomar por las rejillas de ventilación pidiendo ayuda, no podía moverse._

_El grito que resonó por todos lados fue lo que por fin le permitió reaccionar._

_\---_

Stiles escuchó el golpe aún sentado en la escalera junto con Cora y Scott, justo después voces exaltadas que trataban de hacerse escuchar sobre las demás y antes de que pudiera concientizarlo totalmente ya estaba saltando los peldaños de dos en dos hasta la habitación de Derek.

El olor a enfermedad le golpeó incluso su pobre y humana nariz, no quería imaginar como sería para los lobos, pero eso era de esperarse, lo que le sorprendió fue ver a Derek en su cama tirando manotazos y patadas a diestra y siniestra mientras Peter trataba de sujetarle por los brazos y el doctor Deaton empujaba a Talia detrás de él protegiéndola de forma inconsciente.

-Mamá!...no, Kate, no…MAMA!- Kate, esa perra maldita debía estar pudriéndose en el quinto infierno y aun así no dejaba de hacerle daño a Derek, a saber que estaría soñando o alucinando o lo que fuera.

-Derek, escúchame, mamá está bien, está aquí junto a ti, no hubo fuego, estás a salvo, todos estamos a salvo, estoy aquí Derek- Peter intentaba calmarlo por lo que Stiles pudo escuchar cuando dejó el marco de la puerta y prácticamente empujó al hombre para que le dejara lugar al lado de su compañero.

-Yo me encargo- Sabía que a nadie le iba a hacer gracia, que ahora mismo Derek era “peligroso e inestable” y otras cosas más que había estudiado con el doctor Deaton en sus lecciones de emisario, pero también era cierto que si alguien podía asegurar que no iba a ser lastimado por Derek era él, él y el bebé.

No se molestó en sacarse de encima nada de ropa, simplemente se dejó caer al lado de Derek y le rodeó con brazos y piernas aun peleando un poco por mantenerlo quieto, sabía que Talia estaba diciéndole algo, y que el doctor Deaton tenía esa expresión en la cara de cuando ha hecho algo mal y más tarde e espera una regañina de las buenas. ¿Peter? Peter simplemente se puso delante de él para evitar que alguien intentara sacarlo de su lugar. Peter sabía dónde tenía que estar.

\---

_Las paredes azules con dibujos y un montón de papeles pegados que eran la habitación de Stiles fue lo primero que vio cuando abrió los ojos, estaba cansado si, pero ya no estaba aterrado._

_-Hey lobo amargado- ¿Cómo?_

_-¿Dónde estoy?- Era la habitación de Stiles, de eso no había duda alguna, pero si no se equivocaba el muchacho le estaba abrazando por la espalda al más puro estilo de un oso koala. ¿Entonces por qué acababa de llamarle eso?_

_-Debió haber estado fuerte si ni siquiera sabes dónde estamos. Dime, ¿qué es lo que recuerdas? Asumiendo que sepas lo que te sucedió._

_-Jennifer y su trampa en el bosque- Porque eso había pasado ¿no? Era tan tarado que había ido a dar derechito a la trampa. Otra vez._

_Y ahora seguramente iba a morir envenenado por un estúpido adorno navideño._

_-Bingo!, al menos no estás tan perdido cariño- Sarcasmo, momento…_

_-¿Quién eres tú?- Porque le estaba abrazando y sosteniendo, pero du forma de hablar…_

_-¿tienes problemas de memoria? Soy tu amante compañero y futuro co-padre de tu hijo por supuesto._

_Raro, raro_

_-Es sólo que…suenas a…a alguien diferente._

_-¿Alguien que conoces?_

_-Si, a alguien que conocí hace tiempo.- Evidentemente._

_-¿Al mejor amigo de Scott, dolor de trasero, hiperactivo chico que te ha salvado el culo unas cuantas veces?_

_Ay diantres._

_-¿Stiles?_

_-El mismo que viste y calza.- Y ahora a Derek se le ocurre la fabulosa idea de voltear a mirar su rostro y encontrarlo sonriendo de oreja a oreja. El chico era raro._

_-¿Cuál de los dos?- Para variar terminó riéndose de él. A veces Derek creía que era su respuesta pre programada._

_-No hay dos de nosotros Derek, esa es la parte que no has terminado de comprender de este ejercicio. No hay dobles aquí. Pero eso ahora no importa. Dime, ¿estás consciente de que Jennifer te envenenó?_

_No, si juraba que sólo estaba tomando una siesta. Se limitó a responder mirando mal a su prometido, vaya como había extrañado hacer eso…era divertido._

_-Vale, sólo preguntaba. Mantén esos dientes en su lugar ¿de acuerdo?-Si esto hubiese pasado algunos meses atrás, Derek estaría flipando ahora mismo porque su primera intención fue escalar al chico y hacerle cosquillas hasta que pidiera piedad. ¿Ahora? Ahora sabía que Stiles podía dar buena pelea en esa área._

_-¿Tenemos un punto aquí?_

_-Sip, por supuesto. Derek, no sabemos con qué te envenenó Jennifer. Por eso no estás sanando aún._

_-Tú si lo sabes. Muérdago. Como a Cora._

_-En este momento no lo sé, o no lo recuerdo…o vete tu a saber. El caso es que tienes que decirnos._

_-¿Cómo? Por si no lo has notado, y a juzgar por el entorno estoy bastante inconsciente._

_-Tienes que decirnos Derek, el doctor Deaton sabrá que hacer, pero tienes que darnos una pista a seguir ¿está bien?_

_\- ¿Cómo? Si no puedo despertar._

_-¿Escuchas el latido del bebé? Podrías seguirlo. Sólo unos segundos, Peter no se ha separado de tu lado, sé que puedes olerlo, sólo una palabra y él entenderá. Es inteligente._

_Podría intentarlo, y así dejar de oler el terror de su madre que no había dejado de atormentarlo desde antes de la alucinación del fuego._

 

_\--Continuará_

 

Esta vez si pronto, palabra de Scout (Yo nunca fui Scout, pero entienden el significado)

Aqui está mi Twitter, para que sepan que estoy viva y cuando habrá capitulos [@Mslyth](https://twitter.com/Mslyth)  y mi [Tumblr ](http://mslyth.tumblr.com/)

Nunca pongo nada allí pero tal vez un día de estos comience a usarlo.

 

Nuevamente gracias por leer y por la paciencia


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yo quería ya haber terminado Family para esta fecha, pero el destino no quiso cooperar asi que, por lo menos dejo cpaitulo. Feliz navidad a todos, mismo cuento que antes, el cap desde el POV de Stiles y adoren nuestra portada hecha por el fabuloso Nocturnal_fox

-¿Cómo que no funcionan las cenizas de mata-lobos?- Tenía que ser algún subtipo, nada más podía afectar a los lobos de esa manera. Magia no era, estaban seguros, era veneno. Pero entonces…

-Ya intentamos con todos los subtipos y no funciona. Además hay ciertos…comportamientos inusuales- El doctor Deaton era muy críptico cuando quería, y seguramente Stiles estaría muy interesado en estudiar dichos comportamientos en otro momento, es más lo iba a hacer, pero ahora mismo lo único que le interesaba era saber que era lo que estaba matando a Derek desde dentro de sus venas y encontrar la manera de deshacerse de ello.

-Pero ¿por qué?- No saltó cuando Cora habló, no se había olvidado de que había mas gente con ellos en la habitación…de verdad que no- ¿Qué interés puede tener esa mujer en Derek?

Stiles se preguntaba lo mismo. Porque aquello ya iba demasiado lejos para ser una venganza contra él y sus gustos literarios, mucho más tomando en cuenta que esta tipa al parecer tenía nociones muy exactas de como envenenar un hombre lobo.

-Al parecer es emisaria de alguna una manada muy particular- Doctor Deaton lo sabía todo, y estaba tratando de hacer que Stiles fuera igual que él, que supiera las cosas desde una semana antes de que sucedieran o algo así. Evidentemente no estaba teniendo mucho éxito con sus lecciones, pero no por eso parecía dejar de hablar en acertijos. – Una que hemos tratado de evitar por todos los medios desde hace años.

Stiles conocía esa historia y ese tono lúgubre, era el que usaba para hablar de los alfas esos, si es que podían ser llamados así, porque habían asesinado a su manada entera por poder y por reunirse para formar “la manada perfecta” Stiles sabía de ellos, sobre todo sabía que hacer en caso de que algún día aparecieran y por alguna razón, el cielo no lo permitiera hicieran caer a su propia manada. Tomar a los cachorros, salvar a su alfa y ponerlos a buen resguardo. Después, matar o morir. Deaton fue muy claro en esa parte.

¿Y si el momento había llegado? Tal vez pensaban diezmar la manada miembro por miembro hasta llegar a Talia, tal vez Derek sólo tuvo la mala suerte de ser el primero, tal vez era el momento de prepararse y no de estar enroscado en la cama de su compañero…

-¿Y qué es lo que tiene que ver esta manada doomsday con nosotros?- Cora y sus preguntas, aunque si, bueno…estaría bastante bien saberlo.

-Absolutamente nada- La voz de Talia no dejaba lugar a dudas. Puede que para quien no conociera la historia completa el omento fuera de lo más confuso, pero Stiles había pasado horas y horas de sus preciados fines de semana escuchando a Deaton hablar con orgullo de como su alfa prefirió la unión de su manada que un poder casi infinito.

\- ¿Entonces? - Cora parecía estar a punto de arrancarse los cabellos por tirar de ellos- ¿Existe alguna razón por la que mi hermano esté ahí tirado muriendo? Alguna además de los caprichos de esa mujer loca.

-No quiere decir absolutamente nada- Laura contestó, entrando en el momento oportuno, con cara de fastidio y evidentes ganas de despedazar cosas. Al menos eso se podía deducir por la forma en que sus uñas generalmente redondas y pequeñitas salvo en caso de muchísima necesidad estaban convertidas en garras. - Ya intenté razonar con ella, ya la amenacé, ya intenté negociar y no ha dicho una sola palabra. Sólo está allí, con esa expresión de autosuficiencia que me encantaría quitarle de un manotazo. La mujer está atada de pies y manos en un sótano, literalmente en una cueva de lobos, de la manada que intentó lastimar…y no sé por qué, pero parece que la que tiene las riendas de la situación es ella.

-Porque las tiene, querida- Talia hablaba impasible, controlada y con mesura como una buena alfa de manada, pero Stiles era capaz de reconocer debajo de la cascara a la madre aterrada que tenía muy poca idea de lo que haría después- Tu hermano no ha reaccionado a ningún tipo de ceniza de acónito.

-Pero…pero ¿Eso por qué? - Laura no tenía ni idea, Stiles sabía con seguridad que la mayoría de ellos no tenía mucha idea de otras cosas aparte de plata y acónito que pudieran lastimar el prceso de sanación de un lobo. Afortunadamente estaba Deaton.

-Porque no es el antídoto adecuado- Contestó el hombre con paciencia de santo

-Pero, usted puede encontrarlo ¿Verdad, Doctor Deaton? - La voz de Cora sonó pequeña y asustada. Stiles no quería abrir la boca, sabía que sonaría peor.

-A eso se refiere tu madre con que la señorita Blake tiene el control de la situación, mientras no sepamos con que envenenó a Derek, me temo que no podremos hacer nada.

Laura se tragó un gruñido, Cora comenzó a llorar y Peter le miró directamente a los ojos. Él sabía que hacer, a pesar de que parecía que estaba flotando, estaba mareado y probablemente una vez que terminara todo esto vomitara lo que aun ji había comido, pero él podía hacer algo.

-Yo puedo hacerla hablar- La voz de Stiles sonó pequeña, asustada prácticamente. Mentiría si dijera que no lo estaba, Derek se estaba muriendo en sus brazos tendría que ser un psicópata para no estar aterrado, pero eso no significaba que pudiera darse el lujo de hacerse bolita en un rincón y ponerse a llorar.

-No- Fue la respuesta de Talia, Laura le miró llena de sorpresa, seguramente no esperaba eso, no justo ahora.

-Es MI derecho, ella lastimó a Derek, es mi legítimo derecho cobrarlo- Eso decía cada política que Deaton le había hecho leer desde que tenía catorce años, si una manada atacaba a algún miembro de otra sin sentido alguno, la o el compañero del afectado estaba en absoluto derecho de tomar la vida del agresor.

-Nadie te lo está quitando, querido. Pero esta mujer es peligrosa y su manada también, sólo te pido un par de horas, mientras se arregla la política. No podemos darnos el lujo de recibir un ataque…otro ataque, no con uno de mis betas más fuertes tirado en cama.

Estaba a punto de reclamarle a Talia el no haber comenzado a moverse ya, pero no pudo, no cuando además de su alfa, estaba en frente la madre de Derek, la que también estaba viendo a su hijo morir lentamente por quien sabe que veneno que esta bruja demente les hizo el favor de usar.

-No voy a matarla- No aún- Sólo quiero saber qué cosa envenenó a Derek. Es todo. - Talia no dijo nada, sólo se quedó mirándolo como si temiera que fuera a romperse…o a romper algo, eso ultimo probablemente si sucediera pero ahora mismo tenía que mostrarse entero, seguro; Era su territorio, ella fue la que invadió, ellos eran los afectados. Y si entendía las políticas y lo que quisiera pero no iba a permitir que esta zorra utilizara el terrorismo psicológico con ningún miembro de su manada. Si era el único lo suficientemente frio de mente para notarlo pues que así fuera. –Puedo hacerlo.

-Stiles, piensa un momento, por favor.

-Estamos en nuestro hogar, en nuestra cueva, donde se supone es terreno seguro para nuestra manada, para mi manada. Mi deber como emisario es proteger a cada miembro, no sólo a Derek, esta…esta manada o grupo o secta o lo que sea cree que puede entrar por la puerta principal, sin avisar de su presencia como la mínima cortesía lo dicta y no conforme con eso casi matar a tu beta líder –Estaba en entrenamiento, pero era un beta líder, amenazar con Dios sabrá que y salir tan campante- No puede, no lo voy a permitir.

-Lo que ella quería era…era al bebé- Como si necesitara una razón más para querer a esa mujer muerta, descuartizada, quemada y enterrada. Laura no tenía tacto…pero en ese momento agradeció la información, casi podía sentir las puntas de sus dedos picar.- Le propuso a Derek que…que nos matara, a todos. Que ya siendo él alfa irían con el tal Deucalion, y criarían a nuestro cachorro para ser “el alfa perfecto” o una chorrada por el estilo. Muy psicópata.

-Puedo hacerlo- afirmó Stiles de nuevo, esta vez mirando a Peter- Dile que puedo hacerlo.

-Puede hacerlo- Respondió el beta líder de Talia sin sombra de duda.

Su alfa le miraba como estudiándolo, como sopesando la posibilidad de ceder a su descabellado plan.

-Saben que no me gusta esto- Nunca le había gustado, pero eso no había impedido que Stiles lo hiciera.

-Es el medio más rápido Talia, entiéndelo. Está preparado.- Peter , por lo menos le apoyaba

\- ¿Alan?- A Deaton tampoco le hacía ninguna gracia, jamás se la hizo, pero ahora parecía por lo menos estar pensando el asunto.

-Puedo decirte que conoce perfectamente las políticas, y que confío plenamente en su capacidad para cumplirlas.

Menos mal

-Tienes que hacer una petición oficial a tu alfa si quieres hacer algo así Stiles- Deaton instruyó- Con tu maestro, el emisario oficial y un miembro de la manada respaldándote.

Stiles respiró profundo. Bien, esto no era un simulacro, la palidez de Derek y sangre negruzca saliendo de su nariz y oreja a intervalos no eran cosa de tomar a la ligera. Así que…

-Yo, Genim Stilinski, emisario en entrenamiento para servir a la manda Hale de Beacon Hills, solicito autorización de forma oficial a mi Alfa para hacer todo lo que esté dentro de mis capacidades para conseguir el nombre del veneno, sin extra limitar mis funciones o perder jamás el control de mis acciones.

\- Petición respaldada por Alan Deaton, emisario oficial de la familia. - Deaton sonaba algo raro, entre su usual desinterés por la vida, orgullos y cauteloso.

-Sabes que también lo apoyo- Fue todo lo que dijo Peter.

Talia simplemente se quedó callada. Stiles sabía que no estaba de acuerdo, más que con la acción en sí con los métodos, pero no tenían muchas opciones para rebatirle.

-¿Alfa?-Iba a rebatir, Stiles lo sabía, lo vio en si forma de tomar aire y buscar algo más en que concentrar su mirada mientras daba su argumento.

-Permiso concedido- Talia cerró la boca abruptamente ante las palabras de su hija- Yo, Laura hale, Alfa heredera de mi manada te autorizo para aplicar los métodos que creas convenientes para salvar a nuestro beta.

Sin necesitar nada más- Y sabiendo que Talia les iba a hacer pagar a los dos más tarde- se desenmarañó del cuerpo de Derek, no sin antes darle un beso en la sien y prometerle que volvería pronto.

Salió de la habitación sin mirar a nadie, obligándose a permanecer impasible ante las miradas de todos. Eso si una vez fuera tuvo que hacer una escala técnica en el pasillo (de verdad esperaba que a nadie se le ocurriera salir en un par de minutos y mo encontrara peleando para contener un ataque de pánico)

-¿Quién te crees Laura?- Pudo escuchar perfectamente a Talia dentro de la habitación.- ¿Qué derecho tenías de hacer algo así? Aun no eres alfa, aun…

-El derecho que me da el que me hayas enseñado que cuando mi madre no pueda hacerse cargo de una situación debo tomarla en mis manos. No quiero decir que no seas capaz, simplemente que ahora mismo estás mucho más preocupada por tu hijo que por pensar como alfa madre, se hizo lo que se tenía que hacer.

-Stiles es demasiado joven, le falta experiencia…no me gusta que sea tan despiadado.

-Con todo respeto hermana- Stiles escuchó hablar a Peter mientras comenzaba a bajar la escalera- No creo que actuaras diferente si supieras quien es el asesino de Nick.

 

Scott estaba sentado en el suelo, mirando la puerta del sótano como si detrás de ella estuviera Kate Argent vuelta a la vida y no sólo una mujer demente que creía que era lo suficientemente buena como para jugar con una manada de lobos sin salir rasguñada.

-Stiles, ¿Qué haces aquí? Derek esta bien ¿verdad?- Scott, tan pequeño a veces, tan ingenuo y tan adorable.

-Está vivo si es lo que quieres saber, pero al parecer el antídoto no está funcionando- La cabeza de Scott fue hacia un lado, en una imitación perfecta de un cachorro confundido- Hierba equivocada

-Pero, pero en casa hay todos los tipos de acónito necesarios, ¿cómo es posible que ninguno sirva?.

-Porque el veneno no es mata lobos Scottie. Y esta perra no quiere soltar la lengua. Supongo que piensa que mientras no nos lo diga tiene alguna oportunidad de vivir.

-Laura ya estuvo dentro con ella un buen rato, escuché golpes y la amenazó y todo. No dijo ni una palabra.

-Ese es el problema con ustedes los lobos- Stiles acarició cariñosamente el cabello esponjoso de su amigo- No ven más allá de garras y colmillos.

-Estas diciendo que vas...- Scott lo entendió, se puso algo pálido, tomó una bocanada grande de aire y asintió- Si estás seguro de que no hay otro modo.

-Uno confiable que podamos encontrar en un tiempo corto no creo.- Stiles lo había pensado bien, y no entendía por qué todos se comportaban como si fuera a sacrificar su sangre o alguna cosa por el estilo. Estaba preparado para esto desde hacía años, simplemente nunca se había ofrecido utilizar su entrenamiento, eso era todo.

Pero si de algo estaba más que seguro, era de que él no era una heroína victoriana, no era Margarita Gautier llorando por amor a Armando Duval recostada en su cama tosiendo sangre. En todo caso era Scerlett O’Hara, no estaba pensando acostarse con medio pueblo para salvar a su familia, pero si tomar medidas igual de drásticas.

-Entonces adelante, te apoyo hermano y siempre lo voy a hacer- Scott sonrió grande y sincero. Stiles lo sabía, siempre supo que, si alguna vez necesitaba esconder un cadáver, Scott era su hombre.

-Gracias Scottie- Palmeó el hombro de su amigo antes de mirar a la puerta de metal- Probablemente no quieras escuchar esto.

-Estaba planeando escapar una vez que entraras ahí- Confesó Scott.

-Mejor hazme un favor y ve a azuzar al doctor Deaton para que se comunique con el tal Deucalion este de una buena vez, quiero saber en cuanto me sea posible tomar lo que me corresponde.

Scott entendió, sabía que “lo que le corresponde” era la vida de su profesora de inglés.

-Estoy en eso- Volviendo a sonreír Scott echó a correr escaleras arriba, dejando a Stiles sólo frente a la puerta con su tarea por delante.

Abrió despacio, respirando profundo y mirando al suelo, intentando parecer lo menos amenazante posible.

Jennifer estaba atada de pies y manos a uno de los muros mohosos. Una de las muchas desventajas de vivir en Beacon Hills, rodeados de bosque era la humedad, la mayoría de la casa se salvaba pero el sótano era un desastre en algunas secciones, sólo los libros y algunas reliquias familiares se encontraban en secciones impermeabilizadas.

Es de entenderse que un muro con esposas y grilletes de tobillos no era precisamente prioridad para mantenerse seco.

-¿Maestra Blake?-Él dijo que podía hacerlo, y si para hacerlo tenía que apegarse a las políticas pues adelante entonces.

-Mira que es lo que tenemos aquí- Jennifer le sonrió, como si en lugar de atrapada en un sótano mohoso estuviera sentada en un trono y haciéndole el favor de concederle una audiencia- El pobre, casi viudo, casi emisario, casi papá. Dime Stilinski, ¿Qué se siente ser muchas cosas incompletas, pero nada de utilidad?

-No sé qué quiera decir con eso, pero tampoco es la razón de mi visita. Estoy aquí como parte de la diplomacia, con autorización de mi alfa para ofrecerle un trato.

\- ¿Un trato, tú a mí? - La risa la esperaba, también la pose fanfarrona. Estaba demasiado segura de sí misma, y por alguna razón que Stiles no entendía a él no lo veía remotamente como amenaza- De acuerdo, has soltado tu broma del día, patética y algo graciosa, muy tu estilo. Ahora ya te puedes ir.

-El trato es, que usted me diga que es lo que utilizó para envenenar a Derek, y mi manada y yo nos comprometemos a hospedarla en esta acogedora habitación con las comodidades que ya goza, hasta que su alfa se presente a responder por usted y ya fuera de nuestro territorio haga lo que juzgue pertinente, si me permite un consejo debería aceptarlo.

Stiles podía sentir su estómago temblar, su corazón saltar y sus manos sudar con anticipación. Había un protocolo que seguir, no se trataba de meter a la manada en problemas, se trataba de solucionarlos.

Jennifer, por supuesto reaccionó justo como esperaba.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que me interesa tu ridícula oferta?-Podría haber estado dando clase por el tono de su voz- Lo que tu pequeña manada venida a menos no ha comprendido, es que en este juego de cartas yo soy quien reparte. Si quieren que tu amado noviecito no muera por supuesto. Aunque tampoco creo que eso tarde mucho tiempo. El veneno es fuerte, potenciado con magia, y no sólo la que tu querido mentor te enseña. Magia real, que tu jamás entenderás, de la que requiere más tipos de elementos que sólo ceniza de montaña y acónito. Hay más plantas en esta vida.

Stiles no pudo evitar sonreír se medio lado, era una planta entonces, no magia real. Había una cura, ahora sólo era cosa de hallarla.

-No entiendo que es lo que le ha hecho mi familia para ofenderla, pero aún está a tiempo de tomar una decisión inteligente. Es su última oportunidad de aceptar el trato. Considérelo como una advertencia.

Jennifer volvió a reírse, burlona y cruel como si tuviera alguna oportunidad de salir de allí con vida.

-Tú crees, que de verdad eres el poderoso emisario de una gran manada ¿no es así?, un druida en entrenamiento que con los años será capaz de hacer grandes cosas como su querido maestro, que el conocimiento de políticas estúpidas y una que otra planta te hace especial. Pero yo, pobre, pequeño Stiles, puedo ver más allá de todo esto. De esta…magia, ilusión o lo que quiera que sea, yo te conozco, sé que sólo eres un tonto niño humano que se cree lo suficientemente bueno y fuerte para correr con lobos, que cree que le necesitan, que vale algo, pero que en realidad sólo es una carga que ni su padre dudaría en deshacerse a la menor oportunidad, un mocoso con déficit de atención que sin medicación es capaz de despedazar su casa por cualquier tontería, que va a terminar sólo en un hospital psiquiátrico hablando sobre hombres lobo y manadas que no va a tener, porque se van a cansar de ti, te van a dejar. Algo así como tu madre, que prefirió morirse a seguir lidiando contigo.

Bien, suficiente política, era su turno ahora.

Se acercó a ella despacio, aun tratando de parecer incapaz de matar una mosca. No quería alertarla, si algo había aprendido era que los valientes atacan de frente, pero los ganadores lo hacen por la espalda.

-¿De verdad piensa eso?

-¿Vas a llorar porque no te gusta cómo suena la verdad?- Hora de jugar

-No tendría por qué hacerlo. Lo que acabas de decir no se acerca ni remotamente. En cambio, yo puedo ofrecerte una. Una verdad. Tu no vas a salir viva de esta habitación. ¿Ves el muro de allá enfrente? Pudiste tener algo distinto como última visión, de haber cooperado, pude haberlo hecho rápido y sin dolor, pero aparentemente crees que tienes veneno suficiente en la lengua como para hacerme daño. Y Jennifer, debo decirte. No sé en qué clase de universo bizarro me afectaría la diatriba de una mujer que se cree una bruja poderosa pero que sigue atada de pies y manos en una cueva de lobos…literalmente.

-Si no me he largado de aquí es porque estoy esperando a que muera tu querido…¿Cómo es que le llaman? “compañero” para que mientras tu manada de fantasmas llora a su cachorro muerto yo acabe con ellos uno por uno, y después tu, mi querida incubadora humana y yo partamos a casa, donde después de que tu precioso bebé vea la luz de este mundo yo misma me encargaré de rebanarte la garganta con el mismo cuchillo con el que asesiné a Derek.

Stiles ya no se molestó en disimular su suspiro satisfecho, o su sonrisa. Era todo lo que necesitaba.

-¿En serio?....adelante entonces- Pasó la mano por las muñecas de Jennifer y el metal de las esposas y los grilletes tintineó al caer, liberando físicamente a su prisionera- Adelante entonces. Vete…allí está la puerta- Como evidencia señaló con su dedo la enorme puerta de metal- Te aseguro que ningún miembro de mi manada se interpondrá en tu camino. Nunca he necesitado de nadie para pelear mis batallas. Y lamento decirte, querida profesora. Que ahora esto es personal.

Jennifer sonrió, probablemente esperando que la golpeara o algo así, como si fuera un vulgar cazador. Por supuesto, cuando intentó bajar los brazos de la posición de restricción, estos no se movieron.

Stiles dio dos pasos atrás, deseando una vista de cuerpo completo y a su vez poniéndose a salvo de múltiples manchas o salpicaduras que pudieran ocurrir. Nunca le gustó ensuciarse las manos, y esa camisa era de sus favoritas. Además, no quería que la sangre de esa estuviera ni remotamente cerca de su bebé.

-¿Qué hiciste?- Ya no sonaba tan segura, tomando en cuenta que no podía moverse y no había nada físicamente que se lo impidiera, era de suponerse.

-Debo decir, que has cometido el error más típico de villano trastornado. Creer que de verdad eres algo así como todo poderosa. ¿En serio? Yo hubiera jurado que con los años que llevas jugando con tus plantitas habrías aprendido más. Los libros dicen otras cosas aparte de recetas de hechizos, recomendaría que los leyeras…pero la verdad no vas a tener oportunidad de hacerlo, así que no me molestaré.

Lo que tenía planeado para Jennifer requería cercanía, si no absoluta por lo menos una distancia un poco menor, pero estaba dispuesto a pagar el precio.

-El nene sabe hacer un truco, me muero de miedo- Debería, pero Stiles disfrutaría mucho de su voluntad rompiéndose. Prometió a Talia que no la mataría, así que mientras su corazón siguiera latiendo estaría cumpliendo su promesa.

-¿Sabes? La condición para que me dejaran jugar contigo fue que no te matara, aún después de que me des lo que quiero. Pero probablemente si mi alfa escucha que tu misma me suplicas que lo haga, sea más fácil. Así que lamento decirte que esto no va a ser corto. No, la verdad es que no lo lamento.

Haciendo un movimiento con dos dedos de su mano izquierda en forma de tijeras, la ropa de Jennifer comenzó a desgarrarse en fracciones muy pequeñas, pero lo suficientemente profundas para que cada línea se rodeara de un hermoso halo carmesí, arrancando unos grititos de sorpresa y dolor muy monos de su querida maestra.

-Tú no puedes hacer eso, no sabes cómo, tu eres humano. - Por supuesto que sí, ¿Qué pensaba que era, un hurón? - No tienes entrenamiento de druida, y no tienes ingredientes.

-Error- Contestó Stiles haciendo un sonido zumbante para enfatizar- Estoy en entrenamiento de druida. Pero para mí buena suerte, y pésima tuya. Soy curioso por naturaleza, tengo a mi disposición una biblioteca enorme y milenaria con contenido que tu limitado cerebro programado no puede llegar a imaginar, y por supuesto no menos importante. Mi maestro tiene límites muy borrosos entre lo correcto y lo incorrecto cuando se trata de protección de la manada.

-Mientes- Su magia seguía haciendo cortes microscópicos y profundos por todo el cuerpo de Jennifer, sacando cantidades pequeñas de sangre que no pondrían en riesgo su vida ni por asomo, pero golpeando las zonas precisas para torturar terminales nerviosas. Deaton es demasiado estúpido y convencional para pensar así, tu maestro no es capaz de defenderse a sí mismo en ofensiva ante una manada de alfas, siempre corre detrás de su querida….- El grito que cortó su perorata fue música para los oídos de Stiles, en pocos segundos se estaría retorciendo de dolor. Pero eso no era suficiente.

-No estoy hablando de Deaton- Jennifer aun no era una imagen dantesca, pero la haría, la pintaría paso a paso con toda la dedicación que un artista le pone a su obra- El es bueno en enseñarme políticas, alguno que otro hechizo de curación y protección. Hay alguien más en esta manada que es capaz de hacer todo, lo que sea necesario por mantener a su familia a salvo.

Cuando Peter lo descubrió a los quince años, con el libro de magia de viento en las manos no lo reprendió como pensó que haría. Lo miró orgulloso y él mismo explicó un par de cosas que Stiles no entendía.

Talia por supuesto, se enteró, porque Peter no era capaz de desobedecerla o retar su autoridad de ninguna manera, costó trabajo convencerla, pero Peter se las arregló y Stiles estaba más que feliz, no por eso estudiaba menos para los entrenamientos con Deaton, pero por fin podía hacer algo verdaderamente útil por su manada. Y cabe decir, que era jodidamente bueno en ello.

-No tienes el poder suficiente, hay que hacer sacrificios para poder hacer magia sin elementos físicos- Se estaba asustando. Y era tan patéticamente lindo.

\- ¿Qué te hace pensar que no lo tengo? Y yo no necesito sacrificar nada, el verdadero poder de un emisario… ¿sabes dónde está? En su manada. Sencillo ¿no? - Stiles miró a sus uñas, por alguna razón que seguramente descubriría después, cada vez que practicaba su magia sus manos se ponían heladas, pero era una sensación agradable, era como ese preludio de una gran obra, algo que anunciaba grandes cosas detrás. - Tengo a mi alfa, a mi manada, a Derek y ahora a mi hijo. De ahí viene mi poder. Pero por lo que deduzco es algo que tu desconoces completamente.

Jennifer no dijo nada, se le estaban agotando sus respuestas jocosas. No que lo lamentara, pero era divertido callarla.

-Ahora, temo que debemos entrar en materia. Te preguntaré de nuevo, tal vez ahora mismo te sientas más inclinada a cooperar conmigo. ¿Qué usaste para envenenar a Derek?

Jennifer, por toda respuesta intentó escupirle en la cara, sin ocultar el asombro en su mirada cuando el pequeño charquito de saliva se detuvo a un par de centímetros de la piel de Stiles

-Púdrete, me dejaría matar antes de darte lo que quieres- Eso, justamente eso es lo que quería escuchar.

-Oh, pero yo no te voy a matar, lo prometí ¿recuerdas? Aunque si puedo usar otros métodos para obtener mi respuesta. Parece que puedes soportar más dolor ¿a que sí?

Volvió a estudiar sus uñas, cuando era pequeño, él quería tener garras como Cora, para trepar por las paredes de casa y poder burlar la vigilancia de papá para escapar a ver a Derek durante la época de “la gran prohibición” como le gustaba llamarlo. Años después, al descubrir la forma de canalizar electricidad a su antojo, lo primero que hizo fue eso, fabricarse unas garras.

Por supuesto, las delgadas líneas azulosas que salían de las puntas de cada uno de sus dedos parecían más un rayo que garras, pero él no era una persona quisquillosa.

-Vamos a intentar esto de nuevo- Comenzó, mirando directamente a su mano izquierda, las cinco líneas brillando en la oscuridad del sótano, probablemente reflejándose en su piel dándole un efecto casi etéreo. Sin previa advertencia y con una floritura digna de una espada encajó sus cinco rayos de luz, garras de luz como a él le gustaba llamarlas justo en el medio de las costillas de Jennifer, unos dos o tres centímetros por debajo de su corazón, disfrutando del olor a quemado y del grito que arrancó de la mujer. ¿Qué tal ahora?

Jennifer quedó jadeando con la boca abierta, aún incrédula de que el muchacho que torturó por semanas antes de navidad fuera el mismo que estaba frente a ella.

-Te….te costará más sacar algo de mi boca- Era increíble también para él, que esta mujer, esta insignificante alimaña debajo de su zapato fuera la que tenía la vida de Derek pendiendo de un hilo, y si era necesario que la hiciera pedacitos e hiciera hablar trocito por trocito lo haría, y jamás negaría que lo disfrutaría. No sólo por Derek, o por su bebé. También por Tara, por Heather, Por Caitlyn y su novia, por Erica, por Boyd, por Melissa, Chris y papá.

¿Qué era lo que estaba pensando? No podía perder concentración así de abruptamente, de pronto su cabeza estaba vacía, no podía recordar que era lo que estaba pensando un segundo antes.

Como fuera, era hora de jugar.

-Oh yo creo que sí que puedo- y justo cuando Jennifer abrió la boca para replicar, Stiles encajó dos de sus agujas eléctricas a través de la barbilla de Jennifer, sacándolas por su boca y nariz.

El grito que soltó probablemente se escuchó por toda la casa, pero la sonrisa de Stiles no podía ser más grande.

 

_Continuará..._

 

_Como ya saben aqui esta mi[Twitter](https://twitter.com/Mslyth) y mi [Tumblr](http://mslyth.tumblr.com/) Felices fiestas a todos_


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aqui otra actu.
> 
> Como algunos saben la RL no se ha portado muy bien con nosotras ultimamente, pero ahi la llevamos. Una vez más digo, Family no está ni estará abandonado, si se tarda en llegar la actualización es porque prefiero darles algo medianamente bueno aunque sea tarde, que una porquería cada semana.
> 
> Gracias a los que siguen con nosotros.

 

Adoren la preciosa cabecera hecha por [Nocturnal_Fox](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Nocturnal_Fox/pseuds/Nocturnal_Fox)

 

El grito le hizo saltar por el susto, pero también fue lo que le obligó a abrir los ojos y ubicarse. Estaba en casa, en su habitación, en esa rara alucinación-no-alucinada. Jennifer le envenenó y había estado delirando entre realidades por quien sabe cuanto tiempo ahora.

Podía escuchar al doctor Deaton hablando a lo lejos junto con Laura, Su madre estaba sentada en la silla de su escritorio y Cora y Scott acurrucados en el asiento junto a la ventana.

Peter a su lado, sosteniendo sus hombros quizá para evitar que se lastimara sólo por los movimientos bruscos.

No sabía si tendría la fuerza o la capacidad para decirlo, pero tenía que hacerlo, tenía que ser fuerte. Sólo esta vez, sólo esta vez tenía que ser el Derek que pudo haber sido.

-Muer…dago- Alcanzó a articular en un susurro, pinzando la muñeca de Peter con sus dedos para atraer su atención.

-¿Cómo? – Preguntó su tío claramente sin la mínima idea de lo que le estaba hablando.

-Muérdago…el veneno- Alcanzó a susurrar de nuevo antes de sentir que el vacío le atrapaba de nuevo, esperaba que Peter hubiera entendido. Probablemente si porque lo último que pudo escuchar antes de que todo se volviera negro fue a Peter gritando el nombre de Laura y después, podría jurar que arrebatando el teléfono de las manos de Deaton.

-_-

Stiles se estaba divirtiendo, sí, pero comenzaba a perder la paciencia.

Según entendió iban a contra reloj, y a pesar de que había hecho ya a Jennifer pensar, sentir y ver cómo le arrancaba la piel a tiras, quemaba trozos de su carne viva y ahora mismo tenía una ilusión de hormigas rojas comiéndola viva, de verdad empezaba a perder la paciencia con respecto al veneno.

Aun así, se sorprendió cuando comenzó a rogar…una media hora atrás. Pero no soltaba prenda la desgraciada.

Se estaba preparando para sustituir las hormigas por pirañas y darle además la sensación de estar ahogándose cuando Cora apareció en la puerta, no pudiendo ocultar su cara de duda cuando vio a Jennifer, aun contra la pared, removerse y gritar.

-¿Qué le pasa?- Preguntó

-Oh nada, una pequeña ilusión, es todo. ¿Sucedió algo? - Porque dudaba mucho que su amiga hubiese bajado solamente para hacerle compañía.

-¡AYUDA!... POR FAVOR!- Stiles rodó los ojos, los gritos fueron divertidos la primera hora. Ahora comenzaban a ser molestos.

-No puedo decir que no me alegre- Comentó Cora- En fin, sólo que no se te vaya la mano con ella. Al parecer es necesaria para el antídoto.

-¿Tienen el nombre del veneno?- Tenía que saber cómo lo consiguieron, Seguramente Deaton hizo su propia clase de magia con los de la otra manada y los amenazó con algún chantaje de los suyos para que le soltaran la sopa, pero aun así, no podía confiarse cien por ciento en ellos, no con estas cosas- No podemos confiarnos de lo que digan Cora, mucho menos por teléfono, no nos garantiza nadie que…

-Respira Stilinski, tranquilo- Le interrumpió- Al parecer Derek lo supo todo el tiempo.

-¿Recuperó la conciencia?- Eso era un buen signo, ¿no?

-Como por…cinco segundos, se lo dijo a Peter, quien corrió a amenazar al alfa de la otra manada mientras Deaton hablaba con él, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo medianamente intimidante el tipo le dijo algo que no vas a creer.

-Sorpréndeme- Muy interesado en los cotilleos no estaba, pero quizás fuera algo que le sirviera, y mientras tuvieran lo que necesitaban y él luz verde para cobrar su deuda, lo de mas era lo de menos.

-Al parecer el famoso Deucalion no estaba ni enterado de en qué andaba metida esta tipa, porque resulta que ni la envió él ni es su emisaria- Eso si era novedad- El doctor Deaton dice que no es que lo haga buena persona precisamente, pero que él negó rotundamente algún vínculo con sus acciones. Es más, resultó que su emisaria estaba con él, y resultó ser Marin.

-¿La hermana del doctor Deaton?- Esa si que no se la esperaba- Y entonces esta que pretendía

-Peter dice que…bueno, tu sabes que los miembros de la manda de este tipo no son precisamente blancos corderos ¿no? Bueno, pues una de sus alfas…¿de sus betas alfas? Como sea, una de las mujeres que está con él, no pudo matar a la emisaria de su manada- Para concluir Cora señaló a Jennifer, apuntando su pulgar hacia atrás- Quería congraciarse con ellos haciéndoles un “esplendido regalo” que al parecer prometió antes de partir hacia…pues hacia acá.

-Sólo para aclarar entonces, no van a venir a declararnos la guerra si la envío a pedacitos ¿verdad?. Ya la puedo matar entonces.

-Ese es el pequeño inconveniente, Marin conoce el antídoto para el envenenamiento por muérdago, tenemos todos los ingredientes en casa y ya se está preparando, de hecho me enviaron a buscarte, tenemos que llevarla con Derek, al parecer el paso más importante es que la mano del taumaturgo del hechizo sostenga el recipiente del que se va a beber el veneno.

Stiles suspiró bastante audiblemente. No quería dejarla ir, no ahora que era libre de tener su compensación justa con todas las de la ley.

-¿Qué es, exactamente lo que dijo Marin?.

-Eso, que la mano del taumaturgo que invocó el hechizo debe sostener el recipiente contra los labios de la víctima.

\- ¿No contra hechizo o palabra especificas?

-Pues no, sólo que tiene que sostenerlo.

Bien, podía trabajar con eso, pero antes….antes iba a regresar a Jennifer a la tierra de los vivos.

Pasó la palma de su mano delante de su frente y ella tomó una bocanada de aire, que probablemente le quemó la garganta y los pulmones…probablemente no.

-Voy a darte lo que quieres, pero ya basta- Stiles sonrió mirándola a los ojos.

-Demasiado tarde Maestra Blake, tenemos lo que queremos, pero aun así es necesaria su colaboración.

Movió la mano izquierda de Jennifer a que quedara a un nivel más bajo, descansando un poco la articulación de su hombro.

-Al parecer sólo su mano puede sacar a Derek de esta…de esta crisis.

-Te dije que me querrías viva Stilinski.

-Oh no, Ahora que estamos seguros de que el que clamas es tu alfa no se interesa una mierda por si vives o mueres, yo puedo cobrar mi deuda como manda la costumbre. Fuiste una emisaria, así que sabes a que me refiero. ¿Sabes? Ahora entiendo todo eso que dijiste hace un momento. No hablabas de mí, hablabas de ti. Tu eres quien no es más que una mascota. Te compadecería, pero la verdad es que comienzo a cansarme.

-Si me matas, tu querido Derek no va a volver a ver la luz del día.

-¿Sabes Jennifer? Otro truco que he aprendido, es que los hechizos son exactos, y literales. Si dice ‘un ojo’ no puedes utilizar dos, ‘una pizca’ significa lo que mis dedos sostengan. Una cucharada sería un desastre. Así que si lo que necesito es una mano- Stiles levantó su dedo índice, de nuevo invocando su garrita de luz- Es justamente lo que voy a tener.

Sin parpadear, con un corte limpio a la altura de la muñeca de su rayito azul, Stiles separó la mano izquierda de Jennifer de su articulación, dejando a la vista el hueso cubierto de sangre y la pulpa de músculos, vasos y nervios que en caso de que fuera a vivir más allá de algunos minutos se convertiría en un muñón, escuchando de fondo la sinfonía de otro de sus gritos.

-Ahí está lo que necesitas Cora, llévala con el doctor Deaton- Dijo Stiles señalando la mano en el suelo, que aún crispaba los dedos en movimientos espasmódicos.

-¡Que asco! Yo no voy a tocar eso.

-Has tocado cosas peores, apúrate anda, mientras más tardes en tomarla más tardas en entregarla.

Su mejor amiga lo fulminó con la mirada, pero caminó los dos pasos que la separaban del apéndice en el suelo, sin molestarse siquiera en mirar a Jennifer.

-Asqueroso- Afirmó Cora una vez más antes de tomar con las puntas de sus dedos la mano aun tibia de Jennifer y levantarla- Apresúrate aquí, no has comido nada en todo el día. No es bueno para el bebé.

Sin decir más echó a correr escaleras arriba gritando por Deaton e intercalándolo con la cantinela de “asqueroso, que asco, que asco, que asco”. Stiles supo exactamente en que momento se encontró con Scott y con Laura, él pegó un grito muy poco digno de su combinación cromosómica, y Laura una carcajada.

-Ahora Jennifer, es tiempo de que tú y yo ajustemos cuentas.

-_-

Todo lo que Derek escuchaba eran sonidos distorsionados, voces que se mezclaban en una cacofonía extraña, pero el olor a manada y a familia era demasiado fuerte como para permitirle entrar en pánico.

Poco a poco sus sentidos iban recuperando agudeza y definición, era capaz de discernir entre las sabanas de su cama y la mano de su madre acariciando su cabello, su vista evolucionaba en segundos de completa oscuridad a una niebla borrosa a múltiples siluetas que pertenecían a su familia, podía apostar.

Lo último en regresar fue su sentido del gusto, y en vista de lo que comenzaba a percibir estaba a punto de agradecerlo. Entrando por su boca estaba la cosa más asquerosa que había probado en lo que llevaba de vida, y había tomado muchos brebajes raros.

La cosa, tibia, gruesa, grumosa con olor herbal amargo que le estaban obligando a tomar parecía estar ayudando, porque en un momento pudo diferenciar la voz de Cora diciendo “está abriendo los ojos”, Scott “Su corazón está comenzando a normalizarse” Laura “Mamá está funcionando, está funcionando” Su madre, Talia “Gracias al cielo” y Peter “Oh Dios qué asco, después de esto voy a lavar mis manos con lejía con acónito, así tal vez se caiga mi piel y sea suficiente limpieza. Qué asco”

Entonces, justo entonces fue cuando pudo enfocar correctamente.

Peter sostenía una copa extraña, pequeña, de plástico. Derek podría jurar que era de juguete. Aún más curioso, había una mano cercenada alrededor del pie de esta…que aún sangraba.

-Oh Por todos los…- Derek pegó un salto hacia atrás, siendo atrapado por su madre- ¿Qué cosa es eso?

-Eso, hijo mío, es la última ocurrencia de tu querido compañero- ¿Stiles? Si, sonaba a algo que haría, pero… ¿por qué no estaba allí con él?

-Jennifer, el bebé …ella- Su madre puso dos de sus dedos sobre su boca para obligarlo a callar.

-Está bien, está abajo en el sótano y por lo que deduzco a punto de ser neutralizada- Cora asintió vehementemente.

Definitivamente quería enterarse de los detalles de eso, pero ahora había algo más que le preocupaba.

-¿Dónde está Stiles?

-A punto de neutralizar a Jennifer- Contestó Laura alegremente.

\- ¿QUÉ? - ¿Estaban locos todos? - ¿sólo?

-Créeme Derek, es perfectamente capaz de cuidarse por sí mismo- Dijo Peter, pero él no le creía, él no conocía a Jennifer, ¿Qué iba a pasar si usaba su magia contra Stiles? Él era humano y ella…ella estaba más que trastornada.

-Yo voy a asegurarme- Comenzó a hacer a un lado las mantas y no había terminado de sacar un pie de las mantas cuando ya tenía a toda su familia encima, tratando de impedirle levantarse. - Madre, entiende. Allá abajo está Stiles, Stiles y mi hijo con esa psicópata capaz de todo, TENGO que ir a buscarlo.

Peter rodó los ojos, miró un momento a Talia, haciendo esa cosa extraña que hacían siempre de hablar con los ojos, ella apartó las manos de los antebrazos de su hijo y asintió con la cabeza.

Derek se levantó de la cama

Y casi se va de bruces de no ser porque Laura lo atrapó en mitad del camino.

-Pero tú eres imbécil, Derek llevas consciente dos minutos- Era cierto, estaba mareado y sentía las piernas como si fueran de gelatina, le dolían partes del cuerpo que ni siquiera sabía que tenía y estaba sudando frío, además de que era muy probable que le vomitara encima a su hermana de un momento a otro, pero él tenía que bajar a ayudar a Stiles.

-Déjalo Laura, es demasiado testarudo y no lo vas a convencer. Vamos mocoso malcriado -Peter pasó un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Derek y acomodó su hombro justo bajo el brazo de su sobrino para ayudarlo a cargar la mayoría de su peso, recibiendo una mirada ofendida de parte de Derek- Agradece que no te cargo todo el camino.

Cojeando, Derek caminó un buen trecho de la escalera antes de volver a hablar, asegurándose de estar fuera de rango auditivo de su familia.

\- ¿Cómo lo permitiste? Lo va a hacer picadillo, con todo y el bebé.

-Según la política, él es quien tiene el derecho de cobrar tu afrenta Derek- Peter explicó, y Derek hubiese rodado los ojos si no se sintiera ya lo suficientemente mareado.

-Pero no puede hacerlo- Replicó Derek algo corto de respiración- Él es un humano, ella es una druida loca capaz de envenenar lobos, ¿Qué crees que va a poder hacer Stiles contra ella?

Peter respondió riéndose, se aseguró de que tuviera suficiente balance antes de abrir una de las mirillas en los muros del sótano, de esas que siempre se preguntaría para qué mandó a instalar el bisabuelo y acomodara a Derek de tal forma que tuviera una visión privilegiada del interior.

Él no quería ver nada, lo que quería era sacar a Stiles de allí y echarse a correr.

Se quedaría corto al decir que lo que vio dentro, no era lo que esperaba

-_-

-Ya nos divertimos- Declaró Stiles viendo a los ojos a Jennifer, su mirada era una combinación de rabia y… ¿miedo? Posiblemente. - Ahora creo, que eres consciente de que no vas a salir de aquí con vida. Así que, llegó de nuevo la hora de las ofertas de Stiles, ¿estás lista?

No dijo nada, así que Stiles lo tomaría como un sí.

-Aquí están tus opciones. Puede ser de forma lenta y dolorosa. Como ya viste soy perfectamente capaz de hacer- Uno de los dedos de Stiles fue directamente a la aún sangrante muñeca de Jennifer, tomó unas cuantas gotitas rojas y las esparció por la mejilla de la mujer, justo bajo su ojo derecho de forma suave, casi dulcemente. – O rápida y dolorosa. No puedo decir que dolerá menos, pero sí que durará menos. Es tu elección.

Jennifer miraba al muro, directamente hacia algo detrás de Stiles, pero a él no podía importarle menos.

-Si decidieras hoy, sería bueno.

-La segunda- Susurró ella apenas audiblemente.

-Disculpa ¿Cómo? - La había escuchado perfectamente, pero tenía una vena sádica no tan pequeña.

-Rápido- Volvió a espetar.

-Esa no es manera de pedir las cosas, maestra Blake. ¿Dónde está su educación?

Jennifer bufó, honestamente lo hizo, se mordió el interior de la mejilla y miró a Stiles a los ojos.

-Por favor.

-Casi- Contestó Stiles con una sonrisa- Se específica, por favor ¿qué?

-Por favor, mátame rápido.

-Eso está mejor. Bien, no puedo decir que haya sido un placer conocerte, pero si te deseo que descanses en paz. Adiós Jennifer.

Stiles respiró profundamente, cerró los ojos un par de segundos y al abrirlos levantó su puño derecho a la altura de su propio hombro, y apretó un poco el aire frente a él.

Justo a tiempo, una de las heridas de Jennifer comenzó a sangrar profusamente, de las de las piernas. La sangre emanando tibia y roja manchando sus jeans y su pierna.

Más presión en el puño y las heridas del abdomen siguieron el mismo destino, las de los brazos y las de la cara, las manchas en su ropa haciéndose cada vez más grandes, lavando el miedo que Stiles no sabía que no había dejado de sentir desde que Scott le dijo que habían herido a Derek por la mañana, la herida del muñón se re abrió, siendo los vasos grandes los que comenzaron el charquito rojo en el suelo.

Más, no era suficiente, más presión y el fluído continuó, diluyéndose en la tela y el metal de los grilletes y esposas olvidados en el suelo, llevándose consigo el odio, el rencor, el veneno que se instaló dentro de Stiles por su culpa, la sed de venganza.

-Nunca, jamás había deseado tanto hacerle daño a alguien- Dijo, casi asustado y presionando un poco más su puño- nunca necesité tanto saber que alguien estaba muerto.

Estaba a punto de ponerse a llorar, lo sabía, ahora que sabía que Derek estaba recuperándose, que su bebé no iba a quedarse sin uno de sus padres, que Jennifer ya no sería una amenaza.

No se molestó en detener el par de lagrimitas que rodaron por sus mejillas ¿alivio? Probablemente. Papá siempre dijo que tomar la vida de un ser humano no era fácil, y tenía razón, pero él hizo lo correcto y lo sabía. Prefería ver la sangre de Jennifer correr, saber que literalmente la estaba deshaciendo por dentro, que sus órganos internos se estaban licuefactando y saliendo a través de sus heridas, de sus ojos y de su boca, que se estaba ahogando con su propia sangre a pensar siquiera en la mínima posibilidad de que volviera a acercarse a Derek o a cualquiera de la manada.

Dio un paso hacia atrás cuando el charquito de sangre creció significativamente hasta acercarse a sus zapatos, tenía más manchas, pero quería evitarlas, quería ignorar el sudor frío en su espalda y disfrutar su venganza, que probablemente no debiera, pero a pesar del amargo en el fondo de su garganta. Le estaba sabiendo a gloria.

Esto estaba terminado, y la muestra estaba en la masa sanguinolenta e inerte que colgaba de la pared del sótano de la casa.

Lo hizo, Stiles fue capaz de hacerlo, pudo proteger a su manada, a su bebé y a Derek

-_-

Santo. Cielo.

Derek se estaba mareando.

Nunca había sido muy sensible a la sangre, pero esa visión era de verdad digna de Dante Alligeri. Stiles hizo papilla a Jennifer, literalmente. Con un movimiento de su mano.

-¿Desde cuándo puede hacer eso?- Fue lo único que Derek atinó a preguntar, sorprendentemente sintiendo su vértigo desvanecerse, el proceso de sanación había comenzado, y aunque seguramente le hicieran pasar algunas horas más en cama la diferencia era más que notoria.

-Desde que ha estudiado como hacerlo. - Contestó Peter sosteniéndolo un poco más cuando notó su vértigo de origen distinto a su reciente envenenamiento.

-Eso…eso nos habría sido muy útil hace unos meses. ¿Deaton le enseñó? - Estaba en modo a prueba de fallos, y no lo entendía, porque delante de él acababa de haber una muerte, y en lugar de sentirse por lo menos intimidado, se sentía protegido, completo… ¿seguro?

-Por supuesto que no- Contestó Peter con una risita

-Fuiste tú ¿verdad?

-¿Qué puedo decir? Te dije que conocía al tipo

Derek sabía de qué hablaba, Peter conocía al psicópata que asesinó a Laura en su realidad, pero ¿aquí? Aquí ese mismo hombre había enseñado a defenderse a un niño que sería carne de cañón de otra manera, atravesaba barreras entre correcto e incorrecto haciéndolas dudosas por proteger a su familia, por protegerlo a él.

Seguía sin ser el mismo.

Cuando el corazón de Jennifer se detuvo por fin, Stiles soltó su puño y se dejó caer contra el muro, deslizándose lentamente hacia el suelo.

En cuanto Derek escuchó su corazón, supo lo que iba a suceder.

-Ataque de pánico- Advirtió a Peter, quien saltó a su lado, mirando entre Stiles y él como si no pudiera decidir entre ir a auxiliar al chico o quedarse con Derek. - Ve, yo espero aquí.

-No estás lo suficientemente fuerte aún para subir sólo. -Replicó Peter tratando de ocultar su preocupación.

-Ya te dije que espero aquí, necesitas sacarlo de ahí Peter. ¡Ve!

Peter asintió y Derek lo vio correr rodeando el muro, entrar por la puerta metálica y tomar a Stiles de los brazos, levantándolo poco a poco y susurrando “Lo hiciste bien, lo hiciste muy bien. Es hora de una ducha y una siesta, vamos a sacarte se aquí” repetidamente hasta que salieron del rango auditivo de Derek.

Mirando lo que quedó del cuerpo inerte de Jennifer cerró los ojos, en los pasillos laberinticos del sótano de su casa, no se sentía muy bien todavía, pero había algo distinto, algo bueno. Algo que creyó que había perdido pero aparentemente no. Aunque no supiera precisar exactamente qué.

-_-

Esa noche, Derek estaba sentado entre las mantas de su cama, con 2 almohadones en su espalda sosteniendo su cabeza y “Los Hermanos Corsos” en las manos.

Se sentía mucho mejor, casi completamente recuperado. Pero su madre insistió en que cenara en cama y en que por lo menos otras treinta y seis horas no se levantara más que para ir al baño. Sin excepciones.

Cuando Peter volvió por él al sótano y lo ayudó a llegar a su habitación estaba más dormido que despierto, así que no puso ninguna objeción en permitir que su tío lo levantara en brazos como bebé y lo llevara así por todo el trayecto de escaleras y pasillo.

Despertó ya entrada la noche, sintiéndose medianamente vivo.

Peter le dijo que Stiles estaba dormido en la habitación que ocupaba a veces, que se había duchado y cambiado de ropa, que al final había logrado calmarle y que era más el cansancio y el miedo que tomaron conciencia cuando la adrenalina se disipó.

Era tranquilizante

Aun así, si no aparecía a la mañana siguiente Derek iba a caminar los tres metros de pasillo que los separaban e iba a ir a buscarlo, que lo perdonara su señora madre.

Por fortuna eso no fue necesario, ya que cuando Lucien y Louis por fin iban a re encontrarse, la puerta de su habitación se abrió, dejando ver la cabeza de Stiles, con aros morados alrededor de los ojos y algo más pálido de lo normal, pero caminando y sonriendo.

Derek sonrió de vuelta e hizo a un lado las mantas de su cama a modo de invitación. Stiles no tardó ni cinco segundos en meterse en la cama y acurrucarse contra él, dejando el DVD que llevaba en las manos en la mesilla de noche.

Estuvo algunos minutos sin decir nada, sólo abrazándose a Derek como si su vida dependiese de ello. Tampoco es que le molestara, ahora lo tenía allí, junto a él, debajo de su brazo y con ambos latidos calmando su ansiedad.

-Me asustaste hoy- Dijo Stiles en un susurro bajito

-Lo siento mucho. ¿Soy idiota? - Cumplió su cometido al hacerlo reír, una risa real, no la sonrisa sardónica que vio aquella tarde en su cara.

-Sí, pero así te quiero- Esa respuesta no debería hacer sonreír a Derek…oh a quien engañaba, sí que debería, y desde hace algún tiempo si sus deducciones en noches de insomnio eran correctas – No vuelvas a hacerte el héroe.

-No lo haré, lo prometo- Lo decía en serio. Ahora ya no estaba solo, ahora podía contar con toda su manada.

Stiles se quedó en silencio un rato grande después de eso, Derek podría pensar que se había dormido, pero su corazón ansioso decía otra cosa.

Después de unos minutos, por fin volvió a hablar.

-Hice algo feo hoy- Confesó, y Derek sabía a qué se refería, y también que su conciencia lo molestaría.

-Eso escuché- Stiles se tensó bajo su brazo- Pero ¿sabes? Si lo piensas a futuro. Salvaste muchas vidas.

-¿Cómo?

-Ella estaba loca. No loca en el sentido de estar enferma, sino loca en el mal sentido, era mala. Si no se tentó el corazón para intentar hacerle daño a un bebé indefenso separándolo de su familia…¿Qué te hace pensar que lo haría con alguien más?

-Ese es un buen punto.

-Incluso si la hubieses dejado ir, nadie nos garantiza que no lo intentara de nuevo, con otra manada, en otro lugar lejos…que acabara lastimando a otra familia.

-¿Hice lo correcto entonces?- Necesitaba escucharlo de nuevo, y Derek lo sabía.

-Hiciste lo correcto.

Stiles sonrió grande, esta vez convencido con sus argumentos y estiró la mano para alcanzar la caja de su DVD.

-Traje una película.

Justo lo que Derek necesitaba en ese momento, acción de superhéroes. Nada para relajarse como ver efectos especiales y a los héroes de Marvel en acción.

-¿Qué vengador nos deleitará hoy?

-Hoy seleccioné un género un poco diferente- Uy, eso era nuevo- Verás, dadas nuestras actuales circunstancias creo que es bueno que vayamos re familiarizándonos con la animación clásica.

Con una sonrisa satisfecha, Stiles mostró la cubierta del DVD

La princesa y el sapo.

Podría sobrevivirlo.

Stiles volvió a su lado, indignándose cuando el gato de la película fue a parar al techo aterrorizado, algo sobre crueldad animal y enseñar a los niños a respetar a los seres vivos. Si le preguntaban a Derek, contestaría que para empezar pudo haber elegido otra película, pero mejor se quedaba callado.

Tenía años que no se sentaba a ver una película animada. O una película en general, al menos no por su propia voluntad y algo que de hecho encontrara divertido.

No sabía que decía de él el hecho de que encontrara divertida una película hecha para niños de dos años en adelante, pero por el momento le importaba un rábano.

-¿Qué estamos viendo?- Laura se tiró en picada en su cama, rebotando todo su peso y con ella la pobre cabeza de Derek.- Oh, la princesa y el sapo. ¿En serio, tenían que ver una película de princesas?

Laura rara vez perdía oportunidad de expresar su desagrado por la glorificación de la figura de una princesa, pero no por eso dejaba de quedarse en silencio y mirar las películas.

-Si no te agrada nuestra selección de entretenimiento eres libre de retirarte, hermana- Derek sabía que no lo haría, pero era bueno molestarla.

-Sólo, no entiendo. Estas cosas enseñan a las niñas a esperar las cosas con los brazos cruzados, buscar un príncipe que les resuelva la vida y ya. Si mi sobrino es niña ni crean que voy a permitir que la eduquen de esa manera.

Derek tampoco, jamás. Y estaba seguro que Stiles primero se cortaba un dedo antes que permitir que su hija fuera lo que Lydia pretendía ser.

Probablemente la exorcizara o algo.

-¿De nuevo quejándote de una película de princesas, princesa? – Derek nunca dejaría de reír por los morros que su hermana ponía cada vez que Peter la llamaba princesa.

\- y seguiré haciéndolo mientras viva- Peter se dejó caer al lado de Stiles en la cama de Derek, extendiendo un plato con gajos de naranja para Derek, pero estaba seguro que todo mundo acabaría comiendo de ahí.

Era bueno, era bonito pensar en que tal vez si Peter hubiese salido mejor parado del fuego hubiesen tenido noches de películas en Nueva York, hechos bola en una cama o en el suelo o en un sofá.

Era un buen pensamiento.

-A mi si me gustan las películas de princesas, y no por eso espero que me rescaten cada vez que me meto en problemas. -Intervino Cora uniéndose a la fiesta, arrastrando a Scott y acomodándose en su asiento de antes junto a su ventana, justo a tiempo para presenciar a las luciérnagas en su desfile magnificente de luces guía por el pantano.

-En nuestro caso, es más probable que pase al revés- Declaró Scott casi con orgullo, arrancando una risita de Stiles y una mirada orgullosa de Cora.

-Oh cállense de una vez, viene mi parte favorita- Pidió Stiles de una forma no muy educada, Hubo protestas, pero al final guardaron silencio. Derek no lo entendía mucho, ¿Qué había de especial en un sapo rebanando champiñones?

El tipo luciérnaga era gracioso, con su eterno amor por una estrella. Era tan tonto que daba risa

Y al parecer, no conformes con eso, los productores decidieron darles un número musical y toda la cosa. La canción no era buena. Los acordes eran muy simples y la letra apenas tenía rima…o sentido, de hecho, pero con todo y eso Derek tenía que admitir que estaba logrando cosas en él que ni las mejores baladas de sus años adolecentes, Ponerle una enorme sonrisa tonta e inevitable en la boca, arrancarle un suspiro y provocarle un sentimiento raro y agradable en el estómago.

Todo eso, gracias a una canción interpretada por una caricatura de luciérnaga chimuela con tres cabellos alborotados

¿Cómo era esta su vida?

-Esta princesa no es tan repulsiva como todas las anteriores- Declaró Laura magnánimamente.

-Y aun así, Charlotte encaja más con tu personalidad- Nadie pudo contener la carcajada ante el comentario de Peter y la cara ofendida de Laura.

-¿Cómo te atreves?- Laura lanzó un cojín a su tío que aún se reía.

-Si te sirve de consuelo, yo soy Facilier. – Derek pudo ver a través de la broma. El hombre sombra, el villano…

-Tú eres el cocodrilo- Tuvo que decirlo, no podía soportar que Peter se tuviera en ese concepto por algo que ni siquiera había hecho él, no después de los acontecimientos del día donde prácticamente lo había sostenido para ayudarle a aferrarse a la vida. - Parecerás muy grande y malo, pero por dentro eres un enorme tonto buenazo.

Las carcajadas en la habitación secundaron su teoría, y la mano de Peter revolvió su cabello suavemente, aún consciente de su sanación en proceso para darle una palmada.

-El doctor Deaton es mamá Odie- Declaró Cora al ver a la hechicera revolver el potaje ese en una asquerosa bañera.

-¿Por lo de anciana hechicera ciega de ciento noventa y siete años?- Preguntó Stiles

-No es mi culpa que se comporte así, aunque mamá Odie es menos modosa que él.

En serio… Derek no sabía cómo esta era su vida, no que se quejara por supuesto.

-Hey! Entonces ¿Yo soy Juju?- Preguntó Scott, refiriéndose a la serpiente mascota de la caricatura- Soy su asistente. Eso me hace Juju.

-Juju es muy genial- Le apoyó Stiles, ganándose una sonrisa enorme como recompensa por parte de Scott.

-¿También te da por practicar besos franceses con el doctor Deaton?- Preguntó Laura haciendo una mueca al ver a los dibujos animados de mamá Odie y Juju haciendo lo propio

-¡Dios! Qué asco!!- Scott se cubrió la cara con un cojín dejándose caer de espaldas sobre Cora, mientras ella lanzaba otro cojín a su hermana.

-¡Derek es Ray!- Declaró Laura señalándolo con el dedo- Por sus dientes graciosos.

Nuevamente el quorum pareció apoyar la moción, sin que a nadie le importara la mirada taladra cráneos que Derek intentó darles.

-Mamá es Papi- Cora terminó de completar el cuadro. Desatando nuevamente la ola de risas.

Stiles reía acurrucado junto a él, abierta e inocentemente, nada comparable con lo que vio aquella tarde.

Estaba estúpidamente enamorado de él. Estaba listo para admitirlo.

-Hey- Derek llamó su atención apretando un poco su hombro- Tu eres mi Evangeline.

Podía sentir sus mejillas arder ante la estupidez que acababa de decir. Era infantil, tonto, insulso…pero Stiles sonreía como si acabara de recibir el mejor halago de la existencia.

Sorprendentemente, se sentía así.

 

Continúa....

 

Como siempre, gracias por leer y comentar.


	24. NOTA III

Hola!

Primero que nada quiero agradecerles el interés por nuestra historia, y contarles que si, a pesar de lo que pudiera parecer la vamos a seguir, pero para nuestra desgracia tanto Shiko como yo hemos tenido muchas MUCHAS ocupaciónes en la RL (Ella está al otro lado del mundo ahora mismo y yo estoy por comenzar mi segunda licenciatura) Siento mucho no haber podido traerles algo nuevo en un buen rato yam pero como ya he aclarado antes, no nos gusta subir porquerías sólo por que las fechas siguen caminando, yo prefiero entregar algo que valga la pena tanto mi tiempo de escritura como su tiempo de lectura, y como usuaria lectora entiendo su frustración (ah vientos de invierno me pregunto si le veremos la cara antes de que me salgan canas), pero también les pido que comprendan que por mucho que nos gustaría, no nos es posible actualizar tan seguido como quisieramos. 

De nuevo muchas gracias a quienes nos siguen, el doble a quienes nos esperan. Si cuando podámos actualizar hay alguien aquí para seguir leyendo seguirán siendo bienvenidos y eternamente apreciados, sus comentarios y kudos nos hacen muy felices, pero si queremos recalcar que primero que nada escribimos por qué lo disfrutamos, y escribimos para nosotras mismas, quien se canse de esperar y no quiera volver es bienvenido a marcharse, y a regresar si es que algún día quiere hacerlo, pero la presión chicos? no ayuda en nada a que los huequitos de tiempo libre se llenen de inspiración. Esto no es una obligación más, es un pasatiempo, uno que disfrutamos y que tenemos la suerte inmensa de que otras personas disfruten también.

Otra cosa, ya hemos tenido este problema anteriormente, así que por favor les pido que si ven Family Man en otro sitio (que no sea wattpad con su respectiva expñlicación publicada del por qué no lo seguimos allí) lo reporten, ya que es un PLAGIO, nosotras NO y repito NO hemos dado ningún permiso para que se publique en otro lado, y de ninguna manera el hiatus significa que cualquiera tiene derecho a re publicarlo.

 

Gracias a todos, mando abrazos.

Mslyth

P.D. Buzón de quejas y reclamaciones: @Mslyth en twitter y www.tumblr.com/mslyth

**Author's Note:**

> =^_^=


End file.
